


【人渣反派自救系统冰秋同人文】渡山春

by Mononoke77



Category: BingQiu - Fandom, svsss - Fandom, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 沈垣 - Fandom, 沈清秋, 洛冰河
Genre: M/M, Transmigration
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 159,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mononoke77/pseuds/Mononoke77
Summary: 很棒的渣反同人文 by墨辄水云烟 太太，微博与lofter同ID，我只是大自然的搬运工附上微博url：https://m.weibo.cn/status/4397355845621141?帮太太在ao3存一份。
Relationships: luobinghe/shenqingqiu, 洛冰河/沈清秋
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> （楔子）  
> 沈清秋怎么也没想到，自己辛辛苦苦填完坑补完剧情，降槽点拿勋章，兢兢业业，任劳任怨，结果有朝一日任务完成，系统居然要把他这个骨灰级玩家遣送回城了。  
> “等一等！等一等！我要投诉！我他妈要投诉！”沈清秋在系统发出刺耳的提示音的时候在心里爆发出怒吼。  
> 怎么回事！自己在这里怎么说也生活了那么久，拖家带口的，要真的突然被送回到原来的世界，那还得了！  
> 系统你妈杀人啦！  
> 系统表示这是规定。  
> “那尚清华呢？他是不是也得和我一块走，你们光来回折腾我一个，太不公平了！”沈清秋垂死挣扎。  
> 系统:“人物尚清华功绩尚不足以获得回城福利。”  
> 系统你管这叫福利啊？好吧，虽然对以前的自己来说的确是，但是当初又不提，现在不是坑人嘛。  
> “……那我可不可以不要这个福利。”沈清秋泄气了，仍旧和系统讨价还价。  
> “玩家在完成剧情后，各项数值达到一定标准，回城附件自动下载。请贵方做好准备，程序即将启动。”  
> 尖锐的提示音在耳边越响越急，沈清秋整个人都懵了。  
> 不行，得赶紧想办法。  
> 不然才是真的要坑死洛冰河了！  
> 好容易和自己走到一起，什么苦都吃了，结果自己却从这个世界彻底消失，招魂都招不回来，这不是要逼这孩子分分钟毁灭世界的节奏吗！  
> 沈清秋觉得自己快炸了，不过最后一秒，好歹是想出了办法。  
> 沈清秋:“等等！等等！我要重新来一次！我再重走一次剧情！”  
> 锥耳的提示音戛然而止。  
> 系统:“贵方是否选择各项数据清零，回到故事开头重新进行游戏？”  
> 沈清秋心中一喜，有门。  
> 沈清秋赶紧点头:“是是是！”  
> 系统:“请贵方做好准备，玩家游戏数据清理中，即将遣送您回到故事主线开头。”  
> 在失去意识前，沈清秋敲系统:“好歹也是老客户了，积分攒了那么多，就算重来，就一点福利都没有？”  
> 系统:“玩家ooc权限解冻，依旧保留贵方VIP身份，并赠送相应福利。”  
> 听起来好像还不错，虽然沈清秋对系统一贯的尿性实在是不想置评。  
> 所以那个什么相应福利会是什么？  
> 沈清秋叹了口气。唉，算了。这些都等之后再去想吧。  
> 也只能这样了。

（一）  
从谷地里拂来的风猎猎呼啸，刮在谷崖上，吹得人衣襟飞扬。  
岳清源负手站在崖边，看着谷底那些费力哼哧挖坑的少男少女们，半晌，微微偏头，对身边一袭青衫手持折扇的那人问道：“清秋，看了这么久，可有中意的人选？”  
沈清秋摇摇头。  
要等的人还没来呢。他现在看着谷底下的那些人，看似审视挑选，其实也就是做做样子。  
岳清源面露关怀之色：“前几日你突然病重沉睡三日有余，刚痊愈便坚持要来入山试炼之地挑选弟子，在这山崖之上吹了许久冷风，可否会吃不消。”  
沈清秋道:“掌门师兄过虑了。修仙之人，还不至于如此不济。”  
岳清源：“可是……”  
沈清秋摆摆手：“掌门师兄不必多言了。”  
岳清源看了他一眼，叹了口气，目光又移到了谷地。  
沈清秋觉得自己对岳清源的这种态度把握的不错，不亲不疏，虽然不会像沈九那样故意说些狠话来让岳清源心里难过，但也不能表现的太主动太热情。二人之间的关系，需要时间来慢慢缓和。  
别以为他不知道，上一世刚穿过来的时候，就是因为表现的过好，和原装货差别过大，结果被苍穹派那帮人当成神经病开会研究，简直不要太丢人！  
沈清秋装逼多年，功力深厚，成功把握原装货的气质精髓，站在山崖上高冷不苟言语，一副“不要和我说话否则让你这辈子都不想和我说话”的模样，让周围同门皆不欲与之靠得过近。  
咳，其实也没有那么犀利啦。  
只不过是想起自己辛辛苦苦填完坑结果一朝回到解放前，沈清秋心中一股郁结之气不得解，折扇在手摇得凌厉生风，恨不得把那坑爹的系统连拆带卸后拿去喂了狗。  
唯一一个较上一世稍微好些的情况，那就是这一次，他直接回到了洛冰河还没有进苍穹派的那个时间点上，这样的话，至少洛冰河可以不用在原装货手里憋屈苦情生活好几年后才遇见他，能少吃些苦头。  
他这次坚持要来这一届苍穹派的试炼选拔地，就是算准了时间，洛冰河正是这一批招进来的，他得过来，把这孩子给带回清净峰。  
这一世还是好好跟着师尊我混，为师罩你啊少年！  
岳清源突然道:“柳师弟也来了。”  
沈清秋抬起头，便看见一人白衣翻飞，风姿夺目地御剑而来。犹如御水临风，格外引人注目，让周围跟随自家师尊同来的弟子们纷纷发出赞叹。  
这么高调的出场方式，果然是柳巨巨没跑。  
柳清歌轻松落在二人身边，收起乘鸾，目光根本不看沈清秋，对岳清源行了个礼:“掌门师兄。”  
岳清源点头：“柳师弟。你此次仔细看看，有没有什么好苗子，收入百战峰好好培养，下一届仙盟大会，也好为苍穹派弟子多添些光彩。”  
柳清歌面无表情：“只要无人横插一刀，在百战峰，总不至于在某些人手上那般暴殄天物。”  
沈清秋讪讪。  
柳巨巨，你这样说话是会被原装货怼死的！  
岳清源皱了皱眉头：“柳师弟。”  
沈清秋当然知道柳清歌口中的“其他人”说的是谁。原装货之前为了和柳清歌作对，从柳清歌手上暗搓搓弄走了不少天资聪颖的好苗子，带回清静峰后，又因为自己嫉妒而没少虐待，惹得苍穹派上下一片唏嘘。  
虽然不是什么特别大的事，但是两个人一直相互不对付，这也是一个很重要的原因。  
沈清秋笑道：“百战峰要的人，自然没人敢横刀夺爱。此次我只挑一个人，其余的，柳师弟若有看上，师兄断不插手，真的。”  
岳清源转过头看了他一眼，露出一丝奇异之色。  
柳清歌似乎也有同感，挑了挑眉，没有再说什么。  
沈清秋转身面向谷地，也不说话了。在谷底的人群之中，终于看到了他要找的那个身影。  
洛冰河是一批人里后来的，少年的身形十分瘦弱，衣裳褴褛，在山谷口领了一把铲子后，便找了一处中心的位置，并不和其他人说话，直接开始埋头挖坑。  
沈清秋深吸了一口气，目光落在洛冰河身上，心里有种说不出的滋味。  
妈的老子好想去摸摸头啊！  
每当看到小时候的洛冰河那副落魄可怜的样子，沈清秋就有一种想把他抱进怀里塞糖安慰的冲动。尤其是在和洛冰河确立那种关系后，他也不太舍得让这孩子再受什么委屈，所以平日里洛冰河有什么要求，如果不是太过分，又一直缠着的话，沈清秋也就答应了，想来有点宠溺的意味。  
但现在一切回到原点，万事须考虑分寸，弄得沈清秋简直不要太憋屈。  
就像此刻，看着洛冰河那副明显是饱受折磨的样子，他却非得端着架子高冷的看着，滋味非常不好，脸色也不由自主的沉了下来，被随时注意他一举一动的岳清源看了好几眼。  
似乎是有感应一样，坑底的洛冰河擦了擦脸上的灰尘，朝着他们落脚的山石方向抬起头，目光灼灼地就朝沈清秋这边看了过来。  
那一刹那，沈清秋觉得两个人的目光似乎是对上了，不由自主地暗暗捏紧了手里的折扇。  
洛冰河的目光并没有移开，反而一直朝他们的方向望着。  
沈清秋在心里捏了一把汗。  
别看了！赶紧挖啊！  
可不可以不要这么心大！马上要被人家落下了！  
好在沈清秋没担心多久，洛冰河看了一会，就重新底下头去，奋力挖起坑来。  
以挖坑作为堂堂修真界第一大派的入山试炼题目，虽然听起来有些上不了台面，但是敏锐通透如修真界人士，从观看一个人的挖坑过程，就可以看出此人的天赋和各方面的素质，从而决定要不要将此人纳入门下。若是一个人资质平平，根骨低劣，就算是再好的教育资源给他，他也没办法成才，像这样的，就直接被修真大派们给拒之门外了。  
沈清秋以前看这本书的时候，对《狂傲仙魔途》里关于挖坑这一段的描写狠狠吐槽过一番——好歹是仙风道骨的修真大派，而且怎么说也是主角第一次崭露头角，就不能想个清新点的试炼题目吗！  
怎么对得起主角的王霸之气！  
不过要站在实用层面上讲，挖坑这个方法的确是最直观的。沈清秋以前作为读者对此完全无感，但是现在的他，却可以凭观察大致判断出来底下那些人的资质究竟如何，那些怕吃苦或者胡搞一气的，就直接忽略掉了。此刻山崖上所有人的眼睛，都集中注意在几个天资出众的人身上。  
洛冰河是其中最吸引目光的。  
无论是从根骨还是资质，都是百里挑一的上上品。  
崖底的洛冰河挖得相当卖力，似乎是铁了心非要进入苍穹派不可。  
沈清秋“啧”了一声。  
傻孩子那么卖力做什么！你随便挖挖就比别人好很多了！  
像这种挖法，恐怕是手都要出血了吧。  
周围有人议论道:“……资质这么好，看来进百战峰是板上钉钉的了。”  
“不错。此等好苗子，就算是柳师弟，也断不会不要的。”  
“既是如此，那你我就自觉些，别插手向掌门师兄要了。”  
沈清秋听得暗自不爽，偷偷看了一眼柳清歌。对方正负手而立，对周围的议论充耳不闻，沉默不语地看着谷底。  
沈清秋向柳清歌靠了靠，道：“柳师弟看中了谁？这次让师弟先选如何？”  
柳清歌果然嫌弃的看了他一眼，自动认为沈清秋此举为施舍，极度冷淡的“哼”了一声。  
要的就是你这态度！  
沈清秋粲然一笑：“既然如此，师弟如此大度，那师兄就不客气先挑了。”  
岳清源问道：“清秋可是有了中意的人选？”  
沈清秋摇了摇手里的折扇，微微一笑，足尖点地身形一跃，青衫共青丝齐飞，无比优雅的降到了谷底。  
山崖与谷底，一片哗然。  
历来的入山试炼，峰主们都会选择在居高临下的地方观察，等试炼结束后再将人都集合起来统一宣布结果，若是有格外中意欲收入自己门下的，就和岳清源讲明，得到许可后方可把人领走。  
招收新弟子是件大事，但各峰峰主却很少会有亲自下到谷底的。一来是为了端着架子，二来也是没必要。  
而向来不装逼会死的清静峰峰主做出此举，则格外让人瞠目结舌。  
洛冰河听到周围突然变得嘈杂起来的声音，从尘土堆里抬起头，正好看见沈清秋如天人一般的落下来，一袭青衣随风飞扬，风姿出尘。  
他愣愣的站在坑底，看着沈清秋朝他走来。  
在剧烈到几乎要振破耳膜的心跳声里，洛冰河看到沈清秋微微一笑，对他伸出手——  
“跟我去清静峰吧。你通过了。”


	2. 二

（二）  
周围惊叹声一片。   
洛冰河看着沈清秋，立在原地，仿佛石化了。半天才反应过来，脸“蹭”的一下红成了火烧云。   
沈清秋在心里感叹一声，这模样和当初相比真是一点都没变，跟个小姑娘似的。   
所以谁来告诉他，这孩子后来是怎么变成那副死皮赖脸没羞没臊的样子的！   
正想着，洛冰河一只小手就已经牵上了他修长的手指。沈清秋低头望去，洛冰河一双漆黑的眼睛正定定的看着他，里面晶莹碎光一片。   
这是又要哭了？   
沈清秋赶紧把他拉上来，拍拍他身上的灰尘，摸了摸他的头：“别哭哈。”   
不哄还好，沈清秋一哄他，洛冰河的眼泪就和断了线的珠子一样噼里啪啦往下掉，像是受了极大的委屈。   
沈清秋在心里轻叹一声。看来这孩子爱哭，真的是从小的毛病。   
冰哥，你委屈什么啊？   
委屈的是别人吧！   
看看周围人的眼神，快要嫉妒死你了！   
沈清秋揉揉他的头，俯下身捞过洛冰河，足尖轻点飞身上了山崖。   
想都不用想，估计现在所有苍穹派同门的表情，一定精彩纷呈。   
洛冰河紧紧地抱着他的脖子，沈清秋把他放在地上时，洛冰河还将小脸埋在沈清秋脖子间，没有抬头。   
沈清秋估计他是被吓着了，安慰了两句，轻轻地掰开了他的手臂。直起身来，对向他径直走来的那人道：“掌门师兄。”   
岳清源低声对他道：“清秋，你未免太意气用事。”   
看这样，肯定是以为自己又在故意给柳清歌添堵了。   
原装货对这种事乐此不疲，他可没兴趣，当下也不解释，转过身去，对柳清歌诚恳道：“柳师弟，我说过此次清静峰只收一人，若是这孩子是师弟先看中，那师兄就在这里给你陪不是了。”   
按照沈九一贯的画风，在这种情况下，肯定会面上高冷实则得意地对被挖墙脚的柳清歌冷嘲热讽，然后这两个人之间的过节就又会加深一点。   
沈清秋当然不会那么作死。二人相识这么这么多年，柳巨巨那简单无比的内心世界早就被他给摸清了，和他打交道，还是相当上手的。   
柳清歌明显对沈清秋魂穿一般的表现感到惊奇，眉毛抽搐了一下，偏过头哼道：“该来的自然会来，百战峰还不至于沦落到需与人争夺的地步。”   
说罢唤出乘鸾，高冷扬长而去。   
啧啧。   
沈清秋在心里笑，面上却依旧严肃，转过身去对岳清源道：“掌门师兄，这个孩子我想收入门中。”   
岳清源表情复杂的看着他，似乎在猜他想要干什么，但看着沈清秋脸上露出的难得的坚定神情，终于叹了口气：“好。”   
沈清秋对他颔首，转过头对洛冰河道：“走吧。”   
“清秋。”岳清源突然在他身后道。   
沈清秋回过头：“掌门师兄还有事？”   
岳清源沉吟半晌，斟酌着开口：“清秋，这个孩子，根骨上佳，今日你既然给他殊荣，还希望能够好好教导。日后若有所作为，”岳清源顿了顿，“他便是你的后盾，定会对你感恩尊敬非凡。”   
沈清秋心下了然。这是希望自己能够平和对待洛冰河，莫要再如昔日那样对天资聪颖的弟子生嫉恨之心。若是养好了，至少是个靠谱的小跟班，说不定今后还能给清净峰和自己大大地长脸。   
沈清秋倒是不指望洛冰河给自己长脸，日后长大了，听话点不给他到处惹事就好。   
上一世辛辛苦苦拉扯大，结果这死孩子居然胆大包天以下犯上，还打不得摔不得的，小畜生的不止一点点！   
沈清秋这样想着，不由自主的微微扬起嘴角，瞟了一眼身边的洛冰河。   
洛冰河恰好也在看他，触及到沈清秋那有些飘的笑意的目光，像是被电给触了一下，心又开始加速跳了起来。   
沈清秋道：“掌门师兄说得是，师弟记在心里了。清静峰还有些事务没有处理，这就告辞了。”   
岳清源点点头。   
沈清秋觉得小时候的洛冰河可能有些恐高，清静峰又没有相隔太远，便没有御剑，带着洛冰河一路走上山。他没有让任何弟子跟随着，本来就是奔洛冰河来的，也没打算呆太久，身边人多了反而麻烦。   
洛冰河刚满十岁，身形还没长开，瘦瘦弱弱的，比不上沈清秋身高腿长，走在崎岖的山路上，有些跌撞。   
沈清秋回过头看他那样子，表情有些无奈，伸出一只手去牵住了洛冰河。   
洛冰河看着眼前那个修长的青衣背影，树影斑驳间，眼前恍惚了片刻，张口低低的唤道：“……师尊。”   
沈清秋的背僵了一下。半晌回头，故作冷静：“要拜了师才可以叫。”   
其实也没那么多讲究啦。   
只是刚才洛冰河那一声软糯的“师尊”叫得他居然眼眶一热，生怕被这孩子看出端倪，赶紧调控了一下情绪，说话来缓和缓和气氛。   
洛冰河垂下头，“嗯”了一声。   
沈清秋握着洛冰河的手，知道他的手心现在全是挖坑留下的伤痕，小小地心疼了一下。而洛冰河却似乎忘记了疼痛，紧紧反握着沈清秋的手。   
沈清秋低头问：“你刚才想和我说什么？”   
洛冰河犹豫了一下，轻轻摇了摇头。   
沈清秋道：“你这孩子，有话就说。”   
沈清秋现在心情不错，等了半天不见洛冰河开口也没在意，自顾自的牵着他向前走。   
洛冰河突然道：“你会有一天不要我吗？”   
沈清秋脚底一滑。   
“你别不要我。我没别的地方可以去……”洛冰河拽着他的衣服，低低地求道。   
我去你别这样老子好心疼啊！   
沈清秋蹲下身摸摸他的头：“怎么会。”   
患得患失，这种性格从小就根深蒂固了。   
沈清秋看着他的眼睛，认真的，一字一顿的道——   
“我不会不要你的，我和你保证。”   
素来高冷凉薄的清静峰峰主牵着洛冰河的手，刚入山门，整个清净峰就炸了。   
“那小子是师尊新收的弟子？”   
“我没看错？他居然敢牵着师尊的手——”   
“等等，师尊好像是……在笑？我入山这么多年都没见师尊笑过……”   
“听其他峰的说，这个人是师尊亲自挑上来的，好几百号人呢，就看中了他一个，还把柳师叔给得罪了。”   
“师尊不是一直在得罪柳师叔吗……”   
“快别胡说！”   
宁婴婴兴奋的拍手：“师尊果然最好了！婴婴终于可以有师弟了！”   
明帆嫉妒的一跺脚：“呸，那小子定是用了什么见不得人的法子博得师尊的欢心！师妹咱们走！”   
宁婴婴甩开他，欢笑着跑过去扑进沈清秋怀里：“师尊～”   
沈清秋摸摸那颗头：“乖。你那些师兄们没有惹事吧？”   
宁婴婴撇撇嘴：“他们哪里敢。”目光落在一旁的洛冰河身上，欢呼了一声：“师尊最好了，真的给婴婴带了一个师弟回来。师尊从来不骗我，谢谢师尊！”   
闻言，洛冰河的脸色似有若无地一僵。   
沈清秋尴尬地“咳”了一声：“婴婴，带你师弟进去吧。”   
宁婴婴甜甜地应了一声，牵起洛冰河的手。   
明帆愣愣地看着二人的身影，脸都气歪了。一转头，看见沈清秋就站在自己身后，吓了一跳。   
“师师师尊！”   
沈清秋笑了笑：“明帆，你是大师兄，师弟师妹们年纪小，都需要你多照顾。”   
明帆大气不敢出，不明白沈清秋为何突然和他说这个，只能老实地点头。  
沈清秋拍了拍他的肩，转身飘然离去。


	3. 三

（三）  
沈清秋坐在竹舍里，批阅着清静峰的事务。  
前些日子状态还没调整过来，心里又一直考虑着洛冰河的事情，如今人也接回来了，是该花点时间好好办公了。   
好在原装货虽然心理有些变态，业务能力还是很靠谱的，无论是这一世还是上一世，他穿过来时接手的事务，之前都被处理的井井有条，也从没有出现什么大的疏漏，给沈清秋省了不少功夫。   
只是——   
沈清秋的目光落在前几年新招进来的弟子的名单上，揉揉眉心，心里挺烦。   
在这些人的记录上，当初入山试炼的成绩都很优秀，像这样的，是可以直接进百战峰的，但是却出现在了清静峰的名单上。不用想，肯定是原装货用了什么手段，暗搓搓从柳清歌手上搞来的。   
柳清歌对这种暗地勾心斗角之事一窍不通，外加岳清源对沈九的无底线包容宠溺，柳清歌就算知道被挖了墙脚，恐怕也根本没办法防范和阻止。   
沈清秋把一叠名册摔在桌上，深深埋头。   
全是结梁子的铁证啊！   
沈清秋在心里长叹，收拾收拾名册，放在一边，思量要怎么化解和柳清歌的关系。  
好歹是见面率不低的同事，日后并肩刷怪的神队友，总不能一直这样怼来怼去的吧。想和上一世一样，通过施以援手天降救命来刷好感，但天天盼着柳巨巨练功走火入魔，这也太不厚道，更何况，那至少是四年之后的事情了。   
正烦心着，一个清甜的声音从竹舍外面传来：“师尊——”   
沈清秋抬头，宁婴婴蹦到跟前，拉着他的一角袖子:“师尊，我安排阿洛跟师兄他们一块住弟子阁，你说好不好？”   
阿洛。啧啧妹子你们这才刚认识吧？   
这么自来熟！   
还是说，主角光环下全世界所有妹子都是自来熟？   
不过话说回来，让洛冰河和明帆他们一块住，会不会被偷偷地挖坑埋了？   
沈清秋沉吟一会，觉得按理来说不会。   
上一世洛冰河一入山就不受师尊待见，所以明帆才敢那么大胆的欺负他，其余弟子也敢帮腔。可如今所有人都看到洛冰河是他牵着手亲自领进来的，亲厚非凡，就算是那些弟子们胆子再大，也绝不会想不到，万一洛冰河一状告到师尊面前，那后果绝对够受。   
“师尊？好不好嘛——”宁婴婴见他半天不说话，又摇了摇他的胳膊。   
沈清秋道：“好啊。这是应该的。让他们多让着点师弟，莫要惹是生非。”   
宁婴婴高兴地应了一声，对着外面叫到：“阿洛快来，师尊同意了！”   
我去！   
沈清秋猛地抬头，洛冰河从门外转出来，走到他跟前，轻轻叫了声：“师尊。”   
靠。一直站在门外面做什么，我有那么可怕吗？沈清秋有些郁闷的想。   
宁婴婴道：“阿洛你看，和师兄弟们一块住有什么好汇报师尊的，难不成师尊还会把你赶到柴房去睡吗。”   
沈清秋呵呵呵呵。   
妹子你很懂啊！   
真是把你那原装师尊的心思猜得透透的！   
洛冰河换上清静峰的校服，整个人焕然一新，黑润的目光微闪，糯糯地道：“谢谢师尊。”   
沈清秋点点头，微微偏头，仔细打量着他。清静峰的校服将洛冰河那张生嫩秀气的脸衬得更加白皙，此时的洛冰河，洗干净了身上脸上的灰尘，整个人就像一只粉雕玉琢的——  
小包子。   
对，就是小包子。哈哈哈哈哈小时候的洛冰河长的真他妈可爱！   
洛冰河在沈清秋带了点笑意的目光里微微红了脸，忍不住又往面前蹭近了些。闻到沈清秋身上的淡雅气息，轻轻抽了口气，心神微动。   
沈清秋摸摸他的头：“昨日给你的心法，看得懂吗？”   
洛冰河低头腼腆道：“弟子愚钝，很多地方都看不懂。所以……” 洛冰河诚恳的看着他：“希望师尊能不嫌麻烦，日后多指导弟子。”   
沈清秋温和地道：“好。那心法是初级的，并不算难，你天赋异禀，定会学得很快。”   
洛冰河受了表扬，一张小脸高兴的红扑扑的：“那以后弟子可以随时来竹舍找师尊求教吗？”   
沈清秋想都没想：“可以。”   
他答应得快，一但反应过来，沈清秋便忍不住眉心一阵抽搐。   
这孩子说随时来找，那基本就等于时时来找，能有多缠人就有多缠人。沈清秋不由得扶额，上一世总结出来的教训，这一世居然又给绕进去了。   
唉，算了。  
黏点就黏点吧，这孩子上一世也就这点爱好，习惯了也没什么。沈清秋反正清闲得很，踏踏实实把孩子养好，就是这一世生活的宗旨嘛。   
至于二人的感情——   
想起那些师徒没羞没臊的往事，沈清秋暗自老脸一红。   
现在的洛冰河年纪还太小，日后发展到什么程度，都顺其自然吧。总之这一世，好好陪在洛冰河身边，千万别再给弄出那样偏激的性格。   
至少，别再吃那样多的苦了。   
宁婴婴和洛冰河走后，沈清秋和衣躺在床上，开始整理起上一世的剧情。   
这一世与上一世不同，时间点从洛冰河十岁初入清净峰开始，所以说，这其中有四年的剧情他是不知道的。沈清秋对于这种未知剧情心里最是发怵，上一世不知道吃过多少没有上帝视角的亏，分分钟在系统手下挨宰被坑。   
这一次，整整四年的空白期，按照系统的尿性，也不知道会给他什么任务。   
当然，什么任务都可以化解，大不了扣点逼格和爽度，之后挣回来就好，就算要挨挨惩罚，也不是不能忍。沈清秋最头疼的，还是七年后的那一次仙盟大会。   
全书最关键的转折点，绝对躲不过，也不能躲。   
系统的意思已经很明白了，无间深渊必须得下，不然嘿嘿后果自负。   
沈清秋一点也不想去想那个后果是什么——反正坑来坑去都是坑他！   
沈清秋被子蒙头，心塞至极。   
算了，还有七年的时间呢，至少先把眼前的日子平安过好。至于无间深渊，船到桥头自然直，总会有办法的。   
沈清秋默默的补了一句，大概。   
沈清秋随手抓了一把龙骨香瓜子，送到唇边漫不经心的磕，吃着吃着突然动作一滞，想起了一个人。  
“唉唉唉，回来回来，东西先送百战峰！清静峰的放在后面我亲自送——”   
尚清华指挥着底下一众忙来忙去的安定峰弟子，暗自抹了把冷汗。   
真是不敢得罪清净峰那位大爷啊！柳清歌倒是好说话，补给送到了就行，哪里会管是谁送来这种事。沈清秋可是个刁钻刻薄的，要是敢派小弟去他那儿送物资，还不得当面怼背后阴弄死自己。   
尚清华揉揉腰刚坐下，就听得一个熟悉的声音，吓得差点没从椅子上掉下来——   
“尚师弟看来很忙啊。”   
一个青色的身影从门外转进来，沈清秋摇了摇折扇，似笑非笑的看着他。   
“沈沈沈师兄……”尚清华连忙站起来，抹了把冷汗，满脸堆笑：“沈师兄为何亲自来了？我我正准备给你送东西过去，还有你上次要的三百箱书……”   
沈清秋汗颜。一次就要三百箱，太敢开口了。   
看尚清华的样子，沈清秋一边心里暗笑打飞机聚聚你真是窝囊到家，一边摇了摇手里的折扇，抬着下巴淡淡盯着他，高冷不语，看得尚清华一阵心慌。   
这神情，这态度，肯定没好事！   
尚清华在心里给自己点了个蜡，嘿嘿道：“沈师兄，要不你先喝杯茶？江南新进的龙井，掌门师兄都还没喝过的！”   
沈清秋毫不客气的在尚清华的主位上就坐，扬了扬下巴表示呈上来。   
茶水到手，沈清秋低头啜了一小口，慢悠悠地开口：“尚师弟。”   
尚清华连忙道：“沈师兄有什么吩咐？”   
“也没什么。五百张琴，三千箱古籍，”沈清秋抬头一笑，“麻烦下月之前送来，有劳师弟了。”   
尚清华骇得脚底一滑：“........沈师兄你你你开玩笑的吧？”   
沈清秋低头又喝了一口茶：“龙井不错。打包先全送清净峰吧。”   
“可可可……”   
“可是什么，”沈清秋眯了眯眼，“若有所需，与安定峰交代即可。掌门师兄的原话，尚师弟当时好像也在，对吧？”   
尚清华心里叫苦连天，真恨不得剁了自己这双敲键盘的手。   
完了，完了。  
大爷不敢得罪，但帮这位大爷做到这些事，恐怕就要把其他峰的大爷们全给得罪了。   
开玩笑，怕是这月所有时间全都要花在为清静峰一家跑腿上了！   
搞后勤的没人权啊——   
尚清华的脸黑得似锅底，正汗如雨出，却听得座上那人突然轻轻“噗嗤”一笑。   
“我说你丢不丢人，还好意思自诩创世神，结果满世界被儿子们打脸。”


	4. 四

（四）  
脑子里“轰”的一声，尚清华愕然抬头，在听到沈清秋接下来的一句话后，完全石化在了原地。   
“尚师弟——或者我该叫你，向天打飞机？”   
靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠——   
尚清华如遭雷劈，张口结舌了半天，憋出一句“卧槽”，脸都绿了。   
沈清秋笑得慈眉善目：“飞机大大，我的ID是绝世黄瓜，你还记得我吧？就是在你评论区盖楼的那个。”   
尚清华整个人恍恍惚惚，像是再听一句就要背过气去，沈清秋连忙拉他坐下，笑眯眯的看着他。   
半晌，尚清华好容易缓过来一些，扶着椅子的扶手，颤颤巍巍：“你……你是怎么知道的？”   
沈清秋道，“说来话长。来来来尚师弟，先喝杯茶压压惊。”   
沈清秋在心里默默道，多喝几口，一会就别喝了，省得喷老子一身。   
然后，沈清秋理斯调慢的把所有的事情，包括上一世发生的那些事以及这一世的情况，全部说了一遍。一边说一边打量尚清华的脸色，生怕他一个好歹抽过去，自己要被安定峰讹上。   
尚清华愣愣地坐在椅子上，石化成了一座雕塑。   
沈清秋摸摸鼻子，略微心虚：“打飞机巨巨？向天打飞机？你没事吧？”   
尚清华嘴唇煽动了几下，难以置信地喃喃道：“漠北君，居然没杀我？”   
“是啊。别问我为什么，你俩的事情我不懂。”沈清秋友情提醒道：“反正抱他大腿没错就是了。”   
沈清秋低头喝茶，等了半天，见尚清华还维持着那个姿势一动不动，忍不住踢了他一脚：“你缓过来没。咱俩好歹也算老乡相认，不嘘寒问暖几句？”   
尚清华脸色正常了些，缓缓摇了摇头：“黄瓜兄，你把我的剧情弄成了那样，主角和渣反都谈起恋爱来，我不和你拔剑，已经很有礼貌了。”   
“草，那一世的你根本就无所谓好吗。”   
尚清华冲他竖了个中指：“再无所谓也扛不住你这么劲爆的剧情。”   
沈清秋比了个打住的手势：“行行，打飞机巨巨，都是我的错。但是，”沈清秋抬抬眉毛，淡定道：“咱俩都是天诛地灭的人渣，结果都没死，这还不值得高兴？”   
尚清华长长叹出一口气，倒在椅子上抬头怅望：“也是。真是走运。”   
“行了，我问你个事。”沈清秋坐直了，正色道：“洛冰河刚入清静峰的这四年里面，有没有发生什么事？”   
尚清华道：“黄瓜兄，我以为你是我的忠实粉丝，写长评骂我时都能有理有据面面俱到，我写了些什么玩意，你理应比我更清楚。”   
沈清秋怒道：“你那部分根本就是清静峰虐童实录，有点其他剧情没有？冰哥虽然厉害，也经不住你这么虐的吧？”   
提起这个他就来气，折扇在手摇得飞起，恨不得一扇子糊到打飞机脸上。   
尚清华嘿嘿嘿嘿：“这不是为了给冰哥的崛起埋伏笔嘛。前面写得越惨，后面逆袭就吊打得越爽，这样的剧情，才叫座。”   
沈清秋满头黑线，完全不想再和他讨论这种问题：“洛冰河从小就可怜，我不会欺负他，坑主角的基本不得善终这是千古定律好吗。我是说，那四年除了虐主角外，你还有没有写过点其他的，或者——想过点其他的？”   
呃，比如，被砍掉的大纲之类的。   
说实话，就算是沈清秋看得再认真，要让他回想《狂傲魔仙途》中这几年的剧情，能想起的也只有洛冰河在清静峰那遭师尊暗害同门欺凌白天被吊打晚上睡柴房的悲惨经历。   
优秀创作者向天打飞机菊苣，为了调动读者的同情心，充分体现渣反的丧尽天良，为后面主角的逆天崛起与报复社会创造一个可歌可泣的故事背景，在这一部分，将他那小学生文笔所能调动的笔墨全用在了虐主角上——极尽渲染，真是要多惨有多惨。至于其它的剧情，就算是写了，也顶多不过两句话，和故事主线无关，记得才有鬼。   
是故即使沈清秋作为《狂傲》的资深读者，想不起来，似乎也情有可原。   
所以这种事还是问作者吧，虽然向天打飞机菊苣向来没有对写过的剧情负责的意识传统。   
尚清华果然也被这个问题问住了，抬着眼皮想了好一会，半晌才开口。   
“……好像，还真有那么点事。”  
沈清秋回到清净峰的时候，几个弟子肩上担着重重的水桶，从他面前一路小跑而过，头埋的太低，没有看见他。   
沈清秋道：“站住，回来。”   
几个人一看是沈清秋，连忙放下水桶，齐刷刷的退回来，恭恭敬敬的叫道：“师尊。”   
沈清秋奇怪道：“我记得今日我离山的时候，你们几个好像也在挑水。”   
早上他动身去安定峰的的时候，见到这几个弟子担着水，从自己面前过去。沈清秋见他们负着重物还能身形不乱，根骨也很不错，不由得多看了几眼，顺便记住了。没想到回来的时候，居然又让他给碰见了。   
其中一个弟子抹了把汗：“明帆师兄说的，太阳落山前要把师兄们的水缸都挑满。”   
又是明帆这死孩子！   
沈清秋心知肚明，不由得一阵无奈。看这样，怕是把对付洛冰河的手段，全都拿来对付这几个弟子了，真是太不让人省心。   
也不知道这几个，又是哪里招惹了明帆。   
“喂，都说了让你们把水桶放回去，不许再挑了！”   
少女气急败坏的声音传来，沈清秋回头，宁婴婴从山坡上跑过来，看见沈清秋时一愣，立马乖巧道：“师尊。”   
沈清秋问道：“婴婴，这是怎么回事？”   
宁婴婴气道：“都是明帆师兄！我明明在教他们几个剑法，大师兄却突然跑过来让他们挑水，还非得打满所有的水缸不可。”宁婴婴一跺脚，“这不是欺负人嘛！”   
沈清秋“哦”了一声：“你教师兄们剑法，你明帆师兄不高兴了。”   
宁婴婴小脸涨得通红：“讨厌讨厌讨厌！关他什么事！”   
沈清秋转过身：“你们叫什么名字？回去告诉明帆，不准再这样胡闹，就说是为师说的。”   
那几个弟子分别报了自己的名字，沈清秋听着耳熟，思索半天，突然想起来了。   
眼前这几个，可不就是原装货从柳清歌手里搞来的那些好苗子嘛！   
看来在原装货的暗地授意下，这些弟子的日子果然过得不怎么样。看这样，这几年恐怕根本就没有学到什么东西。   
本来应该在百战峰名列前茅的弟子，结果在清静峰做苦力，连剑法都要偷偷找师妹讨教！   
实在是太惨了。  
沈清秋心里生出无限的同情，和颜悦色道：“回去吧。以后这些事情，交给其他人轮流去做。”   
几个弟子迟疑道：“可是明帆师兄……”   
沈清秋转身对宁婴婴道：“回去告诉明帆，让他把剩下的水自己挑完。下次如果再这样，先绕清净峰跑完五十圈，再来见我。”   
沈清秋知道，其实这也不能全怪明帆，只是这孩子嚣张跋扈欺负同门惯了，又有沈九暗地授意，无法无天。现在，光凭他这个做师父的口头摆明立场，肯定还改不了，这次让他长长记性也好。  
几个弟子简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，面面相觑。   
沈清秋道：“明日我给你们心法，好好钻研。不懂的便来问，为师定期考察你们的课业。”   
几个人眼里放出光彩，仍旧有些难以置信，心里一阵兴奋。   
终于可以开始正式学东西了！   
自从入了清静峰，所经历的事情和之前想象的修真大派的生活完全不一样，这样看来，原来之前的日子都是适应期啊，而且总算过去了！   
沈清秋看了看他们的表情，心想，你们真的想多了。   
沈清秋轻咳了一声，负手而立，表情认真而严肃，说出了让几个人完全兴奋起来的话——   
“两年之后的苍穹山试剑大会，若你们能获得好成绩，我便和百战峰峰主通融，让你们拜入百战峰门下。”


	5. 五

（五）  
给年轻人们重铸人生新希望后，沈清秋心情不错，衣袂生风，刚一脚踏进竹舍，怀里就飞扑进来一个东西。   
洛冰河在他怀里蹭了蹭，抬起头，委屈道：“师尊去了何处？”   
沈清秋：“…… ”  
真是越来越黏了。要说十四岁的洛冰河还有点收敛，十岁的洛冰河在缠人这方面简直无所顾忌，完全不需要考虑脸面问题，撒娇手段更是登峰造极。   
这哪里是童年悲惨，分明就是从小娇养大的小姑娘！   
沈清秋道：“去你尚师叔那儿坐了会。”又摸摸他的头，“一直在等为师？”   
洛冰河摸出一本心法，羞涩道：“弟子愚钝，上次师尊说的，还是有些看不懂。”   
一看不懂，就会过来找他，沈清秋这段日子几乎天天被洛冰河缠着，明明是很简单的东西，非要听沈清秋给他解释，和主角的智商完全不符嘛。   
像这种初级的心法，本来就是给弟子自修的，估计没哪个师父会像他一样，字字句句面面俱到地给徒弟讲解。   
沈清秋对这种依赖老师的学习方法很不赞同，几次想严厉批评，可每次看见洛冰河那副可怜巴巴的模样，完全硬不下心来。叹一口气，又重新把人叫到跟前。   
好在洛冰河的进步还是非常快的，心法吸收后，很快就能付诸实践。沈清秋和他又说完一遍要领，信手折下一根纤长的竹枝：“上次教你的招式，练给我看看。”   
洛冰河接过来，在竹舍外的空地上，将青绿的竹枝舞得栩栩生风，姿势熟练。   
沈清秋点头：“不错。”   
洛冰河受了夸奖，眼睛亮晶晶的：“都是师尊教得好。”   
男主大大的夸奖，沈清秋表示很受用。从袖子里拿出另一本更高阶的心法：“下月便修这本吧。”   
洛冰河翻开一看，上面除了墨字以外，还有密密麻麻用红色朱砂标注的注释，笔锋清逸有力，一看就是沈清秋的字迹。   
这是沈清秋前几日为洛冰河整理修习的心法和剑谱时，花了几个晚上为洛冰河标记的，好让洛冰河理解起来能轻松些。教徒弟教到这份上，也没谁了。   
洛冰河拿着心法，在原地无声片刻，一个前扑，扎进了沈清秋怀里。   
一天至少被扑三回，沈清秋早就习惯，淡定道：“不准胡闹，像什么样子。”   
虽然嘴上教训，却也从来没把人推开过。   
后来的日子，沈清秋将自己竹舍外的那片空地划出来让洛冰河平日里练功，自己站在一旁负手而立，时不时指点一二。有时也会随手折下一根竹枝，在竹叶涛涛间，领着洛冰河走招。   
两年的时间过得飞快。  
洛冰河的个子长高了不少，却依旧喜欢往他怀里黏，腻腻歪歪的样子，让沈清秋简直受不了。   
有一次，洛冰河在学习一个招式的时候，不知怎么的总是不得要领，沈清秋站在他的对立面和他拆了几次招，洛冰河便往他怀里撞了几次。   
撞着撞着，沈清秋突然脸一黑。   
其实吧，相较于上一世，沈清秋不知道有耐心了多少。洛冰河爱撞就撞吧，多撞几次，也就学会了。   
重点是，在经历了两世后，沈清秋突然觉得自己貌似懂了些什么。   
又是一个用力过猛导致的身形不稳，洛冰河往沈清秋身上一扑，结结实实的抱住了他的腰。   
沈清秋：“……”  
啧。有点浮夸啊少年，比上一世差多了。   
呼吸里满满的都是沈清秋的味道，洛冰河心满意足，闷声道：“弟子又错了。师尊不要生气。”说罢，恋恋不舍的松手，想从沈清秋身上起来。   
洛冰河听得沈清秋轻轻叹息了一声，不由得紧张的抬头。然后，就感到一阵淡雅气息四面八方的笼罩了过来。   
沈清秋伸出手，将洛冰河抱在了怀里。   
剧烈的心跳贯破耳膜，洛冰河彻底石化在了那里。什么也想不了，什么也干不了，脑子一片空白。   
师尊主动抱了自己？   
一向清冷的师尊，居然，居然……   
“师，师尊……”洛冰河说不出话来，半天才艰难的发出两个音节，声音微微颤抖，似乎还透着点哭腔。   
“抱够了？”   
洛冰河猛地抬头，眼睛有些发红。   
沈清秋低下头看着他，语气温和，有些无奈：“抱够了就好好练，别和玩似的。”   
少年被戳中心思，愣了半晌，脸一下子红成火烧云。   
其实清静峰也有专门供弟子练功的武场，不过洛冰河没去过几次。他练功就是在竹舍外沈清秋的视野里，要不是沈清秋有意打发他与师兄弟们多交流感情，他哪里也不想去，恨不得天天腻在沈清秋身边。   
对此，清静峰的其他弟子很不满意。羡慕嫉妒是一说，但是更让他们觉得脊背发凉的，还是每次去找沈清秋汇报事情时要经历的那种感觉。   
“把安定峰送来的书册清点一下，收入库中，分门别类登记好，不要弄混了。”沈清秋将弟子呈上来的清单放下，吩咐道。   
几个弟子应诺，转身退出竹舍，刚走出去没两步，一道剑气就贴着脸颊过去，将几人的头发拂得乱飞。   
几个人出了一身冷汗，战战兢兢回头。洛冰河拿着一把没开锋的剑，倚着竹子，笑得阳光灿烂：“师兄们真是勤恳，居然和师尊汇报了那么久都不肯出来。”   
几个弟子走到半路，其中一个讪讪道：“不知道为什么，刚才突然觉得好冷……”  
“……我现在也觉得好冷。”   
“我我我、我们还是快点走吧……”   
对此犹为不满的，要数明帆。自从洛冰河这小子来了之后，师尊大部分的注意力便全都放在了这小畜生一个人身上，居然还手把手亲授，自己身为大弟子都没有这种待遇！   
宁师妹也三天两头去找这臭小子，简直可恶！   
明帆气得跺脚砸墙，怨声载道，但他那点损招又不敢往洛冰河身上打，生怕得罪了师尊。上次扛水桶时的肩还疼着，过得实在不要太憋屈。   
他本来就是富家子弟出身，平时领着一堆小弟四处欺负人倒是如鱼得水，要让他来玩那种坑人不留痕的宫心计，他实在是没有那种智商啊啊啊啊啊！   
沈清秋对明帆的这点小心思心知肚明，有意安抚，便特意找了些比较重要的事情交代给他去做，完成之后夸奖几句，算作鼓励。   
总之，一切还算相安无事，相比起上一世来说好得太多，沈清秋也喜得清净，至少不用成天提心吊胆男主被同门暗搓搓欺负，或是为应付宁婴婴三天两头哭哭啼啼跑来告状而两头为难了。   
平时的日子，沈清秋除了教导洛冰河外，还会抽空指点那几个资质出众的弟子，监督他们的修为进展。   
其实只要天资好，再加上后天努力修习，实力迅速提升还是很容易的。沈清秋根据各人的根骨，找出了几本高阶的剑法给他们，不时指点一二。几人相互切磋，进步飞速，非常给沈清秋省心。   
果然，聪明的学生就是好教！   
聪明而且正常的学生，格外好教！   
这几个弟子见了他，恭顺有加，尊敬非凡，半分冒犯都不敢有的。再想到天天赖在自己竹舍的那只，粘粘乎乎，腻腻歪歪，沈清秋就不由得产生一种强烈的反差感。   
看来自己养孩子的路子，又不知歪到哪里去了。   
洛冰河的修为在沈清秋的指导下突飞猛进，除去洛冰河自身的逆天禀赋以外，沈清秋也没少在他身上下功夫。   
沈清秋记得上一世的洛冰河，十四岁之前根本就没有系统的修习过，他当时还刻意试了试洛冰河最基本的身法和心诀，可以说是惨不忍睹。就算是男主开挂自己摸爬滚打出一套练功方法，境界的提升也是有限。   
而这一世，洛冰河从一张白纸开始，跟着沈清秋完完全全按着正统路子来，即使年纪小，但境界已经不容小觑，至少别人想要随便欺负，是不太可能的。   
距苍穹山派的试剑大会只有几个月的时间，不少人都暗自努力，想要在此次大会上一展头角。   
沈清秋是打算让洛冰河去试一试的。既然洛冰河有这个实力，那就要给他展现的机会。   
其实关于苍穹山派这一次的试剑大会，沈清秋当初看《狂傲》的时候，并没有任何的印象。依照他对打飞机了解，这么大的场面，这么好的展现主角逆天能力的机会，至少能多撸出几十万字，没想到居然一笔给带过了，完全淹没在了近百万字的清静峰虐童实录里。   
沈清秋对向天打飞机菊苣表示疑问，尚清华一挥手：“沈大大，你说的那个，我不是没想过。但是我后来一想，原装的那个沈清秋根本就不会给冰哥这么难得的名额，他巴不得冰哥烂在角落里发霉。出于一个创作者对自己作品的严谨考虑，也就严肃的砍掉了。”   
沈清秋呵呵呵呵，道你写出和月球表面一样全是坑的文，说出这话，好意思么。   
尚清华嘿嘿道：“其实两年之后还有一场魔族入侵，就是你主持场面的那次。那个梗好，衬托渣反恶劣品质，歌颂主角高尚节操。和同门打有什么意思，和魔族杠才能赛出风格与水平，而且，”尚清华得意一笑，“全书两大女角都在场，纱华铃和柳溟烟，这个时候展现冰哥的王霸之气，你说是不是更有卖点？”   
所以这才是你砍掉的真正原因吧！   
沈清秋翻了个白眼，随他去。   
沈清秋知道，现在的洛冰河，吊打资历差不多的同门，基本没问题。这一点沈清秋还是很有信心的，回头让洛冰河准备准备，就当是个锻炼的机会吧。


	6. 六

（六）  
坐在穹顶峰的议事殿里，沈清秋很是尴尬。   
说正事之前，十二个人坐在一块，喝茶的喝茶，嗑瓜子的嗑瓜子，时不时和其他人闲扯几句，气氛平静又平常。   
但是——   
沈清秋摇着折扇，表面云淡风轻，内心如坐针毡。   
别再瞟过来了！我不瞎谢谢！   
掌门召集十二峰峰主来穹顶峰议事，自从进了大厅，沈清秋就发现所有人都在用一种奇怪的眼神打量着他。虽然掩饰的不错，但是那么多没羞没臊的事情经历下来，沈清秋对这种似有若无，看似表面平淡无奇实则内心风起云涌的眼神具有了非凡的感知能力，是故一眼看穿。   
不用说，这帮人肯定又暗搓搓开会研究他了。   
背着齐头并进的同事进行这种私下议论行为，简直戳心！   
岳清源轻轻咳嗽一声，开口打破安静：“清秋师弟，近日可都一切还好？”   
沈清秋道：“一切都好，掌门师兄挂念了。”   
还是一样的套路，还是一样的语气，和上一世相比一点没差。   
这两年沈清秋呆在清净峰本本分分教徒弟，看看书写写字，过混吃等死的日子。其余时间，基本没怎么和其它峰主套近乎打交道，很符合原装货那高傲冷淡不欲人扰的装逼性格。但是清静峰主突然性情大改的消息，还是人人皆知了。   
那一次，岳清源上清静峰找沈清秋商议试剑大会的事情，顺便来看望看望自己这个师弟，刚入清净峰的山门，就被几个嘻嘻哈哈跑过来的小弟子撞了一个踉跄。   
几个小弟子一看是他，吓得赶紧站住，老老实实叫道：“掌门！”   
岳清源道：“我记得清静峰不准弟子随意打闹。”   
几个弟子一吐舌头：“是。”   
清静峰的弟子，历来都是人人执卷，走到哪里读到哪里，一脸苦大仇深，死气沉沉。而岳清源一路走过来，见到的弟子，坐着的站着的练功的，眉目飞扬神采奕奕，没几个一本正经的抱着一本书垂头丧气死磕死读，比起之前，倒是有生气了不知多少。   
岳清源一路走下来莫名其妙，刚推开自家师弟的门，就被眼前的景象给弄得毛骨悚然。   
洛冰河坐在沈清秋身边，拿着一本书，整个人几乎完全蹭在了沈清秋的身上，时不时抬起头盯着沈清秋认真讲解的脸看好一阵，然后被折扇给敲老实。   
再看沈清秋，悉心指导，谆谆教诲，一脸柔和，虽然有时会露出无奈神情，但却没有任何的不耐烦。见到岳清源，惊讶道：“掌门师兄？你怎么来了？”   
说着赶紧把还黏糊糊的洛冰河拂去倒茶，一边让座。   
岳清源：“……清秋师弟。此次前来，是为看看你，顺便问你一声，试剑大会的事情，准备的如何了。”   
沈清秋愣了一下，打心里暖：“掌门师兄日理万机，居然还为这种小事挂念，做师弟的心里，真的很感激。”   
沈清秋发誓，他那一次绝对是真情流露，本来想矜持一下，也没刹住车。可能是因为太真情，没想到居然把岳清源给吓到了，神色奇怪地打量了他许久，虚寒问暖一大堆，才一脸难以尽述的走了。   
还有一次，沈清秋和几位同门出山做任务，归来的时候，岳清源领众人前来给他们接风。   
沈清秋御剑许久，刚落地修雅还没来得及回鞘，洛冰河突然从一众清静峰弟子里冒出来，众目睽睽之下，居然一个飞扑就扑进了他的怀里！   
沈清秋被扑得一晃，在众人的目光下老脸一红。洛冰河从他怀里抬起头，眼眶微红，语气委屈到了极点：“师尊……弟子想你了。”   
沈清秋:“…… ”  
众人:“…… ”  
小徒弟依赖师尊，也是可以理解的事情，但这副样子也太过了吧，完全匪夷所思！   
各种目光四面八方地落在两人身上，沈清秋毫不怀疑，要是洛冰河再长大个几岁，春山恨的小本子就又要红红火火的连载起来了。   
此刻，沈清秋坐在十二人之间，摇着折扇云淡风轻，努力强迫自己无视掉这种诡异的气氛。   
例行的寒暄完毕，岳清源正色道：“今日召大家前来，有两件事要与各位商议。第一件，”岳清源环顾众人，“不日苍穹山派将举行试剑大会，各位可决定好了前来穹顶峰参会的弟子人选?”   
岳清源看向柳清歌：“柳师弟。”   
柳清歌：“让他们在百战峰自己打，排名在前面的就去。”   
如此简单粗暴，不愧是柳巨巨!   
齐清萋“呦”了一声，半开玩笑道：“柳师弟可真是不客气，百战峰回回包揽几乎所有的名次，一点机会都不给其他峰。柳师弟要鼓励徒弟，却把我们的弟子压的抬不起头，一点长进心思都没了。”   
其他人纷纷点头，深表赞同。   
柳清歌不为所动：“百战峰本来就无意与人强争高下，该是如何，就是如何。”   
拉仇恨啊拉仇恨!   
沈清秋折扇一合，笑着道：“我倒是有个提议。不如今后苍穹山派的试剑大会，将百战峰的成绩剔除后，各峰弟子再进行排名。如何?”   
说着，看了柳清歌一眼。   
众人都笑了起来，纷纷开玩笑地附和。   
柳清歌扫他一眼：“便是把百战峰的成绩剔出去，某峰也未必能居榜首。”   
“呵呦，这倒是挺好。”齐清萋吐出一口瓜子，挑起柳叶眉似有若无道，“沈师兄向来与柳师弟互争高下，此次沈师兄可要好好挑选弟子，别再让百战峰抢了风头。”   
岳清源看向沈清秋：“清秋可是已经定下了人选?打算派你那个小弟子参加吗?”   
沈清秋一点头：“不错。”   
岳清源道：“那孩子我仔细观察过，修为很好。只是年纪是否有些太小，怕是要吃亏。”   
尚清华在十几个人中间最没存在感，这时候突然放下瓜子嘿嘿道：“那洛冰河，沈师兄宝贝着呢。手把手栽培的入室弟子，好容易有机会一展锋芒，当然得放出来给咱们好好看看。”   
话音落下，周围的各种目光又重新落在了沈清秋身上。沈清秋右手握拳放在唇边，尴尬的咳了一声。   
打飞机大大，说话就好好说，用点正常的语气不行吗!   
岳清源道：“想必大家各有考虑，我也就不过问了。还有几个月的时间，各自准备便好。第二件事——”   
岳清源环顾了一下众人：“前些日子，苍穹山镇守地界又出现妖物伤人的事件，当地主事亲自找上我派，希望我们能施以援手。我看了看卷宗，不算凶险，但也棘手，可携弟子前往历练。你们谁有意去?”   
“我愿前往。”柳清歌第一个开口，“闭关许久，正好出山一试修为进展。”   
岳清源点点头，又道：“还需人一同行动，也好助力。”   
说着，目光轻轻落在了沈清秋身上。   
沈清秋在心里叹了口气，应声道：“我与柳师弟同去。”   
柳清歌立马开口：“我不和他一起。”   
好吧，老子被嫌弃了!   
沈清秋好脾气道：“掌门师兄说的，事件棘手，柳师弟一人只怕应付不来，倒不如捎我一个，也算有个照应。”说完还不忘补一句，“师兄不会拖你后腿的。”   
此言一出，满座悚然。   
这时候的沈清秋不是应该恶狠狠怼回去，然后高冷而高调的表示“我也不想和你一起行动要不是掌门师兄的意思老子根本不想搭理你”的态度吗?  
没想到不仅不怼，反而还能好声好气的委屈求全!   
见惯了他俩一言不合大打出手的其他人一片暗自唏嘘——   
怪，真的是太怪了!   
柳清歌张口：“你——”   
岳清源道：“这件事就这样决定吧。柳师弟，清秋师弟，你们两个要相互照应。”   
齐清萋嘀咕道：“就他俩，难说。妖物还没除，先把对方给折腾死了。”   
沈清秋折扇一合，对岳清源道：“此行若携弟子前去历练，只怕诸事都要打点，实在有些难以应付，不如——”   
沈清秋粲然一笑，提声道：“那尚师弟也一起去吧!”   
坐在最边上的尚清华“噗”的喷出一口茶水。   
岳清源点头：“也好。”   
“掌门师兄……我我我还有意见……”尚清华弱弱的举手，完全没引起说话磕瓜子喝茶的其他人的注意。  
尚清华印堂一片发黑。  
搞后勤的怎么了!搞后勤就活该伺候你们这些大爷吗!   
后勤也有人权!后勤万岁!  
散会后，岳清源对沈清秋道：“和我来。”   
二人一齐走到殿外，岳清源停下脚步，转身道：“清秋。”   
看这样子，是又要谈心了。沈清秋上一世经常被岳清源单独开小灶，早就习惯，老老实实听着就好。   
岳清源温声道：“我有意安排你与柳师弟一同行动，你可知是为何?”   
根本不用猜——你想撮合，啊呸，缓和我们两个的关系又不是一天两天了。   
“柳师弟此人，我说过，若你对他一分好，他便会双倍回报于你。”   
这一点沈清秋十分赞同。要光说为人实在这一点，没谁能比得上柳巨巨。   
岳清源低声问道：“你是否也想过与柳师弟关系修好?”   
想过啊，当然想。这还用说嘛，亲哥一样的男人，谁不想巴结哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!   
见沈清秋不语，岳清源接着道：“其实从那次入山试炼开始，我便有所注意。这是好事。清秋你平日，”岳清源斟酌着开口，“的确是……锋芒太锐。”   
沈清秋心下了然。原装货那幅德性，都懂的。   
岳清源和他说这些，沈清秋心里还是有些感动。  
点点滴滴都在替自己着想，身为一派掌门，为一人心思细腻至此，也是没谁了。


	7. 七

（七）  
沈清秋道：“我知道。让掌门师兄操心了。”   
岳清源心里一震，忍不住叫道：“小九……”   
沈清秋习惯性摆摆手，“别这样叫我。”   
我不是沈九，别这样叫我。   
岳清源的眼神黯淡了一下，很快又恢复了正常。“你此行……一路小心。”   
“嗯。”   
“勿要与柳师弟再发生争执。”   
“好。”   
“琐事便交与弟子打点，无须事事过问。”   
“自然。”   
“还有……”   
沈清秋无奈道：“掌门师兄，我又不是第一次出任务了，你还有什么不放心的。”   
岳清源笑了一下：“以往我和你说这些，你总是不爱听。就忍不住多说了几句。”   
沈清秋看着他，心里突然有种说不出的滋味。在知道了沈九和岳清源之间的那些往事之后，作为吃瓜群众，自然是唏嘘不已。但说到底，其实自己只算半个旁观者，用着原装货的身体，有时候也不由得在想，若是自己就是沈九，在知道当年那件事情的真相后，会以一种怎样的目光，重新审视这位曾经的七哥。   
不过不管怎么样，至少沈清秋自己是非常重视岳清源的，无论是这一世还是上一世。所以沈清秋承认，每次岳清源叫他小九，他都有意岔开话题，为的也是不愿岳清源再想起这段往事。   
沈九反正也不在了，过去的事情也就过去吧，老提那些悲惨回忆做什么呢，不是自己找虐嘛。   
出发那天清晨，山门下几辆马车旁拴着用以随行的十几匹马，几峰的弟子们正忙着打点行装。   
老规矩，在外出任务全靠车马舟船，御剑这样高调的方式是不用的。   
沈清秋掀起帘子，从马车上下来，刚好看见尚清华一脸苦大仇深的指挥着弟子打点上下，不由得噗嗤一笑，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀：“尚师弟。”   
尚清华一看是他，立马垮了脸：“沈大大，你可真是害死我了。”   
沈清秋道：“你自己说的，打井妖三人组。怎么能少了你。”   
这一段的剧情沈清秋依旧没有什么印象。对他来说，就和系统临时发布的刷分任务一样，不在走剧情的范围内，自然是怎么高兴怎么来。能捎个尚清华解闷兼打杂，何乐而不为。   
至于没有什么印象的原因——   
没错，打飞机大大的尿性，和主角无关的剧情，通通略写!   
而省下来的笔墨用来做什么?当然还是用来虐男主啊哈哈哈哈哈!   
在《狂傲仙魔途》里，关于这件事只有一句话——“沈清秋此人，心胸狭隘，昔年与柳清歌共同处理井妖作祟一事，危急时分竟也能下手偷袭，欲置柳清歌于死地。”   
而原著里尚清华是来干什么的?   
后勤服务中心一把手，居家旅行打杂使唤必备，你值得拥有!   
尚清华苦着脸：“黄瓜兄，我觉得你应该是个好人，原装货要我跟着，是为了我负责干活他负责装逼，你又是为什么?我可是个不能打的。”   
沈清秋矜持一笑，道我和他一样的想法，打杂交给你，我负责装逼。   
“……”尚清华连深吸了好几口气：“沈大大，你这样子对同门兼老乡，真的好吗?”   
沈清秋摇着折扇，也幽幽的道：“打飞机巨巨，你这样子对冰哥兼男主，真的好吗?”   
“我靠，”尚清华难以置信的看着他：“你居然还在记仇!我以为你说说也就算了!你果然是个天然弯。”   
“闭嘴。这事儿我能拿来讨伐你一辈子。”   
尚清华啧啧啧啧，直呼闪瞎狗眼：“怎么样，这次不带着你家冰哥出来渡个假?”   
话音刚落，只见一个俊秀的小少年从马车后绕出来，将一套雪瓷茶具搬上了沈清秋的马车，片刻又探出个头：“师尊可与尚师叔说完话了?东西都收拾好了，师尊上车吧。”   
沈清秋用折扇敲敲他的肩：“师兄就先上车了，师弟你继续加油。”   
尚清华：“…… ”  
他衷心的觉得，其实沈清秋魂不魂穿，都是一样的。反正自己的生活质量，也没有什么实质性的提高。   
一行车马打点完毕，向着目标地点出发。   
发生妖物作祟的地方是座山城，离苍穹山不算太远，在苍穹山派的庇护范围内，是故一出现这种事情，当地的百姓就立马登门求助。沈清秋翻了翻卷宗，觉得算不上什么惊天动地的大案，没想到这一个带一个的，居然亲自出动了三位苍穹山派的峰主。   
沈清秋一页页翻着，顺手拿起桌上的点心送进口里。   
他车上所有的东西都是洛冰河打点的，这孩子虽然才十二岁，办事却非常的缜密熟练，分明是摸清了他的一切习惯。   
沈清秋环顾了一下车内，心底赞叹，还真是挑不出一丝错处。   
而口里的龙须酥味道熟悉，出自谁之手，也就不用猜了。   
沈清秋心里突然愉悦起来，坐在马车里，喝着茶吃着点心，好不惬意。   
然而到达目的地后——   
还惬意个屁!   
山城内一处人家的院落里，鬼气森森，院内的那口井旁，陈横着几具已经完全干掉的尸体。方圆几里夐无人迹，院子也是早已无人居住，荒草丛生，檐下积的蜘蛛网，吹吹能有一堆。   
尚清华咽了口唾沫，“……沈师兄，我们真的要住在这里?”   
沈清秋内心也是一片凄凉，但是话已经放了出来，这时候也只能坚定的点点头：“嗯。以便观察。”   
住所什么的，沈清秋向来不太在意，哪儿都能睡得着，是故以前出任务的时候，都是习惯于住在出事地点附近，或者干脆住在当事人家里，方便省事。来的时候沈清秋就和当地主事打好招呼，不必特意为他们在城里安排客栈，直接在附近落脚就好。   
那主事也是个实诚人，一听几位仙师如此随和，心里一感动，真的就领他们直接过来了。   
“……”沈清秋望着插块墓碑就能当坟地的院子，默默转过头去问身边点头哈腰的主事，“这里似乎并没有人居住，为何会出人命?还是出了事情，吓走的?”   
主事一把鼻涕一把泪：“哎呀大半年前就全都迁走了，不敢住啊。”   
“全部?不至于吧。”沈清秋伸出手，洛冰河立马把卷宗放到他手上，“这妖物只伤害靠近井边的人，倒也还算老实，周围的人不接近那口井也就是了，怎么全都搬走了?”   
沈清秋看了看周围的景色，远处青山延绵，近处翠林环合，还有一条极清澈的溪水穿过门前，溪滩边青草如茵，芦花如雪，相当清幽养人。这么好的地方，轻易搬走，未免可惜。   
“仙师有所不知，这东西今天在这口井，明日在那口井，有的人昨日才听说隔壁家井闹了人命，第二天打水就溺死在了自家的井里头，谁也不知道下一个会不会是自己。日子一长，也就没人敢在这片住了。”   
“井水相通。”一直在一旁沉默观察尸体的柳清歌站起身，下定论道：“是被吸干精血而死。”   
“既然很久没人住了，那这几个人是怎么回事?”沈清秋问道。   
“都是几天前路过的外地人，进院子里歇脚的，没想到就碰上了这事儿。”   
“什……什么?你的意思是最近出事的就是这口井?”尚清华一下子退开老远，被柳清歌白了一眼。   
主事一干人走后，沈清秋蹲下来，也检查了一下尸体。见那几人几乎被吸成了一张裹着骨架的皮，皱了皱眉头。   
这妖物以前是把人拖到井里溺死，后来没有人可以害，好容易见了几个活的，就干脆直接吸干了，未免也太饥渴。   
“它许久没见活人了，怕是格外凶残，都小心点。”沈清秋话音刚落，就看见洛冰河站在那口井边上，探头往里看去。   
“冰河!”沈清秋一把将他拧回来，训斥道：“不要靠近。”   
胆子太大还是缺心眼啊冰哥!没看见人家都站远了吗!   
洛冰河道：“弟子刚刚看了看井内，什么也没有。”   
柳清歌走上来，打量了一眼洛冰河，也探头往井里面望去。   
“并无异样。”看了一会，柳清歌淡淡道。   
沈清秋也站在井边，看了看自己倒映在井里的影子。   
嗯，还是那么人模人样，装逼工作满分!  
“那妖物怕是已经走了吧，沈师兄，柳师弟，要不我们……”站在后面的尚清华探出头道。   
“你也过来。”沈清秋和柳清歌同时开口，沈清秋愕然一笑，柳清歌立马转过头去。   
洛冰河的眼睛在两个人之间转了转，抿了抿嘴，没有说话。   
尚清华闻言腿一软，被沈清秋一把揪过来，提到了井边上。   
尚清华颤颤巍巍的凑过去，低头一看，自己的影子居然对自己露出了一个笑容，阳光灿烂的，还挺帅。   
亲娘啊夭寿了!


	8. 八

（八）  
尚清华颤颤巍巍地凑过去，低头一看，自己的影子居然对自己露出了一个笑容，阳光灿烂的，还挺帅。   
亲娘啊夭寿了!   
柳清歌乘鸾出鞘，直直的插入水中。尚清华吓出一身冷汗，连忙识相的退开老远。   
井底一阵水花翻腾，乘鸾势如破竹，气势凌厉，井底的东西挣扎了一阵，发出了撕心裂肺的尖叫，大量的怨灵井喷一样的跑了出来。   
在场的弟子们没几个见过这种场面，一个个愣在原地，张口结舌。   
沈清秋灵囊在手，极其麻利的收集怨灵，以免其四散作害。   
他以前和柳清歌出任务也不是一次两次了，没怎么考虑便立即出手，几乎是自然而然的行为。   
怨灵还没收完，井里开始大量涌出黑色的头发。接着，一张张惨白的脸从里面露了出来，身体的部分接着往外爬，断断续续的，越来越多。   
沈清秋看得头皮一阵发麻。   
尼玛从井里往外爬，当自己是贞子吗!   
别再爬出来了!都快一支足球队了!   
沈清秋将手中已经装满的灵囊抛给身边的洛冰河，捏诀召修雅出鞘：“情况不对，赶紧和其他人进屋，这里交给为师!”   
洛冰河立马摇头：“弟子要与师尊共进退。”说着迅速拔过一旁弟子的配剑，混了进来。   
沈清秋几乎吐血。   
你能帮什么忙!   
咱能不逞英雄吗?冰哥!   
那边的尚清华被一团狰狞的怨灵缠住，被撵的鬼哭狼嚎。也该他倒霉，那么多人，偏偏就盯上了他一个，还是咬住不放的那种。   
眼看那张鬼脸就要凑上来，尚清华白眼一翻，立马就地躺倒，拿出了装死的看家本领。   
众弟子:“…… ”  
沈清秋黑线了一下，扔出一道灵力暴击，打散了拦在眼前的怨灵，迅速闪到尚清华身边，一把将他提了起来。   
尚清华抱着头还在发抖，沈清秋又好气又好笑，一剑斩破尚清华身后凝聚起来的黑气，将他丢到弟子堆里：“把他们带进屋，这里用不着他们!”   
说着对另一边喊道：“柳师弟!”   
那头似乎停顿了一下，片刻，一道气势强劲的灵力呼啸而来，将形成包围形式的怨灵烟雾豁开一个缺口。   
默契满分!   
沈清秋将最近的人往那道缺口一推：“都出去!”然后回过身，继续投入混乱之中。   
柳清歌眉头紧锁，招式凌厉，动作快得看不清，将一个个聚集起来的怨灵撕裂开来，再用灵力击散。   
沈清秋捏诀控制着修雅，不断击溃围上来的怨灵，精神却时不时注意着那一头坚持要留下来的洛冰河，怕他出什么岔子。见他面色冷静，应对自如，还有闲功夫对自己扭头粲然一笑，并没有什么危险，才稍稍放下心来。   
刚松口气，沈清秋一转头，却贴上了一个后背。   
是柳清歌。刚刚俩个人都太过集中注意，不知不觉间，居然背靠背的贴到了一块。   
柳清歌猛的转过脸来，沈清秋立马主动开口：“意外意外，我站远点。”   
说着纵身跃开距离，同时手底灌注灵力，反手就对着柳清歌甩出一道暴击。   
“喂!”柳清歌侧身堪堪闪过，咬牙切齿，“你往哪儿打!”   
“那你回头看看?”   
柳清歌半信半疑的扭过头去，又是一道强劲灵流贴着脸呼啸而来，将自己身后刚刚没能完全击溃的怨灵，冲得烟消云散。   
柳清歌张了张口，回过头，露出一个极其复杂的表情。   
“不用客气，我不指望师弟你说谢谢。你这人，挺记仇的。”   
不不不他只是说说而已!从上一世来看，要说大度这一点，柳巨巨还是很当得起这个词的。   
“哼。你以为谁都如你一般心胸狭隘。”柳清歌压下内心油然而生的不适感，挥剑转身。   
“既然如此，”沈清秋侧身闪过一只利爪，一剑刺出，“那师兄和你商量一件事怎么样?”   
说着故意停了一下，偷偷打量柳清歌的神色。   
那厢柳清歌闭口不言，脸上的线条绷得僵硬，看似无视了沈清秋这句话，但是沈清秋知道，柳清歌是在听着的，而且还在等他继续说下去。   
“咳咳，柳师弟啊。”沈清秋清了清嗓子，“这两年，师兄想通了很多事情。以前有些事，的确是我做的多有不对。不如咱们各自摒弃前嫌，日后齐头并进，做一对模范师兄弟如何?”   
柳清歌手一抖，一剑刺歪。   
沈清秋笑眯眯的优雅跃身过来，帮他打散了那团怨灵。   
柳清歌像是不认识一样的看着他，张口结舌半晌，外焦里嫩。   
“你，出了什么毛病?”   
唉。沈清秋叹了口气：“师弟你非要这么说，也不是不可以。”   
可不就是出毛病了吗，跑这么远，就是为了过来刷巨巨你的好感度!   
这是多大的面子!   
沈清秋眉毛抽了抽，不说话了。柳清歌憋了一会，居然觉得不甘心，目光还在怨灵身上：“你是认真的?”   
“师弟你看看我的眼睛，千真万确。”沈清秋眨了眨眼，严肃道。   
洛冰河在另一头咬着牙击杀院子里满地乱爬的不知道什么玩意，目光却时时注意着沈清秋这边。见沈清秋和柳清歌两个人原本各自分开，没想到后来越靠越近，居然还你一言我一语的说起话来，神情和态度都不寻常，目光顿时一沉。   
柳清歌正要说话，一道凌厉剑气就呼啸着从两个人之间穿了过去。最后一只怨灵发出极其尖锐的叫声，旋即溃散。   
柳清歌一怔，下意识称赞道：“不错。”   
柳巨巨说了不错，那就是真心不错。沈清秋有些得意：“如何?我的徒弟。”   
“倒不像是你教出来的。”柳清歌扭过头，淡淡道。   
洛冰河拖着剑走过来，沈清秋走上前抓着他上下检查了一番：“没有受伤吧?”   
洛冰河摇摇头，还没来得及开口，沈清秋两根手指就在他额头上不轻不重的推了一把，“叫你走，为何不听为师的话。”   
洛冰河受了这一戳，眉间的郁郁顿时一扫而空：“师尊是担心我?”   
沈清秋又是一折扇敲上去：“你说呢，你可是我养的!”   
洛冰河的呼吸滞了一秒，高兴得脸都在微微发红，开口叫了声“师尊”就想黏糊糊蹭上去。沈清秋看了看一旁的柳清歌，连忙尴尬的咳了一声：“进去帮其他人收拾收拾屋子，今晚就在此地落脚。”   
洛冰河漆黑的眼珠转了转，有些不甘心：“师尊晚上想吃什么?”   
“都好。”打发走洛冰河，沈清秋回头看见柳清歌抱着剑站在那里，一脸“闪瞎狗眼”的表情。   
“要不是你身上一点鬼气都没有，我都要怀疑你被夺舍了。”   
沈清秋很想说，其实你上一世也是这么觉得的。   
沈清秋呵呵一笑：“因为我刚才助了你?”   
“自然不止这一点。很久之前我就想说了，但没机会。”   
然后呢!然后呢!快说我听着呢!   
柳清歌继续道：“从两年前开始，你就很不对劲。品性也好，行事也罢，”他顿了顿，“根本就是换了一个人。”   
其实你说的，还真是一点没错。   
沈清秋略有心虚，“这不是，修身养性几年，多有领悟嘛。”   
柳清歌提步进屋，错身而过的时候淡淡道：“我不管你是如何。日后的事情，自有日后说。”   
柳巨巨发话了：看你表现!   
沈清秋在院子里站了一会，目光落在了井边刚刚击散怨灵之余被一一斩杀的“贞子”们身上。   
那些东西本来还有些形态，出了井后被日光晒的久了，身体逐渐融化，一会儿就只剩下一大滩水，流进了院子外面的那条溪水里。只有眼珠子居然还剩下，几十个绿澄澄的珠子，骨碌碌地在地上乱滚。   
沈清秋摸了摸下巴，小心翼翼的捡起一个。触感又凉又硬，玻璃似的。   
沈清秋若有所思，那边有弟子叫他：“沈师伯，进来喝茶吧!”   
沈清秋将那颗珠子收好，进屋的时候，把伏在窗边嗑瓜子的尚清华给拧了过来。   
沈清秋低声问道：“你设定出来的，是什么玩意儿?”   
尚清华一摊手：“一句话就带过的剧情，哪里还有设定?”   
“你就想都没想过?我总觉得不对劲。”   
尚清华嘿嘿一笑，突然道：“其实我觉得，最不对劲的，是你。”   
沈清秋白他一眼：“什么意思。”   
“你和柳师弟。你们原本误会颇深，怎突然就能心平气和说起话来了?”   
沈清秋被他突如其来的正色弄得莫名其妙，心里吐槽道敢情你一直在旁边吃瓜围观呢，张了张口，尚清华接着道，“柳师弟似乎很看好洛冰河。”   
沈清秋点头：“嗯。入山试炼的时候就看上了。”   
尚清华盯着他看了半天，恍然大悟：“我知道了!”   
沈清秋被他的一惊一乍弄得不胜其烦：“你知道什么了?”   
尚清华意味深长：“你当初收洛冰河为徒，原来就是为了给柳师弟添堵啊。”   
沈清秋：“…… ”  
尚清华啧声连连：“然后觉得过意不去，现在有意与柳师弟修好了?”   
这都什么鬼。   
尚清华意味深长的看着他，提声道：“我还奇怪你当初为何非要带走洛师侄，这样看来，全是因为柳师弟啊。”   
沈清秋黑线了一下，刚想开口，尚清华已经拍拍他的肩，笑得一脸促狭的走了。   
沈清秋莫名其妙，转过身去，立马一个趔趄。   
洛冰河捧着给他的雪瓷茶盏站在门边上，脸上的表情泫然欲泣：“师尊……”   
沈清秋：“…… ”  
打飞机你过来我保证不打死你!


	9. Chapter 9

（九）  
沈清秋是个好脾气的人。   
可就算是脾气再好，也架不住洛冰河这迎风流泪，哭哭啼啼，一颗玻璃心碎成了渣，千辛万苦还补不回来。   
哄到后面，沈清秋脸也黑了，不轻不重的一巴掌呼上他的后脑：“谁告诉你这是真的了，啊?”   
洛冰河道：“纵然师尊嘴上不说，可难免心里没有这样想过。”   
洛冰河一擦眼泪，牵住沈清秋的一只袖子，可怜兮兮道：“弟子知道师尊在意柳师叔，弟子不会给师尊丢脸的。”   
沈清秋扶额。   
软声软语的小白花虽然很可爱，可为什么还是这么想抽他一顿呢!   
沈清秋叹了口气，反手把人拉到跟前，耐心讲道理：“若是我当年只为给你柳师叔添堵，你人既然已经入我门下，为师直接将你晾在一边岂不省事，又何必如此栽培?”   
洛冰河愣愣地看着他，目光渐渐亮了起来。  
沈清秋不动声色喝茶。   
洛冰河问：“那师尊能否告诉弟子，当初师尊是为何收下我?又为何如此厚待于我?”   
沈清秋呛了一口。   
为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么……   
为了完成剧情?为了抱男主大腿?为了你是我……前世对象？  
这些话，当然不能说出来。沈清秋摇摇折扇，不动声色遮去半边脸：“……为师觉得你，天资过人。若是好好栽培，日后定成大器。”   
洛冰河给他添上茶，目光灼灼的盯着沈清秋看，脸上红晕未散，不知道在想什么。   
沈清秋不由自主与他对视，心里漏了半拍，又移开目光。   
洛冰河道:“师尊待弟子的好，弟子一直全部记在心里。日后就算要以性命守护师尊，也在所不辞。”   
沈清秋:“小小年纪别学大人的腔调。为师也没有什么事情，是要你用命来护的。”   
洛冰河对他说过的话，那是一定做得到的。沈清秋真怕他哪天脑袋一抽，真不要命的替自己扛刀扛剑，虽然主角光环下一定死不了，但也够玩心跳的。   
所以这一世，能护着洛冰河，就尽量护着吧。在小白花还没黑化前，这点能力，自己还是有的。   
到了晚间分配卧房，北边太难打扫没人住，弟子们都在南面房间睡下，沈清秋的房间在东边单独的那一间，推开窗子就能看见随风摇荡的芦苇丛和潺潺的小河。   
沈清秋闭目躺在榻上，听窗下虫鸣听得迷迷糊糊，翻了个身，却被什么东西硌了一下。   
沈清秋伸手一摸，是今天自己在院子里捡的眼珠子。仔细一嗅，还有一股异香。   
一时间了无睡意，沈清秋翻身坐起，对着那个绿澄澄的珠子研究起来。一边研究，一边回忆看过的典籍记载。   
今天从井里爬出的那些东西的形态，沈清秋觉得似乎有点眼熟，但一时间也想不起来。   
山城旧宅久无人住，一只小虫从榻沿一路溜上来，沈清秋正要随手挥赶，那小虫却像见了鬼似的，一下子飞跑了。   
一阵轻微的浣水声从院子外面传来。沈清秋迟疑的抬头，仔细听了一会儿，披衣下床，悄无声息走到外面。   
外面月光如雪，澄溪似练，映照一片芦花。   
意境是挺美的，就是鬼气太重。沈清秋打起警惕，捏诀召了修雅在手，侧耳听浣水声还在，隐隐杂着啼哭之声，从茂密摇曳的芦苇中传出。   
沈清秋正凝神疑惑间，感觉袖子被人轻轻扯了一下。   
沈清秋低头一看，居然是披着外衣的洛冰河。看样子也是听见了声音，偷偷跑出来的。   
洛冰河刚想开口，沈清秋低声道：“站在这儿。”   
说着一个人提步悄至河滩，用修雅剑剑鞘拨开一丛掩映的芦苇，惊飞三两栖鸟，浣水声便近了。   
芦苇旁河水边，隐隐约约一个少女，在月光粼粼的河水边洗衣服。一边洗一边低声哭泣，抬头时看见站在那里的沈清秋，哭声蓦的停住，眨了眨眼。   
沈清秋道：“太晚了，明天再洗。回去吧。”   
撩水的声音一下子变大，而且是从身边传来的。沈清秋手中早扣了一发灵力，迅速的朝身侧打出去。   
一阵水花翻腾，怨气冲天，混乱间沈清秋感觉自己被猛的推了一下，推远了水边。须臾，只来得及看清大量的头发和洛冰河被拖入水的身形，再回头，那个少女也不见了踪影。   
沈清秋震惊了。   
连男主也敢拉下水!   
敢不敢再多活几集!   
沈清秋催剑入水，动作带了几分凌厉杀意。修雅得了主人的召令，势如破竹，但没想到入水后和对方拉扯半晌，硬是没有占到半分便宜。   
沈清秋目色一凛，心里急了。抬手朝他们落脚的宅子方向掼了一把灵力，惊醒柳清歌他们，把心一横，纵身入水。   
七八月的天气，水里却冷得出奇，森森的怨气袭人。沈清秋凝神摒气，一面击退缠绕上来的墨汁一样的头发，一面寻找洛冰河。   
在水里使不上劲，又看不清物，沈清秋小时候就有一次呛水经历，还是留下了一点阴影的。但是洛冰河情况不明，便也顾不得那么多，手里扣着一发暴击，随时准备找到那东西的主体，予其致命一击。   
猝不及防间，脚踝突然被什么东西给缠绕住，力量巨大，迅速将他往下面拉去。   
沈清秋皱着眉头捏剑诀，想将那东西斩断，没想到修雅也不知被吞入了什么地方，没了动静。   
沈清秋心里顿时警铃大作。   
河水比他想象的深多了，深到不正常，片刻间便被往下拖了好一段距离，偏偏一时半会间还挣脱不开，沈清秋心里着急洛冰河的情况，不留神喉咙一松，呛了一大口，吐出一串气泡。   
沈清秋勉强睁眼，看到远处两点蓝幽幽的光，心里“咯噔”了一下。还没来得及反应，突然摸到了一只手。   
那只手并不大，两手相触，立马紧紧抓住了他。   
沈清秋看到洛冰河的身影在眼前沉沉浮浮，眼睛一亮，身上顿时有力，手心扣了一发暴击，朝洛冰河身后甩去。   
那感觉就像是打在了棉花上，沈清秋本以为没起什么作用，刚想连打几发，突然觉得周身水波一震，洛冰河的手松了一下，和他分开了。   
缠住脚底的拉力随着那一震顿时消失，沈清秋立马反手重新抓住洛冰河，将人拦腰一搂，果断向上浮去。   
沈清秋的水性实在说不上多好，加之担心洛冰河，高度紧张状态下一阵折腾，有些体力不支，还带着一个人，只能拼命咬牙向上游。   
游到一半，便被人一把扯住，大力向上提去，片刻便浮出了水面。   
刚一出水，立马从岸边伸来许多只手，七手八脚将两个人拽了上来。   
“沈师伯!”   
“洛师弟也在!”   
“没事没事，都没事!”   
“……”   
沈清秋揉揉太阳穴，马上扭头去看身边的洛冰河。   
洛冰河被人拍打着吐出几口水，刚好也在看他，立马靠近：“师尊受伤了吗?”   
沈清秋见他脸色苍白，浑身发抖，一时心疼不已，把人拉近安抚。   
“哗啦”一声，柳清歌从水里浮出来，湿漉漉走到岸边，绷着脸将一柄东西“咚”的扔到他身边。   
沈清秋一看，竟然是修雅剑。   
看样子，刚刚把自己拽上来的人，就是柳清歌。他一定是听见了动静，赶了出来，见情况不对，便也入了水，恰好捞了自己一把。半路看见了修雅剑的影子，便又潜下去捡了。   
沈清秋抬头，真心实意地道：“多谢柳师弟。”   
柳清歌“哼”了一声，岔开话题：“恐怕是魔界的物种。”   
沈清秋问：“师弟可是感受到了魔气?”   
柳清歌:“隐约。我也不确定。”   
沈清秋道：“我也感受到了一丝。但此物却并不是魔界物种，而是山林水泽养出来的妖物。”   
沈清秋随手拍拍一旁的尚清华，解释道：“此物叫婳魍，模样有些像女怨缠，吸天地精华则产灵气，食血肉鲜躯则积怨气。咱们今日井内见到的那几只，还不够道行，水下面那个，至少上百年了，难怪不容易对付。”   
沈清秋接过一旁弟子递过来的干毛巾，擦擦洛冰河脸上头上的水：“上百岁的婳魍之目可驱邪祟，持有者百毒不侵。就是因为这个，早几百年前被猎得差不多了，没想到还能被我们碰上。”   
今日井里的那几只比较低等，眼珠颜色不一样，沈清秋一时半会没认出来。今天在水里见到那两道幽幽蓝光，才敢真正确定。   
尚清华肃然道：“竟然还有这样的东西。不管如何，这妖物闯入人间为祸百姓，肯定是要除掉的。”   
沈清秋瞟了他一眼，心里呵呵。   
别装得一副你完全不认识的样子好吗!   
原著里洛冰河为了讨老婆欢心，曾经杀过几只，把眼珠子挖出来，给姑娘穿项链玩。虽然蓝幽幽的还挺好看，但这种拿器官当首饰的恶趣味，沈清秋实在不敢恭维。   
本来是要到后面才出场的东西，如今已然没了当初设定出来的意义，没想到就出现在了这一段里。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
大致梳理了一下状况，沈清秋吩咐道：“都回去休息。留下几人轮流守在这里，剩下的事情，明日再说。”   
众人散去后，洛冰河还站在原地，脸色苍白，神情微恍，头发上未干的水珠顺着脸颊，一滴一滴滑下来。   
沈清秋拍拍他的肩，用灵力在他体内迅速过了一遍，收手问道：“可是被那妖物伤着了?”   
刚刚在水里纠缠了那么久，要是被那百岁婳魍抓住吸上一口，也够呛的。   
洛冰河摇摇头：“不妨事。师尊不要担心。”   
沈清秋被他气笑了，站都站不稳了，还逞强?   
沈清秋转身：“今晚来和我睡。”   
洛冰河一个激灵，顿时清醒，结结巴巴道，“师，师尊说什么?”   
沈清秋解释道：“来和我睡，为师替你调息。”   
洛冰河“哦”了一声，脸上涌出一丝血色，赶紧跟上去。   
进了屋，沈清秋让他把湿透的衣服换下来，自己也重新换了中衣，扶着洛冰河躺在榻上。   
洛冰河脸红得滴血，但还是老老实实的躺在了沈清秋身边。   
沈清秋故伎重演，让他转过去，把下巴搁在洛冰河头顶，手在他的脊背上安抚，将灵力脉息调至最温和，一下下冲刷洛冰河的灵脉。   
说来惭愧，上一世为小白花洛冰河调息疗伤，害得堂堂男主钻冷水池不肯出来丢光脸的事情，仿佛还在眼前。   
沈清秋的手在洛冰河背上一下下安抚，不由得一路回忆，感慨万分——   
带娃不易啊，带娃不易!   
沈清秋沉浸在回忆里，手上的动作越发和缓，不料身边躺着的人却不正常起来。   
沈清秋:“你哭什么?”   
洛冰河猛的一蜷，将脸深深埋起来，不肯看沈清秋，整条脊柱都在颤动：“师尊……师尊!别看我!”   
“……”沈清秋:“你这又是怎么了。”   
洛少女已经哭得抽抽搭搭，一个劲的摇头。   
沈清秋看着他，不由得生出一股深深的无力感。   
为什么明明开了两世的天眼，依旧不太读得懂男主的脑回路呢……   
算了……不问了……就这样吧……   
沈清秋耐心等他平静下来，重新将手放在他的脊背上：“静心，凝神。”   
洛冰河的身体慢慢放松下来，悄悄往沈清秋身边靠了靠。沈清秋索性一手抱着他，两个人贴在了一起。   
深夜安静，唯听得见呼吸声。   
白天加晚上折腾一日，沈清秋也有些疲倦了，迷迷糊糊间，隐约听见洛冰河轻轻问了一句：“……师尊，你今日说的，婳魍之目，真的有那么好吗?”   
沈清秋上下眼皮直打架，“嗯”了一声，不想多言，手上依旧传送灵力。   
洛冰河也不说话了，愣愣的看着沈清秋闭目的脸，看了很久。见沈清秋睡着了，踌躇半天，方提起胆子，伸出手小心翼翼的将沈清秋垂在脸边的一缕墨发捻住，重新撩回耳后。   
沈清秋清晨起来，狠狠的揉了一把自己的太阳穴。   
特么简直脑浆疼!   
整整一个晚上，脑中神识好像一直被什么给拽来拖去，那种在梦境边缘，要梦未梦的感觉，让沈清秋非常不爽。   
要不是时间对不上，他差点还以为是梦魔这麻烦大爷来设计挖墙脚了。   
看来洛冰河这体质真是天生的，下次再也不要边睡边给洛冰河调息了老夫真的熬不起!   
门“吱呀”一声开了，洛冰河端着早饭轻手轻脚进来。   
见沈清秋坐起身，洛冰河连忙把早饭放在桌上，来给沈清秋披衣服：“师尊这么早就醒了?是不是弟子吵到师尊了?”   
沈清秋无力的摇摇头。洛冰河看着他的脸，忧心道：“师尊的脸色好差。弟子这就去把早饭放在灶台上，师尊再睡一会。”   
“为师没事。你现在感觉如何?”沈清秋伸手探了探洛冰河的灵脉，又看看桌上热气腾腾的早饭，“一早起来做的?难为你了。”   
洛冰河羞涩道，“怕他们做的不合师尊胃口。弟子已经没事了。”   
沈清秋点点头，起身穿衣，无意间瞟了一眼桌上的早饭，顿时觉得饿了。   
——还是一样的配方，还是熟悉的味道。   
话说洛冰河的厨艺到底跟谁学的!   
妥妥的中华小当家啊!   
吃过饭，沈清秋提步走出屋，朝小河方向看去。弟子们已经收拾完毕，河滩边围着不少人，对着河面指指点点。   
尚清华也站在边上，看见洛冰河紧跟着沈清秋从一个房间出来，不由得一愣，随即对沈清秋露出一个意味深长的笑容。   
沈清秋狠狠瞪回去。尚清华用口型表示“我懂的”。   
你懂个屁!   
洛冰河恰好瞥见，在旁边道：“我总觉得，师尊和尚师叔关系不一般。”   
男主大大果真慧眼如炬。怨念深重的黑粉和无节操菊苣之间的爱恨情仇岂能一言以敝之!   
沈清秋咳了一声，敷衍道：“我和你尚师叔……是同乡。”   
还没等洛冰河答话，沈清秋提步朝河那头弟子中间走去，一手拍一个：“出了什么事情?”   
“沈师伯，我们在看这水是从哪儿来的。”   
“您说的婳魍神出鬼没，弟子们觉得，或许是从水源往下游一路过来的。要是能找到水源就好了。”   
“是啊是啊!”   
沈清秋觉得非常在理。门前河水湍急，不易滋生邪祟，反倒是往往深静的水源地更容易生养妖物。   
昨日在井边时，他也考虑过这个问题。与其等那些东西再次出现，不如先发制人，既省时省力，又占据主动地位。   
沈清秋道：“能分析问题，思路很好。”   
其中一个道：“这些都是洛师弟想到的。”   
洛冰河?   
沈清秋回头找，洛冰河就站在离他几步的地方，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他。   
沈清秋矜持表扬两句，心想不愧是男主，永远都是一群人里智商最在线的那一个。   
这样想着，居然有点自豪，看洛冰河的眼神也越发的柔和起来。   
柳清歌刚刚一直在旁擦剑，此时走上前来，一锤定音：“今天上午便出发。沿着河水，去上游一探究竟。”   
说是河，其实也就和普通的溪差不多。源头也不算远，御剑的话，很快便能到达。   
一行人往上游找去，一路进了深山。只见蔓草葱郁，古木遮天，瀑布飞流的声音响彻，随风送来氤氲潮气。   
山里风光自然是无限好的，要是没有眼前敲锣打鼓穿红着绿的一堆人破坏气氛就更好了。   
眼前大气不敢出的一干人，是沈清秋他们在山路上截住的。本来敲敲打打堪比送亲一样热闹，老远一看见穿着齐整体面的苍穹山派校服的沈清秋一行人，顿时僵在原地，安静如鸡。   
沈清秋问：“这是在做什么?”   
领头的人被推了出来，躬身嘿嘿道：“没什么，没什么。乡里旧俗，大伙儿祭祀来了。”   
沈清秋心下疑惑。深山里头没庙没坟的，也不是什么特殊的日子，祭什么?   
立马就有人把他的疑问给问了出来，领头的人面露难色：“仙师，你们就别管了。”   
尚清华对沈清秋悄悄道：“算了，人家的事情，咱们也不好过问。”   
沈清秋点头，正欲侧身让过，突然从那一行人中间爆发出撕心裂肺的哭声，只一声便戛然而止，似是被人狠狠捂住了嘴。   
沈清秋摇着折扇，淡淡道：“说吧，你们究竟在干什么。”   
人群之间一阵躁动，从其中拼命挣扎出一个红衣少女，跌跌撞撞的扑过来，一把抱住了沈清秋的腿跪下，尖声哭叫：“……仙师!仙师救命!”   
这少女受了惊吓，力气之大，把沈清秋都给扑了个踉跄。   
柳清歌在一旁抱剑冷眼旁观，此时发声道：“怕不是普通祭祀那么简单。”   
他眉目一挑，一字一句：“你们是否想用活人为祭。”   
柳聚聚!不要把事情想的那么黑暗封建好不好!   
领头人“扑通”一声跪了。  
“仙师就放我们过去吧!这也是没办法了啊!”   
卧槽真是这样!   
沈清秋哑口无言，周围的弟子也面面相觑。   
领头的人哭诉道：“那井妖害人无数，没有活人给它吃，就下山来害人，前两天被害死的那几个外地人颇有身家权势，逼着我们给说法，我们就，就……”   
“就干脆主动送上门?”   
而且听起来，这似乎也不是第一次了。   
沈清秋叹了口气：“我们这不是来了吗。为何还要投喂活人。”   
那红衣少女左不过十四五岁，抱着沈清秋的腿，哭得声哑力竭。   
沈清秋看着可怜，安抚了几句，侧身将她遮在身后。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）  
洛冰河站在沈清秋后面，一直一言不发的盯着二人。此时上前一步，沉着脸将那少女一扯，拉远了距离。   
沈清秋问道：“你们这样说，是知道那妖物从哪儿来的了?为何一开始不告诉我们?”   
“主事本来也不清楚这回事，我们瞒着上面自己干的。听上好几辈的人说是在这见到过，不知道是不是真的。本来是死马当活马医，没想到死的人真的少了点……”   
人群中有人小声嘀咕：“这种事情，哪儿敢告诉你们苍穹山派啊……”   
那是。按苍穹山派那浩然正气的画风，见到活人祭祀这样的事情在自己眼皮底下发生，肯定会立即制止，严厉打击。   
沈清秋道，“这样也解决不了问题。放她回去吧。”   
有人壮着胆子嚷道，“仙师非要为难我们作甚，牺牲几个保得大伙平安，有什么不对!”   
他身后不少人紧跟附和，有群情激愤之势。   
沈清秋折扇摇得越发从容，“好啊。只是有一点，”他笑道，“这妖物可不管什么童男童女之说，来者不拒，你们这些大男人血多肉满，反而更合它胃口。大丈夫何必拿小姑娘挡灾，不如谁先请?”   
顿时，一片鸦雀无声。   
“既然如此，那就麻烦诸位前面带路，去那妖物藏身之地吧。”   
沈清秋做了个请的手势，领头那人见拗不过，又没底气，只得泄气的认命走到前面。   
沈清秋招呼身后人跟上，路过还若有所思的柳清歌身边时，停了下来，似笑非笑：“柳师弟，走了。”   
柳清歌仔仔细细的从头打量着他，像是又一次觉得不认识眼前此人：“你何时变得那么好心了?”   
沈清秋笑道：“我也想问，师弟何时这么关心起师兄来了?”   
柳清歌拂袖便走：“没有!”   
沈清秋在心里狂笑，定定神，抬头去看远处一道飞湍瀑布。   
跟着那队人继续走了一段山路，那道瀑布已经近在眼前，飞花碎玉，哗然作响。不过最后停下的地方，却是瀑布之下，一汪相隔了一段距离的深潭。   
蔓草深丛被拨开，刚一跨入潭周边的区域，立马有弟子呼道：“好冷!”   
的确，仔细看看，连周围的草木都结了一层微霜。   
潭水面积不小，瀑布流下的水经山势缓冲，流过嶙峋山石，很大部分便汇入了这里。水是没有问题的，蹊跷出在这潭本身。   
沈清秋站在潭边望，只觉幽深不见底。水波明明暗暗，周围冷得出奇，仔细感受，还能嗅到一丝鬼气。   
洛冰河在一旁开口：“弟子记得昨夜在水里时，那条河里的水也冷得不正常。”   
沈清秋了然，心里有了底。   
还真叫他们预料对了。   
领头那人冷得直哈气，瑟瑟缩缩凑上来：“这地方平时没啥人来，但听老祖宗说，这潭好几百年前就在这儿了，据说断断续续闹过几次妖，当年也用活人祭过。我们这早就不是先例，不然谁也不敢拿活人命当儿戏呐。”   
面面相觑半晌，有人问道：“那我们便在此处等着它出来?”   
自然是行不通的。别说在这里守上几天，就是待几个时辰，也冷得够呛。就算修仙者不畏寒，但这里的冷似乎非比寻常，寒气直往骨髓里钻，待得过久，也无法忍受。   
沈清秋说出来，不少人和他看法一样，纷纷点头赞同。   
柳清歌道：“那就先发制人，逼它出来。”   
沈清秋问：“柳师弟的意思是?”   
话音还未落，柳清歌乘鸾铮然出鞘，灵光流转，直直插入潭中。剑身的灵力顿时将潭水搅出巨大波澜，片刻，潭底的水往上涌，水波四溅间，迸发出一声绵长的似婴儿又似少女的啼哭。   
说动手就动手，不愧是柳聚聚!   
沈清秋召出修雅，扭头对冻的半死，目瞪口呆的那伙人道：“走!”   
那伙人回过神来，听了沈清秋的话，一窝蜂往山下乱蹿而去。   
沈清秋又回头嘱咐弟子：“全都远离水边，不要被拖下去。”   
一阵巨大动静过后，乘鸾回鞘，柳清歌面色严肃的盯着水面。所有人都屏住呼吸，往潭面望去。   
原本澄澈的潭水从深处泛出墨汁一样的头发，渐渐扩大至整片水。紧跟着，那次他们在井边看见的，被沈清秋吐槽过的“贞子”们接二连三的爬了出来，一团团雾状的怨灵四蹿。   
沈清秋挥手设下一个结界，防止怨灵流入城中，一面手里凝聚灵力，随时准备反手迎击。   
因为事先有了准备，众人提剑击杀有条不紊，又有柳清歌和沈清秋这两个主心骨在，渐渐的占据了上风，一团团怨灵被击溃，满地乱爬的婳魍逐一被斩杀。   
沈清秋喘一口气，抓过一旁的尚清华，低声问道：“我问你，这里的正主，该怎么打?”   
将他和洛冰河缠下水的百岁婳魍还蛰伏在潭里没现真身，沈清秋知道，那才是最棘手的。   
尚清华一摊手：“什么怎么打。当初冰哥怎么打的，那就是唯一的教科书。”   
沈清秋脱口而出：“你开什么玩笑。”   
当年的冰哥牛逼不可一世，可是就算这样，还用了好几张特制的缚仙网，才抓住了几只百岁婳魍，斩杀过程不予描述，总之是费了好些劲的。而岳清源在派任务的时候，并没有想到此间的困难，以为是寻常妖物作祟，是故沈清秋此行人手不够，装备跟不上，要一举铲除清理，可以说是几乎不可能。非要硬来，怕是要折损大半人。   
周围的打斗渐渐平息后，沈清秋把情况一说，一时间均陷入了沉默。   
“而且，”尚清华整整衣服，在一旁补充道：“婳魍这东西，本来就是山林水泽里养出来的，这一片地风水太好，就算咱们今日赶尽杀绝了，过些年肯定又会出现，道行修够了，又要下山害人的。”   
洛冰河突然道：“我记得，尚师叔好像也是第一次听说婳魍这种东西。”   
尚清华表情一滞，沈清秋忙道：“是我刚才告诉你尚师叔的。”   
洛冰河敬佩道：“师尊博闻强识，弟子还有很多东西要学。”   
尚清华看着自家儿子一脸崇拜的表情，莫名心中悲愤——   
男主大大麻烦你开眼看看明明整个世界都是你老子我创的!   
“那……那接下来该怎么办?”有人问道。   
柳清歌道：“不管如何，总要一试。”   
沈清秋道：“当然不能任由这妖物害人，但不必与它硬碰硬。我的想法是，把这片潭水以及通往城内的水道用灵阵封锁，将其困于此处不能再下山害人，其余的事情，留待回苍穹山后，再行打算。”   
这也是沈清秋本来就想好的打算，反正也杀不尽，还不如封了干脆。最多苍穹山派背个责任，每隔一段时间派人过来检查灵阵完好程度便是了。   
大部分人和沈清秋看法一样，柳清歌抱着剑，依旧不去看沈清秋，脸上表情不置可否。   
沈清秋知道他也默认了这个办法，刚想进一步安排，垂在身侧的手冷不防被洛冰河一把抓住：“师尊!弟子愿尽全力一试，就算有危险……也不要紧!”   
沈清秋愣了愣：“你在胡说些什么。”   
洛冰河咬着牙，抬头去看沈清秋：“师尊，我……”   
洛冰河攥着沈清秋的手越来越用力，沈清秋忍着呲牙咧嘴的冲动，一下拍掉洛冰河的手，道：“不准胡闹。这种情况，也是你能逞英雄的时候?”   
还有，这孩子年纪小，手劲怎么这么大!   
沈清秋回头对柳清歌一点头：“柳师弟，咱们动手吧。”   
洛冰河被师兄弟们拉到一边，依旧定定的看着沈清秋，半晌才低下头，缓缓的抿了抿嘴。   
为防止婳魍有疏漏可乘，整整设了三重结界，以灵阵压住，一丝不苟的封住水道，既保证水流通畅，又令邪祟无法从此通过。   
最后检查了一遍，沈清秋如释重负：“改日还是请示掌门，邀昭华寺来一趟。论结界整个修真界无谁能及得上他家，更加保险。”   
在这潭边呆得久了，寒冷之气从脚底直往脑门上灌，一行人不便多留，修整片刻，便下了山。   
沈清秋打发弟子去告知主事这里的情况，说日后可以放心，若有异况则及时通知苍穹山派。   
出于客套和感谢，主事欲留沈清秋一行人来城中款待，被沈清秋婉言谢绝了。   
这一路来和人打交道，虚与委蛇的事情多半是沈清秋在做，柳清歌武力担当又高冷不善言辞，尚清华忙着指挥弟子打理上下，现下沈清秋发了话，主事也不好多说什么，千恩万谢亲自将他们送出城。   
沈清秋其实也想蹭几顿饭尝尝山城特产，但还有一件事，是他一直挂在心上的，是故也没有太多心思在外面耽搁。   
算算日子，回到苍穹山后，穹顶峰试剑大会的日期便迫在眼前了。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）  
苍穹山十二峰的试剑大会，每两年一届，各峰挑选出有实力的弟子分组切磋，最后根据得胜情况进行排名。   
红榜上有名的，只要柳清歌首肯，就能进入年轻人心心向往的百战峰。就算是不愿意离开本峰，实力一经证明，全派扬名，也赚得今后脸上有光走路带风。   
其实这就是个激励机制，鼓励年轻人发奋修炼，还能促进各峰之间的感情交流，所以就作为传统一直延续了下来。   
沈清秋这次回来，先去岳清源那里汇报了一下情况，应付完来自掌门无微不至的长篇关怀后，并不打算和其它同门继续寒暄，直接带洛冰河回了清静峰。   
回去的路上，沈清秋问洛冰河：“不日便是试剑大会，可准备好了?”   
洛冰河抬头道：“师尊放心，弟子一定为师尊争光。”   
沈清秋道：“尽力而为就好。不必想着为师。”   
虽说叫十二峰试剑大会，其实还是个人性质偏重。说起来，光论年纪与资历，放在整个清静峰，洛冰河并不够格，但沈清秋觉得，既然洛冰河有这个实力，就要给他展现的机会。   
原著里的洛冰河遭遇悲惨，除了因为剧情需要而开过几次外挂之外，童年和少年时期几乎全部活在角落和阴影里，少年人天生的志向和自尊被伤得千疮百孔，导致最后——心理变态了。   
倒不是怕冰哥再一次心理变态，不管洛冰河后来变成了什么样，沈清秋相信，就如每一个少年一样，原著里的洛冰河肯定也是憧憬过有一天能够被人认可，扬名天下的。   
所以这一次，沈清秋抱的就是这样的出发点，要让洛冰河好好的扬一次名——   
主角光环buff加身，就是这么自信!   
想到这里，沈清秋忍不住看了洛冰河一眼。   
洛冰河刚好也在仰头看他，见沈清秋朝他投来若有所思的目光，脸红了一下，轻轻的道：“还记得当年师尊将弟子领回清静峰，走的便是这条路。”   
沈清秋略微诧异，想为什么突然提起这个，洛冰河却沉浸在回忆里，继续说道，“那个时候，我好像做梦一样，不知道自己在哪，不知道师尊为什么偏偏看中我。我好高兴，也很害怕其实真的是我在做梦，醒来就什么也没有了，也没有师尊。"   
沈清秋问:“那你现在，还害怕吗？”   
洛冰河摇头：“只要能时刻明白师尊心里在想些什么，就不会害怕。”   
沈清秋很郁闷。   
看来自己在洛冰河心里，高深莫测的形象两世都改不了。   
主角亲自认证√敢不敢加哲学深度值啊系统!   
洛冰河停下来喘了口气，可怜巴巴的看着他：“师尊，弟子没力气了。”   
妈哒。刚才还活蹦乱跳的，鬼才会信你！   
沈清秋面无表情，洛冰河朝他伸出手，眨了眨眼：“师尊........"   
所以说男主但凡行事，必有目的。   
沈清秋罔顾洛冰河期待的眼神，抬腿就走。   
洛冰河缠上来，语气里尽是委屈：“师尊，弟子是真的没力气了。当年山梯漫长，弟子初入山门，师尊还肯牵一牵我，为何现在反而不肯了？”   
这死缠烂打的，沈清秋觉得就像回到了上一世两人在一块鬼混的过去，晃神片刻，居然忍不住想笑，连忙绷住了，干巴巴的教训道:“胡闹。要是被人看见，像什么样子。”   
沈清秋觉得自己对洛冰河实在是有些放纵过度了，这孩子现在跟自己撒娇装可怜就和家常便饭似的，以后还得了?   
话虽这么说，其实他也知道，洛冰河除了黏了点之外，还是很给他省心的。大多数时候，也就任他去了。   
至少这孩子听话。   
洛冰河见沈清秋不说话，以为自己得意忘形了，目光黯淡了片刻，慢慢把头垂了下去，乖乖的跟在沈清秋后面。   
沈清秋看他那副样子，在心里叹了口气。犹豫了一下，还是放慢步子，牵住了洛冰河。   
洛冰河顿时愣住，抬头望去，目光灼灼。   
沈清秋略微干涩道：“若有下次，不再牵了。又不是几岁的小孩子。”   
洛冰河忙不迭点头，回握住沈清秋的手，心满意足，笑容在脸上慢慢扩大。   
接下来的日子，沈清秋也没闲着。   
清静峰参加试剑大会的，毕竟不止洛冰河一个，他这个峰主四处监督众弟子加强训练，捧着茶盏在竹舍的养老时间少了不少。   
毕竟是苍穹山派难得的大型活动，总得上点心吧。   
试剑大会那天，穹顶峰的演武场围满了人。除了苍穹山派本派的人之外，很多其它仙门教派也慕名或受邀前来观看，气氛非常热烈。   
演武场上方万里无云，十二峰的弟子们整整齐齐列队四周，而岳清源沈清秋等人则坐在演武场的正北面，正好观看场上的比武。   
这其实也是个十二峰峰主的情感交流会，十二个人凑一块，喝茶扯淡嗑瓜子，顺带聊一聊培养弟子的心得，评点评点场上的情况。   
沈清秋的座位就在坐在正中的岳清源旁边，省不了被抓住一顿嘘寒问暖，一边微微的笑着，一边似是漫不经心的望向洛冰河的方向。   
那头洛冰河穿着清净峰的校服，站在靠前的位置，正低头看着腰间前几日沈清秋特意从万剑峰给他找的剑，在一片情绪高涨中若有所思，也不知道在想些什么。   
沈清秋收回目光，刚要低头喝茶，恰好瞥见柳清歌迎面走过来，条件反射的打招呼：“柳师弟。”   
柳清歌脚下一滞。脸上表情僵硬了半天，终于移开目光，木然点了一下头。   
岳清源打量着二人，欣慰道：“两位师弟刚共同历练一场，试剑大会在即，你们此次在外的许多细节我尚未来得及询问，眼下见你们关系融洽，我也就放心了。”   
沈清秋微笑。   
怎么看出来关系融洽的?   
只是没有一见面就打起来吧!   
掌门师兄你的要求可不可以不要这么低!   
……但不管怎么说，至少没有之前的针锋相对了。   
柳清歌那头刚一落座，立马就有人玩笑道：“柳师弟可算到了。今年的试剑大会，百战峰预备拿下多少个名次?这回手下可留情些。”   
说这话的，正是齐清萋。旁边魏清巍笑道：“对谁不留情也不会对仙姝峰不留情，平日里我们的这些弟子连仙姝峰山门都跨不进去，好不容易见了仙子们，自然手也软了。”   
所有人一哄而笑，齐清萋挑了挑细长的眉毛，也不答话。   
台上传来整齐的擂鼓之声，响彻整个演武场。试剑大会已经开始，所有人便不再插科打诨，全都把目光朝演武场中心望去。   
按照规则，资历低、年纪轻的弟子是不能直接和资历深的直接对上的。弟子们在按照资历分了组，以抽签的方式在组内两两对决，优胜者才有机会迎战更高资历者。   
如此层层淘汰，最后进行排名，表现出彩的便有机会挂名红榜，全派扬名。   
沈清秋的目光一直锁在台上，偶尔低头喝茶。   
洛冰河果然不负期望，剑法娴熟，惊艳之处不断，一路晋级顺利无比，吸引了众多目光。   
洛冰河挽了个剑花，利落收剑，在一片喝彩声里抬起头，目光直寻沈清秋而来。   
沈清秋对他微微一笑。洛冰河立马露出一个笑容，面上泛起一丝羞涩。   
沈清秋身边有人议论道:   
“年纪如此小，剑法便有如此境界，难得啊!”   
“这番一比，我们那些弟子勤学苦练，真是自愧不如。”   
“那洛冰河是沈师兄座下的。这么好的徒弟，我们遇不上啊。”   
“也不能这么说。倒不是遇不上，只是教不出，哈哈哈哈哈。”   
沈清秋面上波澜不惊，内心的得意掀起惊涛骇浪。   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——   
啊不，收一收。明明是让洛冰河出风头，怎么搞得好像他比洛冰河还要得瑟!   
正想着，耳边突然听得少女轻灵动听的声音：“师尊。”   
倒不是宁婴婴，这一声师尊也不是叫他的。   
终于出现啦女主大大!   
柳溟烟此时还是个小姑娘，款步走来时的姿态飘然若仙，轻纱微拂眸露水色，相当之养眼。   
不过，这都不是重点。   
为什么柳溟烟的面纱从小到大都不带摘的!   
围观女主真面目的希望再一次落空，沈清秋默默收回目光。   
那厢柳溟烟对他欠身一礼：“沈师伯。”   
沈清秋对她报之点头。   
柳溟烟立在齐清萋身后，水色的眸子却是飘在了远处的洛冰河身上，然后，不动了。   
卧槽瞎狗眼的剧情又来啦!   
虽然知道《狂傲仙魔途》会被他生生从终点网掰去绿丁丁，然而现在的剧情依旧是种马小说的逻辑，洛冰河的种马力在那里，站着不动都有大把的妹子往上贴，这一点是改变不了的。   
沈清秋倒不觉得不舒服，反而还有那么一丝吃瓜心态。   
毕竟是追了那么久的文，作为读者难免忍不住围观一下原本的剧情，也是情有可原。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）  
试剑大会中场的休息时段，打杂的安定峰弟子们在场间来回穿梭，尚清华那头吩咐好事宜，在沈清秋后面的位置一屁股坐下。   
沈清秋低头喝了一口茶，尚清华悄悄拍了他一下：“养的不错嘛。日后必定大有作为。”   
“……”沈清秋:“日后有作为这个事实，似乎不要你说。”   
尚清华压低声音道：“我是说，按照这个发展趋势，以冰哥的资质，必定年少扬名，之后的黑化完全没有意义了嘛。”   
沈清秋挑挑眉：“你想说什么?”   
尚清华道：“冰哥前期不得志是为了后期黑化吊打得爽，现在你不做人渣反派，冰哥一路顺风顺水，没了这个反差，老子全文最大的爽点，扑街了。”   
沈清秋看着他的脸，居然从中读出了一丝痛心疾首的味道，奇道：“我以前还以为你怎样都行，作品被分去绿丁丁都能喜大普奔，现在怎么突然觉悟，操心起剧情走向来了?”   
尚清华道:“不，准确来说，我是操心冰哥的人生走向。”   
沈清秋一语戳破：“我觉得你更关心的是阅读量和霸王票。”   
“沈大大，我是作者。作者是什么，亲爹。”尚清华强调，“亲爹，关心儿子很正常。”   
沈清秋说你可拉倒，是谁前期往死里虐男主生怕他不够惨的?   
“那是铺垫。后面的崛起才是重点，而且两者之间是因果关系。”尚清华刚安坐回去，又压低声音凑回来，“我也就是提醒你一下，好好想想所有小说和电视剧主角走向成功的套路。”   
尚清华吐出一口瓜子：“这毕竟是一本剧情狗血的爽流小说。”   
你自己也知道!   
沈清秋一笑：“我知道你想说什么，我还真没有想那么远。”   
虽然没有想的那么远，却也不是没有打算。   
岳清源在一旁问道：“二位师弟在说些什么?”   
沈清秋把脸转回去:“没什么。”   
岳清源没有追问，笑道：“清秋师弟教徒有方，洛冰河那孩子，果然没有让你失望。”   
沈清秋谦虚道:“教徒有方，不敢说。冰河天资过人，又颇为上进，本来就十分教人省心。”   
岳清源点点头，又道：“清静峰其余的弟子也十分优秀，我看并不逊色于百战峰。”   
岳清源指的是哪些人，沈清秋当然知道。那一边洛冰河吸尽目光，而另一头，沈九当年从柳清歌手里挖过来，被沈清秋一直有意栽培的好苗子们也十分给他长脸，水平普遍比同资历的师兄弟高出一截，记分榜上高高挂名，排名一路上升。   
排名升上去了，那么要面对的对手们会是哪一峰的弟子，也就不用说了。   
沈清秋悄悄看了一眼柳清歌，对方正专注地看着场中央，脸上并没有什么表情。   
沈清秋收回目光老老实实喝茶，等着洛冰河重新上场。   
接连好些场比武下来，沈清秋担心洛冰河的体力会吃不消，但的确是他想多了。洛冰河再一次站在演武场上的时候，精气神依旧很好，习惯性的朝他投来烁烁的目光。   
沈清秋对他微微点头，洛冰河面色顿时明亮，朝对面的少年礼貌示礼：“承让了，师兄。”   
这一场很关键。如果洛冰河又赢了，那么他无论如何都能够进入试剑大会的红榜，接下来的场次，便只是排名之争了。   
沈清秋握着茶杯的手不由得收紧，却听得场上那少年冷笑道：“哼，前几次让你侥幸占了点便宜，这一次若是输了，就乖乖儿滚下去，别再肖想与我百战峰争高下。”   
那少年的声音压得虽低，却依旧传入了沈清秋这些人的耳朵里。   
柳清歌闻言，眉心恸了恸。   
沈清秋听出来那少年语气虽不屑，却仍旧掩盖不住一股酸味。洛冰河这一路升上来，要说不招嫉妒与敌意，那是不可能的，尤其是向来横着走路的百战峰。   
洛冰河反问道：“为何不能与百战峰争高下?”   
少年一挑眉，“凭你吗?”   
沈清秋清楚的看见洛冰河的眼神深了深，握紧了手里的剑。   
洛冰河道：“那我也没什么好说的。”   
两剑相交，电光火石。   
那少年的修为颇为不错，剑法精到，和洛冰河在场中间僵持，两抹白色身影忽上忽下，剑光交错。演武场周围安静一片，所有人的目光都被吸引在了场上。   
比武虽然精彩，但二人之间还是渐渐显出了高下。随着时间的流逝，洛冰河脸上从容不改，那少年的表情却是明显吃力，但仍旧咬着牙不依不饶，出手越来越尖刻，好几次都直探洛冰河命门。   
见状，场下不少人皱起了眉头。   
同门之间的比试，并非仇敌刀剑相向，点到为止即可。就算一心取胜，也不可失掉分寸。   
这个规矩乃历来试剑大会人人默认遵守的原则，连岳清源也摇头道：“太过咄咄逼人。”   
沈清秋倒没心思去关心这些，全神贯注盯着场上，生怕洛冰河稍微不留神，被那怨气颇重的少年误伤。   
而场上，洛冰河却不准备与对方继续耗下去，剑身灌注灵力，侧身闪过一道气势汹汹的攻击，抓住一个机会，寒光交错间，击飞了对方的配剑。   
那柄剑蓦然飞出，划出一道弧度后掉在场外，落地时发出一声清脆铮鸣。   
场侧的巨鼓“咚”的一敲，胜负已定。场下喝彩之声此起彼伏，那少年愣愣的看着空空如也的手心，满面涨红，一脸的难以置信。   
沈清秋松了一口气，低头喝了口茶。不由自主露出一个笑容，恰好落在远远望来的洛冰河眼里。   
那笑容虽淡，但在一贯清冷的沈清秋脸上却实在好看，洛冰河觉得心间好像被一根针小小的戳了一下，呼吸也凝滞起来，愣愣的站在那里，移不开眼。   
沈清秋没有注意到这些，刚一抬眼，就看见那个败北的少年面露不服恨色，反手握了冷硬剑鞘，朝着洛冰河一跃而起，飒飒劈风而下。   
谁也没想到他会突然如此，洛冰河却不知怎的还傻站在原地，没有做出反应。   
“冰河!”沈清秋面色一僵，同时脚下一点，飞快朝着洛冰河跃去。   
有人比他更快，沈清秋感觉身边擦过一道劲风，柳清歌已经落在了场中心，一脚踢飞了少年手中的剑鞘。   
场下安静片刻，一片唏嘘。沈清秋紧跟在他后面，看了看柳清歌铁青的脸色，默默拿出折扇遮脸。   
洛冰河这才回过神来，一言不发站近沈清秋身边。   
柳清歌看了那少年一眼，冷冷道：“丢百战峰的脸。”   
少年的脸色涨红，手无足措，冷汗涔涔落下，结结巴巴道：“不，不是，我以为他会还手……我……我没有……”   
沈清秋在心里叹了口气，回想起少年方才咄咄逼人的样子，虽然有点不爽，还是客气道：“柳师弟不必太过苛责。他不过求胜心切。”   
沈清秋回头对洛冰河道：“下去吧。”   
洛冰河脸微微红着，应了一声，跟在沈清秋后面。   
柳清歌面无表情的对那少年道：“回去自己领罚。”   
少年满面通红的低下头：“是!”   
那一头，沈清秋问洛冰河：“没有受伤吧?”   
洛冰河用力摇头，目光亮亮：“师尊方才过来，是因为担心我吗?”   
沈清秋直接跳过了这个问题，他问：“还想继续比下去吗?”   
洛冰河道:“弟子一切都听师尊的。”   
沈清秋不说话了。   
之前他希望洛冰河的名字能够进入红榜，现在期望也达到了，虽然他对洛冰河还有更好的展望，但是刚才的事情，让他改变了想法。   
根据上一世的总结，洛冰河的体质貌似格外招百战峰的集体敌视，无论是因为怎样奇葩的原因。看今天这个情况，一根肠子通到底的百战峰找洛冰河挑的日子肯定少不了，也不知道自己能不能时刻护着。   
……想到这里，沈清秋就不由得一阵头疼。  
男主天生就不是太平命，这一点他很清楚。   
反正也不知道洛冰河的男主挂能帮他过关斩将到哪里，那就暂且停在这吧，太惹眼也许并不是什么好事。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）  
沈清秋若有所思，罔顾周遭议论纷纷，走回场下重新落座。洛冰河跟着他，在他身后侍立。   
沈清秋把桌上的茶递给他，温声道：“喝吧。一连比了这么些场，怕是也渴了。”   
洛冰河双手接过去，露出一个灿烂笑容：“谢谢师尊。”   
身边魏清巍叹道：“洛师侄剑法娴熟，资质非凡，沈师兄何不让他继续比下一场，纵然对手强劲，我想对洛师侄来说也不是难事。”   
沈清秋悠悠地摇着折扇，似笑非笑道：“倒不急于今日。冰河年纪还小，机会日后多得是。”   
魏清巍还想说些什么，洛冰河微笑道：“今日在诸位师叔师伯眼前班门弄斧了。只是弟子功力尚浅，还不足以与接下来的师兄弟们比试。”   
沈清秋在心里欣慰点头。你真的很懂事啊少年!   
当事人都这么说了，旁人自然也不好再说些什么。魏清巍摇摇头，接着磕瓜子。   
磕着磕着，突然想起了什么，抬头对洛冰河道：“你若是满了年纪，便来万剑峰挑一把好剑吧。那句话怎么说，好马配好鞍嘛。”   
洛冰河一愣，扭头看向沈清秋。   
沈清秋也心念一动，笑道：“万剑锋的规矩我还算了解，与其说是人挑剑，不如说是剑挑人。”   
魏清巍摆手道，“以洛师侄的资质，日后拔出一把好剑，不成问题，不成问题。”   
太不成问题了。   
大哥你知不知道将来万剑峰压箱底的货是被谁拱走的!   
又随便寒暄了几句，洛冰河那头被一群弟子拉走围住叽叽喳喳，沈清秋闲得发慌，和峰主们有一搭没一搭的扯淡，继续观战。   
其实越到后面，越为精彩。能够进入这个级别的对决的，基本是那些修行多年，资历深厚的入门弟子，将来有可能成为下一任峰主的人物，沈清秋全程捧瓜观赏，自豪之感油然而生。   
不愧是修真界第一大派，果然人才济济!   
试剑大会结束最后一场比武，片刻后，巨大的红榜被缓缓悬挂在了场中央。   
红榜上百战峰的名字占去大半，其余峰的名字间或排布，清静峰的成绩也不差，紧紧贴着百战峰，排在前列。沈清秋眯着眼看去，洛冰河的名字赫然在列，继续搜索，不出意外的看到了那几个他有心栽培的弟子的名字。   
沈清秋把茶盏一盖，酝酿片刻，对不远处的柳清歌偏头一笑：“柳师弟。”   
柳清歌吸了口气，鸡皮疙瘩顿起，生硬道：“何事。”   
自然是正事!   
沈清秋同柳清歌边上的人换了个座位，继续微笑：“恭喜柳师弟，此次百战峰又摘魁首。”   
柳清歌防备的抬着眉毛，似乎是在思考他又想做什么。   
那一头，洛冰河被许多人围着扯东扯西，目光却一直徘徊在沈清秋这边，见沈清秋突然将位置换到了柳清歌边上，脸色顿时一沉，找个借口抽身，跑回了沈清秋身边。   
柳清歌等了半天，也没等到沈清秋的下文。对方一脸笑眯眯的喝茶，居然似乎真的没有要找事的打算。   
柳清歌刚张了张口，几个弟子从一头小跑而来，到沈清秋面前，齐齐尊敬叫道：“师尊!”   
这几个弟子十分年轻，言行举止颇有精神气，脸红扑扑的，眉目间尽是兴奋之色。   
沈清秋慈眉善目：“嗯。方才在场上，我都看见了。为师十分欣慰。”   
这几个自然是他养的好苗子们，刚在试剑大会取得了好成绩，立马寻沈清秋来了。   
几个人相望一眼，突然齐刷刷对他跪下了。   
沈清秋差点将茶碗摔出去，怎么一言不合又跪他!   
周围的目光四面八方投射而来，沈清秋吸了口气：“……全都起来。你们这是做什么。”   
其中一个仰起头诚挚道：“弟子们当年在清静峰不得重视，后来多亏师尊青眼有加，悉心教导，才有弟子今日。弟子们如还不知感激，就是忘恩负义了。”   
突然有点不好意思是怎么回事!   
沈清秋道：“为师知道，都起来吧。另外，答应过你们的事情，为师不会食言的。”   
几个弟子走后，沈清秋对一旁抱手冷眼旁观的柳清歌笑了笑：“这几个弟子，柳师弟可还眼熟?”   
柳清歌记性不弱，当然记得。当初被原装货生生从手里把人挖走，要说不恼火，那是不可能的。当下就轻轻“哼”了一声，转过头去。   
沈清秋表示理解：“过去的事情，的确是师兄做的多有不对，师弟你就不要生气了。”   
当即一收折扇，在手心一敲：“这几个弟子，师弟你带去吧。”   
柳清歌愣了愣，咬牙切齿：“……沈、清、秋。”   
啧，表情不对啊。   
沈清秋反应过来，内心立马暴走——   
这句话，太像是在施舍柳清歌了!   
天地良心，他也不想把自家争气的孩子往外推啊!   
沈清秋解释道：“柳师弟不要误会。百战峰人才辈出，氛围浓厚，他们一直都心心向往，今日又取得了这样的成绩，我自当引荐。”   
沈清秋真诚地道：“而且这几个弟子，本来就该是百战峰的人。”   
柳清歌手一抖，仔仔细细的打量他，再一次觉得不认识眼前此人：“……你居然肯?”   
沈清秋点点头。   
舍不得归舍不得，可当年既然承诺了，总不能收回去吧。   
柳清歌脸绷得紧紧的：“你想好了?”   
沈清秋:“柳师弟这是同意了?”   
柳清歌顿了顿，突然道：“还有一个。”   
沈清秋一愣:“什么?”想了半晌，目光慢慢转向了站在他身后的洛冰河身上。   
洛冰河原本一直面露不悦之色，此时也愣住了。   
柳清歌道:“根骨最佳是他。”   
柳聚聚!   
沈清秋扶额：“师弟你真是……”   
洛冰河抿了抿嘴，垂在身侧的手慢慢握紧，渗出汗来。   
沈清秋轻咳一声：“昔年试炼大会，这孩子是我亲自领进清静峰的，呃，光明正大得很。师兄的关门弟子，师弟也有意要了去吗?”   
柳清歌其实并无此意，微微偏头道：“没有，随便你。”   
说罢提剑起身，潇洒抬步而去。   
沈清秋在心里缓了口气，洛冰河盯着他的脸，慢慢蹭上来，柔声叫道：“师尊。”   
沈清秋摸摸他的头：“怎么了?”   
“弟子心里，很是高兴。”   
知道了知道了。能别再贴上来了么这么多人看着呢!   
沈清秋不动声色用折扇把洛冰河戳得远些，撞上齐清萋似笑非笑的目光：“你这个小徒弟，倒是挺黏你。溟烟你说是不是?”   
柳溟烟脸上轻纱随风微拂，不难看出那双水色眸里的一抹笑意。   
不知怎么的，沈清秋觉得其间味道还挺深长。   
怎么现在的小孩子都是这个样子的吗!   
沈清秋挥散开那股心虚窘迫之感，起身对岳清源道：“清静峰还有些事务，清秋就先告辞了。”   
在回去的路上，沈清秋还没有踏入山门，就被人远远叫住了。   
他荐给柳清歌的那几个弟子一路沿着山梯跑上来，后面还跟着慢吞吞上来的百战峰的师弟季钰。   
那几个弟子跑得脸色发红，冲到他面前，齐齐跪下，还附带一个磕头：“师尊!”   
沈清秋忍住把正摇得生风的折扇扔出去的冲动，淡定道：“怎么又如此，起来再说话。”   
洛冰河在他身边不悦道：“真是没完没了。师尊哪有那么多精力和你们说话。”   
几个人站起来，低着头，眼眶红红的，语气却坚决：“师尊待弟子们的恩情，弟子一辈子都不会忘记。今后无论身在何处，都不会忘记自己是清静峰的人。”   
沈清秋受宠若惊。果然没白教这么几年!   
洛冰河看了看沈清秋的神色，撇了撇嘴。   
沈清秋微微一笑，转头看向季钰：“季师弟这是……”   
季钰面无表情的将一个麻袋放到沈清秋面前。   
沈清秋:………   
沈清秋:卧槽!!!!   
季钰道：“柳师兄上次猎到的短毛怪，据说味道很好，沈师兄可以带回清静峰自行烹食。”   
可以不要吗?  
沈清秋皮笑肉不笑：“柳师弟费心了……”   
“沈师兄不必客气,柳师兄说今后猎到，还会送给沈师兄的。”   
沈清秋心里五味杂陈，说不上是高兴还是无语，用折扇戳了戳麻袋里吱哇乱叫的东西，果断甩锅，“冰河你养着吧。”   
洛冰河应了一声，将地上的麻袋提起来：“师尊不吃吗?”   
“先养养吧……”这东西真的可以吃吗!   
上一世柳清歌给他的那只，被洛冰河养得彪悍无比，清静峰满山坡的竹子无一不遭其毒手。沈清秋心里阴影深重，但是怎么说，这也是同门友谊更进一步的见证。   
硬着头皮也得接!  
几人走后，洛冰河拖着那只装着短毛怪的麻袋，道:“师尊不喜欢的话，弟子就想个法子偷偷丢掉。”   
“……”沈清秋揉揉眉心：“为师并没有不喜欢……我是说，不必。”   
“哦。”洛冰河低下头，片刻又抬起来：“是因为柳师叔吗?”   
这孩子!   
沈清秋叹了口气：“你柳师叔难得主动一番好意。冰河你若是平日闲着无事，便养着玩吧。”想了想，又添一句：“别让它到处啃竹子。”


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）  
在试剑大会一战成名，回到清静峰，洛冰河一下子成为了焦点。之前的他因为被师尊十分看重而惹得许多人嫉妒，但峰内弟子包括明帆却也无人敢欺负，而现在，洛冰河却是在试剑大会上实实在在的证明了自己，很多人之前心里单纯的不敢惹，变为了敬佩成分居多。   
对于这种变化，沈清秋表示喜闻乐见。虽然洛冰河平日不太喜欢和其它师兄弟交集，但是只要彼此相安无事，就好。   
接连经历了两件大事，沈清秋终于有时间闲下来，在竹舍过过养老日子。交上来给他过目的卷宗倒还算处理地井井有条，看来明帆这孩子办事，还是一如既往的靠谱。   
说起明帆，沈清秋想起来有些日子没有看见影子，随口问起时，得到的答案是大师兄近来愈发刻苦修炼，也不怎么四处跑了。   
沈清秋心下雪亮，估计是被洛冰河在试剑大会上的成绩刺激到了。这孩子本就争强好胜，沈清秋见怪不怪，也就随他去了。   
他每日在竹舍看看书写写字，顺便带带孩子，洛冰河在他眼前晃荡的时间一如既往的多，就这样晃着晃着，两年的光阴倒也过得飞快。   
那一日，沈清秋在竹舍那张临窗的桌前看书，一个瓷白的小碟子冷不防从窗口递进来，上面摆着几样精致的点心，轻轻放在他面前的桌上。   
洛冰河撑着一只胳膊，正靠在窗沿上笑吟吟的看着他。   
沈清秋：“为师说了多少次，为何不从门里送。”   
洛冰河笑道：“弟子怕扰了师尊。”   
说得好像这样就不打扰了!   
沈清秋看着眼前精神焕发的少年，突然意识到，洛冰河已经这么高了。   
在他的记忆里，曾经洛冰河似乎只比窗沿高出一个头，不知不觉间，十四岁的洛冰河倚靠在窗边看他，却是丝毫不费劲。   
屋外竹影摇曳，光线落在洛冰河的脸上，斑斑驳驳的。这两年洛冰河不仅身形拔高了许多，五官也长开了，愈发显得眉目俊逸出奇，很有少年人风采耀目的味道。   
沈清秋瞧着瞧着，居然觉得心跳有些快。连忙移开目光，低头继续看书上的字。   
总之也没看进去。   
洛冰河却不肯放过，将身体微微前倾了些:“师尊刚刚看了弟子许久，可是想和弟子说些什么吗?”   
沈清秋:“没有。”   
洛冰河目光一亮，连脸颊都在微微发烫：“这么说，师尊只是想看看我吗?”   
少年你真的想太多了!   
沈清秋习惯性吐槽，但转念想想，这一次洛冰河好像真的并没有说错。   
内心负隅顽抗了一会，沈清秋豁出老脸，故作漫不经心道：“我养的，还不许我看了？”   
闻言，洛冰河微微一怔。但只怔了一下，立马收了神思，笑嘻嘻地道：“师尊若是喜欢，弟子就不走了，任师尊看个够可好?”   
那他今天就别想看书了!   
沈清秋挥手：“去，去。”   
洛冰河似有些不甘心，磨蹭着不想走，忽见一人抱着满满一沓卷宗走来，一看见洛冰河，立马垮了脸。   
来的人是明帆。两个人目光相接，气氛瞬间结了冰。   
沈清秋轻咳道：“明帆，拿进来吧。”   
洛冰河抬眼叫了声师兄，转头道：“这些事情，师尊为何不叫我去做?”   
明帆冷笑一声：“洛师弟日日只顾缠着师尊，哪里分得出心思做这些。”   
洛冰河额间青筋隐隐跳动：“明帆师兄客气了，即便是如此，我替师尊做这些，也是绰绰有余。”   
沈清秋用手中书卷敲了敲桌面：“都住口。”   
这两人一遇见，虽说不像上一世那样针锋相对水火不容，但总在暗暗的不对盘，说起话来也含讽带刺。   
像这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，谁做都是一样的，洛冰河虽然能干，可明帆作为自己的大弟子，总不能老是闲摆着吧。   
沈清秋觉得有些头痛，偏偏这个时候宁婴婴的声音从远处传来：“师尊!阿洛～”   
妹子你来的太不是时候了!   
宁婴婴从竹林那头小跑过来，跑到沈清秋窗前，叫了声师尊，亲亲热热的一把挽起洛冰河的胳膊，撒娇道：“阿洛!你果然在师尊这儿，让我好找。”   
洛冰河看了看沈清秋，不动声色的将手臂抽出来，笑了笑：“师姐有什么事吗?”   
宁婴婴摇摇他的胳膊：“说好的教我剑法呀。阿洛你现在这么厉害，多教教我们嘛。”   
洛冰河道：“我一会要给师尊做饭……”   
“时辰不是还早，走啦走啦!”宁婴婴对沈清秋道了退，很是高兴的扯着洛冰河衣袖，将人拉走了。   
整个过程，明帆整个人就像木头一样站在一旁，一反常态地没有说一句话。   
沈清秋：“明帆。”   
明帆回过神来，脸上还是阴阴的：“师尊。”   
沈清秋道：“你若是也想教师妹剑法，可以追上去的。”   
明帆愣了一下，脸涨得通红：“师，师尊，我我我……”语无伦次半晌，终于咬牙道：“师妹似乎只愿意跟着洛……师弟学剑。”   
沈清秋“哦”了一声：“你也说只是似乎了。”   
他淡淡地道：“只是因为似乎的事情，就不肯去相信了?你又怎么知道，一定是这样的呢?”   
明帆在原地站了一会儿，也不知想到了什么，捏了捏拳头，转身跑了下去。   
沈清秋看着明帆的背影，内心五味杂陈。   
总有一种坑了孩子的感觉……   
毕竟在洛冰河的种马光环下，优秀的妹子资源基本不外流，就算洛冰河不收，光是妹子单方面倒贴，也是一样的道理。   
至少现在是这样的。   
但他还是出言提点了明帆，并没什么其它的目的，只是因为他——实在是有点看不下去!   
作为前期春风得意叱咤风云的峰主心腹大弟子，现在居然沦落得连替师尊搬搬书都要被挤兑的地步，简直不要太惨!   
其实还有一点。  
那就是不知道怎么的，沈清秋突然想起了很久之前，对洛冰河的那种感觉。   
当年洛冰河从无间深渊里出来后，沈清秋一直在一心一意躲着他，虽然心里隐隐觉得，洛冰河似乎并没有对自己深恶痛绝到那种地步，但还是被先入为主的视角带偏了十万八千里，不肯相信洛冰河，导致两个人之间隔阂甚深，因此绕了不少弯路。   
一想到这，沈清秋心里莫名揪疼了一下。叹了口气，起身往宁婴婴拽着洛冰河去往的竹林处走去。   
反正闲着也是闲着，还是跟上去看看吧。也不知道明帆这孩子刚才那样，有没有把自己的话听明白。   
竹林深翠，郁郁青青的尖叶随风摇曳，飒飒作响。沈清秋提步走在一片阴凉清爽间，不由得心旷神怡。   
走了半天，也没有看见明帆的影子，沈清秋正奇怪莫非这孩子没追上来，就听见了少女清脆娇美的声音。   
沈清秋默默退了两步，站到了一处深绿掩映之后。   
宁婴婴坐在一块青石上，一派天真的托脸看着洛冰河：“阿洛你那么认真做什么，过来陪我玩嘛。”   
洛冰河将手中的剑利落一收：“师姐不是要学剑法。”   
宁婴婴撅了撅嘴：“可是师尊教的那些，我都学会了呀。”   
洛冰河点头道：“那我就先走了，师尊上次收的典籍，我还没有清点入库……”   
宁婴婴从石头上跳下来，拽住洛冰河的一只袖子，不满道：“阿洛你真是!我看你心里只有师尊，师姐在你心里就什么也算不上啦!”   
洛冰河愣了一下，也不知想到了什么，慢慢露出一个笑容，嘴上漫不经心道：“师姐说的哪里话。”   
宁婴婴撒娇道：“师尊又从来没有逼你做这做那，阿洛你就陪我玩玩嘛，好不好?”   
沈清秋玩着手里的折扇，心下有些索然无味，正准备转身，突然听见了一阵嘈杂的脚步声，明帆刻意拔高的声音传了过来。   
“师妹不必理会这小子!快过来，我陪你玩好不好?”   
沈清秋摸了摸鼻子，把刚刚迈出去的脚默默收了回来。   
明帆身后还跟着几个弟子，对宁婴婴殷切的招手：“师妹快过来，这山上野兽毒蛇那么多，遇上了怎么办。”   
宁婴婴站在原地没有动，撇了撇嘴：“我才不怕呢，再说这不是有阿洛嘛。”   
明帆脸一黑，“嘿”了一声，睨向一旁的洛冰河：“毒蛇猛兽倒是其次，小师妹一个柔弱姑娘，就怕和意图不轨的人单独在一块，那才是防不胜防。”   
这话的意思很明显了，洛冰河脸上什么表情也没有，置若罔闻。   
宁婴婴一派天真，摇头道：“阿洛才不会让人欺负我呢。”   
见宁婴婴一口一个阿洛，语气极其信任亲热，明帆脸色黑了又黑，好半天才调整出一个笑容：“小师妹快过来，师兄有好东西给你看!”   
说着，从腰间取下一碧青事物，献宝一样捧上来。   
沈清秋定睛一看，顿时间心里一万头草泥马奔腾而过。   
……终于想起来了。   
难怪从刚才开始就莫名眼熟，这不就是洛冰河遗失玉佩那里的剧情吗!  
沈清秋不由得扶额，一阵头痛。   
没想到重来一世，前提和背景改变了那么多，要走的剧情，依旧该躲躲不开。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）  
沈清秋本来想暗搓搓看会热闹就走，看到那块玉时，知道他现在就是想走也不行了。   
那块玉，沈清秋之前并没有在明帆身上看见过，看来刚才明帆转身跑开，就是特意去取那块玉来献宝的。这一趟还顺便叫来了几个小弟，估计是为了一旦和洛冰河冲突起来，也不至于被吊打。   
傻孩子这就是你的脑回路吗!   
这下，他也不知道是究竟坑了明帆，还是坑了洛冰河了。   
果然，宁婴婴看了半天，嫌弃道：“什么呀，这个颜色难看死了，还没有阿洛那块好看呢。”   
这句话话音刚落下，沈清秋清楚的看到，本来在一旁面无表情的洛冰河的脸上，出现了一丝相当明显的裂缝。   
洛冰河站在那个地方，垂在身侧的手握紧又松开，沈清秋甚至觉得他就要转身就走了，但不知怎的没动。   
明帆脸僵了一下：“……哦?洛师弟也佩有古佛玉器吗?”   
宁婴婴道：“他当然有啦，成天贴心戴在脖子上，可宝贝呢，连我要看看都不给。”   
洛冰河目光凝滞，也不知道在想些什么，宁婴婴叫了他几声也没得到回复，一瞥注意到他脖颈间露出的一截红绳。   
宁婴婴转了转眼珠，好奇的伸出手去，冷不防将那条绳子连同一块碧绿物件给摘了下来!   
沈清秋心里一惊，“啧”了一声。   
看不下去啊看不下去。   
这智商真的是太低了，这一世更是低出了新高!   
洛冰河一下子回神，眼疾手快扣住了宁婴婴的手腕，喝道：“别动!”手下用力，疼得宁婴婴大叫了起来。   
明帆一见，脸都气歪了，冲上来对着洛冰河就是一拳挥下。   
洛冰河松开了宁婴婴，随意将那一拳挡开，然后反手一击，将明帆打退了好几步。   
明帆厉声道：“洛冰河，你对师妹也敢动手?!”   
洛冰河不加理会，朝宁婴婴伸出手：“对不住，师姐。把它还给我吧。”   
宁婴婴揉了揉发红的眼眶，有些怯了，刚要把玉递过去，却被明帆劈手夺了过来。   
他道:“洛冰河我看你不顺眼很久了!”   
洛冰河道：“我似乎并没有得罪过师兄。”   
明帆冷冷一笑，拿起手中的玉看了看，突然像是发现了什么格外有意思的事情，哈哈大笑起来：“果然没错了，我还真以为你能有什么好东西呢，原来是个西贝货，假的!”   
宁婴婴睁大眼睛，有些不相信：“啊，不可能吧?”   
沈清秋手心出汗，心里被扯了一下。他知道这玉观音是洛冰河最珍惜的东西，也是洛冰河心里无法释怀的痛，现在被明帆满怀恶意的揭开伤疤，也不知道心里是什么滋味。   
沈清秋藏不下去了，正准备走出绿荫掩映，阻止这场即将恶化的闹剧，却听到洛冰河的话，刚迈出去的脚生生停了动作。   
洛冰河道：“是啊，是假的。那又如何?”   
居然这么淡定?!   
他明明记得曾经洛冰河可是恨不得揍死明帆的啊!   
不揍人也罢，那种神态语言里的谜之自信是从哪来的!   
沈清秋不得不说，这样的洛冰河，的确有点王霸男主的气场了。   
上一世的洛冰河，身法惨不忍睹，修为乱七八糟，过度自尊又极其自卑，而现在的他，无论是从心理上还是修为上，都提高了不知多少个层次。   
还傻白甜的被欺负?不存在的!   
……而这一切，似乎与自己有挺大的联系。沈清秋脸大的想。   
不知道为什么，他突然好想继续看下去!   
听到这句话，所有人都愣了一下。明帆看着洛冰河那副气定神闲的样子，愈发咬牙切齿，说话也越发尖刻：“就为了这么块破东西，居然和师兄动手，还差点弄伤宁师妹，我看你根本就没有把同门放在眼里，若是日后面对强敌，也别指望你能施以援手了!”   
沈清秋再一次为此逻辑拜服。   
他依旧忍不住吐槽，这两者之间究竟有个毛线关系啊谁能来告诉他!   
洛冰河弹了弹袖子上并不存在的灰尘，“明帆师兄说笑了，我不认为这两者之间有什么联系。我若是这样做，岂不是辜负师尊?”   
明帆冷笑道：“师尊也教过你这般不懂长幼尊卑?你看看你说话的口气，别仗着有师尊护你，就忘了自己是谁。”   
洛冰河看着明帆，目光慢慢变了：“你扯上师尊做什么，与师尊又何干?”   
明帆讽刺道：“分明是你自己三句话不离师尊，怎么，我们连说都说不得?洛师弟好生霸道!”   
不是。   
沈清秋心想，你们的重点，不是在玉观音上面吗……   
为什么好像偏到了某个奇怪的地方?   
洛冰河不愿继续纠缠，伸出手：“请师兄将玉佩还给我。”   
宁婴婴在一旁小声道：“明帆师兄，你快还给阿洛吧，这块玉对他很重要的……”   
明帆一指勾住红绳一端，将玉来来回回转着玩，见宁婴婴维护洛冰河，脸色越发难看，恶狠狠道：“重要个屁!就这么个破烂玩意儿，地摊上一捞一大堆!这小子有娘生没娘养的，谁会给他玉观音?还不知道是从哪儿偷来的!”   
宁婴婴一跺脚：“明帆师兄，你不准这么说阿洛!”   
洛冰河脸色也难看，一言不发出手来抢，明帆险险避过，将玉往那堆弟子中间一抛：“你还敢动手?这么些年你也就仗着师尊宠你，不想想你也配?”   
洛冰河一嗤，脸色慢慢变了，说话也不再客气：“我不配，莫非你配?你是谁?”   
怎么变成后宫剧了!   
沈清秋见气氛不对，想出来制止，犹豫再三，脚还是没跨出去。   
现在争论的重点已经变成了“师尊偏心与否”这个问题上，他出去了，怎么说?   
明帆大吼一声，不管不顾的冲了上去，扬手就是一拳，被洛冰河抬手轻松化开攻势。   
洛冰河出手倒很是克制，明帆却是一副恨红了眼的模样，不依不饶，两个人就这样打了起来。   
宁婴婴急得不行，想拉开两人，又无从下手：“都住手!不准打了!阿洛!阿洛!”   
明帆见宁婴婴只唤洛冰河的名字，恨上加恨，眼下又明摆着完全不是洛冰河的对手，占了下风，咬牙对着其它人吼道：“还愣着干什么，你们不是也早就看这小畜生不顺眼了吗!都给我上!”   
几个人犹豫了一下，相视一眼，便齐齐断喝，扑了过来。宁婴婴拉了这个，扯过那个，被人误搡在地上，手无足措的哭了起来。   
一时间场面一片混乱，宁婴婴眼泪汪汪间，突然看见一片青叶自眼前飘过。   
那叶子看似柔软，却势如破风，飞向扭打成一堆的人之间。宁婴婴的额发被掠的一扬，眼前又飞过了好几片。   
片刻，传来惊呼一片。   
沈清秋默默收手，把手里剩下的叶子丢在了地上。   
太不像话了!   
他以为这几年自己刻意引导，明帆的心性能有所改变，没想到还是这个样子!   
……唉。其实他也可以理解，本来是富贵人家的少爷出身，风头出得多，亏吃得少，这些年处处被洛冰河压一头，今日又碰上这样大的钉子，怕是憋屈坏了。   
那一头，几个人看着自己破开好几个口子的衣服，有的握住自己一截断发，惶然抬头，面面相觑。   
“这这这是怎么回事?”   
“……不、不知道啊!”   
“刚刚好像有什么东西过去了!”   
“……”   
明帆愣愣的看着自己豁开一个破口的衣袖，看到坐在地上摔脏了衣服的宁婴婴，也顾不上究竟，连忙过来扶，被宁婴婴用力推了一把：“不要你来扶我!”   
她爬起来，一抹眼泪，咬牙道：“你只会欺负人!你早就看阿洛不顺眼了，打不过他，就叫一堆人来欺负他，我真是讨厌你!”   
沈清秋叹了口气。   
姑娘你说这话，也太伤人心了。   
沈清秋正准备继续看下去，却冷不防被明帆突然爆发的一声大喝给吓了一跳：“你讨厌我，那你喜欢谁!”   
明帆双目通红，伸手指向洛冰河：“你就是喜欢这小畜生，别人对你的好，就活该被你无视，被你讨厌!”   
一时间，静默一片。   
沈清秋在心里默默道，少年你看穿了种马文的真谛!   
宁婴婴从来是被明帆的好言好语哄惯了的，此时完全傻在了那里，眼泪生生憋在眼眶中，反应不过来。   
沈清秋在远处，也看得一愣。明帆的脸涨得通红，恨恨的瞪众人一眼，眼眶发红似要掉泪，咬牙转身跑了。   
中途还摔了一跤。   
几个弟子见大师兄跑远了，看了看一言不发的洛冰河，赶紧也溜了。   
宁婴婴回过神来，张口半天，怔怔道：“……阿洛，我是不是说得太过了?”   
洛冰河摇了摇头，开始在竹林四下张望。   
宁婴婴在原地又站了一会儿，目光放空，好半天才轻轻道：“那阿洛……我就先走啦。”   
说着拍拍裙子上的草叶，抹了把脸，朝着明帆离开的那个方向小跑着去了。   
空地上只剩下洛冰河一个人，握着手心，站在茂盛的竹叶参差之下。   
沈清秋默默的弯腰，将脚下一块拴着红绳的碧青事物捡起，吹了吹上面沾的草屑。   
刚刚一通混战，没想到那块玉佩居然阴差阳错的甩了出来，就掉在自己脚下不远。   
再一次拿到这块玉，沈清秋心里什么滋味都有。手指在上面摩挲一会，沈清秋吸了口气，正百感交集间，突然听见身后传来一个轻且熟悉的声音，惊得差点把手里的东西扔出去。   
“师尊。”


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）  
靠靠靠靠靠靠靠——   
沈清秋强行无视心里的惊涛骇浪，慢慢转身。   
洛冰河站在离他一段距离的地方，正死死的看着他。   
沈清秋:“…… ”  
相对无言甚久，洛冰河低下头，默默对他摊开紧握的右手。沈清秋定睛一看，里面躺着的，是几片青绿的叶子。   
沈清秋深吸一口气，装作若无其事的走过来：“冰河……”   
“师尊!”洛冰河猛的抬头：“弟子知道错了!”   
走近了才看清，洛冰河雪白的脸上一片通红，直烧到了耳根，目光也躲躲闪闪的。   
沈清秋道:“为师……”   
洛冰河:“私自与同门打架斗殴，在清静峰滋生事端，请师尊责……”   
“罚”字还没说出口，沈清秋忍无可忍，反手就是不轻不重的一折扇：“谁说要罚你了，啊?”   
洛冰河受了那一敲，犹犹豫豫道：“弟子本该一开始就走的，或者不去理会明帆师兄，可还是和他们打了起来，扰了师尊的清净。也不想让他们觉得，我是师尊亲自教导的弟子，却这般心浮气躁，毫无涵养……”   
不不不你千万别这么说!   
你的涵养真的已经很好了!   
能忍到刚才才动手，不愧是男主大大!   
沈清秋道：“你做的并无不妥。若非你下手处处留情，他们又岂能毫发无损?都是为师平日太过纵容明帆了。”   
洛冰河连忙摇头：“与师尊没有关系。”   
沈清秋示意洛冰河走近，将那块玉重新挂回他脖子上。   
日后的关键道具，舍不得啊舍不得——但是再舍不得，也必须交出去!   
洛冰河轻轻将有些温热的玉握在手里，神色略微莫辩，沈清秋见他眼里隐隐有水光，安慰道：“玉虽然是假的，可你母亲待你的那份情，却不是假的。”   
洛冰河愣了一愣：“师尊是如何知道，这是我母亲给我的?”   
“……”沈清秋道：“为师猜的。有那份心送小孩子玉观音的，多半便是父母了。”   
顿了顿，沈清秋问：“你是什么时候，知道我在的?”   
洛冰河摊开手心，露出里面的两片青叶：“弟子觉得，摘叶飞花能做武器，清静峰上也只有师尊能如此了。”   
也是。他差点忘了以这一世洛冰河对他的了解程度，怎么可能会看不出来。要是他暗搓搓偷窥的地方再近一点，洛冰河估计都能直接感觉出来他的气息。   
不知道为什么，虽然偷窥被当场抓包，但沈清秋莫名的觉得……有点高兴。   
洛冰河盯着沈清秋略带笑意的脸，缓缓的舔了舔嘴唇。   
沈清秋回过神来，洛冰河的脸居然已经近在眼前。沈清秋心里还没来得及咆哮，突然腰间一紧，就被洛冰河紧紧抱住了。   
沈清秋脑子有一秒钟转不过来，洛冰河将头埋在他衣服里，声音闷闷的道：“师尊待弟子，是真的好。”   
听声音，居然还带了哽咽味道。   
十四岁的少年身形拔高了不少，力道也很是不弱，虽然这些年被洛冰河扑惯了，但今日这猛地一抱，居然让沈清秋错觉有当年的魔尊那股委屈又霸道的影子。   
洛冰河察觉到沈清秋挣了一下，连忙抱的更紧：“这些年悉心教导我的是师尊，暗中维护我的也是师尊，无论弟子怎样，师尊都会站在我这边，为我着想。”   
沈清秋不由自主伸出手去，放在那颗比自己矮一些的头上，摸了一摸。   
其实他还是有点心虚的。毕竟洛冰河也不小了，光天化日之下两个带把的紧紧抱在一起，其中一个还腻腻歪歪得不行，被人看见了怎么说得清!   
沈清秋柔声道：“为师知道。冰河你……先放手吧。”   
洛冰河道：“放不开。”   
还赖上了!   
沈清秋拍拍他的背：“起来。今日为师再教你一招。”   
洛冰河恋恋不舍地松手，依旧目不转睛地盯着沈清秋看。   
沈清秋被他看得有些发毛，面上却很淡定，随手折下一片叶子，灌注灵力，然后轻轻一甩腕。   
不远处的一截竹子应声而折。   
沈清秋道：“摘叶飞花算不得高深，至多算个小把戏，若是要学，也快得很。”   
他将一片叶子递给洛冰河：“试试?”   
洛冰河接过来，目光亮亮：“师尊真要教我?”   
不知怎的，沈清秋觉得洛冰河的表情有些异样激动。   
为师不是要传你什么学了就能王霸天下的修真秘籍啊冰哥!   
真的，这个除了好看之外，特别没用!   
沈清秋微微一笑，半开玩笑道：“为师是想，若是姑娘家见了，或许会喜欢?”   
想当年以向天打飞机恶俗出奇的品味，居然能想出让洛冰河以一场摘叶飞花来获得某位女n号芳心这种风雅的剧情，连沈清秋这种黑粉都要叹一声难得。   
总之就是，摘叶飞花，居家旅行装逼撩妹必备，你值得拥有!   
他说这话，本来是打算逗一逗洛冰河，没想到对方闻言，低头默默不语。   
沈清秋:“怎么了?”   
洛冰河道：“弟子绝对没有过这种想法。真的，师尊。”   
见他说得认真，看向他的眼神里居然还带了几分委屈，沈清秋心道惭愧，正了正颜色：“凝神。”   
沈清秋做了个示范，指尖一片青叶承受了灵力，微微颤动，旋即飞出。绕着二人飒飒生风的转了一圈，缓缓掉在地上。   
他道：“你试试看。”   
洛冰河学着沈清秋的样子，试着灌注灵力，但是却没成功，脆弱的叶片瞬间四分五裂。   
沈清秋与他细说一遍要领：“无妨，再来。注意控制力道。”   
反复试了几次，依旧不得要领，洛冰河低头小声道：“都是弟子太笨了。”   
沈清秋安慰他：“摘叶飞花虽然是小戏法，但也颇需巧力，慢慢练就行了。若是练得好，也能颇成气候。”   
太成气候了。当年与平行空间的那个“洛冰河”打的那一架，也是靠了一场摘叶飞花，才将人险险制住。   
回忆起那段乌龙往事，沈清秋有些哭笑不得，也有些惆怅。不经意间露出一个笑容，被对面的人收在眼里。   
洛冰河靠近了两步，道：“师尊在想什么?”   
沈清秋回神：“没什么。不过是想起了一些往事。”   
洛冰河道：“是吗……师尊曾经用这摘叶飞花，做过什么难以忘怀的事情吗?”   
沈清秋见他面色认真，怕是要穷追不舍，心道这孩子怎么越发有长大后那副脑残少女的影子了，一面岔开话题，收起折扇敲他脑袋：“方才说的要领，重复一遍。”   
洛冰河有些不甘心，依旧老老实实将沈清秋方才所说重复了一遍。   
沈清秋本来也无事，全当做打发时间，那日便颇具耐心地陪着洛冰河反复练习了许久。   
竹林苍翠里，日影摇曳，青叶纷飞，倒也颇有意境情趣。   
那日之后，沈清秋想起明帆当时情绪似乎很不稳定，心下有些担心，想叫人把明帆叫来询问，偏偏碰上岳清源来清静峰看他。   
回想上一世，似乎也是这个时间点，岳清源来看过他一次。那一次是因为担心他的身体状况前来关怀，顺便派发任务，这一次他人活蹦乱跳的，估计岳清源来，就是给他派任务了。   
沈清秋心中有底，也不怎么紧张。   
这一世的系统较上一世安分了许多，可能因为是资深老客户，对于其间各种规则都轻车驾熟的原因，没有时不时跳出来刷存在感，除了比较稀有的项目会有加分提示外，至多月底清算一下爽度逼格，也就罢了。   
其实岳清源不来，沈清秋也知道他要说什么。早在半月前，系统就给他发出过提示，提醒他双湖城的任务。   
有了上一世经历，沈清秋并无太大压力，当下面对坐在对面手执茶盏的岳清源乐呵呵一笑：“掌门师兄前来，是为何事?”   
岳清源道明来由，果然是双湖城的事情。他道:“清秋，你上月托我帮你留意可携弟子历练的机会，我看这件事很是适合，便来问你一声，可否接下。”   
沈清秋点头：“掌门师兄费心了，清秋不日便动身前往。”


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）  
岳清源道，“好。师弟你在外期间，万事切记小心谨慎。另外还有一事——”   
他将手中的茶盏放下：“清秋可还记得，当初山城婳魍那一桩?”   
洛冰河提着一个精致的白瓷茶壶进来，给二人的杯中添茶。   
岳清源赞许道：“你这位小徒儿，这两年越发出挑了。”   
沈清秋矜持一笑，忍不住追问道：“师兄方才说的，可是出了什么事?”   
按理来说不会啊。当初他还请示过岳清源，特意请昭华寺来了一趟，将结界又重新加固了好几层。   
业内第一都靠不住，还能靠谁?   
岳清源看出他在想什么，笑了笑：“师弟不必担心，并非是出了乱子。昭华寺助我们修筑结界后，一直都是苍穹山派定期派人检查加固，这两年由各峰轮流前去，此次轮到了清静峰。”   
沈清秋松了口气，点了点头：“好说。待双湖城归来，清秋这便派谴弟子前往。”   
至于找谁去，还需要思量一下。   
岳清源走后，洛冰河看了看沈清秋，缓缓道：“师尊若是拿不定主意，不如叫我去。反正那山城弟子曾随师尊去过，也能熟悉些。”   
沈清秋略微点头。   
也好。记得上一世，也是差不多这个时候，他开始陆陆续续将一些任务交给洛冰河，反正这孩子办事向来靠谱，省事得很。   
沈清秋站起身，微微一瞥，脱口而出道，“这是怎么弄的?”   
他抓起洛冰河的胳膊，看着那手腕处的一块淤痕。   
洛冰河像是被电触了一样，想要缩手：“师尊，不妨事的!”   
沈清秋将洛冰河的袖子往上推去，又看见了好几块擦伤和青紫。   
洛冰河低着头，不说话。   
沈清秋收了手，额间有青筋隐隐跳动：“……又是百战峰那班人，对不对?”   
洛冰河赶紧将袖子撸下来：“不过是寻常切磋，师尊不要担心。”   
沈清秋淡淡挑眉，“寻常切磋?一群人挑你一个?”   
洛冰河伸手握住腕上的伤，看着沈清秋，轻声道：“师尊无须忧心，即使是一群人，他们也未必见得就能赢过弟子。”   
是是是，知道男主大大乃全书第一挂逼!   
但是这样真的有利于科学健康的学习交流吗!   
看来，他很有必要抽个时间，去柳清歌那里坐坐了。   
几日后，一切打点完毕，沈清秋一行便向双湖城出发了。   
沈清秋的马车停在山门旁，几匹用于随行的马被系在旁边，一群弟子搬着各种物品，穿梭其间，上下打点。   
沈清秋在马车内闭目养神，折扇缓摇，心情轻松愉悦。   
毕竟“剧本在手，天下我有”的感觉真的很爽。   
上一世的场景在眼前闪过，沈清秋突然想起了什么，睁开眼睛，折扇一伸，挑开帘子。   
目光在周围环视一圈，沈清秋张口叫住了正好从马车旁走过的明帆：“明帆，为何只有九匹马?”   
语气里，还带了那么一点严厉。   
明帆吓得一耸，哭丧着脸道：“师尊，这些事情，都是洛师弟打点的……”   
沈清秋一愣，恰逢洛冰河掀开马车的帘子，将一套白玉棋盘给搬上了车，然后开始打理的车内事物。   
沈清秋：“……”  
洛冰河露出一个羞涩的笑容，有些不好意思的低头道：“师尊，弟子昨日身体突然不适，若是强行骑马，怕会拖了师尊的后腿……”   
鬼才信你!不要狡辩身体最好的就是你!   
明帆撇嘴“哼”了一声，扭头走开了。   
洛冰河像是做错了事情一样，也不多言，将一碟精致的龙须酥往沈清秋那边小心的推了推，眼巴巴地看着他。   
哎，算了。   
沈清秋叹了口气，都已经在山门口了，再去找一匹马，也不太可能。   
就这一次!就这一次!以后一定一视同仁绝不姑息!   
洛冰河看着沈清秋的表情，慢慢露出了一个笑容。   
马车沿着大路缓缓而行，沈清秋拿着卷宗看了几眼，就放到了一边。反正心里早就有数，连装装仔细研究的样子也没兴趣，随手拿过一本典籍，胡乱翻阅。   
当然，他也没让洛冰河闲着。   
洛冰河坐在他对面，老老实实的誊抄掉页的古籍，目光时不时往沈清秋身上瞥，偶尔四目相接，立马脸色微红的低下头。   
沈清秋放下书揉揉眉心，挑开帘子想看看外面景物，听见前方传来隐隐笑声。   
沈清秋定睛一看，见到两匹马并驾齐驱走在路边，马上的二人，正是明帆和宁婴婴。   
沈清只看到一双背影，也不知道他们在说些什么，只见二人兴致颇好，时不时侧头嘻嘻哈哈的笑。   
沈清秋挺欣慰。   
虽然上次吵得好像有点严重，但毕竟是小孩子，吵架来得快去得也快，居然一转眼就和好了。   
一路上风波平静，到了双湖城，见到了家中出事的陈老爷，自然免不了一番寒暄。   
面对一把鼻涕一把泪，千言万语，恨不得抓着沈清秋就嚎啕大哭的陈老爷，沈清秋果断装高冷，刚一进大门，就相当利索的闪进了客房。   
虽然吧，这一世没有了ooc限制，但沈清秋依旧觉得自己上一世的做法无比明智。  
安抚完痛失两房爱妾的陈老爷，一行人各自收拾行装，在陈府安定了下来。   
沈清秋在客房安歇，想起上一世的剧情，原本以为明帆会来敲他的门，没想到傍晚门响了，进来的却是洛冰河。   
沈清秋看着洛冰河手中的卷宗，见他表情颇为凝重，不由得问道：“可是查出了什么线索?”   
洛冰河点点头，将所有的细节都与沈清秋说了一遍，最后道：“弟子认为，是魔族的东西。”   
“嗯。”沈清秋丝毫不意外地点头，顿了顿，又像是想起什么，问道：“明帆和你师姐他们呢?”   
大半个下午都没见最能闹腾的宁婴婴的影子，沈清秋心中隐约有些担心。   
洛冰河道：“宁师姐与明帆师兄一同逛集市去了，现在还没回来。”   
啧，怕是又要闹妖。   
还有，这俩孩子的关系，什么时候这么好了?   
沈清秋皱起眉，洛冰河将卷宗放进抽屉里，轻声道：“弟子发现，此地一到夜晚格外热闹，舟车劳顿许久，师尊要不要去走走?”   
见洛冰河的目光里满满都是希冀，沈清秋鬼使神差的，缓缓点了点头。   
算了。如果女配要花式作死，那是避免不了的，只能兵来将挡随机应变，担心也没用。   
当下，他就和洛冰河站在了熙攘的长街上，悠悠闲逛。   
双湖城这地方，颇为繁华，到了晚上也热闹不减，只见街上灯火通明，熙熙攘攘，小摊和店铺遍地开花。   
本以为枯燥的刷分之旅还能有意外福利，沈清秋心情颇好，晚风拂面，不由得神清气爽。   
洛冰河紧紧地跟在他后面，也不到处乱看乱走，乖巧得很，果真是一心一意陪着他闲逛。   
沈清秋回头看了一眼身后的少年，心念一动，走到街边买了一袋桂花糖，往洛冰河手里一塞。   
从上一世的相处来看，成人的洛冰河好像并不喜欢吃甜的，但是沈清秋不太确定，洛冰河的口味是否一直如此。   
沈清秋觉得，现在的洛冰河也就是个半大的孩子，小孩子嘛，应该都是喜欢吃糖的吧?   
拿着那一袋突然被塞过来还尚有余热的桂花糖，洛冰河愣住了，好半晌才反应过来，将那一袋桂花糖慢慢握紧。   
沈清秋与洛冰河一前一后走着，衣着俱是不凡，除去格外好的相貌不说，还自带一份修仙者的泠泠气质，在人头攒动的长街上，回头率还挺高。   
上一世忙着对付剥皮客，没来得及了解此地风土人情，沈清秋其实不知道，双湖城内商业繁华人来人往，是而到了夜晚，某项营生，便做得格外好。   
沈清秋走着走着，突然觉得一阵香风拂面，一块薄薄的绣花绢帕就迎着风，贴在了他前襟上。   
“……”沈清秋面无表情的拿了下来，抬起头，花枝招展的几个女子站在人群里，正对他吃吃而笑。


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）  
沈清秋拿着手绢，有些莫名其妙，一只手突然伸过来，将手绢夺了过去。   
洛冰河沉着脸将手绢一团，朝那头一丢。轻如蝉翼的绢帕在晚风里，竟然没有丝毫飘忽，稳稳地就被扔了回去。   
洛冰河道:“师尊，我们再往前看看吧。”   
沈清秋点点头，准备转身，几个女子脸一黑，风情万种的硬是挤到了沈清秋面前。   
沈清秋:……   
几个人横陈在前，推推搡搡的娇声笑闹，时不时似有若无的朝沈清秋送来秋波。   
“翠儿，你说我这帕子平时在袖子里藏的好好的，今天不知怎么的，无端端跑了出来。”   
“难不成这劳什子还能成精了不成?”   
“你们莫非没听过物随主人，嘁，怕是见人家公子俊俏，把持不住了吧。”   
“嗨呀，小心老娘撕烂你的嘴……”   
沈清秋和颜悦色：“几位姑娘可否让让，让我们过去。”   
其中一个女子掩嘴笑道:“公子急着赶路吗?”   
“就是呀，若是不急，一起喝杯酒再走也不迟。”   
一个女子走上来，对着远处一座灯火通明的小楼，风情万种的一指，低声暧昧道:“我们那里的陈酿，整个双湖城也是独一家，包公子满意。”   
洛冰河脸黑得似锅底，横身挡在沈清秋前面：“我师尊不去！”   
沈清秋折扇一展，矜持遮脸：“咳，他说的是。在下，急着赶路。”   
几个女子面露一丝不甘，很快便恢复了娇笑满面，不依不饶凑上来：“公子可真是不解风……”   
话说到一半，突然面露一点惧色，声音也越说越低，说不下去了。在原地捱挂了一下，竟然相互拉扯着，落荒而走。   
洛冰河转过身来，面色如常：“走吧，师尊。”   
“……”   
沈清秋从脑中将方才匪夷所思的场景抛开，突然，目光注意到人群中结伴而行的一行人，不由得一愣。   
洛冰河立马问道:“怎么了，师尊?”   
熙熙攘攘的人群里，一群衣着统一的少男少女，身负佩剑，正逆着人流而行。   
沈清秋一眼便看出来这是哪家的弟子。不说别的，光看那身贵气侧漏的校服，除了全修真界第一土豪组织幻花宫，还能是哪家?   
在双湖城遇见幻花宫的弟子，沈清秋始料未及，心里一咯噔，正当风愣神，一个声音已经叫住了他。   
“沈峰主?”   
那声音清朗干净，虽然时隔多年，沈清秋依旧一下子就想了起来，这声音是谁的。   
公仪萧！   
再一次见到这位上一世被自己坑惨的炮灰角色，沈清秋心里五味杂陈，非常不是滋味。面上仍旧微微一笑，和蔼道:“公仪公子。”   
公仪萧眼睛一亮：“没想到数年前随家师前来苍穹山派拜访，与前辈不过一面之缘，前辈居然还能记得我。”   
洛冰河站在一旁，微微抿唇。   
沈清秋心道，哦，原来早就打过照面了。其实也并不奇怪，公仪萧作为幻花宫宫主最喜爱的弟子，跟着老宫主四处拜访各派仙首，也是常有的事。   
沈清秋随和一笑：“公仪公子为何会在双湖城?如此说来，老宫主可否也在此地?”   
千万不要！他一点也不想再见那个老变态了谢谢！   
公仪萧答道:“家师并不在此处。我与师弟师妹们此次外出是为游历，路过双湖城，稍作休息整顿。”   
沈清秋颔首。顿了顿，又问道:“我方才见你们行色匆忙，是不是出了什么事情?”   
他也就是出于作为长辈的基本关怀，随口一问，没想到，公仪萧闻言，犹豫了一下，面露几分惭色。   
公仪萧道:“不瞒前辈，我们之中走丢了一个人，现下正在寻找。双湖城人生地不熟，生怕她出了什么事，大家都很着急。”   
身为领头的大师兄，却发生了这样的事情，心情可想而知。沈清秋安慰道:“不必担心，此地繁华热闹，说不定只是贪玩走散，过一会便会回来了。”   
一个娇柔女声道:“师兄不必自责，既然是她建议来的双湖城，必然对城中有所了解，一定不会莽撞出事的。”   
说这话的，正是秦婉约。公仪萧对沈清秋道:“我们都愿是如此，只是她走失已有两天多，实在叫人不能不担心。”   
沈清秋忍不住问:“你们走失的那个同伴是谁?”   
在沈清秋的印象里，爱玩又无脑，作死真的能把自己作死的，放眼整个幻花宫，也就只有秦氏姐妹花里的秦婉容了。   
没想到一行人相互看了看，没有一个人说话。公仪萧面露难色：“这个……有些不方便与前辈透露。”   
既然是不方便透露，必然是不愿意让外人知道，沈清秋很有默契的没有再问，稍加思索，想起了上一世的情况。   
想当初，宁婴婴也是因为贪玩，才被剥皮魔给虏去，用来引蛇出洞。虽然从上一世来看，这位boss着实智商堪忧，但万一那位弟子的确是被其劫去，眼前这一堆初出茅庐的少年，还真未必有那个实力与之周旋。   
尤其是想到上一世自己把公仪萧坑的连渣渣都不剩的事实，沈清秋越发觉得不能坐视不理。   
沈清秋当下将剥皮魔的情况一说，看着一行人惊怖的眼神，肃然道：“剥皮魔格外钟爱修仙之人的皮囊，你们在城中切不可单独行动，清静峰的弟子们也会帮你们寻找同伴。有什么情况，不要轻举妄动，马上来陈员外家中告诉我。”   
成名多年的前辈仙首肯出手相助，无疑是一颗有力的定心丸，公仪萧看他的目光里多了一份信任和敬重，愧然道:“是我没有尽心尽力顾好大家，幻花宫的事情，却还要麻烦前辈相助。”   
沈清秋笑道:“公仪公子不必客气。”   
两行人分别后，沈清秋决定还是打道回府，静候情况，顺便看看明帆和宁婴婴这两孩子回来没有。   
走在路上，洛冰河突然道：“师尊对刚才那位公仪萧，似乎很是关心。”   
沈清秋一噎，牙帮子突然有些发酸。   
差点忘了，从上一世开始，洛冰河就不怎么待见公仪萧。倒不是说嫉妒其出身好修为高，洛冰河也根本无需嫉妒，倒是因为自己对公仪萧表现得似乎总是格外亲近，令洛冰河一直有些介怀。   
洛冰河淡淡一笑，轻声道:“师尊就是这样，对谁都这么好。”   
沈清秋看着洛冰河的脸，心里突然生出一股奇异之感。片刻，轻咳一声：“我们此行目的本来就是为了将那剥皮魔绳之以法，帮助他们，不过举手之劳。说不定还能够得到有用的线索。”   
洛冰河低下头：“嗯”了一声。   
沈清秋伸出手，摸摸他的头，温声道:“回去吧。”   
洛冰河脸色稍亮，看了他身后一眼，脸色顿时又一沉。   
沈清秋转身一看，竟然是方才拦住他的几个女子，扭着手绢，看着他欲言又止。   
怎么又来了！   
难道是刚才拒绝地不够明显?   
沈清秋无奈道:“几位姑娘，在下是真的没时间。抱歉。”   
其中一个女子像是豁出去了一般，上前来讨好地笑道:“公子就算是不喝酒，只去坐坐也好。”   
沈清秋奇怪道，“为什么?”   
洛冰河道：“师尊和她们废话做什么，咱们快点走吧。”   
人群中有人认出了沈清秋，大声哂笑道:“我说现在的风尘女子，真是越发不知深浅，人家仙门名派的人物，会和你喝酒?”   
这么一吆喝，周围驻足的人也多了起来，靠上来议论纷纷，指指点点。   
“我看肯定是见人家有头有脸，上赶着要搅在一块，唉。”   
“方才就见她们缠着人不放，怎么，还不肯罢手呐?啧啧啧啧。”   
“是哪家馆子的?有没有人管管?别把人家仙师吓走了。”   
人群里，指责之声起伏不断，许多还不忘顺便捧一把沈清秋品性高洁。   
沈清秋很是感慨。   
好像自己以前每一次被惨无人道地围观，都处在一种被千夫所指的羞耻局面里，没想到有生之年，还能体验一把被放在正面形象的位置上的感觉。   
几个女子虽然混迹风月场多年，但当街被人指指点点，依旧羞愧难当，低着头恨不得找个地方钻进去。   
沈清秋转过身，对人群道：“都散了。”   
有人嘿嘿应着，还不忘对几个女子吆喝一句：“你们也赶紧滚吧，也不照照镜子看看德性，真当自己请得动人家仙师?”   
吵吵嚷嚷的人群里，突然传来一个娇美女音。   
“她们请不动，那我呢?”


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）  
声音倒是娇柔又动听，但在沈清秋耳中，怎么听怎么带了股丝丝切齿寒味。   
沈清秋一听见那个声音，先是错愕，紧接着心里一万头草泥马撒丫而过，一句“卧槽”差点脱口而出。   
祸不单行！   
这个声音，居然是秋海棠！   
沈清秋心中暴走，狂敲系统:“卧槽怎么回事！！！秋海棠为什么会在这里！！她不是晚八百章才出场嘛！老子要对付剥皮魔没空和她叽歪啊！系统大大，系统巨巨，临时加戏不给盒饭连知会一声都不行吗！！”   
系统:任务运行期间，不予剧透。祝贵方好运。   
沈清秋一下叉掉了对话框。   
将脸上僵掉的表情转为自然，沈清秋深吸一口气，看着人群里一个身形姣好的黄衣女子穿过分开的人群，在他面前停下，盯着沈清秋的眼睛。许久，冷冷一笑。   
秋海棠道:“果然，我不可能认错。”   
沈清秋微微低头，见她一只白腻的手按在腰间一根细铁鞭上，用力到青管尽显。   
洛冰河自秋海棠出现以来，一直注意着沈清秋的脸色，这时收回了目光，挡在了沈清秋前面，硬声道:“师尊与我要回去了。”   
秋海棠置若罔闻，一双水眸只死死的盯在沈清秋脸上，目光里恨意尽露。   
沈清秋与她对视，一时不知如何开口。   
秋海棠提前出场，出现在原本该是剥皮魔的副本里，确实是他没想到的。沈清秋开始觉得，自己的确是自大了，也隐隐意识到，事情也许并没有那么简单。   
所以说有剧本有个毛用！！！！！   
就算拿着剧本，也架不住爱瞎几把改剧本的导演乱加戏！   
按照沈清秋的预想，接下来，见到昔日负心郎兼灭家仇人的秋海棠，会像当年在金兰城那样当着睽睽众目，指着他的鼻子将原装货做过的事情添油加醋尽数抖出，为的就是要他当众名声扫地，身败名裂。就算做不到当场一刀捅死他，但扇几个耳光都还是轻的。   
看来他这一世的大众舆论形象，又要难以避免的走向不可描述的不归路了。   
沈清秋心里一片萧条，不过，也并不十分害怕。   
这一次毕竟与花月城那种众矢之的的情况不同，好歹他也是堂堂苍穹山派的峰主，（暂时）身家清白两袖清风，突然冲出来一个女路人哭着喊着骂他渣要他负责，谁信啊！   
出乎意料的是，秋海棠居然没有当场失控，即使眼眶隐隐发红，也很好的克制住了。   
她道:“你在既然在这里无话可说，很好，我与你之间，本来三言两语也说不清楚。我还有很多话要问你。”   
这是什么意思?   
是要换个地方“好好谈谈”?   
看着沈清秋下意识防备的眼神，秋海棠冷笑出声，眼中轻蔑，压低声音切齿道：“你若是不在乎你做的那些事被天下人知道，就尽管扭头走。我早就是不怕死的人。”   
洛冰河本来挡在他前面，此时蓦的回首看他:“师尊，她到底是谁?”   
沈清秋心中复杂，对着秋海棠那张明艳却隐隐扭曲的脸，叹了口气。   
其实以秋海棠的修为，就算是不要命，也实在奈何不了他什么。但是，若是秋海棠在这之后不顾一切的用其它的方式对付他，比如陷害栽赃污蔑什么的，那就麻烦了。   
更重要的是，上一世他就知道了，秋海棠的智商，还不至于低到只凭一人之力来对付他的地步。   
所以眼下他也别无选择，且走一步算一步吧。   
灯火缱绻的旖旎歌楼里，隐隐的歌乐声从底层的大厅缭绕上来，传到冷清的第三层楼上，被一扇紧闭的门给挡在外面。   
秋海棠带他来的，居然就是方才几个女子指给他的地方。   
沈清秋略感意外，秋海棠看起来明显是要和他算总账的架势，居然不去人烟稀少的城外方便下手，反而选择在了人来人往的闹市，也不知是没有考虑到这些，还是别有用意。   
沈清秋坐了下来，伸手试了试桌上的酒，居然还是热的。   
秋海棠在他对面，把他的神情看在眼里，冷冷道:“你大可放心，这酒没毒。我要你死，也不会想这种蠢法子。”   
她的目光移向他身后的洛冰河，“怎么，长辈要叙旧，还许小孩子听的?”   
洛冰河的脸色非常不好看，冷声道:“我自然要跟着我师尊。”   
沈清秋想了想，道:“冰河，你先出去吧。我与这位……姑娘，有些话要说。”   
说实话，且不说秋海棠到底打的什么算盘，她接下来要翻的老账，沈清秋的确是不太想让洛冰河听见的。   
虽然他可以指天对地的发誓，原装货干的那些事情和自己完全没有半毛钱关系，但是现在，他就是沈清秋，秋海棠眼里曾经的沈九。   
完全没有办法洗白啊！   
洛冰河想都没想，脱口而出:“不。”   
沈清秋道:“为师很快就出来。”   
洛冰河摇头:“弟子不放心。”顿了顿，声音变冷，“她对师尊，似乎并不十分友好。”   
沈清秋略感无奈:“那好，冰河你就站在门口不要走远，如果发生什么事情，击桌为信。”   
秋海棠在旁冷淡的看着这对师徒，露出一个讽刺的表情。   
洛冰河极不情愿的走出屋子的时候，淡淡的扫了秋海棠一眼。   
也奇怪，明明是颇为平淡的一瞥，秋海棠却莫名觉得周身寒意顿起。   
洛冰河一出去，两个人之间的气氛就开始微妙了起来。   
沈清秋采取“敌不动我不动”的态度，坚决不先开口，尽量神情自若，把玩着手里的折扇。   
果然，秋海棠盯了他一会，终于忍不住开口了，连声音都在微微发颤:“你就没有什么要和我说的?”   
这在是让他主动认罪?   
妹子你真的认错人了！   
他能说什么?是说“没错就是我做的沈某做事从不后悔”还是“虽然我杀了你全家但是你哥也不是什么好东西”?   
好像无论说什么秋海棠都会捅死他吧?！   
系统呢这时候能不能来个选项！！！！   
秋海棠看着他，眼眶都恨红了：“你为什么不说话?”   
她厉声道:“你是没脸和我说话，还是根本就不想承认你自己做过的脏事！”   
她兀自情绪激动，沈清秋突然道:“你这些年，过得如何?”   
秋海棠明显愣了一下，然后喃喃道:“我过的如何?沈九，你竟然会问我过的如何?”   
她猛的站了起来，在屋子里踱步：“你以为一个尚不谙世事的小姑娘，家破人亡后勉强逃过一死，今后的日子能如何过?！居无定所，受尽欺凌！还差点，差点被……”   
秋海棠眼中隐隐水光，咬牙切齿的森寒道:“……这一切，都是拜你所赐。而你现在，又落到我手里了。”   
沈清秋闭了闭眼，心道，真是麻烦了。   
秋海棠又坐了下来，死死的盯着他，目光有一丝裂缝:“这么些年你心中，可有一点愧疚?”   
不知道啊。   
他真的不知道！！！！   
沈清秋道:“我也要问你一件事。”   
秋海棠侧目:“什么?”   
沈清秋问:“你与幻花宫，是什么时候开始有来往的?”   
秋海棠愣了几秒，厉声道:“什么幻花宫?！我不知道！”   
沈清秋略微沉吟，觉得有必要友情提醒一下她：“幻花宫老宫主，我觉得你还是少来往的好。”   
秋海棠道:“我从不认识什么幻花宫宫主。”   
沈清秋道:“……那好。不过与你一起来的幻花宫弟子都在找你，看样子很是着急。就这样不告而辞，不太好吧?”   
秋海棠的脸色彻底变了：“与你有什么关……你……你想说什么?”   
起初他还猜测公仪萧他们口中走失的同伴是哪个贪玩不懂事的小弟子，而秋海棠一出现，他就立马确定了公仪萧欲言又止不方便说的，究竟是谁。   
秋海棠与幻花宫有勾搭，从上一世便可以看的出来。而且稍加推测就知道，秋海棠绝非圣陵副本那时才与老宫主开始相互利用。   
开玩笑，金兰城他冤罪加身的时候，偏偏遇上老仇人，翻出一堆陈年老帐来，鬼才信有这么巧的事！   
那分明是老宫主想陷害他，故意添的一把柴！   
而且刚才沈清秋就注意到，秋海棠腰间的那条玄铁细鞭，似乎是幻花宫制造出来的兵器。虽然品质远不及当年小宫主的那一条，但是沈清秋还是一眼就认了出来。   
大概因为他曾经差点被类似的东西抽过，所以格外敏锐?   
秋海棠不可置信的喃喃道：“……你调查我?”   
沈清秋不置可否:“你既然已在别派安身，好像还是个堂主吧?为何又要找上幻花宫?”   
秋海棠终于像是豁出去一般，冷笑道：“杂门小派，怎么比得过幻花宫力广势大，我若是不与幻花宫来往，怕是如今还打听不到你这人渣的消息，又如何报仇雪恨！”   
沈清秋道:“那你为何不干脆离开原来那个门派，成为幻花宫的门人，岂不更方便?呃，恕我直言，幻花宫老宫主，不像是肯无条件施以援手之人。”   
他一直认为，当年这二人之所以能勾搭到一块，是因为老宫主看不惯洛冰河只肯认自己为师，早就想弄死他，恰好与恨不得把他千刀万剐的秋海棠同仇敌忾了。   
但这一世老宫主还没见过洛冰河，和自己完全路人，却依然肯出手帮助秋海棠，难不成……真是被其间的血海深仇给感动到了?   
似乎不太可能。   
那秋海棠是做了什么，才得到了幻花宫老宫主的帮助?   
秋海棠看着他的脸，喝道:“你在想什么?”   
秋海棠气的身体发抖，咬牙大声道:“我如今如何，都与你无关！沈九！我只问你，当年我们家待你不薄，你为何忘恩负义，屠我全家！”   
果然还是要面对这个问题！！   
沈清秋看着她原本明艳的扭曲面容，心中一片同情。   
其实他有很多话想要出言提醒，毕竟上一世了解了真相，真心觉得这位实在是个炮灰苦主，这一世，并不希望她再次走向不归路。   
他还没想好如何开口，秋海棠忍无可忍，猛的拿起桌上的酒壶，狠狠泼向了沈清秋。   
沈清秋没有防备，被泼了一头一脸。过分甜腻的酒香顿时在屋子里迷漫开来。   
沈清秋愣了半秒，内心暴走了。   
卧！槽！他！被！女！人！泼！酒！了！   
简直和当场被打脸一样羞耻啊啊啊！！！   
他刚刚还在为秋海棠善意打算，转眼就被泼了一身，打脸要不要这么快！   
秋海棠横眉冷对，沈清秋心里也不爽，但很快，他就没心思考虑这个问题了。   
沈清秋只觉眼前一片恍惚，朦朦胧胧看不清事物。   
秋海棠冷冷道:“这么多年了，我一直在等着今天。”   
沈清秋简直要跪了。   
所以原来酒里还是有毒的！   
失去意识之前，沈清秋看了一眼门口的方向。   
女人的怒火最可怕，千万不要连累到洛冰河！   
沈清秋觉得，这种被迷晕的感觉，莫名有点熟悉。   
果然，他再次睁开眼睛的时候，刚动了动手指，就听见一阵桀桀怪笑。   
沈清秋为自己点了个蜡。   
这种低级反派的标准笑声，除了剥皮魔，还能有谁！   
一张黑纱笼罩的面孔近在咫尺，沈清秋转了转眼珠，秋海棠坐在一旁的椅子上，正冷冷的看着他。   
洛冰河被绑住扔在一边，脸上还有一点於痕，看着他的眼中满满担忧之色。   
沈清秋在心里叹了口气，果然还是把孩子牵连进来了。他对洛冰河递了个“放心”的眼色，洛冰河轻轻点头。   
沈清秋这才收回目光，无意扫了一眼自己身上，顿时一个激灵，瞬间无比清醒。   
……醒来光顾着找洛冰河，居然一下子没有意识到自己的情况。   
你好捆仙索！   
再见捆仙索！


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）  
比起上一世被扒光上身绑起来，唯一有所改善的就是，或许是介于秋海棠在场，他除了外衣落在脚下之外，还算穿得完整。   
沈清秋面无表情的抬头，剥皮魔那张被黑纱笼罩住的脸凑近来，声音尖哑而难听，得意的大笑:“不错！不错！堂堂修雅剑沈清秋居然落到了我手上！太够本了，太够本了！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！”   
沈清秋:“……”   
虽然简单模式看样子是不复存在了，但boss的智商却一如既往的感人。   
沈清秋大致摸了一下情况，这一世系统没有任何提示，也没有给他机会选择简单模式，可以说是不放一点水了。   
沈清秋原本对此毫不在意，后来才发现是自己小瞧了系统——为了增加难度，居然直接把秋海棠给插进了这部分的剧情！   
一个剥皮魔不够，还要加上一个昔日仇人，就是要弄得人措手不及，稍有不慎，直接掉马翻车。   
剥皮魔虽然智商不高，但秋海棠却绝对不是那种无脑复仇女，这两个人勾搭到一块，也不知道还能不能那么容易被他忽悠。   
沈清秋在心里狂码一万字的投诉信息，剥皮魔见他脸色阴晴不定，更加得意，喋喋不休道:“想不到吧沈清秋，你堂堂苍穹山派的名声说出去唬人，我看也不过如此！清净峰峰主居然如此轻易栽在我的手上，大祸临头也猜不出我究竟是谁！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”   
“……那个，打断一下啊。”沈清秋无语的躲开乱喷的唾星，“虽然沈某不太关心阁下究竟是谁，但我的确已经知道了。”   
他挑挑眉毛：“包括你如何行凶，如何偷梁换柱，我都已经知道了。其实沈某更想知道，该要如何称呼阁下?蝶儿?香儿?呃，现下因该是蝶儿了。”   
此言一出，满室皆静。秋海棠本来靠在椅子上冷眼旁观，此时也坐了起来。剥皮魔无声了数秒，一下子跳了起来，表情崩溃道:“你是怎么知道的！”   
当然是上一世你自己告诉我的啊！   
而且简直事无巨细深度剖析有木有！！   
其实沈清秋也想给boss一个自白的机会，但是和秋海棠磨了许久，他现在也没什么耐心了。他很清楚，这次的副本，真正的重点根本就不在剥皮魔身上。   
更何况他知道，就算是拆穿了boss，boss也绝对不会承认丢脸的。   
果然，剥皮魔狞笑道:“好，好，不愧是沈清秋！”   
他猛的揭开外面的黑袍，露出曼妙的身材，笑得脸都扭曲了:“你就算知道了又如何?还不是毫无还手之力?你就算猜到我是谁，也改变不了眼下这个事实！沈清秋你不如再猜猜，我为什么要抓你?”   
沈清秋微微眯眼:“阁下想要我的皮囊?”   
剥皮魔愣了一下，随即恶狠狠的笑道:“不错！修仙之人的皮囊本就难得一遇，何况，”剥皮魔突然面露贪婪之色，目光炙热的盯着他，慢慢伸出了手，“修为也如此高强，又是这么俊的皮囊……”   
沈清秋一阵恶寒，突然听得“咚”的一声重响。   
双手被反绑的洛冰河将脚边的一个凳子猛力的踢了过来，正中剥皮魔的后背，发出沉闷的一声，力道极重。   
洛冰河原本和床脚绑在一起，不能移动，此时目光通红，眼里尽是怒火。   
剥皮魔惨叫一声，差点趴在地上。反应过来的时候，气得声音都变了，更加沙哑难听:“……又是你，又是你这个小畜生！”   
他一下子爬起来，印堂处一片发黑:“若非方才拿你师父的性命相胁，我还制不住你，吃了你好大的亏。我现在就先杀了你这小畜生，再杀沈清秋！”   
沈清秋心里一惊，正准备开口，一直在一旁不发一言的秋海棠突然断喝道:“慢着！”   
她面露不耐烦之色，起身朝沈清秋走过来:“你的这种事，之后再计较也罢。我还有话要和这奸人说，说完后，随你处置，我不插手。”   
沈清秋深吸一口气，看秋海棠起身走过来，居高临下的看着他。   
沈清秋也看着她。   
秋海棠道:“我本可以立马叫他杀了你。这所有的一切，本来就是我设计的。”   
沈清秋表示看出来了:“我知道。”   
秋海棠道:“但是你今日必须要死。沈九，那么多条人命，不是你说逃，就逃的掉的。”   
沈清秋偏了偏头:“但是你还没有动手?”   
秋海棠恨声道:“不错！”   
沈清秋笑了笑:“因为不甘心，对吗?”   
“不甘心?”秋海棠气极反笑，“对你?你莫非觉得我对你还有半点眷恋?”   
沈清秋叹了口气，“我没有这么认为。”   
沈清秋斟酌了一下，缓缓道:“你觉得……我，曾经与你定下婚约，彼此也算是情真意切；秋家对我又有收养之恩，待我亲厚非凡，我却忘恩负义，血洗秋家。”他看着秋海棠的眼睛,“你想杀我复仇，当然可以理解，但是你其实更想知道，我为什么要这样做，你恨不得把我的心挖出来看一看，究竟是什么做的。所以这么多年来，你一直不甘心。”   
秋海棠的脸色惨白，慢慢的吐出几个字:“……不错。”   
“这么多年，我每一日都在想着如何将你杀之而后快，但是我每一刻在想的，却是当面问问你，当年为何要如此对我家，如此对我！”   
她指着沈清秋，泪水夺出眼眶:“我家对你那么好！我哥对你寄托厚望，教你念书识字，那么些年也不曾让你吃过苦受过委屈，比你曾经的日子不知道好到哪里去！还有我，”她的声音渐渐哽咽下去，泣不成声，“我当年，那么喜欢你……”   
洛冰河眉头恸了恸，眼珠在二人间逡巡，嘴唇紧抿，完全无视了一直投来凶恶目光的剥皮魔。   
沈清秋眼中一片同情之色，待她渐渐平静下来，才轻轻道:“我一直觉得，你很聪慧。这些年，你本来可以活的很好。”   
平心而论，要说秋海棠这个人，也并非像原著中渲染的那种满脑只为复仇，随便就能被男主种马力勾搭去的无脑女。   
当年一无所有从秋家出来，一个从小娇生惯养的大小姐，居然没有混得很差，能当上了某个门派的堂主，还有本事和最大的修仙组织之一的一把手搞上关系。这些，绝对不是光有强大的信念就可以做到的。   
秋海棠讽刺的一笑:“我方才就和你说过了，这种蠢话你也不必再说。我怎么可能过的好?我每日都在恨！沈九，只要一想到你当年做出的事，我永远都别想过的好。”   
沈清秋心里透亮。   
复仇，本来就是件折磨敌人，又折磨自己的事情。   
更何况一个困囿她多年的牢笼就画在那里，就算是真的亲手将沈九千刀万剐，也没办法真正从这个圈子里走出去。   
沈清秋突然道:“你真的觉得，当年你哥哥是全然无辜的吗?”   
秋海棠身形一颤，冷冷道:“你没资格提我哥！当年我亲眼见你杀了他后血洗了我一家，你现在还有什么脸挑他的不是?”   
“哦?”沈清秋继续道，“亲眼见到的，你就相信一切都是真的了?”   
“我都已经亲眼所见，难道还有假?我不相信自己的眼睛，还能够相信什么?”秋海棠情绪突然激动了起来，“你现在说这些有什么用！你根本无法为自己开脱！”   
沈清秋表情淡定:“其实我还想说，很多时候，人就是因为太相信自己的眼睛看到的东西，才看不见很多用眼睛看不到的东西。   
沈清秋抬头看她:“你应该要明白，没有人会做没有理由的事情。”   
其实吧，他还真没有替沈九洗白的意思。   
上一世坎坎坷坷各种刷副本过来，剧情也艰辛的补完了，对沈九这个人，他虽然不能像当初那样粗暴置评，评论区一骂就是几栋高楼,但是有些事情，做过了就是做过了。   
沈九的人生，苦也受了，人也杀了，说不可怜那是假的，但说无辜也绝不是真的。   
对上一世秋海棠的的意外挂掉，沈清秋心里对自己当时没能顺手拉她一把而一直略感歉疚。所以眼下也不想辩解什么，只是真心希望秋海棠能明白当年的状况，慢慢冷静下来，原不原谅且放在一边，至少能在心理上放过自己。   
他说得肃然，秋海棠冰冷的脸色出现一丝裂缝，银牙紧咬，忍住没有说一句话。   
剥皮魔站在窗边，此时突然叫道:“你们谈完了没有!那帮小鬼一路问过来了。”


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）  
秋海棠还想说些什么，剥皮魔猛地合上了窗，在屋里焦躁踱步:“你们无非就是那点陈年破事，絮絮叨叨的听了也忒心烦，杀了人就让他偿命，一拍两散干干净净!昔日姘头下不去手，我可要等不及了!等那帮修仙的小鬼们一路打听过来，你我都麻烦!”   
沈清秋眉头微微一皱，有些意想不到，秋海棠原本已经目光泛空，此时一下反应过来，叫道:“慢着，等他说完……”   
话音还没落，剥皮魔已经面露凶光，五指呈爪状，一团黑气在五指间翻涌，就要朝沈清秋拍下去。   
沈清秋瞳孔骤缩，暗暗提起一股气，却听得“咚”的一声巨响，剥皮魔又一次脸朝下趴在了地上。   
沈清秋:“……”   
剥皮魔一下子掀开压在自己背上的凳子，猛地跳了起来，憋了半天才大骂出声:“……小畜生!”   
洛冰河坐正了一些，眼中似有一团火焰在燃烧:“我师尊什么都没做，我却揍了你两次，你为什么不先杀了我?”   
剥皮魔怒道:“我解决了沈清秋之后，你以为你逃得掉?”   
洛冰河道:“我说不准。你若非使用这种下三滥的伎俩，根本不可能得逞。”   
剥皮魔气的脸都扭曲了，但一时间居然无法辩驳，只好道:“你莫非还以为能有可乘之机让你逃走?”   
洛冰河摇头道:“只要师尊还在，我绝不会逃走。身为弟子，我也不能看着师尊在我面前为你所害。”   
剥皮魔冷嗤了一声:“所以?”   
洛冰河抬头，眼里突然里有一丝冷光转瞬即逝：“你要杀就先杀我!”   
沈清秋心里顿时结冰。   
要知道在主角的金身不破定理下，剥皮魔只要动手，就可能会被各种因素干扰，甚至自寻死路。上一世他就是用这个狗血理论，躲过了一劫。   
但是，这一次，不行。   
绝对不行。   
日了鬼的狗屁理论他再也不能真去信!   
万一系统抽了真的把孩子坑死了怎么办!   
而且就算是再稳妥，他也没有办法，为了脱身而再一次将洛冰河推入险境。   
尤其是让他去坑这个，满心都为他着想的洛冰河。   
沈清秋缓缓吸了一口气，洛冰河看着剥皮魔，一字一句道:“你要是连我都没本事杀，又如何有本事，动得了我师尊?”   
话音刚落，剥皮魔终于猛地举起了爪，凝聚一团翻涌魔气，朝洛冰河扑去，“那我就如你所愿，先了断了你这个小畜生!”   
洛冰河微微眯起了眼睛，却骤然间又睁大了。   
一声巨响，沈清秋已经一跃而起，原本缠缚在身上的捆仙索，竟然生生被灵力给震成了数截!   
所有人都愣在了原地，反应不过来。   
沈清秋行动恢复，刻不容缓间朝已经愣住的剥皮魔掠去，本来就有些松垮的衣襟在空中，划出一道优雅流畅的弧线。   
然后，裂了。   
准确来说，是碎了。   
沈清秋脚底一滑:他妈逗我玩呢吧!!!   
沈清秋一句“卧槽”几乎脱口而出，但还是生生忍住了。起手便灌注了一把灵力，迅疾一掌，毫不手软的拍上了完全愣住的剥皮魔的胸口。   
剥皮魔不可置信地尖啸一声，重重地撞上了后面的墙壁，顿时七窍流血，眼睛几乎瞪出眼眶。片刻，终于垂下了头。   
死不瞑目!   
沈清秋面无表情的收手，一挥方才顺势从剥皮魔腰间拔下的修雅剑，剑光澄明，洛冰河身上的绳子也断了。   
洛冰河迅速起身，冲了上来:“师尊!”   
沈清秋对他微微一笑，刚想说点什么，却猛地倾身，吐出了一口鲜血。   
洛冰河愣住，脸色一下子变得惨白。   
洛冰河猛地伸手，扶住沈清秋摇摇欲坠的身体，声音都在微微发颤:“师尊?”   
沈清秋把剩余的血强行咽回去，稳了稳重心。   
没错，捆仙索这种东西，其实是可以被灵力强行爆断的!   
沈清秋发现这个，还是在上一世他披着日月露华芝那副皮的时候。   
说起来那副身体的确灵力爆棚，连纱华玲那张无数捆仙索织就的巨网都能爆开，而现在这副身体的灵力吧，虽然远比不上日月露华芝那个，但如果只有一根捆仙索，还是可以尽力一试的。   
不过，试一试的代价，也没有那么简单。   
开玩笑，捆仙索好歹也是堂堂修真界有名的仙门法器，就这样说爆断就爆断，那也太掉价了。   
若是被捆仙索束缚的人自身修为不高，那自然是爆不断的，捆仙索这种法器也不会用来束缚那种低阶修士，而修为高强的人想要脱身，必须要拼尽全力，几乎相当于自爆，才能够挣脱。但是那样代价太大，如果不是像他之前那样有日月露华芝那种无敌挂，即使是拼了老命脱了身，一般也都元气受损，根本没有力量接下来逃跑，只亏不赚，还不如老老实实的受缚。   
而沈清秋刚才强行爆了一波灵力，又一气呵成解决了剥皮魔，现下也无法支撑，当着洛冰河的面，吐血了。   
洛冰河的脸一片惨白，扶着他的手死死收紧，还在微微颤抖。   
沈清秋看了看他的脸色，刚想出言安慰几句，突然想起还有一个人。   
秋海棠目睹了方才的一幕，面无人色，伸出手指着沈清秋，刚要尖叫出声，洛冰河眼里寒意闪过，上前凌厉一掌，将她劈晕。   
沈清秋想出言制止，但没来得及，看得脖子一酸。   
不知怎么的，沈清秋总觉得洛冰河的动作，有点咬牙切齿的味道。   
不由感叹，堂堂后宫三千的种马男主，居然完全不懂怜香惜玉!   
看着秋海棠倒在地上人事不省，沈清秋也不知是该觉得可惜还是庆幸。   
他本想借这个机会，和秋海棠委婉的点明当年的情况，还顺便省得他日后被坑，却也有点怕秋海棠接受不了这个事实，当场发疯暴走，他也没那个精力去平抚。   
现在她晕了过去，一切也只有日后找机会慢慢解释，沈清秋却有种莫名松了口气的感觉。   
毕竟，他现在这个情况，实在是没本事再去顾其他人了。   
沈清秋强忍着剩余的灵力在体内乱蹿的不适感，脸色苍白，努力咽下涌上来的血腥味，坐下来调息。   
洛冰河看着他，眼泪一下子流了下来，哽咽道:“……都是因为我。”   
“若是我不意气用事，师尊也不会为了我这样做。都是弟子的错，我，我……”   
洛冰河陪着他，眼眶通红的跪在他身边，捡起沈清秋原来穿着的外衣，小心翼翼的披在沈清秋身上。   
沈清秋闭目沉息调整，心里却烦乱如麻。   
男主大大的眼泪，果然是他最不愿意看见的东西!   
而且这件事情追根溯源，怎么看都像是他坑了洛冰河吧……   
沈清秋微微蹙起了眉头，没有开口，面色一片苍白。   
他强行淡定，却不知身边的人，根本无法淡定起来。   
此时的沈清秋，闭着双目，长长的眼睫垂下来，微微颤动。一件青衣披在身上，遮住原本裸露的上身，却露出一片白皙的脖颈和胸膛，捆仙索留下的红色的束缚痕迹，还清晰可见。   
沈清秋之前被秋海棠用酒给泼了一头一脸，头发还是湿的，此刻散落于白皙皮肤间，愈发衬的颜色分明，整个人也被染了一身酒香，配合此时的虚弱状况，在某人眼里，实在是一种……难以描摹的情状。   
洛冰河跪在他身边，怔怔地看着沈清秋，呼吸凝滞，移不开目光，一抹绯红漫过耳根，烧红了整张脸。   
沈清秋浑然不觉。体内灵流颇为紊乱，有些压制不住，沈清秋心里暗暗叫糟，正要再度试着运转灵力，突然感觉一双手臂环绕过来，将他圈住了。   
贴上来的那个胸膛，不算结实，但是非常温暖。这样大面积的接触，对方体内的灵力立马传了过来，正在助他调息。   
沈清秋猛然睁眼，一双手却从后面伸来，捂住了他的眼睛。洛冰河的声音从耳边传来，微微发颤:“师，师尊!别看我!”   
沈清秋略感奇怪，来不及多想，微微点了点头。   
不知怎么的，沈清秋觉得平静了许多。   
或者说，安心了许多。   
洛冰河就跪坐在他身后，双手紧紧环绕住他，沈清秋稍有不稳定，便立刻全力支撑，没有丝毫懈怠。   
这种后背有人托付的感觉，的确还不错。   
洛冰河将下巴搁在沈清秋肩上，鼻腔里甜腻酒香和和沈清秋身上的淡淡清香交织，心跳剧烈到几乎震破耳膜。   
“嘭!”   
一声巨响，紧接着便是门板碎裂的声音。   
身着幻花宫和清净峰校服的弟子踩着门板一窝蜂冲了进来，个个佩剑在手，神情警惕。   
一行人先是戒备的观望四周，然后，在看到眼前的场景时，齐刷刷石化了。


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）  
“嘭!”   
一声巨响，紧接着便是门板碎裂的声音。   
身着幻花宫和清静峰校服的弟子踩着门板一窝蜂冲了进来，个个佩剑在手，神情警惕。   
一堆人先是戒备的观望四周，然后，在看到眼前的场景时，齐刷刷石化了。   
“……”   
看着各自凌乱的一众小辈，沈清秋咽下又涌上来的血腥味，心里一片蔓草荒烟。   
这次真是日了鬼了!   
升级打怪，偏偏遇到爱恨交织的老仇家；舍身取义，又被小辈逮到了这种极不端庄的场面。   
公仪萧和明帆几个冲在最前面，这时候傻在那里，也弄不明白状况。还是明帆最先打破僵局，嚎了一声“师尊”，就想扑过来。   
洛冰河猛的侧头，厉声道:“全都出去!”   
口气极有威慑。所有人都被唬的一颤，沈清秋晃了晃神，草草将气息调稳，缓缓吐出一口气:“不必。”   
沈清秋将披在身上的外套尽量自然的穿好，准备站起来，洛冰河一下按住他的手臂，眼眶赤红:“师尊不必管，我把他们都赶出去。”   
沈清秋安抚的拍拍洛冰河的手，在一众愕然与担忧夹杂的目光里略带踉跄的站起来，微有尴尬的轻咳了一声。   
公仪萧上前一步，紧张地问:“前辈你……当真不要紧吗?”   
……够了。   
不要再说这句话了谢谢!   
“无事。”沈清秋揉揉眉心，环视了一下众人:“你们是怎么知道这里的?又为何会一起同行?”   
公仪萧张口欲答，明帆抢着道:“我和宁师妹回来后，发现师尊您不在陈员外家，等了许久也不见回来，正打算叫师兄弟们一起去找，结果幻花宫的诸师兄弟姐妹就找来了。”   
公仪萧点头:“本不欲叨扰前辈，但是那位同伴一直不见踪影，想起前辈之前说的剥皮魔一事，放心不下，只好来求助苍穹山派了。”   
沈清秋道:“于是你们便一起来了?”   
公仪萧道:“是的。我们向街上的人打听了一下，按照指引一路寻来，便找到了此处。”   
沈清秋汗颜。当着睽睽众目被女人引去秦楼楚馆，这事由苍穹山派的一峰之主做出来，确实是够引人注目的。   
沈清秋有点讪讪，公仪萧身后秦婉约突然叫起来，指着躺在后面不省人事的秋海棠:“她，师兄，秋姑娘……”   
沈清秋往身后看了一眼，问公仪萧:“她便是你们要找的那位?”   
公仪萧看见秋海棠，惊异过后，只好点头，面露惭色压低声音道:“不瞒沈前辈，是她。秋姑娘不算幻花宫的门人，行踪也向来不定，只与家师有所来往，所以当时也不好与前辈说起。”   
沈清秋表示理解，不知道老宫主和秋海棠之间究竟有什么缘由勾当，也自然不方便将这号人的存在与外人提起。   
公仪萧四下一望，目光在落在角落四肢扭曲的剥皮魔尸体上，越发惊异:“沈前辈，这……这里到底，发生了什么?”   
沈清秋将事情笼统一说，省略了和秋海棠相遇的情节，并没有说秋海棠与剥皮魔相互勾结，而将她说成是受了剥皮魔的俘虏，被掳至此处。   
一众少年听完，都露出惊讶愤然的神情，又是感叹惊险，又是气愤剥皮魔的狠毒。有的人直接走去，狠狠的在剥皮魔的尸体上又补了几剑。幻花宫的几个弟子上前将倒在一旁的秋海棠抬起来查看。   
公仪萧则是一脸忧心:“那前辈你伤势如何?”   
说实话，不太好。   
方才和公仪萧说了那么多话，其实一直都在强撑，沈清秋尽量装作若无其事，但脚底还是阵阵发虚。   
洛冰河黑着脸，双手紧紧扶住沈清秋，抬眼不轻不重的扫了公仪萧一眼。   
接触到那目光，公仪萧不由自主的打了个寒噤，不明所以。   
早就知道清静峰峰主的关门弟子天资惊绝，深得沈清秋喜爱，师徒关系甚是亲密，他一向有所耳闻，今天见到果然是如此。虽然他总觉得，有些地方有点奇怪，却完全说不上来。   
公仪萧嘴上不说，脸色却微妙无比，看的沈清秋一阵无语。   
他这个表情，沈清秋实在是太熟悉了。   
他又来了!   
少年你这个样子你家师父知道吗!   
公仪萧还在纠结心中那股不可描述的感觉，沈清秋看着他，突然笑了笑:“公仪君若是日后得空，便来清静峰做客吧。”   
洛冰河不悦的微微挑眉，欲言又止。   
公仪萧一愣，虽然不明白沈清秋为何突然提这个，依旧目光一亮:“前辈说的是真的?”   
沈清秋郑重点头:“绝对当真。日后一定邀公仪君来清静峰一坐。”   
公仪萧很是高兴的笑了起来:“素来听闻清静峰喜静不欲人扰，没想到晚辈居然能有机会前来拜访，实在是荣幸至极……”   
话说到一半，说不下去了。公仪萧惊叫一声，看着沈清秋突然垂下了头，整个人无声无息的倒了下去。   
沈清秋再醒过来，隐隐约约见床幔影绰，屋外日光竹影投射到帘子上。   
已是在清静峰上了。   
沈清秋动了动手指，眼珠转了转，回想起之前的场景，立即双手捂脸。   
他居然又当着别人的面晕了过去!   
算算上一世，他晕过去的频率，简直堪比狗血剧的柔弱女主了好吗!   
沈清秋勉强坐起身，竹舍的门被悄悄推开，一个娇俏的身影轻手轻脚的跳了进来。   
宁婴婴一见沈清秋醒了，立马放下手里的药，扑了过来，伏在沈清秋床边:“师尊您终于醒啦!”   
沈清秋刚“嗯”了一声，宁婴婴已将明帆也叫了进来，两个人一起伏在他床边，眼巴巴的看着他。   
明帆嚎道:“师尊您一睡就是五六天，让弟子们好生担心——”   
宁婴婴咬着嘴唇，捏住沈清秋一角被子，可怜巴巴的道:“是呀。木师叔每天都来看您一次，掌门师伯刚刚才走。”   
“乖，”沈清秋一手摸一个，“为师已经没事了。”   
这一躺，居然就是五六天，沈清秋在心中给自己双击一排六，按按太阳穴，问了方才一直想问的一个问题:“洛冰河呢。”   
睁开眼，居然没有第一个看见洛冰河，略有点意外和不习惯。   
明帆撇嘴道:“走了。”   
走了?   
沈清秋顿时睁大眼睛，一低头，猛呛了起来。   
宁婴婴叫了一声，踢了一脚明帆，帮沈清秋顺背:“什么呀，师尊之前不是答应过阿洛让他去检查婳魍湖的结界，日期到了，阿洛就走啦。”   
哦，原来是这样。   
沈清秋放下心来，同时也有点空落落的。怎么说，自己躺着人事不省，这孩子不守在床边等他醒来，居然真的就这样走了。   
但只空落了一会，沈清秋又问道:“那一日，你们是怎么处理的?”   
宁婴婴道:“那天您突然晕倒，我们都吓坏了，阿洛的脸色好难看，一定要把您立刻送回苍穹山，连陈员外那边的招呼都不打了。剩下的事情，包括渡化剥皮魔的残魂，公仪师兄说，只管交给幻花宫就好了。”   
宁婴婴撑着手臂道:“其实我觉得，幻花宫的师兄弟姐妹们人挺好的。”   
沈清秋脸上不动声色，心里默默道:但愿你以后也能这样觉得吧……   
沈清秋犹豫了一下:“那位秋姑娘……”   
明帆撇了撇嘴:“也不知道是怎么了，检查过了，明明没什么大事，却一直没醒，让幻花宫自己弄回去了。”   
沈清秋点点头，没有多说什么。   
这次的任务，说不上坏，但也实在不能算多圆满。秋海棠始终是个隐患，只怕以后还有的纠缠。   
其实他最在意的，还是洛冰河。这一次将他和秋海棠一来一往全看在眼里，还不知道会如何做想。   
想到此处，沈清秋心中烦躁，按着眉心，摆摆手叫他们出去。   
待二人退下后，沈清秋全身一放松，又躺了下去，双目放空，愣愣的盯着竹舍屋顶发呆。   
他还没躺一会，就听见一阵密集的“嚓嚓”声。   
声音就在竹舍外，还带着某种动物的吞咽声，听得沈清秋鸡皮疙瘩顿起，心中大惑，一下子坐起身，叫道:“明帆!”   
门外一阵乌糟翻腾，明帆焦头烂额的声音传来:“师师师尊对不起!我现在就把它弄走!你们还看着干什么赶紧来帮忙!”   
沈清秋一阵头疼，下床穿好衣服套好靴子，一踏出门，就见竹舍外乱成一团。   
一只体型颇为巨大的短毛灵兽被一堆灰头土脸的弟子团团围住，口中呜呜嚎叫着，左突右撞，彪悍不已。   
明帆坐在地上，一头草叶，疼得“哎呦”直叫，口中还犹自喊道:“拿绳子拿绳子!拿绳子套住，赶紧牵走牵走!”   
一个弟子道:“不行啊师兄!这到底是什么东西啊根本抓不住!”   
明帆怒道:“全都是废物!你压脚我压头，三师弟扯住尾巴，今天和这畜生拼了!”   
三师弟弱弱举手:“师兄，它好像没有尾巴……”   
明帆七窍生烟:“那你就扯住它的……你就不会自己看着办!!!”   
另一个捂着腰道:“师兄你要不还是自己来吧……我我我我们真的尽力了……”   
沈清秋:“……”   
无语片刻，沈清秋随手折了一根竹子，竹鞭上灌注了一点灵力，找准时机，对准短毛灵兽的背就呼呼作响的抽了下去。   
短毛灵兽尖利的叫了一声，不再乱蹿，可怜兮兮盯着沈清秋，喉咙里咕噜作响。沈清秋面无表情，手上又是一鞭，直抽得它彻底安静下来，望着沈清秋直溜溜转眼珠，乖乖趴了下来。


	24. Chapter 24

（二十四）  
众人：“……”   
沈清秋收了竹鞭，拧起眉头道：“这头短毛怪不是一直在后山养着，怎么跑过来了?而且……”   
什么时候长得这么大了啊草！   
明帆一脸晦气的拍拍身上的灰，站到沈清秋身边：“还不是洛……洛师弟干的好事！”   
旁边一弟子解释道：“这只短毛怪一直是洛师弟在养着，放在后山上，洛师弟下山了几天，没人管，就满山跑了。”   
另一弟子哭诉道：“师尊啊，不是弟子们不管， 除了洛师弟，真的没人抓得住它啊！”   
众弟子纷纷附和：“是啊是啊！”   
沈清秋伸出手去，在安静下来的短毛怪头顶安抚性的摸了一摸，有些扎手，顿时想起洛冰河那颗手感异常好的脑袋来。   
短毛怪喉咙里低低“呜”了一声， 舒服的眯起了眼睛。   
沈清秋低头看了一会，道：“不必管它。放在竹舍外养着吧。”   
明帆不可置信道：“啊?”   
沈清秋用折扇敲敲眉心，烦恼道：“等冰河回来再说吧。这几日你们看顾着些，别让它啃竹舍外的竹子。”   
顿了顿，沈清秋环视一圈坐着站着的灰头土脸的弟子，放弃道：“……算了。啃点就啃点吧。”   
回想上一世，沈清秋对短毛怪这种生物十分的抗拒，从没亲近过，又因为不好拂了柳清歌的面子，一直养在清静峰，也没怎么管。   
今日一见，不由得感叹：不愧是柳巨巨猎到的生物，果然彪悍不似凡物！   
但是意外的，居然挺听他的话。   
这样一想，沈清秋居然觉出了当年不可一世的魔君偏偏爱对师尊撒娇哭鼻子的调调，嘴角止不住微扬，反应过来，立马收住。   
收收思绪，沈清秋转身进了竹舍，坐在桌前。   
这么一番折腾，困意全无。沈清秋拿起在外这些时日清静峰囤积的大小事务的卷宗，发现竟然全部都被处理好了。剩下那些待他亲自决定的事情，也都被井井有条的列好放在一边，方便他过目。   
细致周到如斯，除了洛冰河，还能有谁?   
不得不说，没了洛冰河时时刻刻在眼前晃悠，沈清秋一股怅然若失之感在心里挥之不去，百无聊赖了半日，索性穿戴齐整，出山门溜达去。   
相隔一世，沈清秋仍然觉得那句话无比有道理：他自己不痛快了，那肯定要去找别人的不痛快。   
百战峰演武场上，沈清秋长剑收势，摇头道：“不明白。”   
周围一干百战峰弟子闻声色变，纷纷避让，逃之不及。   
柳清歌随手一抓便是一个，厉声道：“看好！”剑风呼啸，用方才的招式，将其凌厉击飞。   
沈清秋莞尔一笑，慢悠悠的道：“似乎还是不明白。看来是师兄太过愚钝了。”   
柳清歌白衣猎猎飞扬，一抬下巴：“那就再看一次！”   
场周围又是一阵颤颤巍巍，沈清秋看看四周的哀鸿一片的伤残惨况，矜持道：“咳，那个，柳师弟啊，不急。师弟的剑法太快，师兄自然是做不到的。”   
柳清歌“哼”了一声，收了剑，淡淡挑眉。   
目的基本达成，沈清秋招呼道：“掌门师兄前些日子送了我些上好茶叶，今日特意带来，和师弟一起品尝。”   
柳清歌：“不会品。”   
沈清秋道：“师弟你这就不对了。师兄一番好意，好歹装一下。”   
柳清歌面无表情，还是在沈清秋身边坐下了，很给面子的拿起茶盏，喝了一口。   
沈清秋笑眯眯的道：“柳师弟的修为越发好了。今日切磋一番，与几年前一同打井妖时的境界不可同日而语。”   
柳清歌不动声色，瞟他一眼：“你现在，如何了。”   
沈清秋愣了一下，反应过来柳清歌应该不是在反问他的修为，顿时感动：“略微受了些内伤，已经完全没事了。”   
柳清歌又转过了头：“我一直不明白。杂碎妖魔，你何至于如此?”   
沈清秋讪讪：“当时的情况比较复杂……”   
柳清歌不冷不热道：“众人皆传，你不顾功体强爆灵力，是为了你那首徒洛冰河。”   
沈清秋一口茶顿时呛住。  
这是谁传出来的！   
不好好修行，到处传长辈八卦，他一定要找岳清源深刻长谈，苍穹山派的门风必须大力整肃！   
至于柳清歌是怎么知道的，他一点也不好奇。上一世他就深切了解到，原来诸如柳巨巨这种神奇生物，也是会听八卦的！   
其实是他想多了。柳清歌并没有瞎了狗眼的意思，只是道：“凡事有度，你自己看着办。纵然你器重他，也不应如此。”   
柳清歌平日不问人间烟火，一心扑在打架斗殴上，居然能和他说这些话，算是十分难得了。   
沈清秋轻咳一声：“……我教的徒弟，肯定是有数的。”   
柳清歌看他一眼，道：“洛冰河的确天资不错。百战峰弟子欲寻旗鼓相当的对手，是再平常不过的事情。”   
沈清秋刮了刮茶叶正欲送入口，动作僵了一下。   
柳清歌没有多说什么，站了起来，向演武场中央走去。   
沈清秋愣了片刻，突然想起了什么，赶紧叫道：“柳师弟！”   
柳清歌回头，沈清秋严肃道：“方才与师弟切磋，我感觉出你内息不太正常，隐有倒乱之势。若是修炼之法有所异常，一定要注意。”   
这倒不是什么大事。平日同门之间相互比试，经常互相提点，指出不对的地方，十分平常。柳清歌略微点了下头，唤出乘鸾，继续训（diao）练（da）百战峰弟子去了。   
出了百战峰山门，沈清秋又转身去了岳清源的穹顶峰。   
前些日子昏迷不醒人事，听明帆宁婴婴道岳清源经常来看他，担忧不已，十分上心。沈清秋觉得，既然人已经醒了，不去回访一下，实在有些过意不去。   
还没进穹顶峰大殿，岳清源早已站在殿外等候他。见了沈清秋，上前两步，捉住他的手腕，仔细探察灵脉。   
沈清秋业已习惯，任岳清源抓着他手腕探察灵息。片刻，二人相视一笑，并肩入殿。   
岳清源道：“今日本想去清静峰看看你，见你气色不错，我也就放心了。还是要让木师弟再去一趟，以防万一。”   
沈清秋微惭道：“清秋又给掌门师兄添麻烦了。”   
岳清源温和道：“所幸无事便好。其余的事情，你不说，我便一概不问。”   
沈清秋默默点头，岳清源又道：“这段日子，我得外出一趟。苍穹派诸多事务，还得各位师弟师妹们多费心。”   
沈清秋微愣，思索片刻问道：“可是为了仙盟大会的事?”   
岳清源颔首：“上次仙盟大会，规则松泛，弊处甚多。我与各派派首约定，一同商议三年后的下一届仙盟大会，兹事体大，提前商议好，各派也能有充分时间，各自准备。”   
沈清秋道：“掌门师兄只管放心前去，苍穹山万事有我们。”


	25. Chapter 25

（二十五）  
岳清源离山参加修真界仙首会议，沈清秋也并不准备立刻打道回府。   
反正男主大大也不在，眼前清净了起来，心里反而发堵，怪不自在的。索性留在了穹顶峰，替岳清源处理处理苍穹山派的事务，也好稍稍平定一下给这位掌门师兄平添麻烦的愧疚。   
在穹顶峰待了两天，沈清秋被大殿里堆积如山的卷宗给狠狠折磨了一回。他这个人平时就懒，难得一次打起精神主动替岳清源分分忧，结果被穹顶峰那繁杂如山的事务给吓了一跳，心里对岳清源更加敬重了三分，不由得感叹：掌门师兄，果然是日理万机的存在啊……   
沈清秋捶捶肩，腰酸背痛的步出殿外，打算随处走走，恰好撞见一行穹顶峰弟子匆匆行来，叫住了，问道：“今日穹顶峰上怎么这么多人?”   
甫一跨出殿门 ，便见穹顶峰来来往往的弟子多了许多。面孔有生有熟，有的沈清秋曾经找其它峰主串门时见过，看来似乎各峰的弟子都来了。   
一见是沈清秋，其中一名弟子恭恭敬敬的答道：“沈师叔。过些时日便是各峰师兄弟前往万剑峰挑选配剑的日子，掌门不在，便嘱咐我们召集此次选剑的师兄弟们前来穹顶峰，听候选剑的制度规则。”   
哦，原来是这么回事。   
沈清秋点点头，那名弟子问道：“沈师叔可要一同去主持?”   
沈清秋：“不必。有你们就好。”   
苍穹山派弟子们的佩剑，皆出于万剑峰，只要满了年龄，便可前往万剑峰挑选日后陪伴自己的配剑。当然，万剑峰自有规矩，信奉与其是人挑剑，更是剑挑主人的说法，各峰弟子进山挑剑的流程更是十分讲究苛刻。是故每届弟子们选剑之前，都会在穹顶峰听候规则，也算是个不大不小的仪式。   
想到此处，沈清秋不由得想起洛冰河的那把正阳剑来。   
算起来，洛冰河的年龄还不够资格前去选剑，但是论实力，是绝对可以拥有一把属于自己的配剑了。毕竟比起上一世这个年龄时的修为依然是个半吊子，这一世的洛冰河，的确是强了太多。   
……其实吧，以洛冰河的资质，即使不修炼魔道，老老实实的走正道修灵力，放眼日后的修真界，怕是也未必有人能与之敌手。   
开玩笑。男主的全书第一挂逼体质摆在那里，走什么路，都一样是boss!   
沈清秋用折扇敲了敲眉心，赶紧打住了越想越远的思绪。   
说起来，洛冰河已经去了好几天，却依旧没有回峰的音讯。一念及此，沈清秋心里飘过一丝微妙的不安，手里的折扇开开合合，无意识的把玩。   
正愣神间，大殿外层层台阶上跑上来两个少年身影，见了沈清秋，一人一边扑过来，抱住了他的手臂。   
这活泼异常的出场，是宁婴婴和明帆无疑了。也不知怎么的，这两孩子不知何时开始每天形影不离，就连画风也是十分同步。   
沈清秋被扑得身体一歪，站稳了道：“你们怎么来了?可是出了什么事?”   
宁婴婴抓住他的衣角，委委屈屈的道：“师尊好几天都没有回去了，婴婴好想你。”   
沈清秋很是受用。老子也是有妹子惦记的！   
明帆道：“宁师妹不放心师尊，一定要来穹顶峰照顾您，弟子就陪师妹一起来了。”   
沈清秋：“胡闹。师妹不懂事，你是大师兄，为师不在期间，岂能随意离开清静峰。”   
明帆低头撇撇嘴，宁婴婴道：“师尊就不要怪他啦。反正阿洛已经回来啦，明帆师兄才抽身过来的。”   
沈清秋手一震，差点将折扇甩出去，连忙抓住宁婴婴：“洛冰河已经回来了？什么时候回来的？为何没人告诉为师？”   
宁婴婴吓了一跳，愣住了。明帆抢白道：“那小子昨天傍晚就回来了，见了人也不搭理，还说不用惊动师尊，谁知道他想的什么。”说着，悄悄翻了翻眼睛，“外出归来，连向师尊报声 安都懒得动身，真是个小白眼狼。”   
宁婴婴道：“师兄不要胡说！阿洛他什么时候说过不见师尊了？他……”   
沈清秋微微一怔，突然听见警钟长鸣。一声接连一声，在整个穹顶峰不断回荡。   
沈清秋一下子警惕了起来，正回忆这是哪一段剧情，系统突然发来一条提示。   
【注意：前方副本：魔族入侵。前方任务：帮助洛冰河提升正面值与存在感。祝贵方好运!】   
……想起来了。   
这一段的剧情，和他预计的日期略有偏差，但也在意料之中。沈清秋吸了一口气，拍了拍惊在原地的二人的肩，道：“安定。且随为师去看看。”   
整个穹顶峰警钟回荡，陷入了一片混乱之中。各峰弟子们四处奔走，惊呼不断，但惊慌过后，很快就被组织起来，渐渐聚在了穹顶峰大殿外广阔的场地。   
同样聚集在殿外的，还有站在包围圈中心的魔众，奇形怪状，张牙舞爪，嚣张不已。苍穹山派弟子们纷纷警惕举剑，对一干魔众怒目而视。   
沈清秋面无表情的听着从远处荡来一声接一声的巨响，连接其余十一峰的虹桥，看来已经断了。整座穹顶峰顿时处在了孤立无援之中。   
沈清秋站在穹顶峰气势颇为恢宏的大殿高阶上，青衣随风微摆，一柄修雅剑配在腰间，面色淡定凛然。此逼装的颇为到位，一眼看上去，还真有颇有仙门派首的气度在。   
现在穹顶峰只有他一位长辈在场，所有人都以他为中心望来，仿若吃了一颗定心丸，目光里满满都是信任。   
沈清秋的目光逡巡一圈，突然定住了。   
洛冰河站在人群中，一身白衣挺拔俊秀，正朝他远远的看过来。对上沈清秋的目光，脸上凝固的神情一下子融化了，目光微微一亮，但很快低下了头。   
沈清秋心里五味杂陈。   
怎么说，这孩子无论是离开还是回来，沈清秋总觉得，洛冰河已经没有曾经那种死粘着他不肯放的感觉了。   
难道是孩子大了，叛逆期到了？   
嗯，挺好，挺好——   
好个鬼啊老子很不好!   
抛开心里难言的抑郁感，沈清秋调整了一下脸上的表情，不急不缓踏下大殿。   
所有人立即聚集到他的身后，对一干魔众怒目而视。   
整片广场上魔气滔天，黑压压的魔众让开一条道，片刻，从其中缓缓踏出一双雪白的，缠满铃铛的玉足。   
时隔多年，沈清秋依旧忍不住再一次吐槽：走那么远的路还是穿双鞋的好!   
还有，好久不见了纱妹子!   
纱华铃之娇蛮，与他印象里如出一辙。见了沈清秋，美眸一转，当即一掀红裙下摆，毫无诚意的一礼，“原来是修雅剑前辈。仙师气度风范，果然百闻不如一见。铃儿早就仰慕苍穹山派 的名声，本来是想领我这帮不成气候的魔族子弟与苍穹山派各位切磋一番，之前千叮咛万嘱咐，没想到还是惊动了前辈与苍穹山各位，还望前辈不要见怪。”   
沈清秋皮笑肉不笑：“这位便是魔界圣女纱华铃纱姑娘了？这等行事风范，沈某也是百闻不如一见。见怪之类的，不敢说。不过贵族如此浩浩荡荡前来，砸断虹桥打伤弟子，想要不惊动 ，似乎也是难事。真是难为纱姑娘了。”   
纱华玲脸色红红白白，努嘴道：“前辈的话实在叫铃儿难以回应。我族本无恶意，前来也的确是为切磋，若是惹得前辈不悦，铃儿实在是过意不去。”   
沈清秋笑道：“纱姑娘挑选在了穹顶峰做客，偏偏不巧，主持该峰事务的掌门不久前外出，此时不在峰中。不如今日各位且请回，等掌门归来，本派择日另作邀请。”   
纱华铃抿嘴一笑：“前辈说笑了。苍穹山派今日有前辈在，也是一样的。我族弟子跋山涉水一路艰辛，铃儿此时要求他们打道回府，只怕他们是不肯的呢。”   
沈清秋折扇一展：“纱姑娘说的有些道理。看来今日不比试几场，贵族是不会轻易离开了。既然如此，不妨各自派人比试三场，三局两胜。这第一场沈某就自行请缨了，纱姑娘挑人吧。 ”   
虚与委蛇真累啊!   
沈清秋的心情本就说不上多好，实在没味口和妹子一来一回扯上半天，反正最后也是要打，干脆直接切入正题。   
纱华铃愣了一下，有些意不到沈清秋竟然如此干脆，眼珠转了转，想到若是群起攻之，自己这边的确没把握得胜，若是如此，自己的确是捡了个大便宜，当即应允了下来。   
第一场沈清秋对独臂长老，赢得毫无悬念。沈清秋欣然接受系统的加分，相当有逼格的结束了这一场，顺便观赏了一把接下来的纱华铃和柳溟烟之间赏心悦目的比试。   
虽然第二场输了，但是还是不得不承认，不愧是女主大大就算输了也这么有风范!   
最揪心的，是第三场比试。   
天锤长老站在广场中间，如一座山一般不可撼动，浑身剧毒铁刺，在阳光下发出瘆人寒光。   
场下寂静片刻，一片哗然。   
明帆怒道：“魔族妖女!这人浑身都是毒，实在太卑鄙了!这根本不公平!”   
纱华铃娇声笑道：“这位小哥不要生气，玲儿若是刻意隐瞒他浑身是毒这个事实，那才叫卑鄙。贵派若是怕死，不若直接认输，你说好不好?”   
最后那句话语气太过轻佻，明帆脸顿时涨得通红，怒瞪着纱华铃，一句话也说不出来。   
沈清秋正欲接话，一直躲在他身后的宁婴婴猛地站了出来，大声争辩道：“这还不叫卑鄙?暗器毒物，本来就为修真界所不齿，那个什么长老占的好处还不够，居然还要用毒器，算什么英雄好汉了?还是说你们魔族个个都是这样，分毫不要脸面吗?”   
一番话说的毫不畏惧，纱华铃笑容一僵，连一直面容僵硬的天锤长老的脸上都出现了一丝明显的裂缝。   
沈清秋有些意想不到一向柔柔弱弱的宁婴婴会突然站出来，忍不住暗暗为自己这个小徒弟打了个call。   
“好了，无妨。”沈清秋吸了一口气，拍拍宁婴婴的头，让她站回自己身后，转过头轻松一笑，“便是他有毒刺，我苍穹山派也未必难赢。”   
沈清秋将折扇一合，目光默默朝人群中一个方向望去。   
他望去的地方，一个挺拔的白衣少年缓缓走出，朝他一礼，“师尊，冰河愿意拼死一试。”


	26. Chapter 26

（二十六）  
沈清秋将折扇一合，目光默默朝人群中一个方向望去。   
他望去的地方，一个挺拔的白衣少年缓缓走出，朝他一礼：“师尊，冰河愿意一试。”   
不知道为什么，沈清秋觉得洛冰河全身简直都带着一层闪瞎眼的光!   
好不灼眼。   
有这种感觉的，不止沈清秋一个人。纱华铃细眉一挑，水眸立刻闪过一丝不同神色：“苍穹山派果然是英雄出少年!不过此局若是输了，可不要怪我族欺负于你们。”   
洛冰河一站出来，周围立刻人声沸腾，炸开了锅。   
经过上次试剑大会，洛冰河算是在这一届弟子中混了个脸熟，几乎整座苍穹山都知道，清静峰座下首徒洛冰河，年纪不大，却修为了得剑法精绝，十分厉害。   
但即使是这样，要不过少年的洛冰河只身对战魔族资历深厚的彪悍长老，依然是非常冒险的行为。   
洛冰河从人群中走出，走到了沈清秋身边。沈清秋低声问道：“可有把握?”   
洛冰河抬头看了他一眼，很快又低下头，语气却坚定：“弟子一定不会给师尊丢脸的。”   
沈清秋嘱咐道：“若有不敌，一定不要逞强。”顿了顿，又语气认真的补充：“一切有为师在。”   
洛冰河握剑的手收紧了一下，似乎在压抑什么，依旧没有抬头，只是轻轻的“嗯”了一声。   
沈清秋心里一阵失落。   
若是在以往，在这种情况下，洛冰河就算是不说话，也会盯着自己目光发亮的狂看猛看，别提像现在这样，连头都不抬了。   
沈清秋看了洛冰河一阵，看不出这孩子有什么异样，场下魔族的叫嚣催促声此起彼伏，沈清秋吸了一口气，对洛冰河道：“去吧。一切小心。”   
时隔多年再看这一场比武，如果抛开刚才一直以来的郁卒，沈清秋并没有当初那种强烈的压抑与窒息之感。   
怎么说，这一世的洛冰河，和当年的那个修为半吊子的少年相比，差别简直不要太大!   
洛冰河身形挺拔，目光沉定，气质明朗又从容，已经完全不是沈清秋印象里，那个当年被强行叫上场的苍白瘦弱的少年了。就这样站在场中央，和身形巨大的天锤长老对峙，在气势上居然也没有输多少。   
场上一柄大锤挥来舞去，风声呼啸，十分瘆人，但根本打不中洛冰河。洛冰河虽然没有占到多少便宜，但胜在身形十分灵活，身法又洒脱又好看，剑光澄明间，看得许多人眼中一亮。   
然而要取胜，却不能一味地避开攻击，必须主动出击，正面对抗是避免不了的。天锤长老一声重甲，拳头虎虎生风，加之一柄铁锤份量惊人，洛冰河每每生生抗住，总看得沈清秋一阵揪心，折扇在手里开开合合，几次差点掰断了扇骨。   
太玩心跳了!   
沈清秋目光紧紧盯住场上，丝毫不敢分神，却听得一个娇滴滴却凉嗖嗖的声音，是纱华玲：“沈前辈教出的徒弟果然不同凡响，看来是铃儿轻敌了。这一局，天锤长老怕是未必有多大胜算呢。”   
沈清秋皮笑肉不笑。   
不不不不不妹子你大错特错了!   
在《狂傲仙魔途》里，这个什么天锤长老充其量算活不过一集的炮灰。而在主角面前，炮灰的胜算通通为零啊为零!   
所以他自己还在担心什么啊草!   
主角光环金身不破了解一下谢谢!!!   
也不知道为什么，自己好像一直都对洛冰河存在着一种多余的担心，生怕千古定律也有失灵的时候，洛冰河真的被自己给坑死或是如何。以前是怕玩过了头玩死主角罪孽深重，现在则更多的是出于忧心和心疼。   
但不管是出于什么心态，这种隐隐的下意识担忧，好像一直都存在。   
就好比上一世吧，明知道洛冰河挂不了，还非得冲上去替洛冰河挡毒刺，结果中了无可解，十分影响生活不说，最后还是柳清歌来替他收了场，才没有让纱华铃真的把苍穹山的牌匾给摘了去。   
回想起那段黑历史，沈清秋心中一阵郁卒，突然间心里闪过一个电光，顿时石化。待到彻底想起来时，冷汗瞬间就下来了。   
握草草草草草柳聚聚还在灵犀洞里啊!!!   
还敢不敢再心大一点!!!   
反应过来的沈清秋恨不得给自己一巴掌，把自己打醒。   
……他这些天过于挂心洛冰河，心神不宁，居然忽略掉了与魔族入侵同时发生的支线。直到刚才猛然惊觉，然而此时他已经无法预料柳清歌那边的情况如何了。   
而眼下这种状况，他身为唯一长辈，扭头就走是绝对不可能的。沈清秋手脚冰冷，手心里全是冷汗，一时间心急如焚。   
洛冰河在场上堪堪避过天锤长老一记杀招，余光瞥见了沈清秋的神情，不由得微愣，被天锤长老抓住契机，挨了一记重击，闷哼了一声。   
沈清秋猛然回头，低声对宁婴婴道：“去灵犀洞，找你柳师叔。”   
宁婴婴一愣：“可是柳师叔还在闭关，不能贸然打扰的……”   
沈清秋道：“不是让你去打扰他。你去看一看他的情况，若有不对，立刻来告诉为师。不要擅自轻举妄动，也不要靠得太近。”免得误伤!   
宁婴婴不明所以，赶紧去了。沈清秋深深的吸了一口气，定定心神，转头继续看向场中。   
场上洛冰河也彻底沉下了气，开始一心一意与之周旋，寻找对方的破绽，准备予以全力反击。这一场比武看着精彩，沈清秋盯着洛冰河的身法，却看出了好几处虚弱之处。好几次一招已经到了尽头，内力却无法跟上，完全不像是洛冰河会犯的错误。   
在场能有本事看出这种细微之处的，当然不止沈清秋一个人。纱华铃那一头，独臂长老俯身在纱华铃耳边低声说了些什么，纱华铃便面露喜色，点了点头。   
沈清秋心中沉吟，还没来得及认真思索，场上洛冰河巧妙的躲过早已气急败坏的天锤长老的一记杀招，寻得一个契机，毅然出手。   
天锤长老硕大的身躯，就这样像山倾一样，轰然倒下。   
纱华铃刚刚挂起的笑容凝结在了脸上。场下欢呼声一下子炸开，唏嘘有之，赞叹有之。   
洛冰河，实在是太厉害了!   
沈清秋没心思注意这些，盯着跪倒在场中央的天锤长老，一只手悄悄按上了修雅。   
纱华铃缓缓的走出来，一双美眸盯在洛冰河身上，转了转。半晌，猛然转身，狠狠的给了天锤长老一巴掌：“废物!魔族的脸都让你丢尽了!如此奇耻大辱，你自己看着办吧!”   
又过扭头，对沈清秋盈盈笑道：“沈前辈教徒有方，是铃儿不知深浅了。不知这位小兄弟尊姓大名?日后他若挑起修真界的大梁，说不定与我魔族有再会之期。”   
沈清秋心里呵呵。何止再会，整个魔族的老窝都被他敛走了好吗!   
洛冰河站在原地，面色淡然，对一切话语充耳不闻。见沈清秋看他，连忙擦擦脸上血迹，对沈清秋露出一个笑容。   
就在这时，一直面色惨淡跪在地上的天锤长老突然面露凶光，捡起掉在身边的大锤，猛然朝着洛冰河扑去。   
沈清秋早有准备，正要出手，洛冰河却先他一步动了。   
所有人看着洛冰河一跃而起，灵巧躲开铁锤的攻击，紧接着携裹强劲灵力的一掌发出，狠狠击上了天锤长老没有毒甲庇护的天灵盖。   
听得骨骼“咔嚓”碎裂的声音，洛冰河指缝间黑气溢出，天锤长老体内的魔气往上乱涌，目眦尽裂，鲜血从眼眶中缓缓流下。难以置信的瞪着洛冰河，喉咙里艰难的发出几个音节，半响，轰然倒地，彻底气息断绝。   
场外场下寂静片刻，接着便有人义愤填膺的喊道：“魔族妖人，死不足惜!”   
“偷袭这种事情也能干得出来，卑鄙龌蹉，自食其果!”   
“洛师弟杀得好!”   
场下呼声此起彼伏，沈清秋完全没有想到事情会这样发展，一时间也愣住了。但很快便反应过来，抢在纱华铃之前道：“纱姑娘也看到了，冰河此举，无非是为自卫。”   
纱华铃俏丽的脸上一阵青一阵白，没有想到这个看似明朗干净的少年出手竟如此狠绝，二来也的确是天锤长老暗地偷袭在先，有些抹不开面，当下也不好回应。   
沈清秋道：“三局两胜，胜负已分。恕苍穹山派内务繁多，不能继续招待，纱姑娘请回吧。”   
纱华玲心中憋屈不已，奈何不能发作，银牙一咬，对身后垂头丧气的魔族众魔道：“撤!”   
洛冰河缓缓走到沈清秋身边，欲言又止，脸上之前的肃杀一扫而空，目光异常明亮。   
沈清秋却来不及多说，将手放在洛冰河肩上一压：“你和明帆在此收场。为师有事。”   
洛冰河一愣，刚要说些什么，沈清秋召出修雅，飞快御剑离去了。   
沈清秋的背影消失在视线里，洛冰河的表情渐渐空落，耳边突然传来娇滴滴的一声嗤笑：“我还以为你师尊有多关心你，看来也不过如此。你替苍穹山派立下了如此大功，做师父的却转头就走了，我都替你不值。”   
魔族去而复返，所有人料之不及，哗然一片，纷纷下意识举剑。   
洛冰河看了纱华铃一眼，下意识眯了眯眼，冷声道：“我师尊如何，与你何干?”   
纱华铃好整以暇的娇笑道：“你师尊走得未免太急，竟没有想到，如此大好机会，我等岂能错过?”   
洛冰河沉声道：“也就是说，你们并不打算就此离去了?”   
纱华铃笑得更开心了：“本来是打算走的，可是我一见了你，便觉得有缘，觉得就这样一走了之，未免可惜。你叫洛冰河是不是?”   
洛冰河不予回应，长剑出鞘：“无须多言。就算我师尊不在，我也会替师尊守住此地。”   
纱华铃撇嘴道：“我诚心想与你结识，你却这般没意思。张口闭口便是你师尊，我看你师尊也没那么在乎你。到底有什么事情，是比你刚立了奇功更重要的?”   
洛冰河脸色微微一白，纱华铃美目一转，悠悠的道：“况且……你快撑不住了吧?”   
话音刚落，一道红纱便如血红的蛇一般朝洛冰河袭击而去。   
洛冰河咬牙侧身避过，刚要运灵力迎击，却动作凝滞，面色苍白的眨了眨眼。一俯身，一大口鲜血喷涌而出。


	27. Chapter 27

（二十七）  
灵犀洞常年隐于穹顶峰的幽壑深谷之中，得了作为苍穹十二峰主峰的灵气滋养，一方众洞穴钟灵毓秀，是故在此地修炼，往往事半功倍，上一世沈清秋也正是因为这个原因，特意通报了岳清源，来这里加强一下和这具身体的契合度，误打误撞的救下了走火入魔的柳清歌。   
经历了一世的磨合，沈清秋早就对这副身体了如指掌，也就无需再来这么一遭，加之和柳聚聚相处的意外和谐，沈清秋经常有一种这件促进二人关系质的飞跃的事情已发生过的错觉，而最近的事情一多，竟然就这样忘记了。   
沈清秋片刻不敢耽误，魔族入侵的闹剧一收场，立刻往灵犀洞狂赶。   
要是让柳清歌就这样挂了，那他可就罪过大了!   
奔至灵犀洞口，沈清秋心里突然莫名牵动了一下。方才他快速的探了一下洛冰河的脉息，明显有些不对劲，也没来得及多问。   
无论如何，等到回去之后，一定要把这孩子叫来，好好问个究竟。   
灵犀洞内一阵疾行，沈清秋在曲径通幽间七拐八拐，走着走着，突然觉察到不稳定的剑气一荡，伴随着长剑因主人的灵流而嗡嗡而鸣的声音，在空旷的洞内不断回响。   
沈清秋心头一紧，凭借记忆快步奔到一处单独的洞穴，感觉那股不稳定的灵力波动愈发强烈，试探性的朝洞内喊道：“柳师弟?”   
无人回应。   
沈清秋深吸一口气，冲了进去，“柳师弟!”   
白衣人背对着他，支着剑，缓缓的站了起来。   
转过来时，果然是柳清歌那张面无表情的脸，仔细一看，还有些苍白未褪。   
沈清秋缓缓吐出一大口气，放下心来。   
还是这么体面，看来没大事!   
沈清秋迅速将脸上原本如临大敌的表情调整为最自然：“哈哈，柳师弟，好巧。”   
柳清歌：“……”   
沈清秋心道万幸万幸，也不顾柳清歌的白眼，上前拉过柳清歌的手腕便是一阵探查。柳清歌张了张嘴刚要说什么，突然剧烈咳嗽起来，嘴角血丝微微渗出。   
沈清秋把柳清歌按回打坐的姿势，自己也跟着坐了下来,一面将手放于柳清歌后背，一边道：“师弟别见怪，你现在灵脉不太稳定，师兄助你调息一下，不然日后怕是还会出岔子。”   
二人都不再说话，洞中寂静，唯听得见洞上岩石壁的水珠掉落的声音。   
沈清秋将柳清歌体内最后一处灵脉梳理完毕，收了灵力，忍不住责备道：“柳师弟，我之前不是提醒过你体内灵力有异，让你注意修炼之法吗?”   
果然艺高人胆大!   
沈清秋在责备之余，内心居然还有那么一丝……微妙的幸灾乐祸。就好像看见班上成绩最好的优秀生，居然有一天也会被老师抓住没有写作业一样。   
柳清歌道：“正是听了你之言。”   
沈清秋表情一僵。   
什么意思?   
难不成是他判断有误，反而将柳聚聚坑了?   
简直罪上加罪啊草!   
柳清歌闭了闭眼，站起身，脸色已经恢复如常，接着把剩下的话说下去：“……否则我此时已走火入魔，灵脉尽爆而亡。”   
柳清歌抬眼看着他，一字一句的道：“这次，是我欠你。”   
沈清秋受宠若惊。   
能让柳聚聚说出这句话，可是难得的待遇。看这个情况，沈清秋也完全不需要解释为什么自己会出现在这里了。柳清歌已经自动认为自己是因为之前知道他修炼有岔，刻意过来看看情况 ，正好就赶上了搭把手。   
两人攀谈几句，柳清歌突然问道：“方才我隐约听见穹顶峰似有警钟，是怎么回事?”   
沈清秋并不隐瞒，将情况大致说明。   
柳清歌听完，皱起眉道：“魔族已经下山了?魔族狡诈，你是亲眼看见他们下山的?”   
沈清秋愣住了，随即脊背发凉，这才想到方才他一心担忧柳清歌，事情一解决立马往这边赶，竟然完全没有顾及到这一点。   
穹顶峰大殿外。   
洛冰河将嘴角的血迹抹去，推开纷纷围上来查看的弟子们，慢慢站直了身体。   
纱华铃盈盈一笑：“要不是方才独臂长老看出你似乎之前就有伤在身，我还发觉不了。即使这样还能折我族一员大将，实在是厉害得很，叫铃儿不得不佩服。”   
纱华铃灵眸一转，扬眉道：“你师尊是仙门派首，独臂长老也是我族名声赫赫的长辈，他们两个位份相当。方才那位柳姑娘和我，都是初出茅庐的小姑娘，也算是辈分一致。唯有这第三局，让你一个年轻弟子和我族的长老比试，的确是有些不合情理，仔细想想，做不得数——”   
纱华铃环视苍穹山义愤填膺的众人一眼，笑得更灿烂，扬声道：“不如这第三场，我们重新比过如何?”   
一番话说得太过于厚颜无耻，听得众人纷纷倒抽冷气，怒声此起彼伏。   
“魔族妖女忒不要脸!”   
“持强凌弱的时候巴不得占这个便宜，一见输了比武又翻脸不认人，呸!”   
“和魔族妖众客气什么，师兄弟们都抄家伙，今日咱们定要将这帮魔匪打出苍穹山!”   
纱华铃对周遭骂语充耳不闻，悠悠的道：“此刻穹顶峰无长辈坐阵，那这一局，便由我上场以示公平。你们谁出来，对付我一个姑娘家?”   
语气里挑衅之意明显，洛冰河将口中血腥咽下，平静的站出来：“我来。”   
周围立马有人阻止道：“洛师弟不可!”   
“你伤势不明，千万不要逞强，那妖女不知又在耍何花招!”   
洛冰河摇摇头，转身面向纱华铃：“你是女子，我身负伤势，这一局，很公平。”顿了顿，目光突然变冷：“这一次你若是再输了，就绝不能再出尔反尔!”   
纱华铃莫名其妙打了一个寒噤，脊背发冷，连忙道：“好!再不反悔!”   
宁婴婴一把抱住洛冰河的胳膊，用力将他往外拖，带着哭腔大叫道：“不行不行不行不行!阿洛不要!”   
洛冰河无奈，正要将手臂抽出，却听得宁婴婴小声道：“阿洛，你千万不要去!师尊去寻柳师叔了，很快就能赶回来，咱们一定要等着师尊，不要中了她的诡计。”   
去寻……柳师叔了?   
宁婴婴正抱着洛冰河连拖带拽，突然感觉洛冰河僵住不动了，眼神空空的，脸上全无了一丝神情。   
宁婴婴愣了一下，慢慢松开了手，小心唤道：“……阿洛?阿洛?”   
洛冰河猛地转身，对好整以暇的纱华铃道：“我和你比这最后一局。动手吧。”  
“哗啦”一片响，周围的弟子们纷纷拔剑而起。   
“魔女休要当我苍穹山派无人，眼睁睁见你欺负于我派弟子!”   
百战峰的弟子们都挤在最前，脸上的表情激愤不已，似乎随时都可站出来与纱华铃一战。   
洛冰河微微顿了片刻。然后，摇了摇头。   
洛冰河：“诸位师兄弟不必如此。她的目的，是我。”   
纱华铃斜眼瞥见重新死死抓住洛冰河的胳膊的宁婴婴，挑眉不悦道：“怎么？舍不得他送死，要等你们师尊回来？你师尊但凡对他有半分关心，也就不会走了!”   
话音刚落，纱华铃手中红绫便宛如蛇蝎，趁洛冰河发怔的片刻朝他凶狠袭去。   
洛冰河堪堪避开，迅速退开一段距离，丢掉方才在于天锤长老比武中早就卷刃的剑，深吸一口气，准备赤手迎击。   
一把剑从场外抛了过来，洛冰河下意识接住，“倏”的拔出剑身。光芒流转，一看便是把好剑。   
场下一个穿着百战峰校服的少年又冷又硬的道：“拿去!借给你的!”   
场下立刻便有人认了出来，那个少年似乎就是当年试剑大会输给洛冰河的那个百战峰弟子，还曾在众目睽睽下被一向高冷不苟言语的柳清歌亲口训戒过。   
一时间目光四面八方射来，那少年满脸通红，怒道：“谁敢再看，和我出去打过!”   
洛冰河回头看了一眼，片刻，回身迎击纱华铃气势汹汹袭来的红绫。   
剑光与红光交错交织，所有人的目光都定在场中，无人出声。   
纱华铃武力虽然不甚高，但见洛冰河的速度和内力明显因伤而缓了下来，一开始还有意与洛冰河半是玩逗的周旋，但是很快就没了这个心思。   
若是换了常人，在这种情况下，被晃眼的红绫乱卷一阵，早就乱了阵脚，而洛冰河却比她想象的有毅力的多，很快稳住了身法，渐渐的占回了上风。   
纱华铃在心里暗叫不好，红绫已经被洛冰河的剑光割断了好几截，左右抵挡不及。   
突然，场外一阵沸腾，有人欣喜的叫道：“沈师叔和柳师叔来了!”  
“是柳师叔!”   
“柳师叔出关了!”   
“我派两位峰主都在此，魔女赶紧束手就擒!”   
“……”   
洛冰河一剑击开纱华铃的红绫，透过漫卷的猩红绫纱的缝隙，看见一青一白两道身影御剑而来，沈清秋和柳清歌并肩双双而降。   
纱华铃见洛冰河突然一动不动的定在了原地，立马抓住机会，手中缠绕的红纱蛇蝎般的射了出去，洛冰河却突然回头看了过来。   
纱华玲刚心道此击不成，不料洛冰河居然没有躲开，身形晃了晃，就那样任凭突然坚韧无比的红绫没穿了自己的肩膀。   
鲜血顿时喷涌。   
洛冰河眨了眨眼，隐隐约约看见一抹青色身影朝他飞驰而来，终于坚持不住，闭上眼，沉入了一片黑暗之中。


	28. Chapter 28

（二十八）  
梦境之地。   
洛冰河置身的地方，刺眼的血红色漫天覆盖，犹如岩浆，又似夕阳残红，扭曲变幻，如同末路黄泉。   
洛冰河面无表情，少年的面孔上甚至看不到一丝诧异惊慌，沿着自己的梦境一直走下去。直到走到一处时，看到眼前的景象，终于微微一愣，停了下来。   
在这满天血红景象的边缘，有一座长桥。而在这长桥的尽头，竟然连接着一片与周遭景色格格不入的，春山间的涛涛竹林。   
洛冰河苦笑了一下，毅然的走上了那座桥。竹林越来越近，几乎可以听见飒飒的竹叶声。   
一个青色修长的身影从竹林间转出来，潇洒一展折扇，似笑非笑，冲他伸出了手。   
洛冰河立马毫不犹豫的跑去，越跑越快，用尽全身力气，脚底几乎生风。   
而本以为不会太长的桥似有十万八千里，洛冰河觉得自己已经竭尽全力，却始终没办法跑到对岸。   
洛冰河满心焦急，越是跑，越是不知所措。   
洛冰河眼睁睁的看着桥对岸那人终于露出一个不耐烦的表情，将手收了回去。   
洛冰河想要大喊，那人露出了一个冷漠的眼神，摇了摇头，毫不留恋的转身离去，彻底消失在了竹海之中。   
仿佛他这个人本就是青竹所化，不过雪泥飞鸿，徒留须臾痕迹。   
洛冰河呆呆愣愣的看着脚下的桥面，突然生出了一股深深的恨怒戾气。   
原来这座桥，根本不会渡他前往那片春山竹林。   
根本不会渡他到那个人身边。   
洛冰河瞳孔隐隐变成了红色，突然出手，灌注全身的灵力，向脚下的桥面砸去。   
随着饱含着恨意的一击出手，周围的世界顿时碎成了千万片，迅速往后飞去，只剩下了一片混沌虚无的空间。   
洛冰河的喘息渐渐平定了下来，混沌之中，一个苍老的声音传来，带着谴责之意。   
“小子无知!恣意摧毁自己梦中造物，是打算一辈子困在此地，还是宁愿失心疯？”   
洛冰河无动于衷，脸上的神情接近死寂。   
那声音叹了口气，道：“你过来，老夫有话与你说。”   
洛冰河仿佛没有听见，站在原地一动不动。   
那声音等了片刻，无可奈何，怒道：“罢了，罢了!你是什么身份？不过为了人界一凡修，何至于把自己弄成这种境地？!”   
洛冰河顿了顿，终于抬起了头：“看来，前尘往事，前辈已经尽知。”   
一团瞬息变化的黑雾已经到了眼前，梦魔凝视他片刻，缓缓道：“不错。若不是你功体有损，心神大恸，老夫只怕是连你的梦境都无法随意出入，遑论借机看到你的记忆。不过，纵然前因已经尽知，老夫还是要听你亲口认下。”   
洛冰河面色平静，瞳孔已经恢复正常，语气无波无澜：“前辈所看到的记忆，并没有错。”   
“——若那可算是上一世，我的确是曾一统魔界，位居魔君。”   
梦魔沉默了片刻，道：“既然这样，你为何还不着手回归本位，一直拒绝老夫进入你的梦境，指导你重新修炼，唤起血脉？”   
洛冰河：“前辈莫非不明白？”   
虽然是意料之中，梦魔却依旧气不打一出来：“竖子未免太过愚昧!你若是肯听了我的话，凭借上一世的基础，潜心修魔，不出几年，天下之人没几个是你的敌手!一统魔界，甚至整个人界，岂不是就是近在眼前的事情？那些说清道不明的情情爱爱，无非是过眼烟云，又能作数多久？二者相权，老夫实在不信你当真拎不清楚!”   
洛冰河无动于衷：“我可以告诉前辈，这些话，前辈曾在那一世和我说过不下百次。”   
却依旧我行我素，万千世界，眼中不过一个沈清秋。   
梦魔若是有眼睛，此时一定上翻了无数次了。   
其实他一早就发现洛冰河体内的血脉不同寻常，却只在洛冰河精神不稳时潜入过他梦境寥寥数次，除此之外——   
全都被挡在了外面。   
除了实在没什么面子之外，这个少年让他产生了极深的好奇。能有本事将梦魔挡在梦境之外的人，普天下找不出来几个，甚至可以说没有，而一个凡修少年居然做到了。这不能不让他深刻怀疑，这个少年绝非寻常，甚至不止是有魔族血脉那么简单。   
梦魔突然问道：“你体内的魔气，此刻能有几成？”   
洛冰河：“约摸一成。甚至更少。”   
梦魔叹了口气：“老夫劝你，最好勿再胡乱使用魔力。除非你肯将天魔血脉彻底唤醒，从此开始修魔，否则你体内灵力定会紊乱不堪，甚至走火入魔而亡。”   
梦魔诘责道：“这个道理老夫本以为不需和你多说，你却为了猎那几只婳魍，不惜使用魔力，导致体内灵流大乱，不敌也是正常，还为此身负不轻的内伤，”他顿了顿，又疑惑的问了一句：“天下能防百毒之物千千万，几只寒湖婳魍，又不是什么珍稀东西，以你的见闻，根本算不得什么，老夫想不明白，你何至于此？”   
梦魔大致看过洛冰河的记忆，其中许多细节却来不及细想，故对此存在疑惑。洛冰河并不想多解释，梦魔却自己想到了这一环，声音勃然变凛：“又是为了那个沈清秋？”   
洛冰河不说话，算是认可。   
梦魔觉得再纠结这个问题，迟早要先疯，直接继续正题：“老夫若是没记错，早在两年前，你就已有与老夫抗衡之力，觉醒天魔血明明是你自己有意为之，后来又为何一再压制？”   
洛冰河摇头道：“前辈误会了,并不是我自己故意而为。那时候事发突然，我岂能眼睁睁看师尊身陷危险而无动于衷？”   
那一次，师尊为了救自己，不惜在情况不明的情况下冒危险跳入水中，却被婳魍缠住，脱身不得。情急之下，洛冰河觉得一种极其熟悉的东西从自己体内爆发而出，周身荡开的魔气令婳 魍为之退避三舍，放过了二人。   
沈清秋重新握住了他的手，洛冰河的心也已凉透。   
洛冰河太清楚，自己体内的天魔血已经隐隐觉醒了。原以为能规避的事情终于发生，前世的情景重现脑海，沈清秋站在无间深渊前冷漠决绝的眼神，他一刻都无法忘记——   
纵然心神大恸，他却还是瞒过了沈清秋，并没有引起怀疑。果不其然，当晚梦魔就循着气息而来，甚至一度想将沈清秋一同拉入梦境。洛冰河立马有所知觉，一是为了护沈清秋平安，二来已决心不再与梦魔有任何纠缠，立即运用魔力与之抗衡拉锯——无论如何也不让自己与沈清秋被扯入梦境。   
上一世的洛冰河操控梦境的能力已经无人出其右，即使这一世功体尚未达到全盛，却已有能力使自己不被拉入梦境。梦魔左右奈何不得，只得作罢。   
梦魔叹了一口气，也不知是叹自己的折腾，还是叹洛冰河：“你为他隐忍挨受了这许多，他却并不知晓。”   
洛冰河摇摇头：“我不在乎。”   
只要师尊还在他身边，他愿意独自承受一切痛苦。   
只要……沈清秋不离开自己，不抛弃他，要他做什么都可以。   
见他如此，就连梦魔也说不出什么话了，沉默了片刻，道：“你已决定，这一世绝不修魔了？”   
洛冰河愣了一下。纵然心里早已有了打算，但被梦魔亲口问出，心中依旧不由自主的顿了半拍。   
梦魔“哼”了一声：“你可要想好了，天魔血在你体内已隐隐有觉醒之势，你又有上一世身为魔族运转魔力的全部记忆，这可是极强的催化剂，你即便刻意压制，又能撑得了几时？”   
他看了一眼面色微寒的洛冰河，接着道：“你体内的天魔血若得不到彻底觉醒，便会是你的致命弱点隐患，随时都能打乱你体内的灵力运转。一旦你功体受损，稍微大一点的心绪波动便可能毁了你。老夫没功夫与你危言耸听，就拿眼下的来说，你此时此刻，已经沉睡不醒三日有余。”   
三日未醒？那……师尊岂非会担忧？   
师尊……定是会为他担忧的吧……   
洛冰河无声了片刻，慢慢握紧了拳头：“总要试一试。”   
洛冰河看着梦魔，眼中光芒竟然已经亮了起来。   
“明知道修魔之路是错的，我何必还要再走一次？纵然另一条路未知结果，我又何不拼死一试？”   
洛冰河看着四周飘渺的幻境，道：“我拼命也要摘婳魍之目，无非是希望这一世师尊可以免受无可解之苦，因为我曾发誓，如果再来一次，我绝不会让师尊受半分伤害。后来我想明白了，与其想如何为师尊解无可解之毒，其实只要我杀掉天锤就行了。”   
洛冰河的眼中露出一种奇异的兴奋：“很多事情知道要发生，我在想的总是发生了该怎么办，却从没想过，要是让那件事情从不曾发生，不就好了？”   
梦魔看着洛冰河，一时不知如何开口。   
片刻，梦魔缓缓道：“老夫还是希望你莫要忘记，上一世他对你，也并非十分有情有义。他可以因为你是魔族就不由分说将你推入绝境，狠心任你抱尸五年而不管不顾，疑你恨你那么多次，前尘种种，你真的一切都弄清楚了？沈清秋是个什么样的人，你真当心如明镜？往后诸事难料，你又怎知会生出什么样的变数？你真的能够一世干干净净在他身边做他的好徒儿，然后找个机会表露心迹，与他共度百年？”   
洛冰河：“这一世，师尊待我并不相同……”   
梦魔冷哼一声：“他这一世对你太好，好到你把许多事情都抛到脑后了。”   
洛冰河脸上神色变幻，但终归平静：“我信他。”   
然后猛然闭上了眼睛。   
再睁开眼，已经是天光乍破。   
洛冰河感觉到一只修长温暖的手落在他额头上，轻轻抚了抚。   
沈清秋眼中一片倦色，又是欣慰不已，叹道：“可算是醒了。”


	29. Chapter 29

（二十九）  
洛冰河眨了眨眼，艰难地干涩道：“……师尊。”   
沈清秋看着洛冰河苍白的脸，心里说不出的发堵。   
原本这一世，他已经下定决心要站在保护者的位置，说什么也要把人好好护着，至少别让洛冰河再受一遍以前的那些委屈了。然而现在人却被自己折腾成这样，沈清秋没有办法不去心疼和愧疚。   
那种“剧本在手天下我有的”安全感算是彻底的被一扫而空，自己不仅没能把这种预知剧情的优势用好，反而令这一世在某些方面，好像更加糟糕了。   
沈清秋恨不得老脸不要的去敲系统，将自己打回去回炉再造。   
自己干的都是什么事啊!   
果然恋爱让人智商欠费，爱情这种东西真的要不得!   
其实他也就是嘴上一时爽。洛冰河在床上躺了几天，他就担心受怕了几天，又是心疼又后悔，觉得洛冰河的伤好像真是长在了自己身上，男主大大倒是一睡方休了，疼的全是自己。   
沈清秋一片懊恼，洛冰河也不说话，一反平时乖巧机灵的小白花模样，乖乖闭着嘴，又黑又湿润的眼睛却目不转睛的看着沈清秋，直把沈清秋看得头皮发麻。   
沈清秋微咳一声，轻声问道：“伤口还疼不疼？”   
洛冰河立马摇头：“已经不疼了。”   
“……那好，冰河。”沈清秋深吸一口气，说出了一直想说的话：“为师一直想问你，你最近，是不是遇到了什么事？”   
洛冰河的手不由自主的抓紧了被子，“师尊为什么突然这么问？”   
洛冰河刚要矢口否认，沈清秋的手突然伸了过来，放在了他的头顶。就像平时习惯性顺毛一样，轻轻的抚了抚洛冰河的发丝。   
沈清秋叹道：“与为师也有不能说的话吗？”   
洛冰河愣了一下，眼眶顿时红了。眼泪“吧嗒吧嗒”掉了下来，打湿了一片枕巾。   
“……”男主大大的眼泪果然有奇效，沈清秋立马不问了，赶紧哄孩子：“为师不过是随口一问，不哭了哈。”   
其实就是不问，他也已经大致猜到了情况。婳魍湖的结界后来被证明的确有所破裂，正好遇上洛冰河前去例行检查结界，约莫是与婳魍周旋时受了伤，偏偏不愿让自己察觉，故意躲着自己，想要瞒过这一段时间。   
好巧不巧，刚一回来，便又赶上了魔族入侵这一出。   
沈清秋心里说不出的滋味，恨自己之前迟钝了。若是他提前知道洛冰河有伤，肯定……   
肯定什么？不让洛冰河上场？   
怎么可能。   
想起系统那极不人性的爽度值扣除警告，沈清秋就有一种深深的无力感。即使他提前知道洛冰河之前受过伤，恐怕最后，还是不得不将洛冰河派上场。   
“师尊在想什么？”洛冰河看着沈清秋的脸，眼里闪过一丝惴惴不安。   
“没什么。”沈清秋收拾了一下脸上的表情，微微一笑，“为师是在想，此届万剑峰的选剑因魔族入侵耽搁了下来，诸位峰主昨日商议，打算延缓一段时间，正好那时你的伤也该养得差不多了，不如随清静峰的师兄们一同前去，选一把真正属于自己的剑。”   
按照苍穹山规定，弟子只有到了一定的年龄，才有资格前往万剑峰挑选属于自己的配剑。因为那个时候炼体筑基达到了一定程度，方有能力用灵力驾驭仙剑，否则在这之前就算是有仙剑在手，所能做的也不过是练一些寻常剑法而已，普通的铁剑也可以做到。   
而洛冰河的修为早就甩了寻常弟子一大截，纵然年纪尚不够标准，在灵力方面却已是绰绰有余。   
洛冰河眼睛亮了一下，嘴上却犹豫道:“可是……”   
沈清秋拍拍他：“不必担心，为师早已与万剑峰峰主说好了，你只管去，选一把自己喜欢的。”   
洛冰河点点头，手慢慢握紧，沈清秋接着道：“伤养好之后，你若不想走，便搬来为师这边住吧。这竹舍的偏室，一直都空着。”   
这下，洛冰河彻彻底底的僵住了。这才发现他其实一直都躺在竹舍的偏室里，屋内早已被收拾得整洁干净，一应俱全，床边的书桌上，沈清秋亲自标注过的心法叠得整整齐齐，笔墨纸砚端居中央。   
沈清秋还想说些什么，一下子就被扑了个满怀。洛冰河从床上猛地腾起，紧紧的抱住了他，脸埋在他的脖颈间，声音哽咽：“师尊……”   
洛冰河在他耳边一声一声的叫，沈清秋感觉活像被一只可怜兮兮的小兽蹭了，浑身发麻，连带声音也不由自主地轻缓了下来：“好了，多大的人了，怎么还和小时候一样，像什么样子。”   
洛冰河的手臂紧紧的环住他，低声抽泣了起来，像是受尽了委屈。   
沈清秋被一个劲的拱怀，洛冰河仿佛恨不得生在他的怀里，刀都劈不下来。沈清秋无奈，只好伸手将人反抱住，一下下顺毛。   
才顺了没几下，沈清秋便觉得自己的手被抓住了。他低头看去，洛冰河的眼睛红肿一片，泪痕涟涟间，眼睛漆黑发亮，除此之外，还夹杂着另一种，难以言说的神色。   
洛冰河抓住自己的那只手逐渐收紧，声音都在微微颤抖：“师尊，你别对我这么好，弟子……弟子真的……”   
洛冰河的脸离他颇近，呼吸都快吐在他脸上了，沈清秋心间发紧，下意识往后偏了偏头。   
洛冰河一滞，像是泄了气般的松开手，咬了咬嘴唇，心不在焉的勉强说下去：“……弟子真的，无以为报。”   
沈清秋吐出一口气：“要你回报什么？”   
洛冰河重新抬起头，沈清秋认真地道：“为师对你，别无所求。只要你清醒、快乐的活在世上，做自己想做的事情，对得起自己和身边的人，这就够了。”   
沈清秋缓缓地说道:“至于你能不能成为强者，能站在多高的位置上，为师都不在乎。”   
洛冰河怔怔听着，咬牙道:“可是师尊，如果我不够强大，又要如何不被人欺压，如何去守护自己在乎的人或事？”   
沈清秋教育道:“你怎么知道变强就一定能守护住自己在乎的人和事了？若是变强的代价便是迷失了自己，一个连自己的本心都守护不了的人，又遑论去守护别人？”   
沈清秋顿了一下，拿起扇子，半开玩笑的敲了敲洛冰河的头:“何况，你也不一定要变强，为师会一直在你身边保护你的。”   
洛冰河如同被敲了一棍子。这句话，师尊曾经对他说过……   
只是现在，他还不能……   
洛冰河的指甲几乎不动声色掐进了肉里，含含糊糊地道:“师尊……弟子头疼。”   
沈清秋立即皱眉道:“头疼？莫非还有其他的隐症？明日还是叫明帆将你木师叔请来，再看看你。”   
洛冰河按住沈清秋的手，立即摇头:“不不不要紧!师尊，弟子再休息一下就没事了。”   
一世纠缠相处下来，沈清秋早就将洛冰河的脾性摸得差不多，平日里受了一丁点委屈也要和他撒娇求安慰上半天，而遇到真正严重的事情，偏偏都自己一个人抗住。沈清秋看了洛冰河一阵，似乎的确没有看出什么不对的地方，这才松口了气，嘱咐道:“若有任何的不舒服，一定要说出来。”   
沈清秋一出去，洛冰河深吸一口气，将自己整个蒙入被中。   
体内的魔气和灵气汹涌乱窜，洛冰河蜷缩成一团，死死咬牙忍着，许久方渐渐平静下来。   
平缓下来的心里，炙热有之，疼痛有之。汹涌的思念在心里叫嚣成一片，洛冰河闭了闭眼，将手缓缓伸入衣襟里方才一直炙热的那处。   
汹涌快感在身体里升起，洛冰河隐忍地咬牙，汗水浸满了颈间，加快了手上的速度。释放的那一刻，洛冰河深深的喘息一声，发涩的喉咙间呢喃出两个字。   
“师尊……”


	30. Chapter 30

（三十）  
竹林。   
茂盛葱郁，清凉静谧的竹林。   
一阵“喀喀嚓嚓”的声音传来，在竹林的空地里练剑的弟子们纷纷侧目，露出难以尽述的表情。   
明帆将剑往地上猛地一插，大喊一声：“我忍不了了!”   
他咬牙切齿，指着不远处那头长势十分喜人的不明物种，崩溃道：“这畜生到底要吃到什么时候!清静峰的竹子长的还不够它吃的快!!它到底是灵兽还是猪!!”   
一弟子弱弱地劝道：“……大师兄，你就别说了。那畜生受了惊吓，又要拱人了。”   
“是啊是啊……我们反正打不过它……”   
“对对，忍一时风平浪静……”   
明帆简直要郁闷死了。这头短毛怪自那日从后山跑出来后，每日在清静峰到处啃竹子，偏偏师尊还特意嘱咐不准伤害，让这畜生活得简直比人还滋润。   
相比起它来，自己这个大弟子自从洛冰河那小子受伤后，顿时被劈头盖脸扔了一大堆事务，每天脚不沾地不说，好不容易能练练剑法，还得被这畜生扰得不得安宁，实在是不要太憋屈!   
真是活得连畜生都不如!   
……可是他为什么要和畜生比啊!   
明帆被自己弄得一阵恶寒，那头毫不知情，专心致志啃竹子的短毛怪在他眼里，简直可以说是面目可憎了。   
沈清秋刚一脚踏入竹林，便听见一阵熟悉的鸡飞狗跳，手里摇得正生风的折扇一顿。   
“……大师兄冷静!”   
“大师兄不可拔剑啊!!!”   
“……”   
洛冰河拿着本心法跟在他身后，疑惑地道：“师尊，出什么了事吗？”   
沈清秋尴尬地咳道：“……许是你师兄弟们又在胡闹了。”   
洛冰河这次受的伤颇为严重，身上全是大小伤口，於痕遍布，还有不轻的内伤。饶是男主毅力和体质好得惊人，却仍旧休养了许久才逐渐恢复。   
期间，沈清秋让洛冰河安心躺在竹舍偏室养伤，自己也彻底静下连日来难得浮躁的一颗心，深刻反省自身的时候，居然想起上一世的很多事情来。   
他上一世，包括这次，完全是自己懒得动，洛冰河又太能干省心，所以但凡组织上有什么任务，沈清秋就通通都丢给这孩子去办了。是故上一世洛冰河在清静峰的那三年里，有大半时间都是在外到处风尘奔波的。   
而那三年，偏偏是洛冰河记忆中最美好的三年。因为从此以后，便是一个深渊里的三年，紧跟一个空待的五年。   
一念及此，沈清秋心里就堵得发慌。   
现在想来，曾经他对于洛冰河的陪伴，的确太少了。   
他那竹舍本来就离得近，平日里除了看看书写写字，或是批阅清静峰的事务外，沈清秋大多数时间都守在了洛冰河床边。而如今洛冰河的伤养得差不多了，却在时时刻刻惦记着耽误了许久的修炼，沈清秋索性叫他拿上心法，在青竹满山的清静峰一边散步一边为他讲解。   
他纯粹是觉得洛冰河在屋子里闷久了，呼吸新鲜空气对身体有好处，没想到却遇上了弟子们又和短毛怪打成一团的情形，顿时一阵头疼。   
洛冰河听了一会，喃喃道：“师尊，是那只短毛怪吗？”   
沈清秋只好点头。   
洛冰河惭愧道：“都是弟子不好，看顾不周，这几天让它跑了出来。”   
沈清秋觉得更惭愧。说实话，这头畜生在清静峰横行霸道肆无忌惮，有很大一部分原因是自己这个当峰主的包庇纵容的结果。   
也不知道为什么，明明上一世那么深恶痛绝的物种，自从那日竹舍外的事情后，居然在他眼莫名其妙地顺眼了起来。反正清静峰别的不多，就是竹子到处都是，啃两棵就啃两棵吧，总不至于被吃绝了迹。   
二人走入竹林，沈清秋轻轻的“咳”了一声。   
鸡飞狗跳的一众弟子纷纷回头，看见沈清秋，顿时僵在原地，齐刷刷悻然叫道：“师尊!”   
沈清秋道：“都散了吧。”看了一眼一身狼狈的明帆，随口吩咐道：“穹顶峰新撰了一些卷宗交给各峰备案，明帆，你和婴婴跑一趟，去将清静峰的领回来吧。”   
明帆原本一脸苦大仇深，听闻此言面色一亮，立马应道：“是!”   
三言两语打发走了众弟子，剩下那只短毛怪抖了抖身上的草叶， 一见洛冰河，喉咙里立马长“呜”一声，撒丫狂奔而来。   
沈清秋见这巨大无比的畜生甩着一身横肉，大有要扑人的架势，头皮顿时一麻，下意识往后退了退。   
洛冰河远远的看了短毛怪一眼，后者一接触到洛冰河的目光，立马怯了，喉咙里呜咽着慢慢步近，乖乖趴在了二人前面。   
还挺会欺软怕硬!   
沈清秋不由问道：“这些年，一直都是你一个人在养？”   
洛冰河低头道：“是。师尊当年将它交给我，是弟子没有看管好。弟子这就把它抓回去关起来。”   
沈清秋回想了一下，他那时候纯粹是不好拂了柳清歌的面子，硬着头皮接下这只短毛怪后，转手就给丢了洛冰河，让他养着玩去。   
而洛冰河居然真的就把它养大了，期间这头短毛怪一次都没有出来为非作歹过，想来也是不容易。   
这孩子的心眼也太实在了。   
真的……其实就算当年洛冰河不想养偷偷丢掉，他也不会说什么的……   
这只玩意在清静峰弟子们面前霸道得不行，一见了洛冰河，气都不敢往粗了喘，沈清秋看着好笑，忍不住摸了摸那只短毛怪的头。   
洛冰河突然道：“这只短毛怪，算是师尊送给我的吧？”   
沈清秋一愣，洛冰河耳廓微微发红，道：“师尊给弟子的东西,无论是什么，弟子都不敢不善待。”   
这话说的!   
有点反抗精神啊少年!   
你这个样子为师真的很过意不去!   
沈清秋：“其实你不必如此。为师当年只不过随口……”随口甩包袱而已!   
洛冰河看他的目光更加灼灼，柔声道：“只要师尊开口，无论是什么事，弟子都会去做。”   
沈清秋心中一动，转头去看洛冰河。   
平日里虽然没少听洛冰河对他表明心志，今日这句话却直听得沈清秋脸颊发酸，像是被一只小兽给突然轻轻挠了一下，肉麻得头皮发炸。   
沈清秋挥开那股异样的感觉，努力维持面上镇定，漫不经心岔开话题：“你的伤刚好，这只短毛怪让你师兄弟们照顾两天也无妨。今日为师陪你在清静峰上随处走走，你有没有特别想去的地方？”   
洛冰河想了片刻，仰头道：“师尊，弟子想去藏书阁看看。”  
清静峰作为苍穹山派的文青聚集地，藏书数量位居十二峰首位，藏书阁的规模甚至比穹顶峰的还要恢宏。   
一提起藏书阁，沈清秋就想起了上一世自己为了尽快适应这个身份，挑灯夜读，狂补知识的辛酸往事。   
真是比高考更惨有木有!   
不过抵触归抵触，沈清秋毕竟受过二十一世纪的思想熏陶，觉得年轻人得全面发展，老是打打杀杀也没什么意思，所以自他接任清静峰以来，藏书阁里除了一些藏着珍贵古籍的地方外，弟子们都可以随意进出。洛冰河更不必说了，一点限制都没有，估计整个藏书阁就没有他没去过的地方。   
沈清秋自己成为百科全书一般的存在，完全是被赶鸭子上架，而洛冰河不知怎么的，平时除了修炼和缠着他之外，大把的时间都泡在了藏书阁里，大有阅尽所有藏书典籍的架势。   
所以当洛冰河提出要去藏书阁时，沈清秋有些意外。   
去了那么多次，不仅没腻，还要拉上他一起去，也不知道这孩子心里是怎么想的。   
藏书阁光线黯淡，两人一前一后，在一排排的古籍中穿行。   
沈清秋的目光在书堆里漫无目的的逡巡，洛冰河拿着一盏灯，乖乖跟在他身后。   
沈清秋问：“你让为师陪你来，是要找什么书吗？”   
洛冰河摇摇头，“这里的这些书，弟子已经全部都看过了。”   
沈清秋一阵感叹。寻常人不知要看多少年的典籍，洛冰河仅仅花了几年便全部都看过了，不愧是学霸挂逆天。   
沈清秋：“是有什么不懂的地方？”   
洛冰河道：“弟子虽然愚钝，但这些书中所写，尚且还能粗浅理解。”   
沈清秋停下了脚步，转身问道：“那你让为师陪你来这里，是要做什么？”   
洛冰河眼神一直飘忽，没有注意到沈清秋突然停了下来，正好撞在了沈清秋怀里，熟悉的清墨味道充满鼻腔，脸顿时涨得通红， 赶紧站正了：“师，师尊!对不起!”   
沈清秋心中扶额，折扇一敲洛冰河的头：“刚才在想什么？”   
洛冰河低头，欲言又止。   
沈清秋道：“有什么话便说，为师又不会吃了你。”   
洛冰河心尖一颤，沈清秋见洛冰河半天不说话， 心中疑惑，转过身继续向前走去。   
洛冰河咬了咬牙，小心翼翼的开口：“师尊，清静峰的藏书里，有和魔族相关的典籍吗？ ”


	31. Chapter 31

（三十一）  
沈清秋一愣，心想这孩子问这个做什么，下意识地回答道：“没有。”   
确实是没有。   
他记得清静峰上关于魔族记载的书，好像只有几本吧？而且最多不过是记了寥寥几笔，至于那种单独系统地魔道修炼术法的书，清静峰的藏书阁里是不会收录的。   
而且就算有，肯定也是绝对的禁书，哪里能让人轻易找到。   
闻言，洛冰河的目光几不可见的滞了一下。沈清秋反问道：“你问这些做什么？”   
洛冰河不由自主地走近一步，追问道：“师尊，真的没有吗？”   
沈清秋心想这孩子莫非是遇上梦魔了，温声解释道：“魔族书籍在修真界本就是禁书，清静峰藏书阁不予收录，也不足为奇。”   
洛冰河低头垂睫，遮住眼中神色：“师尊，修真界不屑收录魔族典籍，甚至将其划为禁书，难道魔族之于修仙正道，真就如此不齿不堪，不共戴天吗？”   
哦，看来是真的遇上了梦魔，叫这孩子陷入两难境地了。   
沈清秋卡了一下，一番惊世骇俗的装逼语录堵在嘴边，犹豫不决。   
他上一世吃尽了关于这个问题的回答的苦，“啪啪”打脸不说，还伤尽了小白花的心，真是装逼一时爽，自圆火葬场。   
所以这次面对相同的场景，沈清秋觉得，自己有必要好好地想一想措辞了。   
沈清秋深吸一口气，缓缓地道：“这个问题，为师也没有办法回答你。毕竟，人分好歹，魔有善恶。”   
洛冰河的眼神微动，抿了抿嘴。   
沈清秋接着道：“那些世人眼中两袖清风的人界正道，他们真就全都是正人君子了？谁又能知道？这个道理，人如是，魔族亦如是。人间正道尚且不一定都是君子，魔族又难道全都十恶不赦吗？灵力魔力，本就是为修道者所用，关键在于怎么用罢了。”   
洛冰河的头慢慢地低了下去，声音极轻地喃喃：“是吗？师尊真的……是这么想的吗？”   
洛冰河手中的灯盏烛火摇晃了一下，将两个人的身影都照得隐隐约约的。   
沈清秋叹了口气。   
他当然是这么想的！   
要是剧情不打脸就更好了！   
洛冰河听到沈清秋的叹息，心中发紧，刚要去看沈清秋的脸，就被沈清秋接下来的话给定在了原地。   
“但是，人界与魔界素来仇深似海，世人对魔族弃之恶之，不共戴天，的确是事实。修炼魔道之路充满坎坷艰险，即使有所成就，也定会受尽世人唾弃。若能选择，谁又愿意看见本门弟子，自己倾力栽培报以厚望之人，踏上这条路呢？”   
沈清秋笑了笑：“众仙门对魔族典籍讳莫如深，这或许也是原因之一吧。不过，路都是自己选的，任何人都无法干涉，历经艰难万苦也好，日后有所作为也罢，全系自己一人身。”   
他这番话，说得其实很巧妙。既摆明了立场，又打了把感情牌，让洛冰河日后不至于觉得自己两面三刀，最后还隐晦地激励了一下——要变强该怎么做，自己由心选择去吧。   
沈清秋太清楚此时的洛冰河对于变强的渴望，听了最后那句话，可能真的就一意孤行不管不顾的修魔去了，正好符合剧情的走向。   
其实吧，他心里也挺不是滋味的。   
不知道为什么，沈清秋觉得有时候自己的一言一行，总带着点算计洛冰河的味道。虽然这种事情以前良心丝毫不痛地暗搓搓干过不少，但是事到如今，他已无法再将洛冰河单纯地看成书中角色，也就对这种“算计”存了一股莫名戾气和抵触。   
……要是没有系统就好了。   
洛冰河听着沈清秋的话，心里的波澜几乎要将他整个翻覆。   
“若能选择，谁又愿意看见本门弟子，自己倾力栽培报以厚望之人，踏上这条路呢？”   
洛冰河觉得，自己多年来心里始终无法释怀的一个结，好像那一瞬间被解开了，一时间眼泪都要掉下来。   
原来……其实师尊从一开始就是在乎自己的？   
师尊当初将他打入深渊，真的是为他痛心疾首，一时激愤，而不是觉得教出了魔族，辱没了苍穹山派的门楣，或者是其它什么原因。   
而自己当年却错怪了师尊，甚至一度失去理智，对师尊说出那样的话，做出那样的事情。一直到师尊自爆之前，都没有得到自己一个真正的笑容。   
洛冰河猛地抱住了头。   
他……他真的……   
彻骨的后悔滋味和方才的狂喜同时在心里汹涌碰撞，洛冰河深深的吸了一口气，拼命的压抑着体内不受控制的魔气冲撞，忍到瞳孔都在微微发红，紧紧的闭上了眼睛。   
师徒二人各有心思，沈清秋回过神来，看见洛冰河抱住头，神色痛苦，心中一惊：“冰河？”   
而下一秒，沈清秋就觉得自己的双手被扣住了。接着一股大力将他推在了经纶堆满书架上，洛冰河的脸已经近在咫尺。   
沈清秋毫无防备，后背咯得生疼。   
十四五岁的洛冰河身高与他相悬并不大，扣住他的手几乎用了蛮力，看着那张白皙的脸贴得越来越近，沈清秋忍着呲牙咧嘴的冲动，斥道：“洛冰河！”   
胆子也太大了吧！   
沈清秋不知道这孩子突然发了什么疯，正考虑要不要把人一脚踹开，却发现洛冰河一双眼睛赤红得可怕，身体也在微微的发抖。   
沈清秋毅然出手，“刷刷”几道灵流打入洛冰河的体内。   
后者浑身一颤，一下子如同失去了支撑，松开了手，虚软地倒在了他身上，喃喃道：“师尊……”   
洛冰河将头埋在沈清秋脖颈里，慢慢地收紧手臂，抱住了沈清秋。   
沈清秋皱着眉头拉过洛冰河的手腕一阵探查，却并没有发现什么异样。掰过洛冰河的脸，认真地问道：“冰河，你告诉为师，你是不是最近练功 ，出了什么岔子？”   
洛冰河下意识地摇头，沉默半晌，眼珠转了转，又点了点头。   
沈清秋估计，洛冰河现在的状况可能和梦魔有关，而洛冰河修炼魔族术法的时间，也许比他想象得要更早。   
心里有了大致的猜测，沈清秋强行罔顾掉此时二人的姿势，正色教育道：“为师知道你向来刻苦，但是修炼之事本来就是水到渠成，若是一味强求，走火入魔，便会极其危险，最后得不偿失。这个道理，为师希望你能牢记在心。”   
洛冰河沉默地听着，在他怀里闷声道：“弟子明白，让师尊担心了。”   
沈清秋拍拍他：“起来。”   
洛冰河语气虚软，抬头看着他，委屈地道：“师尊，弟子身上没力气，站不起来了。”   
……腻。   
真是太腻了。   
沈清秋被洛冰河那略带撒娇的调调腻得毛骨悚然。   
也不知道为什么，洛冰河这次受伤后，黏他的程度简直上了一个新的里程，言行举止之间，竟然有一种说不出的……暧昧。   
沈清秋看着自己身上黏黏糊糊的那只，觉得无比无奈，却到底没有把人推开。   
这种诡异的感觉，一直持续了两年。   
一直到洛冰河长到快十七，黏他的程度却并没有随年龄的增长而减少分毫。   
这两年洛冰河的身形拔高了一大截，几乎能与沈清秋平视，抛却那股青葱的少年气息，很是有日后身长玉立，出众挺拔的身架子。   
孩子长大了，没什么不好。唯有一点，那就是洛冰河毕竟不能再算是懵懂幼稚的孩童，两个人若还是毫无顾忌地缠在一块，怪奇怪的。   
而沈清秋有时候刻意避开洛冰河过分的亲近，一看见洛冰河那一副玻璃心破碎的神情，便顿时心软，由得他去了。   
这两年过得风平浪静，沈清秋呆在清静峰上每日过着混吃等死的日子，偶尔和柳清歌出去出出任务。虽然每次回来，他总觉得洛冰河总会隐隐不高兴许久，却也没有太放在心上。   
还有一件事，让沈清秋不得不担忧。   
自从有了正阳剑之后，洛冰河的修炼得到了极大的辅助，整个人变得更加的刻苦起来。   
虽然这孩子平日里缠着他时，总是一股黏乎乎的小姑娘调调，在修炼上却丝毫不见马虎，对己身要求十分严苛，甚至到了近乎残酷的地步。   
好几次沈清秋半夜醒来，看见洛冰河坐在院子里，身上沾满夜露，却还在全神贯注研究心法。   
沈清秋注意到洛冰河手腕上的於痕，便揭开了他的衣服，发现他手臂和后背上，全是被剑气给荡扫出的伤痕。   
看得沈清秋胆战心惊。   
为此，沈清秋又气又心疼地教育过好几次，到后来几乎是疾言厉色，然而这种情况却丝毫没有好转。   
洛冰河就好像是下定了什么决心一样，修为倒是突飞猛进了，平日里却遮掩伤口，一副若无其事小白花模样，让沈清秋无奈不已。   
明明上一世也没有这个样子啊。难不成是他教育失败，让孩子心理变态了？


	32. Chapter 32

（三十二）  
关于男主大大的心理健康问题，沈清秋觉得他很有必要过问一下。   
想到这里，沈清秋不禁为自己掬了一把辛酸泪。   
洛冰河不开心了，他要哄着；洛冰河受伤了，他要抚慰；洛冰河太黏自己，他要反思；洛冰河不黏自己，他也要反思；洛冰河心理出了问题，他还得猜来猜去！   
他这哪里是当师尊，说当爹也不为过吧！   
难怪洛冰河曾经要说“我没有父亲，只有师尊”这样话了。太对了。至少当爹还不用陪自己养的狼崽子睡觉！   
当日深秋转冬的深夜，竹舍外的竹林摇曳着寒风，满山萧萧飒飒。   
沈清秋睡得不深，枕榻边摆着睡前没看完的典籍，寒风从没关紧的窗户吹进来，把书页翻得哗哗作响。   
沈清秋朦朦胧胧醒过来，看了一眼没关严实的窗，正要起身下榻，突然听到窗外一点响声，顿时警惕，支起身体。   
片刻，一只指骨修长的手摸索着伸进窗沿，小心翼翼地给他把寒风漏入的窗子轻轻关上了。   
沈清秋：“…… ”  
不用想也知道，是洛冰河。这孩子被他逮住半夜起来练功的次数太多，训了几番也不改，沈清秋深吸一口气，翻身下榻，绕到了洛冰河的偏室。   
偏室内有少年身上的气息，床上却无人，唯有一盏小烛微微抖动。经过洛冰河的书架边时，沈清秋随便一扫，便被一本撕去了封皮的书给吸引了目光。   
他可不记得洛冰河有摧残典籍的爱好。况且，不至于连封皮都要撕掉吧？   
沈清秋心中好奇，将那本书从一堆书的最下面抽了出来。草草一翻，只觉图画和内容花里胡哨，不知所云，刚要细读，耳边又是一阵拘谨地轻响。   
沈清秋放下书，收敛气息走出了门，悄悄绕到了竹舍后的院落里。   
洛冰河背对着他，只穿一件中衣，在冰冷的寒风里盘膝而坐。从沈清秋这个角度来看，洛冰河的肩膀竟在微微发抖。   
沈清秋轻轻走了过去，洛冰河无知无觉，双目紧闭，眉头紧锁，脸上呈现一片奇异的潮红。   
过了一会，洛冰河脸上的潮红褪去，透出一点苍白。睁开眼，便看见沈清秋面无表情的站在面前，骇得差点摔坐在地上，支支吾吾地叫道：“师，师尊！！”   
沈清秋转身：“进来。”   
洛冰河在原地拘谨片刻，低下头，跟着沈清秋进了竹舍。   
沈清秋站在竹塌前，对洛冰河道：“躺下来。”   
洛冰河苍白的脸瞬间又变得涨红，手脚都似无处安放：“……不，师尊，我我我我……师尊今日还是早些休息吧！”   
沈清秋冷淡地道：“练功出了岔子？”   
洛冰河不敢看沈清秋的眼睛，期期艾艾地道：“我、弟子……”   
沈清秋道：“还准备这样反复几次？嗯？真的不打算要命了？”   
沈清秋越想越气，差点要说出“你要是敢走火入魔，为师就不要你了”来恐吓，一看洛冰河眼眶都红了，整个人惭得恨不得低到地上去，还真没说出来，缓了语气：“躺下吧，为师为你调息。”   
洛冰河立马乖乖地躺了上去，漆黑的眼睛小心翼翼地看着沈清秋。   
沈清秋也躺了上去，伸出手臂，将人抱在怀里。   
洛冰河感觉沈清秋的下巴抵在了自己的头顶上，后背贴上了一片温暖的掌心，慢慢摩挲，灵力温和稳定的输送过来，洛冰河浑身都僵住了，不可抑制地埋下头，深深地喘了一口气。   
沈清秋手一滞：“可是有不舒服？”   
洛冰河把脸埋在臂弯里，闷声艰难道：“不……师尊，没 、没有！”   
沈清秋闭了嘴，一边用灵力在洛冰河体内细细的梳理，一边琢磨着要怎么和洛冰河委婉有效地传达一下“你其实真的不用这么努力”的中心思想。   
孩子辛辛苦苦拉扯到快十七了，心思却像个大姑娘一样，又细腻又多不说，还容易受伤得很，沈清秋真是怕哪句话又伤了洛少女的心，又要教人偷偷绞手绢抹眼泪去了。   
北风吹过，千万竹叶声响从门隙窗缝漏入竹舍内，听起来万般躁动，在这萧瑟冬夜里又万般含情。   
洛冰河的喉结轻轻滑动了一下，沈清秋身上的味道铺天盖地袭来，不由自主深吸了一口，整个人突然静了下来。   
沈清秋送了一会灵力，发现怀中那个原先被风吹得冷冰冰的少年躯体，有些热得可怕。   
这是怎么回事！？   
难不成是自己方才想东想西，走了会神的功夫，把人给输出毛病来了！？   
怀里少年的体温热得仿佛要烧起来，沈清秋左思右想不得解，突然觉得，这个场景有些熟悉。   
无限拘谨，无比紧张，手忙脚乱，形象尽失地摔入冷水池……   
卧擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦——   
沈清秋的脑子当机了片刻，看着怀里汗津津的人，顿时恨不得剁了自己这双紧紧抱着人的手。   
沈清秋心里连道惭愧，放手也不是，继续也不是，正万般纠结间，洛冰河突然开了口：“师尊。”   
沈清秋硬着头皮道：“……嗯？”   
“弟子不懂事，又惹师尊生气了。”   
沈清秋心不在焉地道：“呃……也没有。”   
洛冰河闷声道：“弟子知道，这样修炼，稍不留神就会出岔子，严重者走火入魔，功体大损。”   
原来你自己也知道啊！   
你是主角金身不破没有错，可是主角光环也不是这么用吧！   
洛冰河自顾自的说下去：“可是师尊，如果不这样，弟子又怎能尽快变得强大起来？”   
沈清秋深吸一口气：“你这样急功近利，怎么像是我清静峰的弟子？你现在不过初出茅庐 ，太远的事情，多想也是无益的。”   
洛冰河顿了顿，模糊地笑了一下：“远？”   
洛冰河的声音听来，有些隐隐悲伤：“师尊，弟子想要的事情的确太远，弟子已经承受不起了。师尊……我很害怕。”   
沈清秋心尖一颤，强做镇定道：“害怕什么？”   
洛冰河背对着他，低声道：“怕真到了那一日，弟子得不到想要的东西，也……也留不住想要的人。什么都没有。”   
沈清秋强行压下涌上来的滋味，在他头上一敲：“你每天都在胡思乱想什么？好了，静心，凝神。”   
洛冰河自言自语：“……得不到，更配不上。”   
沈清秋再也躺不住了，刚要撤手起身，手腕便被牢牢扣住。惊心动魄地低头，洛冰河的目光亮得吓人，语气却像是要哭出来：“师尊，若是弟子不能变得和师尊一样强大，师尊定永远、永远不会将弟子那样放在眼里的吧。”   
沈清秋咬牙道：“……别说了。回房睡觉。”   
洛冰河再也忍不住了。猛地闭了闭眼，像是下定决心一样，用力将沈清秋的手腕按在颈侧。   
沈清秋还没反应过来，身上一沉，洛冰河已经将他压在了榻上，一片硬热抵在腿间。  
洛冰河睫毛剧烈颤抖，低下头，小心翼翼而又虔诚地凑上了沈清秋的嘴唇。


	33. Chapter 33

（三十三）  
一片暖热柔软贴在唇间，洛冰河似乎十分紧张，只能拼命地压紧沈清秋，像是生怕人跑了，或是被狠狠踹开。   
洛冰河抖得太厉害，连带沈清秋都强烈地感觉到了。   
沈清秋还没从极度震惊中反应过来，身体已经做出了反应，手中蓄力，想将洛冰河往外推。   
推了两下没推动，沈清秋的内心接近暴走 。   
……谁能告诉他，现在究竟是个什么情况？！   
洛冰河现在还没满十七吧？！   
洛冰河如此早地剖示心意，沈清秋始料未及，现在人都趴到身上了，他才不得不被动地正视起这个问题。   
毕竟重来一世，他想的最多的便是洛冰河能过得好，至于还喜不喜欢他，沈清秋却抱着一种顺其自然的心态——大不了等一切尘埃落定，要他放下老脸去反追人，也不是不可以。   
他却没想过，洛冰河正值情窦初开血气方刚的年纪，又是从小跟在身边的，黏黏腻腻了他快七年，早就不能和上一世同日而语。   
……然而再不可同日而语，有些东西却是沈清秋无论如何也无法无视的。   
沈清秋深吸一口气，猝不及防地一掌送出，将一味闭目啃咬的洛冰河给打下了床。   
洛冰河猝不及防地摔坐在地，脸上红晕未散，呆愣愣地看着沈清秋。   
看洛冰河脸上的表情一瞬间变得极度空落，沈清秋心中说不出的滋味，还犹自安慰：这次真的不是用脚踹下去的他发誓！！！   
脸上却面无表情，一拢刚刚一片混乱中被洛冰河扯开的中衣，正襟危坐。   
洛冰河突然对他跪下。   
沈清秋强作镇静，淡淡挑眉，等着洛冰河认错。   
以前无论大小事情，面对沈清秋，洛冰河都会抢着认错，也不管到底真的做错没有。然而这一次，洛冰河却不说话了。   
过了好一会，洛冰河才脸色惨淡地道：“……弟子以下犯上，冒犯了师尊。师尊若是生气，要打要骂要杀，弟子绝无怨言。”   
其实吧，洛冰河这个样子，他还真下不去手。只好生硬道：“……这是什么时候开始的。”   
听见沈清秋语气冷淡，洛冰河的心也凉了半截，张了张嘴，自嘲道：“弟子不敢说，怕师尊听了，会心生嫌恶。”   
这倒言重了。不过看洛冰河的态度，他估计那会是个很重口的答案……   
沈清秋强压住心中的震惊，嘴上缓缓道道：“今日之事，为师全当没有发生。你的灵力运转已经恢复的差不多了，回去睡觉吧。”   
闻言， 洛冰河仿佛被狠狠打了一棍，脸色一下子苍白无比，喃喃重复道：“……全当没有发生？”   
沈清秋心中一疼，转过脸去。   
洛冰河看着他，眼泪滚滚而落。   
卧操操操操操怎么又哭了！！   
然而这一次，他却不能够心软。沈清秋站起来，背对着洛冰河，果决地道：“你年少无知，难免会一时迷了心智。今日之事，为师希望你，不要再做第二次。”   
洛冰河一动不动跪在原地，许久才苦涩地哽咽道：“诚然师尊能够忘记，弟子却是无论如何也做不到的。”   
这是还要纠缠的意思？   
虽然背对着洛冰河，沈清秋依然感觉到洛冰河炙热的视线死死地落在他身上，只好硬着头皮，强行不回头。   
过了一会儿，竹舍的门被轻轻一声关上，洛冰河似乎出去了。   
沈清秋猛地吸了一口气，仰倒在竹舍的床上躺尸。   
一夜辗转反侧，到底没睡着。沈清秋起了个大早，趁着洛冰河还没有将早饭送来，穿衣下床，推开竹舍的门。   
一开门，沈清秋就僵住了。   
洛冰河站在竹舍门外，身上的夜露结成冰霜，脸苍白得几乎无人色，显然是在外面立了一夜。看见沈清秋，眼眸微微一亮。   
沈清秋从震惊中回过神来，一下子心疼地几乎说不出话，干涩道：“……洛冰河，你又在胡闹什么。”   
总不会是怕他想不开自尽吧？   
沈清秋道：“你这样，是在和为师赌气吗？”   
洛冰河并不做答，睫毛微颤，抿了抿嘴唇。   
沈清秋一下子气不打一处来，冷声道：“洛冰河，为师不记得曾教过你这般自轻自虐，你以为你这是在折磨谁？”   
洛冰河看着沈清秋的脸色，目光闪动：“师尊昨夜休息的不好吗？”   
这不是废话么。能睡好才有鬼！   
沈清秋不说话，洛冰河低下了头，十分乖顺地道：“师尊再睡一会，弟子一会就把早饭送来。”   
沈清秋：“……”   
他觉得现在的洛冰河，有一种破罐子破摔的感觉，骂也骂不动，赶也赶不走，黏人得死紧，又乖顺的要命。   
沈清秋心里生出一股莫名的烦躁，道：“为师今日要去穹顶峰，早些去也好，你今天不用做饭了，歇着去吧。”   
说完，也不看洛冰河，径直跨出门走了。   
走出一段距离回头看，洛冰河还站在原地，愣愣地看着他。   
沈清秋一直走到洛冰河看不见他的地方，才慢慢地停下了脚步，伸出手按在心口的位置，揉了揉那个快要疼炸裂的地方。   
他不是不愿意回应，只是他太知道，心里的念想越多，越是执念生根。   
毕竟横亘在他和洛冰河面前的，还有一个大坎——   
在给了洛冰河那种期盼之后，依然将毫不留情地将人推入无间深渊，那样对于洛冰河的打击，只会更大。   
要是因为他的缘故，洛冰河一蹶不振，直接在无间深渊里挂了，导致系统再重来一次或者直接把他遣返，他是真的伤不起了！   
春山恨的神作！绿丁丁的传奇！全都没了啊好可惜。   
……算了。   
他现在是真的没有心情，再和自己插科打诨了。实在是高兴不起来。   
在穹顶峰后殿第二把交椅上落座，沈清秋并不与其余人寒暄，端着茶盏，兀自发愣。   
岳清源关切地问道：“清秋，你今日脸色不对，可是昨晚没睡好？”   
沈清秋勉强笑笑，岳清源面露一点担忧，拉过他的手仔细探查灵脉。   
齐清萋吐出一口瓜子，挑眉问道：“你那位徒弟洛冰河呢？每次总见他跟着你来的。”   
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。   
沈清秋揉揉眉心，敷衍道：“他今日有事。”   
齐清萋“哟”了一声：“我说沈师兄，徒弟能干也不是你这么用的。我前两年还听说，他出任务受了不轻的伤来着，你当真一点不心疼？”   
旁边立马有人道：“齐师妹此言差矣，听说当年在双湖城，沈师兄以一之身护他，想来平日更是没少费心栽培，哪里有不心疼的道理。”   
魏清巍笑道：“我们这些人，以前哪个不是跟在师尊身后成天跑腿的？年少时多受些磨砺是好事，日后才能担当大任。”抓了一把瓜子，边磕边道：“说来那正阳剑在万剑锋压了多少年箱底，之前一直未能有人拔出，沈师兄，你那个小徒弟，前途无量，前途无量。”   
齐清萋挑了挑眉：“还是他沈清秋运气好，收的徒弟又长脸又体贴。次次一同出任务，洛冰河跟在他身边，端茶倒水递点心，就是贴身丫鬟也没有更周到的了。溟烟再取些瓜子来。”   
沈清秋：……   
诸位，咱们换个话题不行吗？   
为什么偏偏要在这个时候讨论起洛冰河！   
沈清秋有一种现在并不是在开十二峰主会议，而是一堆人凑在一块，边嗑瓜子边进行八卦茶水会的谜之错觉。   
有人调侃道：“齐师妹莫非是嫉妒了？”   
齐清萋“啐”了一声：“我有溟烟，谁稀罕他的徒弟了？”   
柳溟烟站在齐清萋身后，听着众人的言论，轻纱笼罩，一双水眸似笑非笑。   
沈清秋看了一圈，问道：“尚师弟怎么没来。”   
闻言，其余的人皆露出一点难言的表情。沈清秋莫名其妙，岳清源轻咳一声，道：“苍穹山一带近日出现了一些小本册，内容不甚……雅观，尚师弟下山处理了，务必不要让此册继续流通。”   
沈清秋也没多想，点了点头。本来有事想和尚清华商量，看来还得跑一趟安定峰了。   
岳清源道：“今日召各位前来，要说的事情，诸位师弟师妹想必已经知道了。”   
岳清源朝代理尚清华前来的安定峰弟子点点头，那名弟子站起来，将一叠手里烫金的红纸一一发了下去。   
岳清源道：“这便是此届仙盟大会的邀请贴。”


	34. Chapter 34

（三十四）  
虽然早就有了心理准备，从岳清源口里听到“仙盟大会”四个字，沈清秋心里还是揪着沉了一下。   
躲不过的终究是躲不过，该来的也一定是要来的，这些年沈清秋在心里也不知道给自己做了多少思想工作，但是每次一想到洛冰河那张阳光小白花的脸，还是会不由自主地心肌梗塞。   
岳清源道：“仙盟大会历来是修真界仙门百家的盛会，还有几个月的时间，各峰各自监督弟子加紧修炼便好。另外，仙盟大会筛选放入绝地谷内的魔物，还需各派一同审核把关，以保证此次参会弟子们的安全。”   
岳清源看了众人一眼：“之前尚师弟和我提过，准备代表苍穹山派前去参与审核。按照各派约定的日期，这两日便要出发，哪位与之同行？”   
向天打飞机的算盘，沈清秋心知肚明，立马举手：“我去。”   
岳清源看他一眼，微微颔首：“好。”   
散会后，沈清秋也没急着走。一想到回清静峰要面对的情状，一股心乱便挥之不散。   
岳清源一直注意着他的脸色，此时温声道：“清秋师弟，前些日子昭华寺送了我一些茶叶，我还没来得及喝，今日便迟些再走，你与我一同品品。”   
穹顶峰弟子奉上新的茶水，沈清秋接过，喝了一口，清香满口，脱口夸道：“好茶。”   
岳清源笑道：“这是昭华寺的无尘大师亲自种的，你若是喜欢，我便叫弟子送些去清静峰。”   
提起这位无尘大师，沈清秋心里顿时生出几分亲切与敬意，是故也不推辞：“多谢师兄。”   
岳清源看了看他，沉吟一下，才问道：“清秋，方才诸位师弟师妹提起洛冰河，我见你神色有异，今日也不见你带他前来，可是出了什么事吗？”   
沈清秋心中一虚，嘴上却道：“师兄挂心了，仙盟大会将近，我让他在清静峰勤加修炼，这次就没带他过来。”   
岳清源点头道：“此次仙盟大会，我也对他抱有很大期望。只是万事不可强求，修炼还是需要稳扎稳打，我之前问过木师弟，两年前洛冰河为魔族圣女所伤，是将近走火入魔，心神大乱之故。”   
沈清秋烦扰地按了按眉心：“我也是这么和他说的。”   
岳清源突然道：“他……可是心有所系？”   
沈清秋心中一虚，道：“呃，师兄指的什么？”   
岳清源看着他，淡淡一笑：“心中若非有一线执念，便不会如此。只是——若不是什么关乎死生的大事，修炼之事，还是循序渐进的好。”   
沈清秋握着茶盏的手微微收紧，忍不住道：“掌门师兄……”   
岳清源欲言又止，却终是几不可闻地叹了一口气：“毕竟修为此物，全天下值得拿来换的，也只有那么几件了。”   
比如，一生只有一次的义气。   
沈清秋沉默了一会，心中一片叹惋，却只能装作完全不懂其间真相，若无其事地点头应道：“是。”   
在岳清源那一直坐到将近日暮，沈清秋才慢吞吞动身，御剑回清静峰。   
从竹舍外的竹林里绕出来，沈清秋顿时脚底一滑。   
洛冰河抱着剑，正静静地坐在竹舍的门前等他。   
白衣的少年眼睫低垂，盯着竹舍屋檐下的白雪，忽然听见踏雪的细微声响，猛地抬起头。   
接触到洛冰河那炙热的目光，沈清秋心尖一颤。   
他想起洛冰河刚刚入清静峰的时候，经常跑来竹舍来找他请教，有时候他不在，洛冰河便坐在竹舍门口，抱着心法乖乖等他。   
所以很多次他回竹舍，门口便会有黏糊糊的一团朝自己扑过来，久而久之，也成了习惯。   
他这一晃神，洛冰河已经站了起来，眼神紧紧锁在他身上，却犹豫着不敢上前，两人隔着一段距离，沉默地对望。   
……这气氛，是在是太诡异了。   
这种电视剧里两个人相爱却求而不得，只能默默望着彼此的狗血桥段即视感，弄得沈清秋浑身起了一层密密麻麻的小疙瘩，口中却发苦发涩。   
讲真，即使他和洛冰河说过“全当没有发生”一类的话，可是谁都知道，若无其事是不可能的。   
那一层一旦捅破，就再也无法回去了。   
洛冰河看见沈清秋走了过来，呼吸立马为之一滞，手上便塞了薄薄的一物。   
沈清秋与他错身而过，跨入竹舍，道：“仙盟大会的请柬。把清静峰参会弟子的名单拟一份出来，这些日子便叫他们各自准备吧。”   
洛冰河拿着手中烫金的邀请贴，正当愣神，沈清秋突然回头道：“冰河，你也要好好准备。”   
洛冰河无声了许久，声音有些发哑：“是。弟子不会让师尊失望的。”   
沈清秋点头，洛冰河问道：“师尊用过晚饭了吗？”   
沈清秋愣了愣，还真没有。岳清源原本有意想留他一同吃饭，没想到突然有弟子通报要事，岳清源抽不开身，他便提前告辞了。   
洛冰河转身跑去厨房，将早就准备好的晚饭摆在了沈清秋面前。沈清秋一看，都是他平日的喜好，一如既往色香味俱全，还在冒着热气。   
……唉。 吃了这么些年，也不知道还能再吃多久。   
沈清秋赶紧挥开乱七八糟的思绪，拿起筷子，随口找话道：“为师明日要离开苍穹山一趟，和你尚师叔一道，前往绝地谷审核仙盟大会的魔物。”   
洛冰河下意识地道：“那我陪师尊一同……”   
沈清秋道：“你既然是参会弟子，避一避嫌是最好。绝地谷我和你尚师叔两人去就够了。”   
看着洛冰河又低落下来的神情，沈清秋有些不忍心，放缓了声音，道：“这段日子，清静峰的事务便交给其它弟子去做，你只管潜心准备仙盟大会，但也不要怕失利会让为师失望。”   
他的本意是让洛冰河放松心态，别把自己弄的太紧张，没想到洛冰河闻言，仿佛被狠狠地敲击了一下。   
洛冰河的脸色白了白，声音微微发抖：“师尊……可还对弟子报有期望？”   
沈清秋愣住：“什么？”   
洛冰河道：“师尊让弟子不必怕失利会让你失望，是不是因为，”咬了咬牙，接着说下去：“……师尊已经对我失望透顶。早就没有期望了。”   
沈清秋：“别胡思乱想。”   
洛冰河的眼眶早已红透，被沈清秋一训，反而稍稍稳定了心神，咬紧了嘴唇。   
拿着筷子，沈清秋突然有些难以下咽。   
洛冰河现在这样，就好像时时都绷着一根弦，随时都会断掉，心思细腻到一点风吹草动都要波澜乍起，敏感万分。   
一想到这，沈清秋心里好像被压了一块石头，难以移开。   
饶是他自诩了解洛冰河，可是眼下的境况，沈清秋也是没了辄，甚至有些手无足措了。   
这一世的剧情总不在他的预想和控制之下，还是一次比一次劲爆的那种，就算他沈清秋心理韧性再好，再计划通，也一时间头脑空空。   
他觉得自己现在，好像被卡在了一种不上不下的位置上——退一步怕受敌，进一步又怕摔死的那种。   
唉，算了。   
他自己心里不爽，那肯定要找别人的不痛快。至于好虐而且虐起来比较爽的，肯定也只有向天打飞机那写出无间深渊剧情，气质堪比后爸的亲爹了。


	35. Chapter 35

（三十五）  
沈清秋百无聊赖地站在山门外，过了半天，才看见一辆马车从旁边山路上缓缓过来。   
沈清秋挑起眉毛，刚要开口，马车上一人跳了下来，比了个打住的手势：“瓜兄，我没有故意让你久等。你御剑过来倒是又帅又快，我可是要辛辛苦苦把马车弄过来的。”说着，痛心疾首，“绝地谷审核又不准弟子跟随，我一个峰主众目睽睽下自己赶马车，丢人啊丢人。我不要面子的啊？”   
沈清秋反问道：“面子这东西，你有过吗？”   
尚清华严肃道：“……至少目前还是有的。”   
沈清秋啧道：“菊苣，说这种话之前，先把脸上的伤遮一遮行不？漠北君又揍你了？”   
尚清华：“……闲话少提。你上不上车？”   
沈清秋从善如流地跳了上去，端坐进车内，正色道：“走吧。”   
“……”尚清华：“为什么是我赶车？”   
沈清秋眨眨眼：“沈某似乎不会。”尚清华脸一黑，沈清秋摊开双手：“原装那位你也知道，在苍穹山当弟子做峰主，眼睛长在头顶上，十指不沾阳春水，你能想象沈九那样的人会赶马车？压根没培养过这项技能嘛。”   
完全是扯淡。其实他就是懒，却还是一脸坦荡无辜：“你要是不怕车毁人亡，我倒是可以试一试。”   
尚清华：“……”   
捏上缰绳，尚清华转头道：“我不信你和柳清歌出来的时候，也是叫他赶车的。”   
沈清秋拍拍他的肩膀：“这你就想多了。那种风一样的男人，是劝不上马车的。”   
两人一路插科打诨，马车离开苍穹山延绵入云的山峰，又穿过山脚下的山城，进入一片野郊时，沈清秋见四周无人烟，不用顾忌形象，便随手抓了把香瓜子，坐到了尚清华边上。   
一坐近，沈清秋又发现了尚清华脸上的几块於痕，脖子上还有隐隐青红痕迹，简直惨不忍睹，忍不住问道：“你这到底是怎么弄的？漠北君为什么老是揍你？”   
说实话，他从上一世开始，就不太明白漠北君教训向天打飞机的方式。漠北君这种级别的boss，教训手下居然会有耐心用打几拳踢几脚这种类似夫妻间家暴一样的方式，完全不符合人设嘛。   
相比起来，漠北君的顶头上司洛冰河教训手下的手段，那可就彪悍得多了。   
尚清华：“漠北君要揍人，哪里还需要理由？”   
沈清秋连声啧啧：“任打任骂啊菊苣，看来你真的很有觉悟。”   
尚清华道：“沈大大，你这是什么意思，鄙人其实也是很有风骨的，只不过生不逢时。”   
尚清华从沈清秋手里抓了一把瓜子，边磕边道：“采购物资的时候能撞见他，带弟子下山历练能撞见他，出门收个小黄本也能撞见他。按照我的设定，漠北君虽然很闲，但也没有闲成这个样子的。只能说运气不好。不瞒你说，有时候走路摔了一跤，都能磕在漠北君的鞋底上……你那是什么表情？”   
沈清秋收收脸上神色：“没什么，只是觉得有些事情可以好好挖掘。你还记得我和你说过，漠北君最后没有杀你吧？”   
尚清华道：“你说呢？事关生死，我怎么可能忘了。”   
“那就好。”沈清秋一脸意味深长，“撑过漠北君现在对你的‘亲切问候’，我总觉得你以后可以过上奔小康的好日子。”   
“……”尚清华看着他，“瓜兄，你对别人的事情，拧得倒很清楚。借你吉言，此事休提。我觉得，你现在更需要关心一下自己的事情。”   
尚清华摸出一本小册子，甩到沈清秋怀里：“放平心态哈。”   
沈清秋莫名其妙，拿起来一看，顿时手一抖，差点没把瓜子全都漏出去。   
……还是熟悉的封面，还是原来的标题。   
春，山，恨。   
几个字一如既往地花里胡哨龙飞凤舞，砸了沈清秋一头一脸。沈清秋刚觉得老脸要完，视线下移，又看见边上用楷体书着两个小一点的字——“前传。”   
“……”   
一时间，沈清秋简直不知从何槽起。   
他和洛冰河还什么事情都没有发生的吧？还是清清白白天地可鉴的吧？   
所以春山恨是怎么回事？！   
为什么还多了一本前传啊草！！！   
稳住心灵的颤抖，沈清秋大致将这本书翻了一遍。   
这本前传，从洛冰河初入山门开始写起，一路打井妖，降剥皮魔，抵抗魔族入侵，将他和洛冰河之间写得情愫暗生，各种以身相护为之赴死，兼之各种欲迎还拒欲说还休的擦边球日常，虽然没有明写两人关系，却让人看了脸红心跳， 遐想连篇。   
沈清秋深深地被这泥石流一般的脑洞所震惊了。   
尚清华评价道：“说起来，写得其实还不错，剧情起承转合非常精彩，还卡住了那种要说破不说破的感觉。关键是这个著者很有先见之明，看出这本春山恨写出来后肯定是个大IP，要火，先写个前传铺垫一下，吊足读者胃口。”   
沈清秋伸手捂住脸，完全不想说话。   
尚清华还在叹惋：“只可惜掌门师兄说这个有伤风化，让我立刻将市面上流传的清理干净，不准再卖了。掌门师兄发话，不能不听，我也只好忍痛掐断了这颗艺术的秧苗。我这里就留了这一本，好好珍惜吧。”   
沈清秋：“我——唉，算了。为什么我又是最后才知道？”   
尚清华摊手：“岳清源说不准告诉你，怕你生气。现在周围没人，我就和你说了，好让你心里有个数。”   
沈清秋看着手里的那本书，深深叹了口气。   
其实从某种程度上来说，这本前传里说的，还真没错。   
尚清华看着他，突然道:“你准备怎么办？”   
沈清秋一时没明白:“什么怎么办。”   
尚清华无语地看着他：“无间深渊啊。邀请贴都发遍仙门百家了，别告诉我你就从来没有想过这件事。”   
沈清秋一阵沉默，实话实说：“我还没有想好。”   
尚清华：“想了这么些年，你真的没一点辙？”   
沈清秋反问道：“能有什么办法？”   
这些年，沈清秋在心里想过无数遍再一次面临无间深渊的场景，可以说这个疙瘩从没有在心里抹去过一日，但是他却从没有想过，干脆直接想办法让无间深渊不出现。   
无间深渊一定会出现，这个副本，也一定要走。   
上一世向天打飞机没找来黑月蟒犀，所以漠北君提前出场，是故无论出现什么样的变故，无间深渊都一定会出现，区别只是导火索不同而已。更关键的是，无论再怎么有意改变棋局的走向，自己也不过是系统这盘大棋里的黑白子，系统稍微改变一下路数，说不定还能把你变成下一招的垫脚石，很有可能得不偿失。   
深谙系统套路的骨灰玩家沈清秋对此表示系统你妈炸了。   
抛开这个不谈，无间深渊这个副本，他也根本不敢轻易抹去。高额的扣爽度警告高悬在那里，沈清秋完全不敢去想，一旦这个副本走不成，他又会是什么样——无论是陷入一世世重来的死循环，还是直接遣返，对他，对洛冰河，都是无法承受的。   
唯一一条路，那就是洛冰河必须下无间深渊。等洛冰河三年归返，一切都好说。   
尚清华听完分析，难得地严肃起来，一语道破:“沈大大，你舍得啊？”   
他叹道：“你俩上一世，你我不置评，冰哥是真的惨。别告诉我你就一点都不心疼。现在又相处了这么多年，人家对你一如既往掏心掏肺，好得没的说，上一世你只管保命也就算了，连着把人推下去两次，啧啧，且不说你自己心里什么感想，这件事就很不厚道啊。”   
沈清秋按着剧烈跳动的眉心，烦扰道：“我知道。可还能怎么办？推下去固然很惨，但是不推难道不是更惨。”   
原本他已经想好，无论遇到什么样的变故，绝对不再刺激洛冰河，编个理由把孩子哄下去，自己则坚定等洛冰河归来。   
然而洛冰河突然的表白心意，让沈清秋一下子有些手忙脚乱，心绪纷乱。   
好像许久以来，他对洛冰河压抑的感情一下子被豁开了一个裂口，顿时倾洪而出。   
饶是沈清秋自认理性，现在也不敢确定，真正到了那个时候，自己到底能不能平静地编出一个可信的谎言，然后眼睁睁看着那个赤诚明朗的少年，坠入那片无间地狱。   
两个人围绕“推不推”的问题讨论不休，尚清华吐了一口瓜子，随口调侃道：“反正你俩感情基础那么好，索性把人推了，抱着他一块下去吧。”   
“……”沈清秋：“把话说清楚。你说的‘推’，是哪个‘推’？”   
尚清华道：“……或许是你理解的那个意思。瓜兄，我真心实意的问你一句， 你是不是心里有鬼啊？”   
沈清秋叫停：“……打住。你难道不觉得两个男人讨论这种问题，气氛很奇怪吗？”   
又一次陷入诸如小女生之间“哎呀讨厌我不喜欢他”“我又没有说你喜欢他哦哦原来是你自己心里有鬼”一般对话的沈清秋感到深深地恶寒。   
马车缓缓驶入彻底荒无人烟的地域，群山千里，地形崎岖，沈清秋和尚清华安置了马车，御剑而行。   
不久，七座起伏山峦映入眼帘，映托出一处深秀奇绝的山谷。


	36. Chapter 36

（三十六）  
二人落地之后，刚收起剑，便有两位服装统一的门人前来迎接，恭敬一礼，将二人往谷口引去。   
绝地谷口前那块巨大山石前的空地上，早已聚了不少各派代表，俱是修真界成名多年的前辈高人或一派派首，沈清秋大致扫视一圈，看到了不少熟悉面孔。   
与众人一一颔首问好，沈清秋在专门设的坐席上落座，接过门人奉上的茶水。刚喝了一口，就听见一人在旁缓缓道:“沈仙师，别来无恙。”   
一听这声音，沈清秋顿时呛住，抬起头，僵硬地笑着回礼:“……老宫主也别来无恙。”   
重新见到这位，沈清秋心里的感受简直无法言说。   
正心中无限塞塞，老宫主看着他，颔首微笑道:“沈仙师。我听公仪说，上次幻花宫弟子在双湖城遇险，多亏了沈仙师出手援助，今日特意在此谢过。”   
沈清秋：“举手之劳而已，老宫主客气了。”   
老宫主抿了一口茶，似笑非笑道：“公仪回来后一直说，沈仙师为人高尚正义，视座下弟子更是如若已出，令他敬慕不已，还问我可否允他择日去清静峰拜访。我这位徒儿，自小说话就内敛含蓄，我还是第一次听见他如此赞誉于一位前辈，可见沈仙师高义。”   
沈清秋听得牙齿直发酸，呵呵一笑。   
得，又得罪了这位一桩。   
沈清秋矜持道：“当年沈某不过恰好在双湖城携弟子历练，顺手一助而已。老宫主教徒有方，公仪公子遇事冷静有担当，沈某亦是十分欣赏。”   
老宫主看他一眼，突然叹道：“要说教徒有方，我听闻沈峰主座下首徒洛冰河，惊才绝艳，干练稳妥，这才是能担大梁的样子。”语气一转，目光却落在沈清秋身上，意味深长地道，“相比之下，公仪他光是修为不错，心思却过于单纯，辩人晓事分毫没有经验，叫我如何放心日后把幻花宫交付给他。”   
沈清秋听得在心里悄悄竖中指，干笑两声，道:“公仪公子还年轻。”   
见空地上各派代表已渐渐聚齐，老宫主不再与沈清秋搭话，整肃一番，起身走到场中间，朗声重复起审核事宜。   
幻花宫毕竟是出钱最多的股东，审核事宜由老宫主来声明，无可厚非。   
尚清华自落座后就心不在焉，沈清秋用折扇捅他，凑过去低声道：“漠北君和你说过什么？”   
尚清华耸肩：“黄瓜兄，书里写过的东西，你就不要明知故问了。”   
沈清秋警告道：“你不要乱来。至少不要过分。”   
尚清华眨眨眼：“放心，几只稍微彪悍点的魔物而已，冰哥搞得定。”   
绝地谷中的魔物被一个个灵阵暂时困制，待到仙盟大会时便会全部放出，由各门弟子猎杀。众人进入谷中逐一检查魔物是否符合标准，尚清华混在其间，装模作样地乱晃一阵，便不见了踪影。   
沈清秋心如明镜，也不去找。说实话，他现在的心情就和逛动物园一样，平时那些他在书中仔细钻研过，被他如数家珍的魔界物种，现在都被摆在眼前，还贴心地关好了让他看，作为一个魔物系统狂热爱好者，很难不心情起伏的。   
兴致勃勃地溜达了一圈，沈清秋从一棵参天巨木下绕出，迎面便看见一颗光亮的脑袋，立马停下脚步，与那人问好:“无尘大师。”   
无尘大师之和蔼，和沈清秋印象里如出一辙。见了沈清秋，双手合十迎上来，笑道:“沈峰主。”   
沈清秋微笑：“无尘大师也亲自来了。”   
无尘道：“仙盟大会的结界，由昭华寺全权负责。担此殊荣，师兄近日来殚精竭虑，是故绝地谷审核，我便代他来了。”   
两人在深谷古林之中并肩而行，闲聊了几句，沈清秋笑道：“无尘大师亲自种的茶叶，沈某有幸在掌门师兄那里喝过，实在是好茶。”   
无尘“阿弥陀佛”一声，谦和地道：“沈峰主谬赞。老衲清修之余，偶尔琢磨茶道，沈峰主如若不嫌弃，明年茶叶新收，老衲便赠一些给沈峰主。”   
沈清秋心念一动，摇了摇折扇，笑道：“无尘大师佛门清修，沈某也十分喜静，日后定来拜访，与大师共品清茗。”   
无尘双手合十，欣然道：“那自然是极好。能与沈峰主相交，老衲十分高兴。”   
在绝地谷停留三四日，由专门的负责人清点审核过的魔物后，所有人陆续地撤离绝地谷，最后由昭华寺设下一张巨大的结界网，将险峻深秀的山谷完全笼罩。   
尚清华这一溜就两日不见踪影，这时候也装模作样地窜到了沈清秋身边，一脸严肃地和众人一齐看着结界缓缓罩下。   
原路返回的路上，沈清秋坐在车厢内闭目养神，前面赶车的尚清华突然把手伸入车帘内，在他面前打了个响指。   
“……”沈清秋：“干什么？”   
尚清华在车外道：“不好意思啊瓜兄，你一路都没说几句话，我确认一下你的存活。”   
沈清秋一个白眼翻过去：“现在还成。回去就说不定了。”   
之前拒绝洛冰河同行的时候，他曾和洛冰河说过，去绝地谷两日便能返回，没想到审核大事小事的，居然多了一倍的时间。这下洛冰河更要觉得自己刻意回避他，一颗玻璃心又不知道会碎成什么样。   
一想到洛冰河眼眶薄红，可怜兮兮看着他的模样，沈清秋心里就一抽抽疼的厉害，连带着看见写出如此蛋疼剧情的亲爹尚清华都面目可憎，手里折扇摇得飞起，恨不得甩出去砸得向天打飞机脑浆溅三尺。   
尚清华对沈清秋的脑内活动浑然不觉，马车一路行到苍穹山山门外，尚清华一扯缰绳，很有建设性地道：“瓜兄，我思来想去，你要不干脆告诉冰哥真相算了。虽然让主角了解今后的剧情，会影响我这本书逆袭吊打的爽流创作理念，但是身穿炮灰，事已至此，一切都是浮云，我们两个倒不如想想，怎么把今后日子过出小康水平。”   
沈清秋愣了一下，难以置信：“怎么说？告诉他这个世界是纸做的，师尊是夺舍的，但是他只要好好下去打怪回来必能花团锦簇迎来人生巅峰？他会信？”


	37. Chapter 37

（三十七）  
沈清秋愣了一下，难以置信：“怎么说？告诉他这个世界是纸做的，师尊是夺舍的，但是他只要好好下去打怪回来必能花团锦簇迎来人生巅峰？他会信？”  
尚清华道：“为什么不信？”   
他将手放在沈清秋肩上，一脸沉肃：“每一段真挚的爱，都是建立在彼此信任和了解的基础上的，按照你的描述，男主大大对你几乎可以说是百分百信任，而按照男主的情商，他完全能够想通，你没必要编一个天花乱坠故事骗他。他为什么不信？他要是知道了故事本来的样子，所有下流龌龊的事情，也就不用你来做了，让他自己杀自己都能充满热情。何乐而不为。”   
他用力地拍着沈清秋的肩，抑扬顿挫地道：“这，就是爱情的力量！一切皆可轻！风雨无阻！”   
沈清秋：“……”听来听去，怎么感觉向天打飞机这个亲爹在毁原著上有一种奇异的热衷……   
沈清秋没心思吐槽他，掐了掐眉心，心烦意乱道：“打飞机大大，打飞机巨巨，你这个话说的也太轻松了。你知道把真相告诉洛冰河会有什么后果？他信是一回事，接不接受得了是另一回事，他这段时间情绪一直不太对，再刺激他不是找死？抛开这些不说，万一剧情因为男主提前先知而崩坏了，这个世界可能都会有危险！到时候，你的小康梦，也只有在梦里实现了。”   
尚清华顿了几秒，明显被震慑到了。他抬着眼皮思考了一会，贴心地道：“瓜兄，看来你这些年没少想，真是辛苦你了。不要这样。顾虑太多可不是什么好事，老得很快的。”   
沈清秋：“向天打飞机我——”   
尚清华连忙道：“别！瓜兄，我知道你下面的话不符合文明社会的标准，且打住。”   
马车在清静峰山门外停下，尚清华放下缰绳，“来来来，沈大大，我问你一个问题。你上一世，最后悔的事情是什么？”   
沈清秋被问住了。   
说真的，他那一世后悔的事情罗列罗列能有一大筐，一下子也说不上来那一件事情最令他后悔。   
沉思一阵，沈清秋叹道：“好吧。要说上辈子最后悔的事情，就是把洛冰河坑得太惨了。”   
尚清华打了个响指，“point。但是我觉得，你还没有说出根源性问题。”   
沈清秋道：“你的意思是，我从一开始就不该什么都不和他说，就把他推下去？要是当时说清楚了，后面的这些破事就不会发生了？”   
尚清华看着他，等着他的下文。沈清秋挽了挽袖口，从马车上跳下来，面无表情地道：“总而言之，且不说他会不会信，这件事情一旦被知道，会引起什么麻烦还不可知。有这个计算后果的功夫，我都能编好几套说辞哄他下去了。”   
尚清华摇头道：“沈大大，你还是没有理解我要说的意思。你不能总是骗冰哥，那可是男主，带buff的那种，很容易玩脱的。”   
沈清秋看着清静峰的山门，心不在焉地随口道：“那怎么办？”   
尚清华若有所思：“难说。可能需要一个契机……卧槽！”   
沈清秋随着他的目光抬头望去，也石化了。   
洛冰河不知何时站在了清静峰山门内的那块青石前，腰间悬着正阳剑，白衣如雪，下摆随风微潋。   
见二人齐刷刷投来目光，洛冰河快步而来，看着沈清秋，露出一个笑容：“听守山门的师兄弟们说，师尊回来了，弟子特意来迎接师尊。”   
沈清秋和尚清华对视一眼，不约而同地从对方眼里看到了一丝心虚。   
片刻，尚清华相当有眼力见地一拽缰绳一挥鞭，“那什么，沈师兄，我就先走了哈。回头再找掌门师兄汇报。”虽然现在的冰哥还是个阳光灿烂的好好少年，尚清华还是胆子战战，赶紧溜之大吉。  
尚清华的马车一路走来慢慢悠悠，这时简直一骑绝尘。沈清秋尴尬地咳一声，“……走吧。”   
两人在山路上一前一后的走着，洛冰河突然道：“五日。”   
沈清秋回头：“什么？”   
洛冰河道：“师尊去了整整有五日了。可之前师尊说，两日便能回来。”   
他就知道洛冰河会提这个！他就知道！！！   
要是什么都没有发生，他肯定会和从前那样，给人摸摸头顺顺毛，好好哄两句。可是现在，他这只爪子，实在有些伸不出去。   
沈清秋刚要解释，洛冰河却极轻地说道：“师尊是在躲避我吗？”   
沈清秋下意识地脱口道：“胡说。”   
洛冰河道：“从第二日开始，我就在山门口等着师尊，希望师尊一回来，就能看见我。可是这两日，弟子却想明白了，是弟子自作多情了，师尊故意躲着我，我却总还想缠着师尊不放。”   
沈清秋听着，心里仿佛被一把小刀割了一下，实在没办法无动于衷。  
他道：“仙盟大会事务繁多，为师被绊住了脚，并非是你的缘故。”  
走入一片深深竹林，沈清秋停了下来，洛冰河跟着他，止住脚步。   
沈清秋把手放在洛冰河头上，叹了口气:“你才多大，知道什么是喜欢吗？或许只是因为你觉得为师对你很好，你感激、依赖我，仅此而已。”   
洛冰河摇了摇头：“师尊觉得什么才是喜欢？我可以为师尊做任何事情，只要师尊不嫌弃，我就永远守在师尊身边，说什么也不走。”顿了顿，又坚决地道，“不，师尊就是嫌弃我，我也一辈子都不走。”   
他说的是真的，沈清秋当然知道。而且，面对可怜兮兮地剖白自己心意，小心翼翼地追着自己缠着自己的洛冰河，沈清秋那“不能答应否则无间深渊更难下手”的想法，逐渐地动摇了。   
和尚清华一路分析利弊，目前他所能想到最好的解决办法，就是编出一套说辞，让洛冰河乖乖地下去，三五年后再回来，皆大欢喜。而且这个办法，和眼下的困境，并不冲突。   
可是想想，又觉得哪里不对味。   
沈清秋想起尚清华刚才的话，发现不管自己觉得这个方法多么有道理多可行，自己好像的确下意识地对“骗洛冰河”这件事情存在抵触感。   
上一世骗得还不够？还来？   
或许是他脸上的表情没能收住，内心的纠结暴露无遗，洛冰河勉强笑了一下，道：“不要紧的，师尊。那个时候是弟子太冲动了，什么也没想，什么也没管。弟子可以慢慢等。”说着，恍惚了一下：“多久都行……我早就习惯了。”   
沈清秋愣了愣，觉得有点不对劲。突然抓起洛冰河的手，仔细探他的脉。   
洛冰河的脸，红得有些不正常。脸眼眶也变成了红色，连瞳孔也在微微泛着红光，收缩不止。沈清秋几乎可以断定，那绝对不是哭红的。   
这是怎么回事？   
他是表现得冷淡了点，但洛冰河不至于生气成这样吧？  
沈清秋皱起眉，叫道：“冰河？”   
洛冰河茫然地捂住眼睛，猛地转过身去。沈清秋心中越发奇怪，隐隐地担忧，抓住洛冰河的手腕，想将他的手拽下来。   
没想到，这一拽，直接将人给拽倒了。沈清秋吓了一跳，往自己怀中带了一把洛冰河，让他不至于直接摔在地上。   
沈清秋抱紧他，拍拍他滚烫得吓人的脸：“冰河？洛冰河！”   
洛冰河还没有恢复神志，迷茫地看着他，喃喃吐出两个字：“师尊……”  
沈清秋盯了他一会，一伸手，把人打横着抱起，向一处修行打坐用的灵洞走去。


	38. Chapter 38

（三十八）  
洛冰河身体腾空，瞬间清醒了。挣扎着要下来，被沈清秋严厉地一瞪，脸色涨得通红，乖乖地不说话了。   
沈清秋抱着洛冰河，也不管路过弟子惊疑的眼神，在偌大的竹林里七拐八拐，找了一处灵气充沛的洞穴，才将浑身绷紧的洛冰河放下。   
洛冰河在沈清秋严厉的注视下，手无足措，隐忍着体内横冲直撞的灵流，难受得恨不得找个地方缩起来。   
沈清秋看他那个样子，叹了一口气，将洛冰河蜷缩在一起的手脚拆开来，扶他坐好，无奈道:“洛冰河啊洛冰河，为师这是第几次替你调息了？”   
洛冰河眼眶通红地摇着头，说不出一句话来。   
沈清秋看着洛冰河，突然觉得，自己这么久以来的所思所忧，也不知道是为了什么。   
重来一世，他自认开了两世天眼，万事都要求个稳妥。   
可是一路剧情重刷过来，该打的怪都打了，孩子也带大了，却枝节横生，情况百出，若是平心而论，实在是称不上一句“稳妥”。   
上一世，他曾无数次的想，如果再来一次就好了。   
可是再来一次了，至少眼下，他却并没有让洛冰河快乐多少。   
至少曾经那个十七岁的洛冰河，陪在他身边时，是实实在在的阳光向上，满心欢喜的。   
到底是哪里出了差错？   
沈清秋轻轻按住洛冰河的肩，仔细地替他理顺体内的灵流，一边用灵力快速的在洛冰河体内过了一遍，意外地没有发现任何异常。   
他指的“异常”，是他大致可以探出洛冰河体内仙魔两套不同的修炼系统。没想到反复尝试，他却只探出了一套正统的修炼体系。   
而按照剧情，此时的洛冰河，早在三年前，就已经开始修炼魔道了。   
沈清秋十分郁卒。难道他的水平，已经差到连人体内的修炼系统都辨认不出来的地步了？   
那他还修炼个鬼!   
回去洗洗睡吧!   
等洛冰河逐渐平复下来，眼中异样的红色褪去，脸颊犹自灼烧一片，心跳极快。   
他听见沈清秋用一种无奈至极，又尽量温柔的语气道：“冰河，为师说过，你不需要做到最好。你若是不能平安清醒，就算再强大，再优秀，对我来说，又有什么意义。”   
洛冰河听着沈清秋的话，耳内阵阵嗡鸣。   
师尊用的是“我”。   
洛冰河记得，在对他无数次这样的教诲中，师尊说的都是“你自己”。   
洛冰河，你这样做，对你自己有什么意义。   
可是这一次，师尊用的是“我”。   
洛冰河呜咽一声，眼眶一下子湿透了,一颗颗泪水顺着脸颊，终于滚滚而下。   
洛冰河咬着牙，泪流满面地坚持地道：“……有意义的。”   
“自从与师尊相识，弟子心里想的就只有师尊一个人。我无时不刻不在怕，不在想，这次不能把师尊弄丢，绝对不能。我心里很清楚，如果没了师尊，我就什么也没有了。”   
饶是心里阵阵闷疼，沈清秋依然忍不住失笑：“你怎么会把为师弄丢？”   
洛冰河伤心地道：“会的。每一日我都想，该如何让师尊高兴，好让师尊不会厌弃我，不会有一日不要我。”洛冰河哽咽着控诉：“师尊当然可以觉得弟子所做的事情，不可理喻，没有意义，可是师尊……”   
洛冰河呜咽一声：“师尊什么都不知道……什么都不知道。”   
洛冰河又道:“师尊，是弟子错了。可是我改不了了。”   
听着洛冰河的喋喋诉说，沈清秋还没来得及从揪心中回过神过来，就被摁在了潮湿的石壁上。   
猝不及防，头撞上了石壁，眼冒金星间,嘴唇就堵上了一片温软，接着便是一疼。   
洛冰河一只手胡乱垫在他脑后，在他嘴唇上发泄一般的啃咬厮磨，带着咬牙切齿的味道，又像是受尽了委屈，终于吃到了心心念念的糖果的孩子。   
咬着亲着，洛冰河的眼泪却从来没停止过，弄得两人相贴的脸颊间，尽是湿漉漉地一片。   
沈清秋浑身僵了僵，半晌，认命地闭上了眼睛。主动启口，纳入洛冰河无章法翻搅的舌，一边伸手，用力地回抱住了那具微微颤抖的身体。   
洛冰河的眼睛微微睁大，彻彻底底底地愣在了原地，脸上尽是不可置信的表情。   
他支支吾吾地喃喃：“……师尊，我是不是又在做梦了。”   
沈清秋忍不住笑了，伸出手，在他滚烫却柔软的脸上捏了捏。洛冰河却反而不敢再动了，脸上尽是呆呆愣愣：“师尊，你，你真的……真的答应我了吗？不是因为可怜我吗？”   
他一遍又一遍地问，生怕错过沈清秋任何一个表情，任何一句话。沈清秋被他问得实在心烦：“别哭了!”   
洛冰河被训了一嗓子，终于不再哭了。眼泪汪汪地狠狠地将沈清秋拉近，再一次吻了上去。   
沈清秋的嘴唇被咬得生疼，牙关时不时重重地磕在一块，丝丝血腥的味道蔓延开来。   
这种迅猛又蛮横的亲吻，让沈清秋无比怀念。   
洛冰河含含糊糊地低声道：“师尊，我真的好想你……”   
沈清秋：“不过才五日未见……洛冰河你属狗的吗!”   
沈清秋被压在石壁上，后背咯得生疼，想抽出一只手将身体撑起来，没想到他这一挥袖，一样事物便从袖子里掉了出来。   
两个人都停止了动作，看着那本摊开来的旖旎小话本，大眼瞪小眼。   
沈清秋连掐死自己的心都有了。   
他怎么没想到回峰之前偷偷的找个地方把这本书给烧了或埋了!   
尚清华把这本春山恨给他的时候，他随手一塞，一路带了回来，竟然完全忘记了这一回事。   
洛冰河眨了眨眼，目光深深，伸手要去捡，沈清秋眼疾手快地捡起来，尽量面无表情地往怀中一放，站起身来。   
如果不仔细看内容，应该不会往那方面想的吧……   
方才的气氛被打破，洛冰河极不甘心，转了转眼珠，道：“师尊，那是什么？”   
沈清秋咳了一声：“呃……一本典籍。”   
洛冰河偏了偏头，疑惑道：“这些年弟子将清静峰书阁内的典籍都大致读了读，却从未曾……”   
沈清秋脸都快要烧了起来，转移话题：“清静峰的典籍数不胜数，遗漏也是正常。你现在，感觉如何？”   
洛冰河抱住他，将脸放在他脖颈里蹭了蹭，目光亮晶晶的，语气却委屈：“不太好。师尊……弟子难受。”   
沈清秋落荒而逃。   
往外快步走了没两步，沈清秋突然想起一件事来。他发现洛冰河走火入魔的那个晚上，曾经在跨入竹舍后院之前，来洛冰河住的偏室看过一圈，在叠得整整齐齐的典籍心法之间，发现了一本被撕掉了封皮的册子。   
他那时草草的翻了翻，只觉得内容古怪，并没有往深处想。现在突然想起，发现他匆匆扫过的内容版式，好像……和自己手里这本春山恨一模一样。  
沈清秋捂住了脸。   
会以为洛冰河两耳不闻窗外事，不看乱七八糟小话本的他真是日了鬼了!   
但是一想到上一世，洛冰河曾经拉着他没羞没臊共读《冰秋吟》的往事，沈清秋又觉得也不是那么难以接受了。   
沈清秋默默把那本烫手的《春山恨》拿出来，准备找个地方毁尸灭迹，免得被人发现老脸不保，一只手却从后面伸来，轻轻握住了他的手。   
洛冰河跟了上来，极自然地将头靠在他的肩上，目光隐约闪烁：“有时候，弟子真的觉得，我与师尊之间的事，旁人看得比我们自己还要清楚。 ”  
洛冰河收紧手臂，语气轻软：“这本书师尊若是不要，就给弟子收着可好？”   
还没来得及仔细回味洛冰河的话，沈清秋就听得一两声呼唤从远处传来，接着是一阵乱七八糟的脚步声。   
“师尊!”   
“小师妹慢点跑!”   
“明帆师兄你也慢些……”   
说话间， 一堆少男少女已经到了跟前，闹闹嚷嚷气喘吁吁，然而，在看到眼前相依相偎的两个人时，如临大敌的表情，全部齐刷刷石化在了脸上。


	39. Chapter 39

（三十九）  
在一片安静如鸡之中，沈清秋默默地推开洛冰河靠在自己肩上的脑袋，竖起折扇。   
洛冰河被推开，却丝毫不在意，将从沈清秋手里拿来的春山恨小心放入袖中，抬头，脸上笑意犹存，和煦春风地道：“师兄师姐们这是在做什么？”   
这表情，这神态，若换了旁人，鬼才能想到这孩子上一刻还在委屈心碎梨花带雨哭哭啼啼!   
宁婴婴反应过来，一张小脸涨了个通红，噔噔噔跑过来，拽着洛冰河的袖子，关切地急问：“阿洛你……没事吧？”   
洛冰河微笑：“师姐在说什么？”   
宁婴婴仔细打量着他，松了一口气：“还好还好。有师兄弟看见师尊抱着你去了灵洞，还说阿洛你脸色难看得像是突然生了重病，我们才赶紧过来看看，要不要去千草峰叫人。真是吓死人了!”   
明帆小声嘀咕着，耳根也红了：“早说这小子死不了，师妹你非要来，结果……”  
宁婴婴揉了揉鼻尖，忸忸怩怩地松开洛冰河的衣袖。偷偷看了一眼沈清秋，脸红扑扑的：“我，我突然想起今日的课业还没做……”   
周围立即一片捣头如蒜：“是啊是啊!”   
“我今日好像还没习剑”   
“那那那我们一起去”   
“等等我好像也还没……”   
明帆咬牙切齿地道：“你们都干什么？走什么？难道要放任师尊和这小畜……”   
宁婴婴在他胳膊上用力捏了一把，乖乖巧巧地对沈清秋道：“师尊，那我们去修课业了呀。”   
沈清秋：“……”   
有一点可以确定的是，他手里的这本春山恨，绝非孤本。   
沈清秋十分严肃地考虑起了清静峰的教育大业。   
……但是不知怎么的，他觉得还挺轻松。好像心里最大的一块石头被搬走，其它的事情，通通可以视为小打小闹了。   
那一日之后，沈清秋便把清静峰的各项琐事都交给了明帆，却也不准备继续养老，专心陪洛冰河修炼剑法，助他稳步提升修为。   
好像他这么多年来，除了在洛冰河刚入门那两年曾手把手地指点过以外，对洛冰河基本上是放养状态。男主天生学霸挂智商拔群，是故除去那些洛冰河为了缠他而故意装不懂的时候，沈清秋根本不需要多费心思，成天在清静峰捧茶养老，日子闲得发慌。   
仙盟大会在即，他是真怕洛冰河为了证明自己而不要命地修炼，出什么岔子，是以他老人家强行罔顾清静峰的各种窃窃议论，每日陪在洛冰河身边，时刻指点。   
对此，洛冰河自然是非常高兴的。   
飒飒竹林内，两剑铮然相击后，洛冰河手一松，也不顾正阳掉在地上，身体就势向沈清秋身上倾倒过来。   
沈清秋：“……”   
洛冰河含羞地一垂眉：“师尊，弟子握剑太久，手麻了。”   
鬼才信你！   
还有，只是手麻了而已吧？   
为什么人也一起歪过来了！   
沈清秋不为所动，板起脸道：“站好了。”   
洛冰河纹丝不动，赖在沈清秋身上，修长的手指绕着他一缕青丝玩弄，委屈地道：“师尊昨晚不让弟子入屋，弟子彻夜未眠，今日习剑，实在没有力气了。”   
一想起昨日，沈清秋就老脸一红。修雅剑尖向下一划，将正阳挑起，洛冰河不得不伸手接住，不情不愿地松开了沈清秋。   
……他还真不是故意难为洛冰河。   
昨日柳清歌来访，却不见敲门，直接风风火火地闯了进来。一进竹舍，也不说话，目光四下扫视。   
沈清秋有些诧异地放下茶盏，起身让座：“柳师弟？你怎么来了？”   
柳清歌站在屋中央，脸上的表情放松了一些，开口声音硬邦邦的，“掌门师兄说，让我与你一同去处理妖物作祟。现在收拾东西，走。”   
沈清秋：“师弟为何如此着急，还是事情着实紧迫？我…”   
话音未落，竹舍的门再次被推开。   
洛冰河拿着一碟龙须酥走进来，径直穿过柳清歌，将白瓷碟放在沈清秋面前，又替沈清秋重新续上茶，这才慢吞吞转过身，抬眼叫了声，“柳师叔。”   
不知道是错觉还是怎么的，沈清秋总觉得这一声，叫得他腮帮子有些发酸。   
柳清歌剑一般的的目光落在洛冰河身上，片刻，又移回他身上。反复几个来回，目光闪烁，欲言又止。   
沈清秋被柳清歌审视的目光看得一阵心虚，咳道：“冰河，给师叔倒茶。”   
柳清歌干脆地道：“不用。”他盯着沈清秋：“走不走？”   
洛冰河敏锐地问道：“师尊要去何处？”   
柳聚聚都亲自来找他了，这个面子不能不给。沈清秋自然不推辞，一边起身，一面道：“掌门的吩咐，让为师与你柳师叔一同前去处理妖祟作乱，看样子应是事态紧急。冰河你这几日…”   
说到一半，说不下去了。   
洛冰河当着柳清歌的面，将手放在了他系剑的手上。然后，暧昧地捏了捏他的掌心，声音又温和又低软：“师尊才从绝地谷归来不过几日，需要好好休息。师尊总在外奔波，没有闲暇时候，弟子心里，实在是心疼。”   
呃，不是。要说闲暇，就算说他是混吃等死的闲人也一点不觉得冤吧……   
柳清歌的身形似乎歪了歪。再开口，声音生硬地像石头：“沈清秋，你，去不去。”   
沈清秋笑容一僵，想要将手抽出：“我…”   
洛冰河并不松手，转过头，对柳清歌真诚地道：“师尊这几日身体不适，不便多加行走。师叔如若不弃，可否允许弟子代替师尊，与师叔同去？”   
沈清秋：……   
不便多加行走？？不便多加行走？？？   
柳清歌也不知听懂了没有，额头青筋隐隐爆起，看上去几乎想要夺门冲出去了。   
沈清秋尴尬地喝了口茶，发现自己处在了一种“解与不解释都十分艰难”的境地。内心挣扎了一会，终于放弃地道：“…是。柳师弟还是另外找人吧。”   
柳清歌猛地倒退了两步。喉结上下滑动，过了许久，才艰难地吐出几个字：“你……等着。”   
然后猛地踹开竹舍地门，一阵风似地卷了出去，出去之前还踢倒了两个竹凳。   
对于昨日的情形，洛冰河却丝毫没有任何悔改之心，反而十分委屈：“弟子不过是不愿意师尊过于劳累。”   
沈清秋皱眉，话中有话：“所以你半夜不睡觉，来爬竹舍的床？”   
洛冰河脸微微一红，辩解道：“是师尊一直不肯与我同榻的！”   
沈清秋烦扰地用折扇抵住眉心：“你太意气用事了。你柳师叔……并不是两耳不闻窗外事的人。还有，竹舍周围日日有弟子来往，还是稍微顾及一些为好。”   
洛冰河神情不悦地道：“师尊何必管他们？我与师尊在一起开开心心，要说就随他们说去。大不了师尊与我一走了之……”   
说到这里，洛冰河的声音突然停了下来。   
一走了之。一走了之。   
或许这一次，师尊真的会……   
洛冰河呼吸凝滞，慢慢地将如炬目光投在沈清秋脸上。   
沈清秋想了想，笑了。折扇一展，轻松如常地道：“好啊。”   
洛冰河浑身顿时僵硬了，还没有完全反应过来，沈清秋道：“双湖城如何？风景甚好，离苍穹山也不远。几年前行程匆匆，没来得及好好看一看。”   
洛冰河的一颗心，又慢慢地落了回去。虽然没有得到答案，却依然高兴得整张脸都亮了起来，“嗯”了一声，凑过来，在沈清秋嘴角亲了一口。半晌，意犹未尽，又贴了过来。   
沈清秋任他胡闹，心里却说不出的滋味。   
他提出这个提议，完全是出于哄孩子的心态。算算日子，这一次双湖城归来，仙盟大会便近在眼前了。若是能让洛冰河高兴，那就尽量多高兴一些吧。


	40. Chapter 40

（四十）  
沈清秋一直觉得，哄洛冰河是一件很神奇的事情。以至于这么多年，他也不知道这孩子究竟是给颗糖就开心的那一挂，还是极难应付哄劝的那一类。   
比如，若说洛冰河之前苦心孤诣修炼，甚至不惜走火入魔，是因为那可望不可即的幻想渴望，是因为想要和自己有朝一日站在一样的高度。可现如今他已经允诺洛冰河，等他及冠之年，二人就正式开诚布公，宣布道侣身份，原以为洛冰河那不要命修炼的可怕劲头能因此缓下来，然而却并没有如此。沈清秋甚至隐隐觉得，不仅没有改善，有变本加厉的趋势。   
所以他将洛冰河带来双湖城游玩，也很有大考之前旅游放松的意思。   
双湖城夜市之繁华，丝毫没有因当年剥皮魔出没的阴影而减损分毫。沈清秋站在熟悉的那条街上，远望那座歌楼，心中感慨。   
说起来，自那次之后，秋海棠一直无声无息，真的成了出场一次就没下文的女路人，对此，沈清秋心里还是有些疑惑的。   
虽然按照上一世的剧情发展，秋海棠的出场远在无间深渊之后，但是既然这一世她早早出场，按理来说不会这么久没有声息。忍辱负重这么久，完全不符合人物性格啊。   
见沈清秋望了望那座歌楼之后，便久久不语，洛冰河何其敏锐，捏了捏他的手掌心：“师尊想起了谁？”   
沈清秋收回目光：“没什么。”   
洛冰河难得地没有追问，认真地看着他，柔声道：“几年前来双湖城历练，有幸和师尊同游夜景，弟子心里，不知道有多高兴。师尊还给我买了一袋桂花糖，不记得了吗？”   
沈清秋回想了一下，好像真有这么回事：“嗯。可惜你不爱吃甜的。”   
洛冰河目露委屈：“我爱吃的！”又紧跟着道，“只要是师尊给我的，我都喜欢。非常喜欢。甘之如饴。”   
话语里的情意太露骨，沈清秋老脸一热，失笑道：“你既然喜欢吃甜的，何来甘之如饴一说。”   
两个人在人流中穿行，衣着俱是低调，沈清秋换了一身白，刻意避开了平时惯穿的相对少见的青衣。显得整个人一尘不染，君子如玉，又是另一种上佳气质，惹得洛冰河的目光总忍不住往他这边瞟，在人流里悄悄去勾沈清秋的手，心猿意马。   
洛冰河本来只是想要去碰一碰沈清秋的手，已经做好了被毫不客气挥开的心理准备，刚刚触碰到沈清秋的手指，沈清秋转头看了他一眼，眼中闪过一丝迟疑。   
洛冰河面红耳赤地低下头，却突然睁大了眼睛，目光是满满地难以置信。   
他那只不安分的手，被沈清秋轻轻地握住了，手心里尽是温热。   
沈清秋脸也热。经历两世的锤炼，他终于承认，自己的脸皮好像真的厚了一点。就是觉得，反正剧情迟早要像脱缰野狗，在节操尽碎的路上一骑绝尘，就什么也不愿意管，什么也不愿意顾及了。   
洛冰河的指尖微微颤抖，脑子里有一瞬间的发白。   
师尊在…牵他？   
不是他在做梦？   
师尊如此在意名声颜面之人，竟然愿意在众目睽睽人群中，主动牵他的手？   
洛冰河眨了眨眼，还在反应之中。沈清秋谨慎地看了看周围各自热闹的人群，摩肩接踵，反而没有人注意他俩，稍微松了口气。   
两个人站得贴近，在宽松袖袍的遮掩下，倒也并不明显。   
那座酒楼在不远处，雕栏画栋，红烛高照，歌声渺渺。沈清秋突发奇想，提议道：“不如去看看？当年剥皮魔一案之后，也不知生意可还一如既往。”   
来都来了，不如看看是否像上一世一样，有没有剥皮魔的残魂未散，顺手替人家处理一下后顾之忧。   
洛冰河从心头的暖意里回味过来，珍惜地回握住沈清秋的手，声音甜丝丝的：“都听师尊的。”   
两人并肩走入红笼高悬的正门，很有默契地将牵在一起的手暂时松开了。   
沈清秋刚一入门，就皱了皱眉。小曲旖旎，管弦琵琶，酒气缭绕，五光十色，让他一下子想起来，这个地方，好像干的是风月场的营生。   
正考虑要不要退出去，沈清秋抬眼，一眼就看见了雕花阑干之上，高调悬挂着的一面粉嫩春情，花里胡哨的旗子。   
“……”   
沈清秋一看那面旗子，脑子凝滞了半拍。目光僵硬下移，果然看见粉旗之下，一堆人闹闹哄哄，争先恐后地围着中心一人，激动不已。   
“再给我算算！”   
“你还要算几回？到我了到我了！！”   
“这里是千金，买夫人妙算，都让开让开！”   
“千金算个屁，这里哪个不是肯出钱的，滚后面去！”   
有眼尖的鸨母认识沈清秋，立马堆起了满脸笑容，斥开黏过来的几个姑娘，扭着腰迎上来，喜洋洋地招呼：“哎呦沈仙师！”   
沈清秋笑道：“多年不曾来，这里的生意似乎更胜几年前了。”   
鸨母连连称是，却又露出愁眉，诉苦道：“却也不敢这么说。当年那剥皮魔在这里闹了好大一出，人心惶惶，搞得我们生意惨淡了好多年呀。要不是有老客还肯赏脸，姐妹们早就把这里盘出去，各奔东西了。哎呀真是……”   
沈清秋听她唏嘘不止，说到动情处，还拿手绢揩泪，想起这件事情好像和他还有不小关系，心中暗道惭愧，忍不住问道：“但这里现如今生意似乎不错？”   
一提起这个，鸨母顿时打起了精神，玉指一点那头，喜滋滋地和沈清秋悄悄道：“不瞒仙师，那位夫人，国色天香不说，给人算姻缘可是一绝。我在这楼里辟出一处雅座给她设摊，不收租钱，这几日这城中之人，管他是男是女，都跑来求她一算姻缘。我这生意不好也难！”   
洛冰河拉着他的衣袖道：“师尊，我们上楼去喝些茶吧。”   
沈清秋点头，正准备抬脚，目光不经意往那边瞟了一眼，脸上的表情瞬间凝固。   
魅音夫人那头，不知何时已经赶开了围在周围的人群，坐在一张雕花紫檀椅上，风情万种地对他颔首，热情地叫道：“仙师！”   
虽然叫的是他，目光却火热火辣地落在洛冰河身上，连矜持也顾不上，脸上露骨笑容收也收不住。   
眼看躲不过，沈清秋只好走了过去，坐在她对面，相隔一桌，折扇一展：“真是没想到，魅音夫人艳名，竟在双湖城做起了这种营生。”   
魅音夫人心中一喜：“仙师竟知奴家名号？”   
洛冰河亦步亦趋地在他身后，皱眉道：“师尊，你认识她吗？”   
沈清秋点头：“有所……耳闻。”   
能不知道嘛。上一世你的洞府，可不就是我帮忙拆迁的吗……   
魅音夫人唉声叹气，哀怨道：“仙师既耳闻奴家的名号，也该知我等姐妹本来好好地在山谷洞府，快活自在，也不欲得罪哪家门派。却不料前几日，苍穹山派那位好生厉害的仙师，一来就对一帮姐妹喊打喊杀，奴家本欲好言款待，也只落得刀剑相加。”   
说到怨处，魅音夫人咬着牙齿，抱怨连天：“却不知这等标致俊秀的男子，何来如此大的戾气，不解风情不通人情，三两下砸塌了奴家的洞府，说走就走了。倒像是在那里受了气，发泄在我等身上。呸！”   
沈清秋汗颜，默默地喝了一口茶。   
这本来是他和柳清歌两个人打的副本，由于这一世剧情线略有偏差，不知道怎么就提前到了现在，柳清歌那天来找他，估计就是为了这件事情。而他因为洛冰河的故意蛮缠，正好没去。   
光是想一下柳清歌独自一人面对满山洞淫声艳语的魅妖，面容肃杀横扫千军的场景，头皮就一阵发麻。   
上一世他好说歹说，才没让柳清歌赶尽杀绝，这次让柳清歌独自打怪，那会是什么样的场景，他真的不敢想象！   
沈清秋道：“不瞒夫人，那位仙师…其实是我师弟。若是夫人今后从良，觉得心中实在意难平，可来苍穹山派安定峰索要一些赔偿。”停顿了一下，坑人于无形，“找安定峰峰主即可，他这个人，很好说话。”   
魅音夫人柳眉苦皱，幽幽叹道：“仙师真是好客气。奴家在这双湖城，有的是一掷千金请奴家算命的人，修洞府那点钱倒也不在话下。”   
沈清秋：“那夫人是想？”   
魅音夫人垂下长睫，五指纤柔变幻，变出一朵娇嫩欲滴的花蕾，嫣然展颜：“不知仙师身旁这位小公子可否赏脸，信得过奴家这点雕虫小技的话，让奴家算一算今后风月际遇，或者——姻缘？”   
他和魅音夫人言语相谈间，一来一往气氛和谐，洛冰河从方才开始就一直就脸色极不佳，岂会答应。   
沈清秋道：“他不肯的。算我的吧。”   
魅音夫人奇道：“仙师如此人品相貌，又出身苍穹山这样的仙派，身边莫非还没有道侣？若是算定了今生姻缘，并不是您现在那位，岂不得罪。”   
还挺有职业道德。   
洛冰河的脸色黑得可怕，沈清秋折扇轻展，正想从容道无妨，洛冰河却将花夺了过来。   
洛冰河道：“怎么算？”


	41. Chapter 41

（四十一）  
洛冰河道：“怎么算？”  
魅音夫人展颜，莞尔道：“对这朵花赐息即可。”  
沈清秋也有些心痒，坐正了些，不知魅音夫人对于洛冰河的姻缘，会怎么说。  
魅音夫人在两人的注视下，含笑接过那朵花，细细端详起来。然后，笑容一僵。  
沈清秋好奇道：“如何？”  
魅音夫人蹙着眉头，又看了一遍，脸上的表情便有些挂不住，像是极为为难。手指一翻，又变出一朵花，尴尬地笑道：“奴家学艺不精，这一朵花，似乎出了些差错。劳烦这位小仙君，再赐息一次。”  
沈清秋心里越发好奇，却还是耐心地等魅音夫人再一次接过了花。  
魅音夫人深吸了一口气，仔细地端详层层绽开的花瓣间的花蕊，反复确认，表情再一次变得红红白白。  
洛冰河的目光不动声色落在她身上，悄悄捏紧了手心。  
魅音夫人迟疑地开口：“这……奴家也说不准了。”  
沈清秋心里打了个突：“怎么说？”  
魅音夫人刚要开口，洛冰河突然冷笑一声，转过身对沈清秋微笑道：“师尊，既然她自己也算不明白，何必浪费时间。”  
说着抓了沈清秋的手，往楼上走去。  
魅音夫人顿时不乐意了，连自称“奴家”也顾不上：“我算过的人没有一万也有几千，从来没有出错过，你怎地知我算不清？”  
洛冰河并不争论，只是握住沈清秋的手，定定地看着他：“师尊，我们把饭菜叫到楼上来，好不好？”  
沈清秋好奇心被勾了上来，确实是想听一听，捏了捏洛冰河的手心，叫他再等一等，却握到一手潮湿，心中一咯噔。  
沈清秋用力回握了一下洛冰河的手，示意他安定，回头对魅音夫人笑笑：“对不住，是我徒儿失言了。夫人究竟算出了些什么？”  
魅音夫人将花往桌上一放，沉吟道：“奴家看到……这位小仙师的姻缘，竟有两条红线。”  
“……”  
“这其中一条，断得突然。另一条隐约有接续之势，却和另一条不尽相同。原本该是相互平行，却有相交的走向，竟是难分难舍。”  
“……怎么解？”  
魅音夫人撑着胳膊，幽幽叹气，既是不甘，又无可奈何：“人活这一世，即使百花丛中过，取尽三千弱水，这天生命定的红线，也只该有一条。即使是两条红线，也该互不相交。这位小仙君的两条红线，却这般浑然一体，奴家算过的姻缘纵然有千千万，却闻所未闻。奴家也不敢胡编乱造诳仙师，眼下这样，实在是不知该怎么解了。”  
在上楼去房间的路上，沈清秋走在前面，刚进入无人的走廊，就被身后一只手拽着转了个身，按在墙上，怀中贴进来一个温热的身躯。  
洛冰河漆黑的眼睛在幽暗中望着他，声音有些不稳，“师尊，她是乱算的。”  
他咬牙道：“什么两条红线？我明明只有师尊一个人！她说了那么多，没有一句可信。”  
撒完气，他可怜巴巴地握住沈清秋的手：“师尊，你相信我。”  
洛冰河身体微微发颤，像是要哭出来。沈清秋哭笑不得，摸摸那颗和自己差不多高的头，柔声道：“嗯，为师知道。为师信你。”  
洛冰河把脸埋入他脖子里，沈清秋忍不住笑了出来：“方才魅音夫人替你算姻缘，她稍有迟疑，你便不愿意听。在怕什么？”  
洛冰河沉默了下去，沈清秋若有所思地道：“怕最后算出来，不是我吗？”  
洛冰河默默不语。沈清秋看他黯然神伤，一副受了打击的小模样，折扇轻轻地点了点他的眉心，坚定道：“不会的。”  
沈清秋看着他的眼睛，一字一顿地道：“为师也和你保证，不会的。”  
说完这句话，沈清秋便飘然转身，率先走入了房间。  
洛冰河并没有动。站在原地，逐渐握紧了掌心。  
……不是的。  
他并不是害怕，算出来的姻缘，不是师尊。  
活了两世，他不会不知道，魅音神机妙算，从不出错。他是怕魅音夫人当场看破天机，那两条红线，根本就是因为——他重生了一世。  
……其实让师尊知道他们上一世的事情，知道上一世他们共同患难，互证心意，也没什么不好。  
怕就怕自己上一世对师尊做了那么多错事，犯下那么多错，师尊若是知道了，那他和师尊，总不会如现在这样，丝毫无芥蒂。  
洛冰河不愿再想下去。  
现在这样就已极好，洛冰河一分一毫都不想再改变。  
沈清秋站在房间中间，手按在修雅剑上，四下观察。  
他特意要了上次的房间，这间上房因为发生了剥皮魔一事，一直鬼气森森，无人敢住。老鸨千恩万谢地把钥匙交给沈清秋，道若是有需要，只管叫人上去。  
洛冰河无声无息出现在他身后，将门关上，叹道：“上一次和师尊在这里，已是三年前。连摆设都没有变。”  
一团不怎么成型的黑气慢慢地沉了下来，在二人之间徘徊往返，萦绕不去。  
沈清秋意外道：“你记得这么清楚？”  
洛冰河淡淡地“嗯”了一声，道：“那时候师尊昏迷不醒，弟子被剥皮魔束缚，只能看着师尊，既碰不到，也叫不醒，心急如焚。那几个时辰，弟子度日如年，一半的心思用来担心师尊，另一半的心思，就在观察这个房间内有没有可以带师尊逃出去的地方，每一寸我都细细看过，所以很难忘掉。”  
房间宽敞，他和洛冰河站得并不近，那团黑气在洛冰河不紧不慢的诉说中，一下子扩大了好几倍，顿时整个房间内魔气翻涌，怨气冲天。  
隔着黑雾，沈清秋看不清洛冰河的神情，也不便直接穿过去，只好安慰地说道：“今后不会再发生这样的事了。”  
洛冰河突然没头没脑地接着道：“师尊，我从那时就喜欢你了。”  
那团翻滚不已的魔气原本一直张牙舞爪，此时凝滞了半拍。  
沈清秋虽然一直淡定，此时也有些脸红耳热。  
他自己是个不习惯表露感情的人，洛冰河恰好和他相反，但上一世死缠烂打地追他，说过最肉麻的话，也无非是“师尊是知晓我心意的吧”“反正师尊也不是第一次嫌弃我了，烦就烦吧”一类的话。  
洛冰河如此露骨的表露心意，沈清秋反倒觉得老脸有些发烫，摇得生风的折扇也收了起来，在手里反复开合。  
那团原本发不出声音的黑气，突然一阵翻涌，爆发出了嘲笑一般地“嗬嗬”声。尖笑阵阵，志得意满，愉悦不已。沈清秋都能想象到，若是这团黑雾已经成形，简直都要跳脚拍桌，大呼痛快报应了。  
可惜还没笑两声，洛冰河便猛地扬手，将那不成气候的残魂击得烟消云散。  
房间里的魔气顿时散去，明朗的月色照了进来，近乎窗明几净。 沈清秋恰好就站在窗边，落了一身月光，对洛冰河笑笑，示意他过来。  
洛冰河立马走上前去，很有默契地牵住了他的手。两个人都没有说话，并肩站在窗边，看楼外的白堤水榭。  
站了一会，沈清秋见洛冰河默默不语，似是若有所思，以为他还在想刚才的事，安慰道：“不必担心，魅音夫人算的未必准确。”  
就算准又怎么样！！！  
上一世他没听懂，还不是照样白白绕了好大一个圈子！  
总之，魅音夫人算的卦，还是不要理所当然乱猜的好，还不如顺其自然。这一点，沈清秋看得很开。  
门外谨慎叩了两下门，小二恭恭敬敬地送进来一壶酒，又续上热茶，不敢在闹鬼的房里多东张西望，点头哈腰地赶紧走了。  
沈清秋来了兴致：“要不要喝酒？”  
洛冰河道：“师尊的酒量不太好，当真要喝？”  
沈清秋走到桌边，拿起酒壶：“你怎么知道的？为师可不记得在你面前喝过酒。”  
他的酒量确实是差，无论是当沈垣还是沈清秋的时候。但是不知道怎么的，今天就是想喝一喝。  
因为喝酒，的确是可以把很多事抛在脑后。  
洛冰河道：“……或许是弟子记错了。我陪师尊饮吧。”  
说完果真接过沈清秋递过来的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
沈清秋笑了笑，也不甘示弱的喝完了手中的酒，举了举手中的酒杯，竟然翻身越出窗外。  
洛冰河脱口道：“师尊！”看见沈清秋还好好地坐在窗沿上，松了口气，又重新倒了一杯酒，走到沈清秋身边。  
沈清秋又是一饮而尽。洛冰河有些担忧地看着他：“师尊，你还是下来，万一醉了，容易摔下去。”


	42. Chapter 42

（四十二）  
沈清秋不在意地道:“掉下去还不至于。”  
洛冰河站在他身后，贴心地替他把散下来的一小缕头发撩在耳后，专心致志地看着他的脸。  
洛冰河喃喃道:“师尊，你真的很好看。”  
沈清秋被酒呛了一口。洛冰河接着道:“弟子很久以前，就这么觉得。之前一直都不敢想这些，怕师尊说弟子轻浮，不稳重，怕师尊觉得我痴心妄想。只有现在，才敢和师尊说上一说。”  
咳，这个，完全可以想一想嘛。这就好比谁热血方刚的时候没有幻想过几个漂亮温柔的年轻女老师，完全不用觉得罪恶嘛。  
沈清秋坦然道:“你也很好看。”  
太好看了。  
洛冰河可是亲爹盖章的全书第一大帅比！  
洛冰河握住他的手，一根根和他十指扣紧，极其认真地道:“不及师尊。”  
洛冰河的眼神，没有丝毫作伪，真诚又痴迷。沈清秋脸颊微烧，也不知道是酒在腹中的烧灼还是这句话的缘故，心虚咳道:“……胡说。”  
沈清秋此人，乃是系统颁证的骨灰级别老玩家，在狂傲仙魔途的世界里纵横多年，面对节操下限不存在的剧情也能一路脸不红心不跳的闯关解锁，没想到此时此刻，他居然有那么一丝丝的……脸热心跳——  
上一世他以为无缘再会的小白花，十七岁时的少年洛冰河，此时此刻，正眼眸漆黑地望着他，专心致志，一双眼睛里的目光干净又热切。  
沈清秋又低头喝了一口酒。洛冰河在他耳边期期艾艾地道:“师尊，我想问你一个问题。”  
他极轻地问:“弟子想问师尊……当时师尊为什么，会答应我？”  
沈清秋纠结地揉揉眉心，觉得刚才喝的有点狠了，没太听清楚:“嗯？你等一下。我答应了什么？”  
洛冰河急了:“师尊！”  
意识到沈清秋是真的没听清，洛冰河纵然耳根红透，但还是一字一顿地，又把问题重复了一遍。  
沈清秋笑笑，用折扇敲着被酒气冲得发胀的太阳穴:“还不是因为你烦。”  
他本是逗一逗洛冰河，没想到，洛冰河听了这句话，竟然没有露出沮丧的神情，而是释然地点头道:“我想也是。”  
沈清秋始料未及，被他噎了一下。洛冰河居然要求这么低？  
洛冰河低着头，玩着二人相扣的手指，道:“那师尊……等仙盟大会结束后，你愿不愿意和我一起离开？”  
掌心里的手一僵，洛冰河心中了然，勉强扯出一个笑:“随口一说，师尊不必在意。”  
沈清秋无言，却想到了上一世，很久以前，洛冰河闯入风雪欲来的苍穹山，隔着一扇窗握住他的手，近乎是乞求地问他，要不要和他一起走。  
那个时候，他没答应。  
一世重来，洛冰河又一次用几乎一样的口气来问他，要不要一起走。  
这一次，沈清秋说了四个字:“日后难测。”  
洛冰河蓦地闭上了眼睛，干涩地应了一声。  
沈清秋揉揉他的头，语气柔和:“日后难测，便索性不要去测。总之，等你回来后，我们就走。不骗你。”  
洛冰河的眼中，由难以置信，逐渐变成了满眼光芒。或许因为太过于高兴了，甚至都忘了去思考，为什么是“等他回来”。  
他结结巴巴地道:“师尊，我，我以为你不会答应。你……你不是嫌我烦。”  
见沈清秋又要去拿酒，眼神已有些迷蒙，洛冰河怕他醉狠了，手忙脚乱地缠住他，眼巴巴地道:“师尊，我还想问你。”  
这是要一次性全都问清的意思？  
怎么搞得好像以后没机会了一样！  
还是说洛冰河觉得自己现在半醉不醒，比较好套话？  
沈清秋点点头，又坐了回去。洛冰河也翻身上去，将头枕在他的腿上。  
“师尊，你还记不记得，当初你领弟子入山门的时候，曾经对我说过一句话。”  
他说的话那可多了去了。虽然他自己大多数都记不清了，但洛冰河可不一定。  
沈清秋不动声色，洛冰河继续说下去，看他的目光晶亮晶亮:“师尊曾说，绝不会丢下我。”  
沈清秋抬起眼皮想了想，他好像还真说过。  
那时候洛冰河努力地跟在他后面，衣衫褴褛，又瘦又小，一双眼睛里，写满了不确定与不安。  
除了五官容貌一直是肉眼可见的出众以外，沈清秋几乎都要认不出来，眼前这个俊朗挺拔的白衣少年，是当年只身入苍穹山的那个孩子了。  
沈清秋道:“当然记得。当时拿这句话哄完你，你就不哭了。”  
洛冰河羞涩一笑，慢慢地说道:“看见了师尊，就忍不住了。”  
沈清秋头脑有些发热发昏，酒意渐渐涌了上来。明月朗照，远处浮光跃金，和洛冰河这样少有的有一搭没一搭的聊天，倒是十分舒服。  
洛冰河的右手与他十指相扣，另一只手不安分的摸到他垂下的长发，在指尖一圈圈地绕，状似漫不经心地问道:“师尊的祖籍是何处？”  
伸手去取酒的沈清秋:“……”  
有关沈九此人的祖籍，向天打飞机将其划分为无关紧要设定，还真没有提起过。  
见了鬼了。沈九自小在人贩子手里摸爬滚打，知道自己祖籍在哪才有鬼吧！  
于是沈清秋淡定答道:“自幼无父无母。答不上来。”  
洛冰河“哦”了一声，点了下头，又复温言道:“可弟子似乎记得，师尊曾说和尚师叔是同乡……”  
死死死。以洛冰河的情商加死缠烂打的性格，若是想问一件事情，怎么会轻易让人逃脱。  
当时随口一诌，他是真没想到洛冰河会有此一问。沈清秋头顶冒汗，正准备信口胡说，洛冰河却自己说了下去:“有时候，弟子总有一种错觉，觉得师尊和尚师叔之间，默契得过了头。”  
类似的话，洛冰河两世都和他说过，以往都被他含糊过关。沈清秋眉心一跳:“是吗……”  
洛冰河若有所思地道:“有时候，师尊并不需要过多暗示，尚师叔就已明了。尚师叔和师尊说话闲聊，有些话，也只有你们二人才能懂。我总觉得，尚师叔对师尊的了解，比寻常人都要深。”  
沈清秋冷汗直冒。他怎么觉得这个话题再继续下去，就有穿帮的倒悬之危。  
洛冰河，实在是太聪明，太敏锐了。  
沈清秋淡淡道:“许是因为为师与你尚师叔有同乡之谊，所历所闻都差不多，才会让你如此觉得。”  
洛冰河垂眸，不置可否。  
由于心虚的缘故，沈清秋下意识想要去抓折扇来缓解尴尬，没有摸到，便随手拿起身边的酒壶，直接喝了一口。  
他向来自持身份，要是在平时清醒时，打死他也不会做这种过度豪迈，有损逼格的事情。但是沈清秋此刻，已经在要醉不醉的边缘，便想也没想，就凭本能去做了。  
不料这一口下去，酒意便不受控地上涌，连洛冰河后来说的那句话，也没能听清。  
洛冰河盯着沈清秋仰头喝酒时衣领下露出的一截白皙皮肉，茫茫轻喃:“师尊……希望这一世，你不会骗我了。”  
沈清秋一口酒下去就后悔了，没想到，他是真的醉了。  
头脑发昏发热，脸颊灼红，太阳穴突突地跳个不停，身形都有些不稳，差点把乖乖枕在自己腿上的洛冰河一齐掀下去。  
洛冰河猛地回神，抱着他翻回窗内。  
也不知道是不是错觉的，沈清秋总觉得洛冰河故意让二人摔躺在地上，洛冰河先着地，是故沈清秋全无痛感，还没来得及感叹幸好两人没摔下楼去，就觉得一阵天旋地转。  
洛冰河几乎是在刚着地时，便再也忍受不住地翻身而上。两人体位顿时转换，洛冰河颤抖着闭上双目，小兽般亲吻啮咬。  
沈清秋被按在地上，嘴唇被磕得生疼，怒道:“洛冰河！你是不是不会……”又被一下含住了喉结，逼不得已仰起头来。


	43. Chapter 43

(四十三)   
两人在地上如此翻滚，触碰到了窗边桌几，酒壶滚落，没喝完的酒倾倒了出来，顿时浇了二人一头一脸，一时间月光浮动，酒香四溢。  
有几滴酒液溅入眼内，沈清秋不舒服地侧头，被洛冰河用力卡住下巴，嘴唇犹湿漉漉追缠不休，一边分出一只手，用袖子替他擦拭眼睛。  
沈清秋的双腿之间，不知何时被洛冰河卡入了一条腿。沈清秋模模糊糊间觉得，那在腿间和他热顶热的事物，好像有点不太对劲。  
不，是整个情况都有点不太对劲了。  
天，天柱啊草!!   
洛冰河此时才十几岁，为什么那玩意却有当年那样可观!   
沈清秋心中一阵悲愤。  
人和人的差距，真是时时体现，处处体现。  
虽然醉得头昏脑胀，沈清秋还是羞耻地一个激灵，勉力支撑起身体，用膝盖顶住洛冰河的小腹：“......”等一下。洛冰河，你，等  
一下。”  
叫他等一下，洛冰河果真听话地“等一下”了。手捧在他身体两侧，低头看着他，目光含情脉脉。  
沈清秋此时酒意不浅，连说话都思考不利索，叫了个停后，和洛冰河大眼瞪小眼，一时间居然接不上下文。  
见他如此，洛冰河也不知意会出了什么，眼眸闪过一瞬欣喜。  
沈清秋在心里咆哮。  
他只是一时大脑死机而已，不是默认谢谢!   
洛冰河重新俯身贴下，这一次动作轻柔了许多，一边扯开沈清秋胸前一片衣襟，一边喃喃道：“师尊......别怕......这次我不会再让你疼了。”  
沈清秋见他亲了个够犹不足，耳畔一声衣料裂开的清脆裂帛声，让他顿时感忧后方阵地。  
他这里还没当风凌乱完，洛冰河一用力，“撕拉”又一声，大片腰间的白皙皮肉裸露在了空气里。  
沈清秋头皮都要炸了。后背微微战栗，也没有心思回味洛冰河那个“再”究竟有何含义，想要撑起身体，几次都被压了回去。  
谁能告诉他，为什么情况会变成这样?   
他只是不小心喝多了酒，摔了一跤吧??   
为什么感觉事情在朝不可描述的方向发展!   
洛冰河一手扯出他的腰带，盯着沈清秋清晰可见的锁骨和白皙喉颈，呼吸逐渐凌乱，目色渐渐发红。  
他低下头去，在沈清秋耳侧亲吻，边亲边含糊呢喃：“师尊，我等了你好久......好久......”他摸索着，握住沈清秋一只手，按在自己的心口。  
沈清秋感受到自己的手心覆盖之下，一颗炙热的心脏在突突跳动。突然间颈侧湿凉，是洛冰河哭了。  
沈清秋心里一酸。紧绷的身体逐渐放松，认命地闭上了眼，任洛冰河一路吻吱而下。  
讲真，他好像已经很久没有听见，洛冰河再用过这种近乎企怜的语气了。  
他总有一种很奇怪的错觉，明明这七年一直朝夕相伴，洛冰河不知怎么的，却好像和上一世经历了三年无间深渊外加五年等候那样隐忍委屈。  
好像一个人压抑了太久的渴望，马上要得偿所愿，又像整个人都挂在悬崖的边缘，摇摇欲坠。  
这时候，沈清秋突然很想把洛冰河抱在怀里，亲一亲他的额头，对他说：“不会再等了。师尊不会让你再等了。”  
他这样想了，也的确这样做了。但是看着洛冰河先是发愣后又极其明亮的眼睛，那句话却怎么也说不出口。  
于是借着酒意，他又亲了亲洛冰河的嘴唇。  
洛冰河被他主动亲吻，渐渐激动起来。一人身侧外衣凌乱堆叠，沈清秋整片后背都裸露在外，和冰凉地面亲密接触，洛冰河目光沉沉，伸手在沈清秋的腰间和膝间一捞，抱着他站了起来，朝着锦被绵软的床榻走去。  
相缠之间，两个人身上最后几件衣物也滑落在地上，叠得整整齐齐的锦被被滚得乱七八糟，罗帐半落。  
沈清秋被胡乱压在重重叠叠的锦被之中，脸颊发烫，感觉一股酒意热气冲在天灵盖上，目光聚焦艰难，心却很热。  
上一世在埋骨岭，洛冰河由于心神大乱，外加技术实在太烂，导致现场十分惨烈。但是此刻，沈清秋却并没有什么紧张之感。  
洛冰河不断地亲吻着他，纵然忍得眼眶发红，却小心翼翼，并不急躁冒进。伸手模索，在床头一个格外突出的雕花牡丹的花蕊间}安了一下。  
“咔嚓”一声，花蕊间一小截暗屉吐出，露出几个陶瓷小瓶。  
沈清秋目瞪口呆。  
咳咳，这个，这就好比现代的酒店房间里总会有备有避孕套，以防客人的。不时之需。一样。这酒楼的客房里会备看什么好东西，这两世他偶有兴趣翻阅小话本，也不是全然不了解。  
问题是，洛冰河怎么会这么熟?   
洛冰河在沈清秋的瞪视下，脸色微红，柔声细语道：“那些坊间的话本，这两年弟子也曾搜集拜读一些，虚心钻研，自觉受益匪浅。”  
“....”沈清秋道：“洛冰河，为师平吋，真该多给你些清心静气的心法。”  
平时不好好修炼，居然看这些玩物丧志的小黄书！！！   
是学霸就能这么任性吗!!   
别以为你是男主为师就不会罚你抄书! ！  
洛冰河羞涩道：“师尊说的平心静气的心法弟子也曾试过，可惜并没有什么作用......”  
言下之意就是，不实干，光压制，没用。  
沈清秋的脸埋在被里，被迫双腿大开，让洛冰河将腰卡了进来。  
洛冰河一路舔吻，在淡色两点上反复流连，然后齿关轻抵，半吮半咬。 沈清秋被动地夹着洛冰河的腰，腿根处色被小幅度抵动着，磨蹭着，脸都要烧起火来。半边脸在锦被中，灼热的鼻息和带酒香的喘息复喷在自己脸上，整个人半熏半壁，腰软不已。  
洛冰河仔细地看着他的脸，小声地问：“师尊，这样舒服吗?”  
沈清秋睁开眼，正好看见洛冰河腾出手，将一个瓷瓶打开，在手心倒入一些淡绯色的清黏液体，往他腿间探来。  
感受到身下的身躯顿时紧绷，洛冰河目光微动，俯身和他唇舌纠缠，分他的注意力，手则滑入臀峰之间，谨慎地借助润滑去启开那个地方。  
沈清秋的这副身体，这一世还是头一次，自然紧得难以开拓。沈清秋忍着被探入的不适感，隐约觉出洛冰河抵在他腹间的事物，热硬惊人，上面的脉络在勃勃跳动。  
洛冰河如此抽弄了一阵，眼中的血丝越来越多，呼吸越来越急重，依然坚持着要放入第三根手指。  
沈清秋眯眼咬牙道：“......别弄了。进来。”  
鬼知道他说出这句话时有多羞耻!   
但是看着洛冰河双目隐忍，嘴唇紧咬的模样，又是极其不忍心，还是抛开老脸不要地开了口。  
没想到，洛冰河一怔，然后摇了摇头。他坚决道：“会弄伤师尊。”  
他和师尊的第一次，他不想再重复一遍埋骨岭那种情形。  
那一次，对于洛冰河来说，实在是太失败，太失败了。  
体内的手指探入得更深，碰到了某一  
洛冰河立马问道：“师尊，是不是这里? 我这样弄这里，你觉得舒服吗?”  
卧!!槽!！别!再!问!了!!!   
沈清秋羞耻得头皮炸起，下意识合腿想要抽身，洛冰河修长的手指抵在那处，又重重地抽插了几下，将他插得彻底软了下来。  
洛冰河喃喃道：“果然是这里。”  
洛冰河猛地抽出手指，带出淋漓水光，伸出手臂，紧紧地抱住了他。  
沈清秋刚才被快意击得意识涣散，此时感到一个硕大圆润的事物，抵开隐秘的穴口，慢慢挤了进去。  
沈清秋的手指无意识抓住被面，松了又紧，洛冰河哑声问道：“师尊，疼不疼?”  
沈清秋不说话。  
说实话，确实疼。  
上一世花了许久，好不容易才适应了洛冰河的尺寸，如今一切重来，沈清秋觉得自己正被人从中间剖开，直顶到小腹。  
沈清秋却伸手回抱住洛冰河，五指插入他散落的长发中，摩挲看鼓励他继续。  
被紧紧包裹着，肠壁卡得极其密实，洛冰河举步维艰，额头渗汗，被摸了头，眼眶不  
住发热，吸了一口气，开始小幅度插动。  
沈清秋闭着眼印头喘息，被洛冰河顶弄着，过了一会，身下从疼痛感中逐渐缓过来，逐渐转为酸麻。被痛感激灵的头脑又重新被酒意侵袭，眼前时清晰时模糊，四肢无力。  
感觉到转机之后，洛冰河眼里的赤色终于宣泄，猛地将沈清秋的双腿分得更开，一下下往其间用力顶插，交合处湿黏水声一片。  
这么多年积压的感情与冲动，洛冰河恨不得在此时此刻，全都用直接干脆的行动，告诉他的师尊。  
沈清秋先是咬着牙忍耐，又镐头去咬锦被，酒醉意却最能夺去人的意志，终于在洛冰河重重顶上那一处的时候，自暴自弃的叫出了声。  
一旦出了声，就再也无法收住。沈清秋仰着头，不断喘息呻吟，脚趾紧崩绞着床单，被一下下带离床面。  
他越是出声，洛冰河越是高兴。握住他的脚踝，让两条修长的腿缠住自己的腰，把两个人贴得更严丝合缝，时不时低头和他接吻。  
快意灭顶，洛冰河茫茫呢喃：“师尊，你真的很好......很好......”  
维持这个姿势插了许久，沈清秋的五指在他的肩上逐渐卡紧，快意堆积到一定高度，脸色一片最红。  
“呃，慢，慢一点......”  
洛冰河用力的顶了两下，去抚他竖立涨红的事物。沈清秋被弄得摇头呻吟，刺激的感觉一阵高过一阵。  
明月高悬。  
沈清秋也不知道小白花的洛冰河，到底是从那里来的如此好的精力和技术，到了最后，折磨得他老人家简直要崩溃。  
那一个晚上，一直闹到夜极深才止息。到最后沈清秋忍着腰间酸痛，口不择言怒道：“洛冰河......!你他妈有完没完了!”  
简直欺师灭祖!   
还有，这天柱基因buff秆开的!!也太不科学了吧!


	44. Chapter 44

（四十四）  
沈清秋第二日醒来，发现竟然已经接近中午。  
他睁开眼睛，恰好洛冰河将饭菜轻手轻脚放在桌上，转身便看见沈清秋正眯眼看他，目光立马亮起，来扶他起身。  
沈清秋借着洛冰河的手，刚坐起来，下身便是一痛，又栽了回去。  
这一栽，昨日宿醉的记忆全都栽了出来，沈清秋眨了眨眼，一下子老脸僵硬，羞耻至极。  
回想昨日那一晚，也不知洛冰河究竟看了多少春宫话本，花了多大的功夫去钻研，有些花样，甚至只有上一世二人对此熟门熟路的时候，才偶尔尝试过。  
而昨夜洛冰河玩到兴头上，轻易不肯作罢，令他老人家十分遭罪。沈清秋累醉交加，只想快些消停，是以洛冰河趁机逼哄他说出一些羞耻的话，他也很快就招架不住地投降了。  
种马力全开的终点文男主，实在是令人发指。  
现在想想，虽然不记得昨晚的具体过程，包括结束后洛冰河如何替他清洗擦拭，都印象模糊。但洛冰河如愿听他说出那些话后，那眼底通红，动作发狠的样子，沈清秋倒是历历在目，印象深刻。  
沈清秋以手遮目，实在是没脸继续回忆。洛冰河见他如此，微微一笑，耐心地哄道:“师尊，我们今日晚些再动身回去，师尊吃完饭，弟子给你上些药，然后再躺一躺，好不好？”  
沈清秋点点头，任洛冰河给他披上衣服，套上长袜和白靴，待他从床上勉强起身，洛冰河又转身去给他兑温水洗脸。  
一套做下来，洛冰河丝毫没有昨夜折腾一宿的疲惫，反而精神奕奕，目光亮亮，勾着嘴角心情极好，似乎又恢复了那种朝气蓬勃的小白花的少年气。  
待到沈清秋洗漱完毕，坐在桌前拿起筷子，看了看桌前热气腾腾的饭菜，色香味俱佳，而出自谁的手，沈清秋用膝盖想想也能知道。  
洛冰河坐在他对面，撑着手臂，目不转睛地看着他。  
沈清秋被这样的目光看得脸热，吃了一口饭，漫不经心地道:“双湖城，你还有什么地方想去，什么事想做的吗？其实也不必急着回去。”  
洛冰河道:“要说最想做事情，昨晚已经……”  
“……”沈清秋打断:“好。那今天下午就回去。”  
洛冰河给他夹菜，十分不情愿地道:“回去有什么好？师尊日日被那么多人围着，总是不能多分心给弟子。”顿了顿，又道“还有柳……师叔，听他上次的口气，很是要与师尊算账。”  
沈清秋失笑:“他能和我算什么账？”  
想想上一世对于他和洛冰河的关系，柳清歌虽然疾言厉色，觉得眼睛要瞎，但是经历种种，尘埃落定，他要和洛冰河走，柳清歌到底没有真正地阻止。所以沈清秋还是比较放心的。  
洛冰河不答，犹豫着道:“这次……师尊与我，可能会受人议论。”  
沈清秋十分赞同的点了点头。  
那是。以苍穹山的八卦传统，沈清秋丝毫不怀疑，在春山恨事件外加幽会被当场抓包事件之后，他还敢和洛冰河单独跑出来双人游，清静峰只怕是要炸开了锅，连带着其余十一峰不消停的闲言闲语都要抖三抖。  
洛冰河眉心一恸，尽量似有若无地道:“师尊不在意吗？”  
沈清秋笑了笑:“为师何曾教过你，因为别人的看法，而要自己处处顾忌？闲言闲语，若能避免自然是好，要是避免不了，那便接受。”沈清秋吃了一口洛冰河夹来的酥肉，淡淡地补充道，“其实也没什么。”  
因为他习惯了啊！！！！！！！！  
当了一世舆论焦点、知名小h文主角、向天打飞机钦点国民cp的沈清秋十分辛酸。反正剧情都是要往不可收拾，亲爹不识的方向发展，这一世不过早一些而已，不算什么，他挺得住！  
沈清秋自我安慰完，喝了口水，一抬眼，洛冰河的脸已经离得极近。  
洛冰河不知什么时候站在他身边，俯下身，呼吸灼热:“师尊，吃饱了吗？”  
沈清秋还没来得及点头或摇头，就感觉身体离地。他竟然被洛冰河从桌前直接横抱起，然后扔在了床上。  
这么一扔，沈清秋臀部立马传来钝痛，强忍住没有呲牙咧嘴，刚要撑起手臂换个姿势，洛冰河就翻身而上，双腿跪支在他身体两侧，压下身来和他亲吻。  
唇舌纠缠间，沈清秋勉强睁开眼，恰好洛冰河的一颗眼泪砸在他的眼角，滚烫。  
他听见洛冰河道:“师尊向来在意颜面，却答应和弟子在一起，说不在乎别人非议。这些……这些都是为了我。”  
沈清秋愣了愣，片刻，主动回迎，手在洛冰河腰间收紧，将他拉向自己。  
纠缠亲吻了一会，洛冰河把头埋在他脖颈里，闷声道:“师尊，你再多和我说些这样的话吧。”  
沈清秋手僵了僵。细细品味，怎么总感觉洛冰河有一种今后再也听不到，要一次听个够的意思？  
见他发怔，洛冰河似乎也意识到语气可疑，接着道:“回了清静峰，就不能和师尊这样亲密，弟子很是不舍，所以想听师尊多说说贴心的话。”  
见沈清秋还在目不转睛地看着他，洛冰河目光一黯，手一路向下摸去，在沈清秋挺致的臀峰上揉了揉。  
沈清秋果然立马收回了目光，一把按住他的手，咬牙切齿地训斥:“胡闹什么？为师今日还要御剑。”  
洛冰河委屈道:“雇辆马车不好吗？”  
沈清秋被他一按一摸，后面的酸痛感简直不能忽视，正头疼不已，洛冰河见他脸色都隐隐发白，目光露出一点心疼忧虑，轻言细语地道:“都怪弟子太莽撞，兴奋过了头，让师尊受伤了。客房里没有备着药，我去买一些来，师尊在这里等着我。”  
沈清秋想想，也只能如此，点了点头。洛冰河还有些恋恋不舍，又在他脸上亲了好几下，才起身离开。  
门被轻轻关上，沈清秋深深地吸了一口气，盯着床顶，突然觉得有些没来由的心焦。  
不知道为什么，他总觉得洛冰河……有些不正常。  
这些日子和洛冰河相处，沈清秋有时会有一种两人已经在一起许久的错觉。洛冰河偶尔露出的神情，目光，言语，甚至让他错觉隐隐有当年魔尊的影子。  
包括，咳咳，在那件事上，沈清秋都觉得洛冰河有一种……奇妙的轻车驾熟。  
见证过曾经的小白花是什么样，沈清秋甚至觉得，这一世的洛冰河，有时候甚至……不像是一个少年。  
而且这些感觉，好像在很久以前他就隐约有所察，但那时他却并没有细想。  
一个想法在脑海里飞快掠过，沈清秋惊出一身冷汗。仔细想想，又觉得这种概率过于渺小，还是不太可信。  
沈清秋手按眉心，陷入深深纠结之中。  
洛冰河在街上四下寻找，寻到了一家药铺，要了最好的药膏，又不知想到了什么，露出一个淡淡微笑。  
药铺小二见他衣着气质俱是不凡，腰间悬剑，知道是修仙之人，有意搭讪:“小仙师是遇着了什么喜事 ？来药铺买药都能如此高兴。”  
洛冰河一愣，随即笑道:“近日新娶。”  
小二立马露出一个了然的神色:“原来如此，恭喜恭喜。”又奇道:“不过我听说那些仙门仙派，不是对门下弟子管束甚严？尊夫人也是修仙之人吗？我看小仙师的年纪，还不到弱冠吧，怎么门派竟然允许你们婚娶？”  
洛冰河想了想，笑着道:“许是一再坚持，总算不负苦心。”  
小二立马面露钦佩之色:“那是那是。那所谓什么，精诚所至，金石为开嘛。真是了不起。”又喋喋不休地感叹道:“这就好比最近的新话本春山恨，那一对师徒，其间情意在下也很是佩服。那本书写的也精彩，大家都等着日后的下文，苍穹山派到处严打，大家还是照样看嘛。修仙界的这些个秘闻，哎呀实在是……”  
洛冰河从药铺的门走出，正好看到一个鬼祟人影，怀中揣着鼓鼓一物，正准备挤入街边人群中，目光微微一变。  
洛冰河将药瓶小心收入怀中，身形就动了起来，以几乎不可见的速度抓住了那人的衣领，还没等那人挣扎，就带着他连续几个起落，远离了人群。  
洛冰河找到了一处游人稀少的凉亭，然后不经意一松手，那人维持不住平衡，“哎呦卧槽”一声，毫无形象地摔趴在地上。怀中的包裹滚落出来，几十本花哨小话本哗哗翻落了一地。  
尚清华摔得七荤八素，还能感觉到来者不善，单机立断，趴在地上装死。  
还没装一会，头顶就传来少年清凌带笑的声音，顿时身体一僵，石化当场。  
“尚师叔，你好啊。”


	45. Chapter 45

（四十五）  
尚清华心里叫苦连天。  
仙盟大会将近，各峰的用度清单和雪花一样，安定峰参会名额没几个还要到处安排后勤，他这个峰主忙的脚不沾地，还要见缝插针地奉命到民间去打击春山恨小话本！！  
比起他来，清静峰那位主可就要清闲得多了。平时喝茶养生不问世事也就算了，和掌门师兄张张口，就能讨到仅次于百战峰的名额。更令人悲愤的是，他这个安定峰峰主当牛做马累死累活的时候，突然听说清静峰峰主突然不告下山，携着他那个宝贝徒弟旅游去了！  
而流年不利，居然让他在双湖城歪打正着地撞上了这对师徒。  
一听到那个声音，尚清华浑身不由自主地一抖，战战兢兢地吸了一口气，疯狂心理暗示自己:不要怕，这个时期的冰哥是个好好少年，还是相当和善———  
个鬼！！！！！！  
见了师长不问好也就算了，还敢提着长辈的衣领子在空中飞行几百米然后随手把人扔在地上，怎么看也不像是个礼貌友善的主吧！  
所以说沈大大你是怎么教书育人栽培祖国花朵的？？！！！  
这就是你的教育成果吗？！  
真是为你感到羞愧！！！  
洛冰河见他还在挺尸，便伸出手来扶，状似关切。  
不！！不不不他可以自己起来冰哥您歇着千万别动手！！！  
尚清华三两下爬了起来，理了理衣袖，正了正衣领，丝毫不提刚才，装模作样地颔首道:“洛……师侄。”  
洛冰河笑眯眯地道:“方才冒犯师叔了。”  
尚清华:“冰……洛师侄你这么说就见外了。”  
洛冰河微微一笑，拾起一本地上的书，若有所思。  
尚清华溜须拍马多年，从善如流，赶紧道:“冰……洛师侄，这些书本来也是要销毁，要是你肯替师叔分忧，你带走也是一样的，别被人发现就是了，哈哈哈哈。”  
洛冰河点点头，捡起一本书放入怀中，转身道:“尚师叔，我有些问题，一直百思不得其解，想要私下里单独问一问师叔。”  
尚清华脸一僵，下意识四顾，洛冰河淡淡地道:“师叔不必找了。我师尊昨日劳累一晚，现在还在客房安养，并不在这。”  
尚清华咽了口口水，仔细地品味了一下这句话，小心翼翼地试探:“师侄啊，那什么，师叔也想问一个问题，你不要见怪。你和沈师兄，你们……啊，是近日日派中有传闻……”  
见洛冰河不动声色，嘴角微微扬起，尚清华心中欣慰万分。  
不愧是他写出来的种马文男主！！！  
这欺师灭祖的效率才符合他创作的初衷嘛！！  
比起以前沈清秋和他描述的上辈子那个欲迎还拒，苦情拍拖好些年就是上不了本垒的洛冰河，这位的能力，他身为老父亲，还是很满意的。想到这里，连带着看洛冰河的眼神都多了一丝慈爱的光芒。  
洛冰河道:“既然师叔心里有了答案，那么就请回答一下师侄心中的疑惑可好？”  
他笑容如常，目光却如炬——“我想问问师叔，那日师尊和师叔在山门前闲谈许久，究竟说了些什么呢？”  
尚清华僵住了两秒，立马装傻道:“那日我和沈师兄说了不少话，哪里还记得，师侄你也说了，就是闲谈嘛哈哈哈哈哈。”  
洛冰河摇头道:“那日我站得太远，师尊和师叔之间说话声压得又太低，我也只隐约听见了一些，后来想想，却觉得大有可疑。”他顿了顿，温言道，“师侄过于愚钝，实在是无法串联成理，觉得隐隐和自己有关，心里便一直放不下这个结。今日恰好见到了师叔，还请师叔一解我的心病吧。 ”  
尚清华心里叫苦，在洛冰河的逼视下冷汗涟涟:“洛师侄和沈师兄天天见面，洛师侄何必特意来问我你说是吧……”  
男主是个人精，这一点打飞机这个亲爹绝不会否认，心里却还存一丝侥幸，犹在负隅顽抗。  
洛冰河盯了他一会，转过头去，望着凉亭外的湖面，淡淡道:“苍穹山派历来上下一心，风骨名扬，最反感心口不一，暗中生反之人。如果让派中知道，有人位列峰主，却私自与魔族勾结多年，还蓄意破坏仙盟大会，不知会如何对待处置？”  
尚清华僵在原地，被雷反复击穿。  
沈清秋原本以为洛冰河会速去速回，没想到过了许久，依然不见人影，睁着眼在床上揉着老腰等了一会 ，隐隐约约地睡了过去。  
再睁开眼，洛冰河坐在他身侧，直直地看着他。  
他脸色苍白，眸光黯淡，沈清秋看得心一惊:“冰河？”  
听见沈清秋叫他，洛冰河瞬间敛了神情，勉强勾了勾嘴角:“师尊醒了。我给师尊上药吧。”  
他声音沙哑干涩，脸色神情也与之前大有不同，沈清秋坐了起来:“怎么了？发生了什么事？”声音紧张关切。  
洛冰河摇了摇头，从怀里拿出已经捂得温热的药膏，便要去褪他的裤子，沈清秋看了看他，顺从地脱了下来。  
上药期间，两个人都没有说一句话。洛冰河动作平缓，抿着嘴一言不发，似乎压根没有将心思放在眼前的光景上。  
待上完药，沈清秋猛然出手，探上他的心脉。洛冰河僵了一下，身体慢慢地放松下来，任沈清秋的灵流在他体内游走。  
沈清秋探了十几秒钟，然后把手放了下来，在被中慢慢握拳。  
沈清秋听到自己的声音淡淡，语气是掩不住的失望和忧虑:“洛冰河，你是真的控制不住，还是压根没有把为师的话放在心里？”  
沈清秋暗中咬牙，训道:“为师该如何放心，让你去参加仙盟大会？”  
方才他去探洛冰河的灵脉，发现居然大乱初定，显然洛冰河在离开的这段时间内，灵流逆行倒乱，而且比之前任何一次都要严重。  
洛冰河的修炼系统与常人不同，灵气和魔气原本是一个平衡体系，一旦一强一弱，便会反噬宿主，需要引子来引渡。比如前世由于心魔剑的介入，导致洛冰河体内魔气大盛，所以纱华铃经常四处抓捕修士，来给洛冰河作为过剩魔气的容器。  
而沈清秋也是这几日才猜出了个大概，这一世洛冰河修炼时间早，且没了乱七八糟的心法的干扰，灵力远超常人，也远胜前世。再跟着梦魔修炼，体内二气便成了灵力过盛，洛冰河每当情绪大变，便会走火入魔。  
可想而知，洛冰河需要多大的毅力和努力，才能将内力强行调至正常，若无其事回来见他。  
想到这里，沈清秋倒吸了一口冷气。  
洛冰河想要稳定下来，便需要容器引渡。若是他来做这个容器……  
只是自己一旦出手，也就相当于说明他早就知道洛冰河修魔的事实。如果能不知不觉就好了。  
他兀自苦恼，见洛冰河垂头不语，意识到自己方才语气过于严厉，伸出手要摸摸洛冰河的脸，却被微微一偏头躲开了。  
以往他要摸洛冰河，得到的回应往往都极其积极，没想到洛冰河居然会主动躲他，不由得一愣。沈清秋以为他还在生气，又默默地放下了手。  
算算着仙盟大会的日期，他原本打算在双湖城多留些天，找个机会，趁洛冰河不备，引渡一些他体内灵力。没想到，洛冰河却一改常态，并没有什么想要多留的意思。  
他道:“我与师尊日后有得是时日，何必在乎这一时一刻。仙盟大会就在眼前，师尊事务繁多，弟子又怎能一味占住师尊。”  
而在回去的路上，洛冰河也是一言不发，苍白着脸，不知在想什么。快到清静峰山门的时候，洛冰河才主动开了口。  
他道:“每次站在山门前，我都在想，要是清静峰只有我与师尊，没有别的什么人就好了。”  
这类小腔小调的话，沈清秋上辈子听得太多，早就习以为常，逗他道:“你说的这个清静峰，恐怕只有你的梦里才有。”  
洛冰河却摇头:“我的梦并没有那么好。我希望清静峰上师尊只有弟子一人，然而却经常梦见，清静峰上人人都在，师尊却唯独将我赶走。”  
他说得认真，沈清秋心中一疼:“怎么会？只要师尊还是清静峰峰主一日，清静峰，就永远有你一席之地。”  
闻言，洛冰河扯出一个微笑。顿了顿，道:“师尊，我想去灵犀洞，闭关七日。”  
沈清秋皱眉道:“要去七日？仙盟大会在八日之后，你若是想闭关准备，为师便发一封灵函，知会一声掌门。”  
洛冰河道:“即刻动身，就不送师尊入山门了。七日之后，再与师尊相见。”  
沈清秋也点头，心中却有一些隐隐失落。  
鬼知道他这副如同失足少女埋怨负心汉拔吊无情的心情是从哪里来的！！  
洛冰河却没有立即走，从怀中拿出一个青色的小锦囊，手指在上面一点，落了一道灵封，才交给沈清秋。  
洛冰河这时候表情才微微有了一些暖意，柔声道:“这个东西，早就想送给师尊了。上面的灵封到时候会解开，师尊再拆开看吧。”  
这算是定情信物了？  
沈清秋脸大的想，将锦囊收好，在洛冰河转身的时候叫住了他。  
他将折扇一收，看着洛冰河的背影，沉声道:“冰河，无论有什么事情，为师希望你，都可以和我说。”  
洛冰河背影一顿，露出一个难言的神色，看不出喜悲。  
唤出正阳剑，一人一剑在夕阳里朝穹顶峰飞去。


	46. Chapter 46

（四十六）  
沈清秋独自返回竹舍，穿过竹舍外那片竹林时，看见一男一女的身影蹲坐在竹林间的空地上，抱着一堆青翠的竹枝竹叶。在他们身边一只体型不容忽视的短毛怪物，正在“咔咔察察”地咬竹子，吃得不亦乐乎。  
沈清秋没有刻意收敛脚步声，刚一走近，二人齐刷刷回头，交叠在一起的手顿时各自收回，站了起来，恭恭敬敬地叫道:“师尊！”  
沈清秋颔首回应，宁婴婴拍拍身上的叶子，小跑过来抱住他的手臂，四下张望，脱口而出:“师尊，阿洛呢？”  
话问出口，也不知道想到了什么，脸也红了。  
沈清秋道:“他说要去灵犀洞闭关。”  
宁婴婴揉了揉鼻子，低低地“哦”了一声，欲言又止。  
沈清秋和颜悦色:“有话就说。”  
宁婴婴刚要开口，明帆大声道:“师尊，洛冰河他是不是不敢回来了。”  
宁婴婴赶紧瞪了他一眼。沈清秋莫名其妙道:“他为什么不敢回来？'”  
不顾宁婴婴不断扔过来的眼刀，明帆自顾自愤然道:“这小畜……他，他败坏师尊清誉，自己也知道离得远远的，不敢多在清静峰呆着。”  
“……”沈清秋无语，拿出师尊的威严，“不得如此揣测师兄弟。”  
明帆最怕他沉下脸，立马噤若寒蝉，脸上依然是忿忿。  
宁婴婴慢慢抱紧他的胳膊，小声地道:“师尊，这段时间大家都知道错啦。大家都很喜欢阿洛，也一直敬重师尊，就算，就算……也没有什么呀。师尊还是把阿洛叫回来吧，我们保证绝对什么都不说了。”  
她说到这里，扒着沈清秋手臂，眼眶红红，看得沈清秋一阵心软，又是哭笑不得:“他真的在闭关，岂能说叫回就叫回。是为了仙盟大会做准备，和为师又有何干系？”  
说到“和我有什么关系”时，沈清秋突然恍惚了一下，眼前浮现出洛冰河临走前的神情，莫名心跳沉了一拍。  
为了转移注意，沈清秋随口问道:“你们在做什么？”  
宁婴婴眨眼道:“我和明帆师兄在喂短毛怪呀。”  
沈清秋想到刚才两人交叠在一起的手，突然又回忆起之前在宁婴婴腰间看到的一块玉佩，才想起这似乎是几年前，明帆和洛冰河竹林因假玉观音而起冲突时，明帆特意取来要送给宁婴婴的那一块碧玉。  
接触到沈清秋审视的目光，明帆的脸一下子涨得红了，站直了身体，支支吾吾地道:“师尊，我，我这就去练剑！”  
沈清秋道:“陪你师妹玩一玩，没什么不妥。”又笑了笑:“前段时间我试你剑法，你进步很大。不错。”  
明帆脸更红了，手不由自主握住腰间的剑，感激道:“谢谢师尊！”  
宁婴婴仰起脸，无视明帆的疯狂示意摆手，小脸红扑扑:“师尊，明帆师兄说要在仙盟大会拿个名次呢。”  
沈清秋带一点赞许笑意点了点头:“嗯。为师很期待。”  
明帆羞耻得恨不得在沈清秋面前躲到地下去，听到沈清秋这么说，又面色激动，高兴得说不出话。  
沈清秋看着明帆，颇为安慰。虽然吧，这孩子时不时还是会钻牛角尖，这几年倒底沉稳了不少，行事颇有大弟子的风范，很少再领着一班小弟，到处耀武扬威地欺负人了。修为进步也不小，虽然有暗暗和洛冰河较劲的意思，却也不像几年前那样再有心思找洛冰河的茬，憋了一口气，兀自暗暗埋头努力。  
沈清秋伸出手去，在明帆的肩膀上拍了拍，在二人的注视中笑了笑，转身离去。  
踏入竹舍，沈清秋往竹榻上随意一躺，摸出洛冰河交给他的那个锦囊，细细端详。  
锦囊的布料细软，针脚缝得细密，上面还有青竹刺绣，竹叶片片分明，十分精致，可见缝制人的用心。  
沈清秋捏了捏囊口，洛冰河封上去的灵力依然还在，看来是没到解封的时间。  
洛冰河要送他什么东西，当着面不好意思让他打开，可以理解。可现在他独自一人了，为什么上面的灵封还是解不开？  
沈清秋越发心痒，却还是压下了好奇心，没有强行破解灵封。又捏了捏锦囊内部，发现里面的东西也被一团灵力包裹着，感触不出形状大小。  
沈清秋端详研究无果，将锦囊收好，躺下闭眼挺尸，一边敲了敲久违的系统。  
片刻，熟悉的谷歌翻译女声响起:【系统二十四小时为您服务。请问贵方需要什么帮助？】  
沈清秋:“你先等下，很久没有和你说话，你现在，是几点零？”  
系统:【系统3.0随时为您提供更加贴心，更加全面的服务。】  
“……”沈清秋:“我承认很久不过问你，是我不对。但是你们要升级，以前至少还会通知一声，为什么这次我连个安装包都没看见？安装包残留删干净了没有？”  
算了吧，每次说升级，都给他一堆一言难尽的功能，虽然有时候有奇效，但是大多数时候……还是一言难尽。  
系统:【系统3.0在贵方重新选择开始游戏后自动安装。本次升级为重启游戏附赠，并未收取b格值。】  
意思是他还要热泪盈眶捶胸顿足感恩戴德？  
沈清秋:“……好，3.0就3.0吧。不怎么跳出来影响游戏体验，这一点可以给个好评反馈。我想问一下，这次走无间副本，你们有没有什么注意事项？”  
系统:【全剧高潮无间深渊为玩家必走副本，如玩家不能圆满完成任务，将扣取高额爽度。将扣取高额爽度。将扣取高额爽度。请贵方务必引起重视。】  
沈清秋:“……好了，我知道这件事情很重要，不用重复三遍。我想问的是，这次扣多少？”  
系统:【如不能完成无间深渊副本，将扣除主角爽度10000.】  
看来还和上一世一样。沈清秋点头赞许:“虽然还是不平等条约，但是至少没涨价，还算有良心。给我看一下各项数值吧。”  
系统“叮”地弹出一个巨大的窗口，一项项数值依次列出，居然还贴心地画出了一个五彩缤纷的柱状图，一项数值一个颜色，依次排列，高高低低。  
沈清秋只看了一眼，目光就落在一处，再也不动了。  
排在第一项，以耀眼大红表示的一项数值高高矗立，超出各项数值一大截，底下赫然标着“爽度”这一项。  
沈清秋的血液在那一瞬间凝结，按耐住内心的颤抖，颤颤巍巍地去读那个数字——  
“11027”。


	47. Chapter 47

（四十七）  
沈清秋把那个数字仔仔细细，反反复复地看了三遍，终于确定，他没有数错。  
“爽度一万多是什么意思？你刚才是不是说不走无间深渊只扣一万！！系统大大，你把话说清楚，你已经很少这么有良心了。”  
沈清秋从竹榻上翻身而起，一颗心“砰砰”地剧烈跳动，在竹舍里来来回回走动，强迫自己冷静下来。  
沈清秋恶狠狠地敲系统:“我记得上一世，你突然加到了两万。”  
前世倒是没什么影响，毕竟扣多扣少，他都得卷东西回家。而这一世的爽度居然如此之高，那可就关系大了。必须要问清楚。  
系统:【系统升级后，杜绝向玩家胡乱扣值，坐地起价行为。系统3.0致力于为玩家提供最真诚，最人性化的服务。】  
沈清秋为之动容。  
相比起血泪坑爹的1.0，各种不靠谱的2.0，这一次的系统真是太实在，太友好了。简直是系统中的一股清流！  
沈清秋想了想，问道:“平时爽度几十几百的加，不走关键剧情就扣一万，你们设这么高的数值，因该就是为了保证剧情的顺利吧？”  
毕竟在关键转折剧情前就能让主角达到这个爽度值的情况，实在是太少了。他之前预想过，这一世的爽度值会较前世有所提升，而相应的，系统肯定会提高无间深渊的惩罚级别，来保障剧情按照主线进行。没想到爽度扣除值依然没有一点增加，这就在他的意料之外了。  
系统对此给出的说法是:由于前期爽度值达到了一个高度，解锁男主重要爽点，剧情重心偏移，而比起来男主练级所获得的爽度值依然没有变化，所以系统尊重玩家的成就，由玩家选择接下来的走向。  
叉掉系统后，沈清秋又拿出了洛冰河给他的锦囊，手指压在针脚精细的刺绣上，慢慢地掠了掠。那一日，他在竹榻上坐了很久，一直到日薄西山。  
冷静下来思考，沈清秋意识到，即使这一次有了选择的机会，也未必就如同听起来那么好。  
……洛冰河走不走无间深渊，拿不拿心魔剑，要不要打怪升级， 选择的权利根本就不在他手里。  
无间深渊这个本，一旦有了选择下或者不下的余地，那这个余地，也应该是洛冰河的。  
毕竟那是洛冰河的人生。  
这几日，沈清秋在竹舍里喝茶看书，偶尔指点指点明帆的剑法，或者慢悠悠转去后山，亲手喂喂那只洛冰河养大的短毛怪。在这期间岳清源来过一趟，只言不提这段日子苍穹山派满天飞的花边新闻，神色如常，还没开始一贯的无微不至的嘘寒问暖，就迫于临近仙盟大会，事务过多，只坐了一会，就被传讯的弟子匆匆叫走了。  
洛冰河既然不在，每日将清静峰的事务列好向他汇报的任务，便落到了明帆头上。这孩子这两年办事越发井井有条，沈清秋心中欣慰，又因此无事可做，实在是闲得发慌，让弟子递了个邀帖去安定峰。  
然而，沈清秋等了半天，却得到“尚峰主几日前外出办事，尚未归来”的消息。  
沈清秋颇为意外。打飞机固然为人不靠谱，但是在这么个仙盟大会临近，苍穹山派杂务堆成山的节骨眼上，他这个安定峰峰主居然不好好在安定峰打点上下，反而不见人影，这何止是不靠谱，简直是不要饭碗的作死。  
欺负苍穹山当家的主太好说话吗！  
既然联系不上打飞机，沈清秋只好作罢。看来也只有仙盟大会当日再寻找机会，和他互通一下有无了。  
一转眼过了六日，沈清秋原本估计，到了出发之期的前一日，洛冰河无论如何应该要从灵犀洞回来了，然而一直到晚上，洛冰河依然没有人影。  
要说不担心，那是不可能的。然而洛冰河既然是闭关，他也不好派弟子冒然去询问打扰，只能耐心等待。他心中有事，没有控制好表情，把推门进来送茶的宁婴婴给吓了一跳。  
宁婴婴一看见他的脸色，顿时如临大敌，却又隐隐觉得明白了点什么，欲言又止了半天，被沈清秋赶了回去，早早睡觉。  
深夜起凉风，整片竹林飒飒作响。沈清秋原本已经拆了发冠准备休息，在看到挂在墙上的修雅剑时，突然起了兴致，取了剑来到竹林的空地处，站了一会，缓缓抽出细亮的剑身。  
说起来，沈清秋此人，实在不喜欢和人打架，因为反思一下，好像自己上辈子要么不动手，一动手便是惊天动地，拿生命玩，差点玩完。然而闲久了，还是难免手痒心痒，想到无间深渊必然有一场硬战，反正没事情干，不如练练剑，正面刚起来的时候更加上手。  
沈清秋深吸一口气，心沉下来，剑走得生风，四周的竹叶都被震落，纷纷飞扬。修雅剑身本来就极亮，在月光里更是一把冰刃。沈清秋刚觉得心情顺畅不少，突然听见耳边传来细微响动。  
他这时候灵力走遍全身，五感通明，一下子就听到了有人靠近，立马警惕，一抬手便扔出一股灵力。然而并没有挡住来人的靠近，他还没反应过来，就被人猛地从后面扑来抱住了腰。  
那股力道又蛮横又霸道，沈清秋被勒得差点背过气去，哭笑不得。下意识要拍开洛冰河的手，却在落下时缓了力道，压在洛冰河手腕上探了探，感受到丰沛正常的灵力，才舒了一口气，似笑非笑故意道：“再不回来，为师还以为你是不想参加仙盟大会，故意寻机躲避了。”  
洛冰河目光闪动，下巴压在他肩上：“参不参加，对师尊很重要吗？”  
沈清秋想了想，勾起嘴角：“你参不参加，扬不扬名，都是我徒弟。”  
闻言，洛冰河愣了愣，目光闪过一丝莫测。片刻，才慢慢地低声道：“名声与本事，师尊自然是不在乎这些的。弟子现在已经知道了。”  
沈清秋看不见他的表情，压下心中一丝不适，不顾两人十分伤师徒风化的姿势，趁机教育：“既然知道，平时修炼时就心态平和一些。明日应对魔物，能战则战，不能战则走·······你做什么？！”  
沈清秋此时没有束发，刚行完一套剑法，长发散乱，身上体温升高，颈间一层薄汗，洛冰河从刚才就目不转睛他的侧脸，此时再也忍不住，不再多言，一伸手将沈清秋抱了起来，向竹舍走去。  
沈清秋猝不及防，下意识环顾四周，确定无人在附近，老脸得保，略微放下心来，瞪着洛冰河。  
洛冰河被他一路瞪着，目光反而越发缓和明亮，呼吸也微微急促，动作却丝毫不拖泥带水，用身体推开竹舍的门，又一侧身将门带上，用力将他压在竹榻上，手便往他领口微松的亵衣里伸来。  
沈清秋一下子握住他的手腕，叹道：“明日就是仙盟大会，不好好休息，又胡闹什么？”  
洛冰河抿着嘴，目光倔强，被制住一只手，另一只手又来摸他。  
沈清秋左右躲避，心中大为震动。  
少年你的娇羞呢？！你的欲说还休梨花带雨呢？  
上辈子那个被抱一下就要去跳冷水池的你到那里去了！！！  
你的身体里到底是谁的灵魂！！  
难道他这辈子不仅把孩子养弯了，还把脸皮也养厚了？！  
沈清秋心中一阵怅然，洛冰河趁他走神，猛的将腰身卡入他腿间。沈清秋大有危机感，刚要抬腿翻身起来，两只脚腕便同时被紧紧扣住，折到胸口，臀部刚好和洛冰河胯间的硬烫紧紧相贴。  
这个姿势太过羞耻，沈清秋顿时觉得自己身为师尊的尊严碎了一地，恨不得拿手挡脸，避开洛冰河灼灼的注视。  
仙盟大会对耐力精神是极大的考验，沈清秋实在是不愿意影响洛冰河的发挥，眼下必须叫止。手上暗注灵力，刚准备点上洛冰河肩上的穴道，洛冰河突然道：“就当是给弟子的鼓励也不行吗？”  
沈清秋愣了愣，洛冰河又低声说道：“······就当师尊给我饯行，好不好？”  
沈清秋盯着他的脸，心里惑感大增。  
不要说得那么丧啊男主大大！  
他的手已经抬起，此时又慢慢垂了下去。洛冰河呼吸一促，一抬手隔空放下窗前竹帘，彻底遮掉了屋子里的月光。也正是光线骤灭，他也没看见洛冰河眼底一闪而过的红色。


	48. Chapter 48

（四十八）  
第二日清晨，十二峰参会者聚齐在苍穹山山门外，打点行装，清点人数，准备向绝地谷出发。  
沈清秋端坐在马车内，撑着胳膊，闭目养神，一脸倦色。  
要不是时不时要掀开帘子应付弟子的汇报，天知道他多想此刻不顾形象，就地躺倒，一睡不醒！  
回想起昨晚的事情，沈清秋还心有余悸，额头渗汗。  
也不知是不是因为洛冰河初尝到人事，又与他一下分离七天，所以格外精力旺盛的缘故，昨天晚上他老人家一直被折腾到了大半夜，到最后神识一片恍惚，被摁在重叠的锦被里，简直要支持不住，抬脚想把人从身上踹下去，也分不出任何力气，只能如同骇浪中的一叶舟，任人摆弄。  
早晨醒来，沈清秋腰疼头疼地从床上坐起，一抬眼就看到桌上早饭已经准备好，犹在冒着热气，要穿的衣物整齐叠在床头，却唯独不见洛冰河。  
他穿上洛冰河准备的那件衣服时，才发现领口颇高，刚好掩盖住他脖子上各种不可描述的痕迹，还有洛冰河昨日兴奋到极处时，咬下的一个牙印。  
这一世他倒是没病没灾，没理由再去蹭齐清萋的马车，原本预想的是这一次和其他人一样，骑马出行，全当锻炼。没想到刚到山门，就已经有一辆马车在等着他了。沈清秋正腰酸背痛不堪，如见救星，毫不客气的坐了进去。  
车内茶盏点心软靠一应俱全，布置手法是谁的风格，沈清秋不用猜也能看出来。终于忍不住，掀开帘子，叫住路过的一个清静峰弟子，问道：“洛冰河呢？”  
那弟子恭恭敬敬地道：“师尊，洛师兄在前面清点人数，抽不开身。”  
唉，算了。  
沈清秋又坐了回去。端起茶，还没喝两口，只见一人毫不客气地掀开帘子进来，一阵香风过，坐在了他对面。  
沈清秋一看，连忙倒茶：“齐师妹。”  
齐清萋之心直口快，丝毫不逊昔日，张口就数落道：“你倒清闲。坐在马车里喝茶，好意思？”  
沈清秋笑笑：“师妹也可以一起来喝嘛。”  
齐清萋一挑眉：“我当然要来喝你的茶。这么好的地方，你一个大男人还想独占不成？”理了理坐姿，接着挤兑道：“我就不说我家溟烟了。掌门师兄一派之主，也是自己骑马！你看看柳师弟，我就从未见过他坐马车。沈清秋你什么时候改改你那娇生惯养的做派，学学人家柳……”  
话音未落，就又见一人掀开帘子，面无表情地坐了进来。  
沈清秋定睛，招呼道：“柳师弟。”  
齐清萋：“……”  
沈清秋十分无言。  
怎么他在清静峰上无所事事的时候无人问津，上了马车就一个个都要跑来找他！  
难道是路途太长闲得发慌，来找他凑牌局的？  
沈清秋停止心中腹诽，呵呵笑道：“柳师弟这是？”  
柳清歌看了他一眼，一扬下巴：“口渴。来喝茶。”  
齐清萋简直要翻白眼，瞪了他俩一眼，又坐了一阵，像是实在受不了这样的氛围，转身掀帘而出。  
马车里，只剩下他和柳清歌。  
柳清歌并不说话，看他那一眼后，也移开了目光。沈清秋想起上一次见面的情形，也有些尴尬，默默给柳清歌倒了杯茶，有意打破氛围，就把桌上那叠龙须酥往柳清歌那里推了推：“柳师弟尝尝看，味道不错。是我徒弟洛冰……”  
他说到一半，就在柳清歌严厉的眼神里自动闭嘴。  
柳清歌当然不是来喝茶的，面容整肃，开门见山道：“我此次来，是要问你。最近的传闻，究竟是不是真的？”  
沈清秋心中了然。回想起之前柳清歌跑来清静峰来找他，结果被洛冰河闪瞎眼拂袖而去时，曾说过要他等着，今天柳清歌果然为了这件事来找他了。  
关键的是，沈清秋发现，面对柳清歌的质问，他竟然有一种——发自内心的坦然。  
这就好像女生闺蜜之间讨论人生大事，被抓着问的那一方虽然略有隐瞒的愧疚，但就是没有什么好掩藏，没有什么不能承认的。  
他和柳清歌相处多年，要说二人的关系，那是真的不错。他自认在这个世界人缘挺好，但非要他列出几个挚友来，柳清歌可能是他最先想到的几个人之一。  
上辈子对于洛冰河的事情，他还会有一种油然而生的羞耻感，打死不承认。但现在面对柳清歌，却能够十分干脆的承认。  
沈清秋和他一样正襟危坐，点头道：“是真的。”  
柳清歌深深地抽了一口气，像是受了不少的冲击，半天憋出一句：“你简直……胡闹！”  
沈清秋看他头上青筋直爆，张口要言半天，却只说出“胡闹”的评价，没忍住噗嗤一笑。  
柳清歌见他笑，更加生气，雪白的脸上都浮上一层薄红：“你知不知道你在做什么？洛冰河年少无知，你也只有十几岁？你这是自毁名誉！”  
一连串质问劈头盖脸砸过来，沈清秋玩着折扇，讪讪道：“名誉什么的……都是浮名嘛。他总不会一直十几岁。”  
话说出口，沈清秋简直觉得自己像小说里虎视眈眈觊觎小孩子长大，以便上下其手的变态狂。  
柳清歌“哼”了一声：“简直不像你。”  
沈清秋点了点头，表示理解：“这些年，柳师弟也不是第一次这么觉得了。”  
柳清歌目光微烁，声音有所和缓：“我便是不明白你。洛冰河对你的确……十分着紧，但即便如此，你竟然如此轻易就答应了？他对你纠缠不清，你又在想什么？是何时开始的？”  
“……”沈清秋：“柳师弟，你为何如此……”如此八卦！  
这种事无巨细都要打听清楚的劲，才完全不像你吧！  
沈清秋想了想，道：“我也很难说上来。其间事情太多，但总归不是胡乱决定。”  
他说的认真，柳清歌埋在胸口里的那股气，慢慢地吐了出来，看他的眼光也变得新异。  
半晌，柳清歌慢慢地道：“我与他接触不多。之前几次，我总觉得，洛冰河此人，少年老成过了头。”  
他一句话断成几句，沈清秋一愣，“柳师弟想说什么？”  
柳清歌冷淡道：“洛冰河的确天资过人，如果走正道，日后不可限量。若稍有偏差，便不是好事。你自己要有数。”  
柳清歌平时醉心打架斗殴，能坐下来和他分析利弊这么久，实在是不容易。沈清秋心中感动，虽然是扯淡，但还是恳切道：“师弟不必担心，洛冰河在我身边，我不会让他误入歧途。”  
沈清秋停了停，似笑非笑道：“柳师弟这么说，是接受了？”  
柳清歌把脸转了过去，声音冷硬：“他人反对，你也未必会改。你自己找机会，去和掌门师兄说吧。”  
抵达绝地谷时，各派已经陆续到齐，各种服色混杂，浩浩荡荡集结在绝地谷前巨大的石台前。  
柳清歌目的是来找他谈话，竟然果真一直没走。抵达目的地，二人先后跳下马车，又遭到齐清萋毫不客气地狠狠鄙夷一顿，“柳师弟和沈清秋这厮混得太近，怎么连他那股娇气做派也沾染了”。  
挤兑完他二人，齐清萋压低了声音，对沈清秋好奇道：“你那个小徒弟，哪次出门不是寸步不离在你边上，这次怎么一个人在前面骑马？溟烟与他说话也不冷不热的。”  
沈清秋一噎，下意识向洛冰河的方向看去。  
洛冰河穿了一身整洁利落的白衣，长发高束，正阳剑系在腰间，立于清静峰弟子首列，面色却不佳。他方才一直骑马在前，一转头便看见沈清秋与柳清歌从同一辆车内出来，脸色顿时沉了下来。  
沈清秋收回目光，正不知该如何回答，已有统一服制的弟子走过来，引领他们去往高台入席。沈清秋和面熟的几位派首寒暄几句，被领到了自己的位置，在身边一人的注目下坐了下来。  
沈清秋忍住心里的不爽，对那人礼节性颔首。  
幻花宫老宫主回礼，客客气气对他一笑。  
坐在高台之上，台下场景一览无遗，修真界新秀们整齐列队在下，各派弟子站在一处，无论是从仪态还是从精神风貌，很明显就能看出杂门小派的弟子与名门正派的差别。苍穹山派和幻花宫等重要大派等弟子都站在场中心，正好与高台相对，台上人的目光也都多集中于这些弟子之中，相互侧耳低声议论这届有哪些格外拔萃不凡的佼佼者。洛冰河和公仪萧都在议论的焦点中。  
这一世洛冰河在修真界的知名度高了不少，但风头还是比不上几乎人人皆知的幻化宫首徒公仪萧。到了押宝的环节，不少真心想要赢些东西回去的人，都将注押在了摘冠几率最高的公仪萧身上。  
老宫主平时不喜形于色，这时也略有得色，转头对沈清秋微微含笑：“令徒洛冰河的大名，我这些年也有所耳闻，沈峰主教徒有方。看来此次，公仪遇到了势均力敌的对手。不知沈峰主可否有兴趣，与我赌一赌，他们二人谁能摘冠？”  
沈清秋不动声色一笑，内心的狂笑惊涛骇浪。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈当然好！！！！  
全修真界就数你幻花宫最有钱，不宰你宰谁！  
老宫主有意让众人听见，并没有刻意压低声音，此话一出，在座全是五感灵敏的修士，立马引起不小关注。一下子，所有人的目光都向这边投来。  
沈清秋面色如常，笑道：“宫主好兴致，在下怎忍扫拂。不过既然要赌，自然是要赌灵石，小赌还不够怡情。”  
老宫主并不在意，捻须点头：“沈峰主说的是。”停顿了一下，似乎在等沈清秋下注。  
沈清秋微微一笑，在众目注视下竖起一根手指。  
“一千？”  
“一万。”


	49. Chapter 49

（四十九）  
此言一出，满坐哗然。   
苍穹山派众人反应最大，齐清萋呛了一口茶，柳眉一竖，眼刀就扔了过来。柳清歌冷哼了两声，直接去看坐在不远的岳清源。岳清源的目光平缓的移过来，微微意外，却没有说什么。   
老宫主无话可说，站起来，道：“沈峰主如此慷慨，幻花宫自然不会扫兴。”   
押宝还在继续，有人押下仙灵宝器，也有人拿奇珍灵兽做赌注，众人的注意力又被重新吸引了过去。   
沈清秋走到岳清源身边，低声道：“掌门师兄不必担心，稳赚不亏。”   
还不待他说话，齐清萋在边上先啧他一脸：“你要是输了，咱们苍穹山就只剩十一峰了。沈清秋你真是好大的脸！”   
沈清秋摸摸鼻子：“齐师妹这是何意？”   
齐清萋忍住翻白眼的冲动：“输了你能陪得起？你的清静峰还不被连根拔走了！”   
卧槽，好犀利！完全无可反驳！   
他下重注的原因，一是为了薅全修真最有钱的组织一把羊毛，二来也的确是看幻花宫老宫主不太顺眼。不过既然以后幻花宫会被洛冰河收入囊中，那他这算不算羊毛薅到了自家身上？   
岳清源看着他，微微一笑，低声道：“师弟，你当真十分看重他。”   
沈清秋还没来得及回答，岳清源又温和道：“输了也无妨，算我的。”   
沈清秋心里突然涌出一种莫名的滋味，摇着折扇，半开玩笑道：“掌门师兄，赢了也算……算苍穹山的。”   
派首前辈们在高台上下注的下注，喝茶聊天的喝茶聊天，而在绝地谷内，参会弟子们之中，“清静峰峰主为座下首徒一掷万金”的消息早已飞快传开。不少人的目光一直在洛冰河身上，纵然身处危机四伏的境地，也还是忍不住心中好奇，想看一看这位让自家师尊下巨注的弟子究竟实力如何。   
有胆大又暗自心中仰慕的女弟子，这时故意走在洛冰河身边，低低柔柔地搭话道：“洛师兄，我听说沈峰主为你押下一万灵石，赌你这次摘冠呢。”   
她原本想的是，洛冰河虽然自入场以来不太和人谈笑，听了这句话，也会心情大好，至少会对自己报以和气一笑，自己也能借机谈话两句。   
没想到，洛冰河闻言却毫无反应，脸上表情都没有变化，仿佛没听见一样。女弟子讨了个没趣，讪讪地回到女伴的队伍中去了。   
弟子们被分成十二批从不同的入口进入绝地谷，但无论是从哪个入口进入，都要走过一段尚且还能照见日光的平地。在这里弟子们还犹有空暇打闹谈笑，直到走过一道灵力设下的结界屏障，周围景色顿时变幻，天光顿时暗淡，才算是真正进入了古木参天，魔物潜行的绝地谷之中。   
所有人被森冷幽暗的气氛感染，都自动停止了笑闹，打起十分的戒心，分散开来行动。   
弟子们一开始行动，高台上的金字榜就变化起来。渐渐的，十个人的名字金光闪闪，升到了前面。   
沈清秋喝着茶，目光往金字榜上一扫。   
和上一世不一样的是，从一开始，洛冰河的名字就遥遥的排在第一位，流光溢彩，而公仪萧的名字却排在洛冰河后面一名，数字紧追不舍。   
“啧啧啧，沈峰主果然好远见。”   
“毕竟是亲手教养的徒弟嘛，自然是心里有数的。”   
“公仪萧也追得紧，这才哪到哪。我看最后谁赢还不一定。”   
“那是，你我只管看着就是……”   
耳边关于“洛冰河和公仪萧哪个胜算更大”的问题讨论不休，沈清秋完全不在意，目光盯着金字榜上洛冰河名字后的那个数字，总觉得有些奇怪。   
这个数字，升的是不是有点太快了？   
他深知按照洛冰河前期的性格，并不会一上来就锋芒毕露，而是会更加谨慎，等待之后更大的魔物boss。再外加一点白莲花性格作祟，顾及一下抱大腿的幼弱病残，杀死魔物的数量根本不可能升的这么快。   
……除非洛冰河是真的抛下一切干扰和顾虑，全心全意地在厮杀。   
湍急的瀑流旁，洛冰河催动正阳剑，灵光流转之间，毫不客气的刺入了一只腾空跃起的独目青鱼的眼中。与此同时，另一把灵剑也呼啸而来，扎穿了怪鱼的鱼尾，速度甚至比正阳剑还要快一些。   
独目青鱼张开獠牙，口中竟然发出人一般的尖啸，掉进水里翻腾了一会，不动了。一颗念珠从青鱼体内浮出，朝着瀑布后的岩石而去。   
岩石旁边，一个白衣少年表情错愕，正是公仪萧，看见念珠向自己手上的珠串飘来，赶紧一伸手截住。   
洛冰河看了他一眼，抿了抿嘴，收回正阳剑，什么也没说，转身要走。   
公仪萧连忙叫住他：“洛公子！”把手中的珠子递过去，真诚地道：“独目青鱼要刺穿眼睛才能致命，这颗念珠应该是你的。”   
洛冰河不冷不热道：“判给你的念珠再给我，是舞弊。”   
公仪萧心中惭愧，叹道：“那这颗珠子就作废吧。”伸手一捏，将念珠在手中用灵力捏散。   
守在晶石镜前的前辈们纷纷感慨。这两位最瞩目的少年新秀，不仅修为高强，性情也如此磊落正直，实在是难得，修真界日后有望！   
沈清秋揉揉太阳穴。   
诸位啊……你们口中的两位少年英才，谁能想到曾一个成了修真界最大的对头，在魔界呼风唤雨，另一个更是还没来得及崭露头角，就直接半路挂了啊！   
晶石镜内，公仪萧捏碎念珠后，和洛冰河分头扬镳，更加谨慎小心的寻觅魔物的踪迹，有意不去猎杀那些弱小的魔物，将它们留给灵力低微的弟子。   
沈清秋看着公仪萧的背影，心里有点不是滋味。   
上辈子公仪萧的死，说起来是因他而起，这一世无论如何，都不能再让相同的事情发生了。   
时辰逐渐过去，高台上升起一轮明月，晶石镜里映照出的场景清晰度却没有受到什么影响，只不过是场景由白天变为了暗夜。   
夜晚人的目力受到影响，也就意味着更加的危险。然而由于不少魔物喜欢昼伏夜出，收获也比白天更为丰富。洛冰河的手腕上已经密密麻麻的排满了念珠，依然丝毫不显疲倦，凌厉挥剑刺杀的动作已经麻木，脸上更是毫无表情。   
沈清秋看着洛冰河独自一连解决了数只需要几人联手才能斩杀的高级魔物，直看得腮帮子发酸。   
洛冰河斩杀魔物的手段，虽然快，但也的确残忍。沈清秋在心里为遇到洛冰河的那些魔物暗掬一把辛酸泪。   
看了半天，他隐隐觉得，洛冰河的动作，不像纯是为了获得念珠，反而像是……在泄愤。   
泄愤？   
沈清秋想到这一点，握茶杯的手掌都抖了一下。   
他没有哪里招惹洛冰河吧？走之前甚至还被这小混蛋打劫了一次，洛冰河按理来说完全没有生气的理由。   
……其实细想一下，这一世的洛冰河，的确有些心思深沉，喜怒无常。沈清秋之前一直认为是孩子到了青春叛逆期，外加之前心中的恋慕一直说不出口，才会这样，但又总觉得不止如此。他曾经试图问过几次，洛冰河却并不愿意说，或者用其他的话题岔开，他也只好作罢。   
所以一直到现在，他也没有真正搞清楚，有时候洛冰河那种突然莫名其妙的情绪是哪里来的。   
沈清秋揉揉眉心，之前那种不好的感觉又升了上来，被他自己强行压了下去。   
他面前的那块晶石镜转移了视角，洛冰河的身影看不见了。算算时间，离最终的魔物大暴走开始，还有不到一个时辰。   
沈清秋突然想到了什么，鬼使神差的伸出手，将怀里的那个锦囊拿了出来。   
没想到，他只是轻轻一捏，之前一直被灵力封住的锦囊，居然自己解开了！   
一颗蓝莹莹的珠子滚在手心里，被擦得很亮。沈清秋只看了一眼，立马就认了出来。   
这玩意他不是没见过，几年前在山城携弟子历练，他和洛冰河在溪水中与井妖纠缠，曾在一片黑暗里，看到一点幽幽蓝光。   
沈清秋满身冷汗。   
这东西……是百岁嫿魍的眼珠啊操！！！！！！


	50. Chapter 50

（五十）  
沈清秋万万没有想到，洛冰河在闭关前郑重其事交给他，一直到现在才自动打开灵封的锦囊里，竟然是一只百岁嫿魍的眼珠。   
岳清源看着沈清秋突然陷入沉默，眼神凝滞犹如入定，右手紧握着放在腿上，关切问道：“清秋？可是身体不适？”   
沈清秋完全没有听到岳清源说了什么，脑子里飞快地把一切抽丝剥茧，越是细想，一颗心越是飞速地沉下去。   
在狂傲仙魔途的设定里，嫿魍之目有驱毒的功效，上了百岁的嫿魍的眼珠更是可以让使用者百毒不侵。当年打井妖副本的时候，他还亲口给众人科普过。百岁嫿魍虽然稀有珍贵，却凶悍异常，他其实私心里还偷偷可惜过，没能把这么好的副本奖励搞到手，最后也只能用结界封了了事。   
所以洛冰河是怎么得到它的？又是什么时候得到的？为什么偏偏突然要送这件东西给他？   
突然间，沈清秋脑子莫名地里闪过一个念头，“无可解。”   
不对，不可能。   
洛冰河并不知道自己会中无可解，也无法预料，是故也就不可能特意送他嫿魍之目来护身。更何况，在时间线上，他该中无可解的时间点早就过了，洛冰河如果真的知晓上一世的一切，完全没有必要到现在才给他。   
沈清秋刚果断否掉这个想法，与此同时，又有另一个相反的想法钻了出来。   
洛冰河……真的不知道吗？   
他中无可解的事件是魔族入侵，沈清秋抓住了这个时间结点，慢慢地往回想。刚回忆了片刻，脑中弦就是一紧，手脚一阵发僵。   
……他想起来了。洛冰河的确是去过嫿魍湖的结界的。   
当年在双湖城刷剥皮魔副本的时候，他为了挽救局面，不管不顾爆了一波灵力，结果很没面子地晕了几天不醒。醒来后，洛冰河并不在身边，而是前去嫿魍寒湖，名义是加固结界。他记得，这个任务还是洛冰河当初主动提起，毛遂自荐要去的。   
沈清秋当时并没有多想，但现在仔细回忆，怎么想都觉得这种举动，并不符合洛冰河那种动不动就不管不顾的性格。相处了这么久，他太了解洛冰河，上一世但凡自己出任务有所损伤，洛冰河立马能抛了所有魔族大小事务，赶来自己身边，而这一世自己受伤，站在洛冰河的角度上来说还是为他而受伤，洛冰河不可能为了一个并不紧急的任务，不等自己醒来就匆匆离开。   
除非真的有什么对于洛冰河来说格外重要的大事，且马上要发生，让他不敢有片刻缓慢。   
他心塞塞地在清静峰躺了几日后，便接到了魔族入侵副本的提示，正魔交锋三场，天锤长老被洛冰河击毙当场。那时候沈清秋也在震惊的众人之列，因为他印象里洛冰河虽然不会纵容天锤偷袭，但是这时候的洛冰河还处于善良正直的小白花时期，最可能做出的应该是出手训诫才对，而非决绝冷酷的将其直接击毙。   
除此之外，他还记得，洛冰河从嫿魍湖归来后，其实已经出现了走火入魔的情况。后来洛冰河战纱华铃时受伤，便是这个原因。   
沈清秋一旦开始回忆，索性从头到尾把所有的事情都撸了一遍。一旦有了个引线，便一路迸溅疑点重重的火花。   
……而且这些，好像全都在隐隐指向一个他想了很久，又被他掐灭了很多次的念头。   
沈清秋呆呆地看着手中的嫿魍眼珠，感觉有什么东西被慢慢地连接了起来，贯成一线。   
沈清秋手心阵阵发冷，一时间思绪极乱。一只手伸过来，温暖的指腹轻轻地搭了在他的手腕上。   
沈清秋抬头，对上岳清源满是担忧的目光。岳清源用灵力探查片刻，微微松了口气，仔细地看着他的脸，低声道：“清秋，你脸色很差，是不是出了什么事情？”顿了顿，又道：“无论何事，都不要担忧，我都与你一同。”   
沈清秋心中一暖，想对岳清源宽慰一笑，却发现根本无法扯起嘴角：“我……”   
不远处一位掌门突然站了起来，茶盏碎了一地。沈清秋面前的晶石镜这时发出滋滋响声，镜中映照出的画面突然漆黑一片！   
“怎么回事？？？那些是什么东西？！！！”   
“不好，是灵鹰！灵鹰被什么东西击杀了！！”   
“情况不对！我从没有见过这样的魔物！”   
高台上混乱一片，所有人都从座位上站起，岳清源面色一凛，几步上前，走到一面尚还能看见绝地谷情况的晶石镜前。   
只见镜中的绝地谷内，不知名的魔物潜行，原本不该出现在这里的凶恶魔物源源不断的从各处爬出，参会的弟子措手不及，纷纷抽剑惊慌抵挡，惨叫不断，伤亡惨重。   
沈清秋毫不迟疑，走到他身边，语速飞快：“掌门师兄，看来是有人将这些魔物投了进来，以待折损各派弟子新秀。眼下唯一妥当的方法是我们进入救援，结界不能开，不能再迟疑！”   
沈清秋觉得自己等不下去，有些事情，必须要与洛冰河说清。他已经隐隐意识到，洛冰河把这个锦囊给他，却到现在才让锦囊打开，似乎便是对他的一种提醒暗示。   
洛冰河在等他。   
等他第二次作出选择。   
岳清源眉头紧皱，沉声用内力对所有人道：“诸位，事情来不及细查，眼下最重要的是摆脱危机。我苍穹山愿率先入谷援救弟子，诸位如有此意，还请勿要迟疑。”说罢，手扶上腰间玄肃，沉静望向苍穹山众人。   
此举得到纷纷回应，毕竟能来参会的，许多都是各门派本届最出类拔萃的弟子，肩负门派期望，如果在这里折损了，实在令人不能不心疼。   
沈清秋走在岳清源身后，快要走到结界口的时候，岳清源突然回头，悄声对他道：“清秋，你果真无事吗？要不要和我一路？”   
沈清秋摇摇头，认真道：“掌门师兄，绝地谷处处需要救援，聚在一起，效率只怕不高。我这就要去找洛冰河，定会注意安全，掌门师兄也务必万事小心。”   
岳清源欲言又止，看了他一眼，终是没有开口，点了点头。   
沈清秋对他一礼，跃上修雅剑，瞬息间朝一个方向飞弛而去。   
在高处飞行，可以看见不少地方都浓烟滚滚，魔气浓郁。沈清秋衣袖灌满冷风，额发被吹得乱扬，也顾不上撩。在看到一条树林边的溪流的时候，在空中一收剑，握在手里，脚尖在一处树枝上一点，再往下一跃，无声地落在了溪边。   
沈清秋刚刚落地，便被眼前的景象给震在了原地。   
尸横遍野。   
不过，并不是人的尸体。   
沈清秋谨慎地迈了几步，发现诸如女怨缠，鬼头蛛一类的魔物的尸体到处横陈，或者挂在树上，或者扔在溪水里，绿色的血液溅得到处都是。此时此刻，除了偶尔有人的说话和抽泣声，附近的魔物都似乎受到震慑，不再靠近。   
不远处的树林里，一群弟子惊慌未定的聚在一起，看到沈清秋天神一样从天而降，立马眼神亮起，一窝蜂朝他拥了过来，围在他身边。  
“沈前辈，这，这到底是怎么回事啊……”   
“这么多的魔物！我们，我们根本打不过啊……”   
“呜呜呜呜我想出去，我要找师父……”   
“别哭了，你就知道哭！”   
沈清秋做了个噤声的手势，问道：“这里发生了什么？这些魔物的尸体都是怎么回事？”   
一个神志还算稳定的弟子答道：“之前我们走累了，师妹们想要在这片溪水里稍作沐足，没想到溪水里会有那种东西……后来魔物越来越多，大家又惊又怕，多亏了洛师兄保护了我们。这里的魔物，绝大多是洛师兄所杀。”   
沈清秋慢慢地抬起头，目光越过众人看去。   
洛冰河靠在一处阴影里，光华未褪的正阳剑斜抱在怀中，正在看着他。  
看到沈清秋目光看过来，洛冰河站直了身体，目光有一丝闪动，不辨情绪。慢慢抬起手，擦了擦下巴上溅到到一点鲜血。   
沈清秋用修雅剑柄指了一个方向，对惊魂未定的众弟子道：“诸位掌门前辈都已进入绝地谷救援，你们从这个方向走，没什么危险魔物，出了树林，就能与他们汇合了。”   
众人心神大定，顿时看到了平安出去的希望，也就不再犹豫，没受伤的扶起受伤的，没断腿的背起断腿的，立马出发。   
周围渐渐安静了下来，只听见溪水涔涔流动的声音。   
洛冰河慢慢走出来，轻声道：“师尊果真和我心有灵犀，不需要寻找，就知道弟子在此处。”


	51. Chapter 51

（五十一）  
听他这么说，沈清秋心里发堵，说不出的滋味，叹道：“若是真能心有灵犀就好了。”   
闻言，洛冰河眉睫轻颤，视线下移，落在沈清秋腰间的锦囊上，束口处没有灵流光芒，灵封已经解开了。   
洛冰河问道：“弟子送给师尊的礼物，师尊可还喜欢？”   
沈清秋手无意识摸上腰间，道：“很喜欢。”   
洛冰河点头道：“师尊喜欢就好。要是师尊不喜欢，反而要找弟子问个究竟，弟子就真的不知道该怎么办了。”   
他此时的神情语气，脆生青涩的少年气息尽褪，全然是当年魔尊偶尔闹便扭时的气质神态，在沈清秋眼里，不仅不觉得突兀，反而还有那么一丝的……亲切和怀念。   
沈清秋看着他，一言不发。洛冰河等了半刻，又道：“师尊不向我问究竟，也不要一句话都不说。有些话，师尊若是现在不说……”他顿了一下，道：“只怕等一下，就没有时间了。”   
沈清秋深吸一口气，道：“只有一件事。”   
沈清秋上前一步，伸出手，紧紧地抱住了他。然后，在洛冰河完全错愕住的目光里，毫不犹豫的亲了下去。   
在接吻这种事情上，沈清秋极少主动，无论是这一世还是上一世。但是这一次，他没有哪一次有过这么强烈的冲动，想要抱一抱，亲一亲洛冰河。   
明明是很简单的一件事，为什么每一次都要虚度上那么久的时间。   
洛冰河似乎还在发愣，直到沈清秋抚上他的脸，在他耳根处轻轻捏了一下，才猛然回神，双手回揽过去，湿舌狠狠撬开他的牙关。沈清秋闭上双眼，右手渐渐后移，纵容地扶在洛冰河后脑轻轻摩挲。   
讲真，要不是他俩站的地上血肉成河，脏污不已，几乎连落脚的地方都没有，他真的怀疑洛冰河会随时不顾场合，将他压在地上。   
两人亲吻了许久才分开，相互看着对方，都有些呼吸不稳，目光交织碰撞。   
半晌，沈清秋抬起袖子，一点点将他脸上还没擦净的血迹细心抹去。一想到洛冰河怀着上一世的记忆，默默隐忍不发，试图保护自己，努力做到不逾矩这么些年，沈清秋就心里发酸心疼不已，动作更加轻缓怜惜。   
洛冰河目不转睛地看着他，眸色渐渐变深。只是谁都还没来得及开口，一声震动天地的嚎叫突然在山谷内响起，层层回荡。   
沈清秋一听这个声音，心里就是咯噔一下。   
黑月蟒犀。   
这次为什么是黑月蟒犀！   
剧本说改就改，boss说换就换，这也太不负责任了吧！   
随着这声长鸣，他们脚下的地面也开始剧烈地震动了起来。洛冰河还抓着他的手，刚刚和缓了一些的眼神又沉了下去，还带着一丝丝意外。   
沈清秋沉声道：“小心了，黑月蟒犀能打开无间深渊。”   
洛冰河目视前方，平淡道：“师尊自然是什么都熟知于心的。”   
沈清秋觉得他语气古怪，刚要开口问，又是一阵更剧烈的地震。   
在不远处的深谷断崖上，突然蔓延出极其诡异的光芒，汹涌的魔气从崖底沸腾一样涌上来。无间深渊缓缓地打开，张开巨口迎接深渊之上的人。   
沈清秋在心里迅速合计了一下，如果boss是漠北君，的确麻烦。但是换了心智在畜牲水平，武力值尚还可以估计的黑月蟒犀，可就要简单得多了。以洛冰河这一世的水平，再加上自己，两个人联手，大概勉强能制服黑月蟒犀，而不需要洛冰河暴种。   
眼下的情况来看，只有先解决掉黑月蟒犀，才有时间和洛冰河好好说清楚眼下的情况。   
若是洛冰河不愿下无间深渊，也不至于暴露魔族身份，无法继续在修真界立足。那么之后的路虽然和上一世不尽相同，但至少也算坦途；要是洛冰河主动选择去无间深渊升级打怪，寻找金手指心魔剑……他也不会反对。   
大不了三年后等人回来就是。   
总之这一次，实在是比上辈子那剑拔弩张，灵魂拷问的情况要好上太多了。   
沈清秋轻轻呼出一口气，心中捏诀，修雅剑的灵光一亮，悬停在他脚下。   
沈清秋刚要踩上去，洛冰河突然转身，面向他：“这一次，师尊打算怎么做？”语气起伏不大，却不易察觉的握紧了手心。   
沈清秋一愣，下意识在心里组织语言。   
他只是稍微停顿了一下，洛冰河便立刻又转过了头。他轻轻勾了勾手指，修雅剑便倏忽回到了沈清秋腰间剑鞘里。   
洛冰河道：“有强敌当前，怎么能再让师尊挡在弟子面前？”   
他说完这句话，连仙剑也不用，身形一跃，朝着那处火光飞身而去，身影片刻间就远在视线之外。   
沈清秋当然不能让洛冰河独挡黑月蟒犀，想都没想，再次召出修雅就要追过去，手臂却被一只手用力一拽，差点没从剑上翻下来。   
沈清秋看清来人，顿时一股无名火，一剑柄怼过去：“你做什么！”   
尚清华鬼叫一声，一手捂住胸膛，一手犹死拽他衣袖：“瓜兄为何如此暴躁？我有一件很重要的事，现在就要和你说。现在。”   
沈清秋抱臂冷笑：“再晚一点，你的种马文男主要是夭折在了黑月蟒犀的铁蹄下，你是亲爹，就不心疼？”   
尚清华摆手道：“冰哥还不至于。男主都是有光环的。”说完，神色一正，道：“我发现，这个冰哥，很有问题。”   
他看着沈清秋，也不废话，开门见山，一字一顿的道：“他有你那一世的记忆。”   
沈清秋也看着他，毫无表情。   
尚清华打量他片刻，大惊：“操，你早就知道！”  
沈清秋慢慢地道：“不算早。估计比你晚一点。”   
他说一个字，就向尚清华靠近一点。尚清华下意识的后退，连忙道：“瓜兄先冷静，我也是没办法。”   
沈清秋怒视他：“你是怎么知道的！你早知道为什么不说！”   
完全是塑料同乡情！   
难不成尚清华虽然一直说不在乎，其实心里一直暗戳戳记恨自己一本大好种马文被变成了绿丁丁女频文，所以趁机打击报复一把？   
简直其心可诛！   
尚清华咽了口口水，整整衣服，道：“我其实早就想来找你，但是这段日子不知道怎么惹恼了漠北君，只好跟在他身边做苦役，很没有人权，也没办法和外界联系。都是苦主，彼此体谅一下嘛。”   
沈清秋道：“你是苦主，别扯上我。”压住心中烦躁，又问道：“这件事情，你是怎么知道的？”   
问题一出口，沈清秋突然发现，这么久来他一直忽略了另一个至关重要的问题———洛冰河又是怎么知道他有上一世记忆的？   
若说是猜出来的，凭借洛冰河的智商，不是不可能。但是此时面对尚清华，又存在另一种可能性了。   
向无间深渊的方向看了一眼，沈清秋心中一阵焦躁，咬牙道：“你赶紧说清楚。不然我保证，日后欺负你的可就不止漠北君了。”   
尚清华睁大眼睛瞪他：“瓜兄，我不信你如此不人道，掌门师兄不会放……”见沈清秋又一剑柄怼来，连忙躲闪：“你要先保证！”   
沈清秋：“保证什么？”   
尚清华道：“保证我说完之后，不会暴起激情杀人。”   
“……”沈清秋深吸两口气：“这个我不能保证。但你要是现在还不说，我倒是可以给你表演一下。”   
尚清华：“……好。你还记不记得，之前你我一起去参加绝地谷魔物审核，回来经过清静峰山门的时候，我们在说什么？”   
沈清秋回忆了一下：“在讨论洛冰河。”那时候他和打飞机围绕无间深渊的问题讨论一路，依旧没得出什么有建设性的解决方法，后来洛冰河出现在山门，才偃旗息鼓各自回家。   
尚清华点头道：“正是。你觉得凭冰哥的耳力，他会听不见吗？”   
沈清秋一怔，顿时手心冒汗，脚底发凉，否决道：“……不可能。那天之后他完全没有什么异样，也什么都没有问我。”   
尚清华叹了口气：“一个是上一世骗他好几次的师尊，一个是一打就招的……咳咳，师叔，你觉得，他问哪个会更有效率？”   
你还挺有自知之明！   
沈清秋没有任何吐槽的心思，一把抓住尚清华：“你和他说了什么？”   
尚清华：“那天他听到了什么，就要解释什么。那可是冰哥，骗他不会有好结果的。我只好从头说起，大致的和他讲了一讲我创作这本小说的剧情构架，啊，当然是上一世被你搅混了的构架，还顺带提了提我创作它的世界观和理念，大概就是如此了。”他叹道：“冰哥虽然聪明，但要和古人解释清楚这是怎么一回事，还要随时冒着被暴起杀死的风险，真是不容易。”   
沈清秋听得差点吐血。   
尚清华果然靠不住。这和里面填满了沙，一戳就漏个一干两净的绣花枕头有什么区别！   
沈清秋道：“系统，你和他说了吗。”   
尚清华道：“怎么可能避得开。其实我觉得这是好事，至少他知道上一世你翻脸的原因了，说不定还会觉得你受了逼迫，反过来心疼你……”   
沈清秋转身就走，尚清华连忙追上去：“卧槽你去做什么！”   
沈清秋不理他，唤出修雅，踩上就走。尚清华赶紧也召出仙剑，跟了上来。   
谷风猎猎里，尚清华听见沈清秋道：“我记得上次你问我，上一世最后悔的事情是什么。”   
尚清华没听清，扯着嗓子道：“你说啥？”   
沈清秋不语。   
那一次他回答的是，把洛冰河坑得太惨。但追根究底，其实上一世他最后悔的事情，是骗洛冰河太多。没想到好不容易有重来一次的机会，他还是犯了同样的错。   
若是早早说了，也不会彼此相隔这些年，也不会让洛冰河一次次陷入痛苦之中。   
断崖边，庞大的巨兽轰然倒地，口中巨蟒已被斩首，那似弯月的角连根折断，形状极其惨烈。   
沈清秋的目光从黑月蟒犀身上移开，向山崖边移去。   
洛冰河执剑站在崖边，满身鲜血脏污，衣摆残破，发髻在打斗中散开，青丝随风而扬，正阳剑却还是完好的，被主人虎口裂开的手握住。额间光滑一片，眼眸依然是深黑色，没有丝毫异样。   
在他的身后，无间深渊混杂着着无穷的诡异魔气和鬼怪的哀鸣尖叫，扭曲猩红的光映在他脸上身上，使他整个人看起来更加可怖，身形更加飘摇无依。   
沈清秋强压住心里的情绪，对他伸出一只手，语气尽量冷静温和：“冰河，过来。走到我这边来。”   
洛冰河的目光扫了一眼刚刚落地收剑的尚清华，轻轻的笑了一下。   
他道：“看来这一次，师尊是真的什么都知道了。”   
洛冰河握紧了正阳剑，剑身立刻光华流转，是极纯正的灵力。   
洛冰河似是十分真切的问道：“可这一次，师尊要用什么理由，让我下去呢？”   
沈清秋看着他，一字一句认真道：“你可以不下去。”   
闻言，洛冰河似有触动，努力维持的冷静也有些溃散。他目露伤心：“师尊，以前只要我不高兴，你总是来哄我。用好听的话，好听的条件。有时候我信了，可是有时候又不敢相信。”   
他盯着沈清秋，慢慢地道：“上一世我总是在害怕，怕上一刻师尊还在与我言笑晏晏，但其实不过是虚与委蛇，下一刻就能为什么事情弃了我，或者为了什么而对我失望。”   
沈清秋心如刀割，道：“冰河，这一次，师尊不是在哄你。”   
洛冰河眉睫颤抖，道：“师尊可知我为什么怕你失望？”  
见沈清秋上前一步，他又后退了一步，颤声道：“我怕再次见到师尊在无间深渊前看我的眼神。在那三年里，不，在那之后的每日每夜，我都能梦到那个场景。每次惊醒，我都……痛不如死。”他猛地闭了闭眼，接着道：“我恨我自己为什么如此不济，要是我再强一点，是不是就不会被发现魔族身份，或者若是我再强一些，是不是就不用走魔道的路，就不用被师尊唾弃。我又恨师尊为什么要对我失望，丝毫不念师徒多年的情分。”   
他道：“师尊不是一直问我，为什么要不顾性命的修炼，甚至不惜走火入魔？”   
沈清秋还有什么不明白的。   
洛冰河的目的，便是希望自己能够不露魔相，也能打败漠北君，不用走上一世相同的路。   
沈清秋的心中已经疼的说不出话，狠狠咬了嘴唇一下，才道：“若是为师早知道缘由……”   
若是早知道，若是早知道，可是却已经没有“若是”。  
洛冰河目光渐渐变化，咬牙道：“可是我却突然发现，原来那些让我日日夜夜煎熬的一切，全都是假的。我做的一切，对师尊来说可能就像个笑话。师尊原本就不在乎我是魔是人，待我好是假的，待我恶也是假的。师尊全都不在乎。我对师尊而言，究竟算什么？”   
他说到此处，眼泪不断滚滚流出，和脸上血迹混杂，格外凄惨：“师尊，我宁愿你对我说失望，把我打进无间深渊里去。”   
沈清秋努力的平复着呼吸，再次向洛冰河伸出手：“冰河，别说了，过来。为师带你回清静峰。”   
洛冰河盯着他的手，勉强勾了勾嘴角，摇了摇头。   
他目露伤感，道：“师尊，我若是不进无间深渊，你又要怎么办呢？”   
断崖外有人声和御剑的风声，派首掌门们都发现了此处不平凡的动静，渐渐都赶了过来。   
洛冰河抬起头，最后看了沈清秋一眼，将正阳剑放在脚边。然后往后一大步，坠了下去。   
沈清秋猝不及防，想都没有想，猛地向前，也跟着一跃而下。   
他是真的什么都没有考虑，只知道以洛冰河这种心理状态下，若是真的进入无间深渊，能否出得来，那就未必了。   
耳边风声刺耳，衣袍被吹得向上飞扬，沈清秋勉力抓住了洛冰河的手。在他完全错愕的目光里，微微一笑：“这一次，师尊不会放开你了。”   
洛冰河似乎停滞了一秒，目光不辨悲喜。他轻声道：“可是这一次，我却要放开师尊了。”   
沈清秋心中狠狠一震，接着便被全力一掌拍在身上，顿时一股强大的魔气将他往上拖去。   
迅速上升间，只看见洛冰河额上的天魔印若隐若现，人却加速坠了下去。   
片刻，沈清秋重重摔在崖上，耳边嗡嗡作响，似乎是尚清华在不断喊他。眨了眨眼，一口鲜血吐了出来。


	52. 【番外】（洛冰河视角）

(01）  
洛冰河茫然地睁开眼睛，一点天光正从残破的屋顶漏下来。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，醒来不是幻花宫柔软宽大的床榻，身边亦没有那个最亲密重要的人。洛冰河眨眨眼，神志还没有完全反应过来，本能却依稀记得这个地方。  
环堵萧然的屋子，从没补全过的窗，旧锅破灶，草席土塌。  
……这是他前十年的苦涩折磨的年幼人生中，曾每日得过且过的地方。  
为什么他会在这里？  
洛冰河皱了皱眉，站起身来，视线却不同寻常的低矮了许多。走出破小的院子，来到那条溪水边，撞入眼帘的是少年瘦弱孤零，衣衫破旧的倒影。  
洛冰河脚冰冷，脸色一瞬间变得惨白。  
不可能是因为修炼失误，而撞入了一个自己的梦境。这些年他造梦的本事，这世上已无人能出其右，自然一眼便能看出其中差别。  
这分明就是再真实不过的现世。  
也就是说，一夕之间，时光倒退，他回到了最初的地方，一无所有。  
也没有师尊。  
不可能，他不信。  
为什么会变成这样？！  
他竟然回到了过去？！  
在那一瞬间，洛冰河觉得老天在和他开一个很大的玩笑。千万种情绪积压在胸口，濒临崩溃。  
这算什么？？凭什么？？？  
凭什么他历尽了人生的苦，尝遍了最痛苦的爱不得与恨别离，在无尽的深渊里咬牙一点点煎熬苦忍，又挨过了五年凄惨等候，可为什么最后他终于等来了甘甜，却在一夕之间，从头再来。  
那日，洛冰河从夕阳满天，一直站到了夜露深重。  
十岁少年的身体单薄孱弱，洛冰河的手已经冷得没有知觉，心却一点点的从麻木迟钝里找回些许热度。  
他想到了师尊。  
他不能垮下去，绝对不能。他已经承受过太多折磨，万事万物在他眼中已毫无分别，唯有对沈清秋的那颗心还是炙热的，只要师尊还在这世上，他就必须要过下去。  
没错，纵然时光倒流，师尊却还在这世上。  
只是……不认识他了而已。  
（02）  
洗衣妇的坟泥土未干，想来是新丧。时间过去太久了，洛冰河已经想不起当初的悲伤的情绪，只是说不出的压抑惆怅。  
将那座新坟稍稍修整，他走上街头巷尾，满街议论纷纷，都谈论一件事———修真界第一门派苍穹山派正招收新弟子，无论出身地位，凡自认有灵根者，皆可去试炼。  
还记得当年，他刚刚埋葬了养母，正是在满心悲伤不知何去何从之时，听见的这个消息，一时冲动热血，从此人生便彻底改变。  
而这一次，洛冰河又从这个至关重要的转折再次开始了。  
站在苍穹山的崖底时，洛冰河往上望去，几乎是一眼便看见悬崖边青衣执扇的那个身影。  
这么多年，师尊似乎都没有什么改变，站在那里的时候一直如同修竹一般，不染凡尘，出尘夺目。  
虽然对师尊已经无比熟悉，但是每次看见，洛冰河心中依然总是忍不住的震动，渗出一种微妙的欣悦。  
沈清秋站在苍穹山仙气飘然的众人间，面色冷淡，也在往下注目。有那么一瞬间，洛冰河差点以为自己与师尊的目光对上了，连忙低头，奋力的挖起脚下的土来，用力到虎口作痛也不松懈，心里也在颤抖不止。  
师尊，你若看见了我，就再多看我几眼吧。  
同时，他试着暗暗运用心法调用灵力，虽然稀薄，居然真的让他运起了些许。有了灵力的助力，手上的动作便更加得心自如。  
洛冰河全心全意的专注了起来，竟然丝毫没有注意到周围环境的变化，等到他终于觉得有些吵闹时，抬起头，沈清秋天人一般降下来的风姿正好落在眼里。  
心跳剧震。  
沈清秋是为他下来的。  
那一瞬间，洛冰河看着沈清秋脸上淡淡的笑意，甚至错觉眼前的人便是已经与他同床共枕多年，最亲密无间的那个人。  
被眼前场景狠击心脏，纵然不想在一开始就给师尊留下娇气的印象，洛冰河却还是忍不住，泪水滚滚而落。  
受尽委屈，洛冰河此时很想将眼前人一把抱住，亲吻他，一如既往的讨求属于他的安慰。  
但是洛冰河站定在那里，除了伸出手牵住沈清秋一根手指之外，什么也没有做。  
有很多事情，他还不能做。在日后的很长一段时间里，他都要克制住，什么也不能做。  
等待这件事，早就变成洛冰河不得不接受的一种习惯。  
（03）  
在回清静峰的那条路上，沈清秋看他跟在身后走的艰难，对他伸出一只手。语气温柔，神色关怀，和当年毫不手软泼下滚烫茶水的那个人判若两人。  
一举一动，都是他最熟悉的样子。  
洛冰河隐隐的感觉到，这一世，似乎又一个不一样的开始了。  
洛冰河有一瞬间的恍惚，那两个字便不受控脱口：“师尊。”  
沈清秋从容的身形仿佛僵了一下，又仿佛并没有。  
在这之后的很多次，洛冰河都有这样的错觉，觉得有时师尊对与自己的言行似有所感，却不肯过分流露。  
很多年后他想，那么多次，如果他能有一次抓住线头，奋力不顾的去扯去拉，直到看到真相为止，是不是一切就会完全不同了。  
洛冰河惯于刨根问底，尤其在面对沈清秋的时候。但上一世便是因为这个原因，导致他对师尊逼迫良多，造成难以挽回的后果，这一世洛冰河不愿再如此，所以大多数的时候都强行忍住，不去问，不去管。  
洛冰河安慰自己，没关系，只要师尊一直在自己身边就好了。  
再次回到在清静峰修炼的时光，洛冰河每日白衣整洁干净，长发规矩高束，把从前学的东西一点点拾起来。其实也无所谓拾起，那些心法剑术他早就滚瓜烂熟，一把木剑也能使地矫若游龙。清静峰的典籍，沈清秋看过的没看过的他全都读过，且早就印刻在心。  
他要捡回来的，不过是修为而已。  
对于这一切，沈清秋却丝毫不知，亲手为他注解基础心法，甚至还在竹舍前辟了一块空地，每日拿一根修长竹枝，一遍遍教他最简单的剑招。  
不得不承认，这一世的师尊……的确是对自己颇为上心的。  
朝夕相处多年，洛冰河早就摸清楚了自家师尊的脾性喜好，是故每日都寻着由头去缠沈清秋，哪怕是听他讲解那些最简单的心法，洛冰河都丝毫不觉得乏味。  
有时候他甚至故意装笨，为的就是看见师尊那虽然略微无奈，却没有一丝不耐烦的温和神情。他知道师尊并不会因此厌恶他，而这样就能和师尊多待些时刻，多好。  
他刻意装作不懂的样子，在沈清秋一遍遍解释后，故意露出沮丧挫败的神情，这时沈清秋的手便会摸到自己头上来，安慰性质的抚摸十分温暖，足以让洛冰河高兴一日。  
说来奇怪，他早就和师尊做过了爱人间一切最亲密的事情，可如今沈清秋只是摸摸他的头，他还是能激动得心跳加速，仿佛自己真的变回了当年的少年，因师尊一个最简单的举动便能出神回味半天。  
（04）  
清静峰上似水流年的时光，洛冰河时常觉得如同梦境。  
除了深夜时，总会刻骨思念那个会将自己抱入怀中温柔亲吻额头，虽然平日淡淡，但偶尔也会说说情话的沈清秋之外，洛冰河觉得这是一场干净的美梦。  
自己似乎已经很久没有拥有过这样平静的生活了。  
三年深渊熬炼，五年绝望等待，即使是和师尊在一起之后，也常常事务缠身，在幻花宫和魔界之间辗转，再也不能像少年时那样，简简单单的每日守着沈清秋，两人之间什么也没有发生过。  
被打回原地从头再来的刻骨不甘渐渐的淡去，洛冰河觉得，从头再来一次，似乎也没有那么糟糕。  
然而这场干净的美梦，却在一日突然被狠狠打破了。  
山城历练，遇险千钧一发时，洛冰河几乎是不假思索地推开了自己的师尊，却在之后被拖入了水中。  
刚一入水，洛冰河立刻就感受了这种妖物的厉害与难缠，一阵心惊。一边努力与之周旋，一边在心里暗暗祈望师尊千万不要为自己入水。  
然而他刚刚这样想完，周围的水流便是一震，沈清秋的身影在不远处浮沉，面容紧张，目光在一片混乱中寻找着自己。  
洛冰河还没来得及觉得心中暖热，便看见修雅剑从沈清秋手里失手脱了出去，接着无数的头发趁机向他缠去。  
洛冰河看得心急如焚，可身边纠缠的嫿魍头发层层缠绕围堵，他根本没办法靠去。看沈清秋的身影越沉越深，洛冰河突然生出了一种强烈的恐惧，简直快要急疯。  
自上一世千万般劫难后，他无法忍受师尊在他眼前遇险，一点点危险都不能。  
突然，一种强烈的灼烧感从他的身体里升起，即使周围的水温冰冷，洛冰河也觉得自己仿佛快要烧起来。伴随着这种感觉的，是突然生出的强大的力量。洛冰河太知道该要怎么调遣这份力量，本能一样地一掌魔力推出，震退嫿魍后，他不顾一切的游去抓住了沈清秋的手。  
沈清秋的情况比他想象的好些，看来方才只是被纠缠住难以脱身，伸来抱住他的手依旧很有力量，在水底对他微微一笑，用口型对他说：“别怕。”  
被沈清秋抱住往上浮的过程，灵力和魔气同时在洛冰河体内左冲右撞。他难受得生不如死，却紧紧咬牙死忍，不肯露一丝痕迹。  
与此同时，洛冰河的心也如置冰窟。  
他体内的魔族血脉就这样毫无预兆的被唤起，差一点在师尊的面前，像在无间深渊前那样现出魔相。  
如果刚才真的……  
洛冰河不敢去想。  
深夜躺在沈清秋身边，洛冰河心神无法宁静，入眠之时，梦魔果然寻迹而来，企图将他和师尊双双拉入梦境。  
不愿师尊在梦境中受伤，洛冰河不得不再次遣用残余的魔力，与梦魔拉锯，到底护了师尊周全。  
而这次使用魔力的后果，便又是剧烈的灵魔二气相冲撞的痛苦。  
沈清秋已经入眠，睡得却并不安稳，这样松松抱着自己，还在输送灵力。  
洛冰河怕因自己而导致师尊不得安眠，便悄悄挣脱出去，轻轻在那光洁额头上一亲，给他盖好被子，自己却了无睡意。   
梦魔定会再来。  
而再一次面对梦魔的时候，就是他要做出选择的时候。那便是这一世，究竟还要不要修炼入魔。  
（05）  
上一世，洛冰河心中曾有过一个十分强烈的想法。  
他要变强。  
因为只有变强，才能够把自己想要的东西，想要的人，牢牢抓在手里。  
小时候，洛冰河想要的是温饱和体面；初入清静峰，他想像一个寻常少年人那样活得不卑不亢。后来他的眼中逐渐被那个青色身影占据，洛冰河想要的东西，便再也没有变过。  
那种心情那样执拗，那样强烈，那样奋不顾身。  
他当年下定决心修炼魔族心法，不过是为了有朝一日能与师尊站在同样的地位上，才有胆量和底气将那一份多年心事说出口；后来二人决裂，无间无间深渊归来，洛冰河竟变本加厉。无论是魔界还是幻花宫，若是可能，甚至是整个修真界，他都要收入囊中，只要能因此抓住师尊的一角衣袖，让他无从离开，洛冰河什么都可以做。  
可是当师尊在埋骨岭与他相拥在一起时，在他耳边低声又真切地说的那些话，让洛冰河心里第一次产生了动摇。多年以来，他一直将自己遭受的痛苦归罪于自己的不够强大，可突然有那么一天，他隐隐的发现，好像一切并不是这样的。  
原来自己即使不够强，也还是有人愿意要自己的。  
黑暗混沌的埋骨岭里，他们二人紧紧相拥着准备共赴黄泉的时候，洛冰河也曾有那么一瞬间想过：要是当初他不曾修魔就好了。  
要是他当年没有接过那本魔族心法，现在的他可能还在清静峰上与师尊朝夕平凡相伴，或许等到有那么一日，再一起携手归隐。而不是像现在这样，多年等待好不容易等来两心相贴的美好温存，却须臾就要失去了。  
当年生死一瞬间的想法，老天果真给了他这样一个机会。  
想到这里，洛冰河心里的天平逐渐倾倒，后来梦魔果然多次试图入侵他的梦境，皆讪讪无功而返。  
这一世他与梦魔的唯一的一次交谈，还是在几年后双湖城的那场剥皮魔事故之后。  
“小子狂妄，老夫自降身份，多次欲与你在梦中来往，你都置之不理，不给老夫赔罪也罢了，竟有脸叫老夫去给一个来路不明的疯女人造梦？！”  
洛冰河不为所动，道：“前辈今日帮我这个忙，前辈日后若有所求，我也不是不可以答应。”  
梦魔气得吹胡子瞪眼睛，一团黑雾幻化不止：“这便是你求老夫的态度？”  
洛冰河态度没有丝毫改变，道：“前辈不是也有求于我？既然都有所求，我何必要卑躬屈膝。”  
梦魔哼了一身：“恭谦敬长，你那师父看着是个谦谦君子，教出来的徒弟着实和这四个字八杆子打不着，徒有虚名。”不顾洛冰河变冷的脸色，又道：“你这小子不简单。身上的修为不简单，心思更是不简单。我若是助了你，你再翻脸不认，又给老夫吃闭门羹，老夫又要找谁去说理？”  
洛冰河微微一笑：“前辈要恢复肉身，非我不可，我要造梦，却还另有他法。前辈为什么不孤注一掷？”  
那团翻滚的魔息凝滞了一瞬：“你怎么知道老夫要恢复肉身？”  
洛冰河反问道：“前辈如今这样，难道还有别的所求吗？”  
梦魔沉默了一会，终于叹道：“你让我给她造什么梦？”  
洛冰河轻轻吸了一口气：“要她看一段之前不知道的往事。”  
（06）  
关于师尊那段从未与他提及的往事，上一世金兰城中秋海棠现身，洛冰河便立即在之后就探得知晓。  
在映照往昔的梦境之中，洛冰河看着那个目光阴狠，浑身染血的少年，突然觉得不真实。除了容貌外，他无论如何也无法将二人联系在一起。  
不。不可能。  
他们怎么会是一个人？！  
洛冰河看着那个手起刀落，浑身沐血在宅院里一路冲撞杀人的少年，立马就产生了这个近乎于直觉的想法。  
一时间，居然没有震惊与心痛，只有深切的陌生。  
但又怎会不是一个人？还记得上一世他刚来的那四年，师尊身上……的确是有眼前这人的影子在的。  
洛冰河隐隐觉得这其中发生了什么，却又无从查起。  
在和梦魔解释理由时，洛冰河道：“她是师尊的故人，我不杀她，却也不想让她继续纠缠陷害师尊。想来想去，不如让她自己看清真相，自生自灭。”  
梦魔依他所言去做，在这之后，秋海棠便如人间蒸发一般，再不见消息。  
而接下来一系列的事情发展，令洛冰河无暇他顾。  
算算时间，离魔族入侵的日子已经不远。这两年洛冰河查阅典籍，甚至借着取卷宗的机会偷偷进入过穹顶峰上的苍穹山藏书阁，终于查清嫿魍的来龙去脉，确定了嫿魍之目的确有解毒功效，上了百岁的嫿魍之眼，更是能解开诸如无可解这一类的罕世魔族奇毒。  
之前他主动自荐去嫿魍寒湖检查结界，正是这个原因。  
临行前，洛冰河轻轻推开竹舍的门，趁着无人，在昏睡几日还未醒的沈清秋额上轻轻一吻，心疼和不舍几乎要溢出心脏。  
师尊醒来后看不见自己，定是要失望了吧。  
能否杀死婳魍，洛冰河心中并没有胜算。  
若是他还有曾经的修为，猎杀一只百岁婳魍，并不需要费多少功夫，然而这次，洛冰河却几乎将性命都丢在了寒湖之中。  
浸在寒湖中与婳魍小心周旋，在几乎就要得手的时候，突然混乱的内力却令洛冰河的动作凝滞了一瞬。  
便是这一瞬，原本已受到重创的婳魍潜入了深深的湖底，令他彻底错失了良机。  
从湖水中艰难的爬上来，洛冰河浑身湿透，脸色比湖水还要冰冷。  
不知道为什么，曾经无论他是强是弱，命运似乎总会在这种事情上帮他，多少次孤注一掷，他都曾功成身退，如愿以偿。  
而这一次却不灵验了。  
刚才为了猎杀婳魍，在最危险的时刻不惜动用了体内本有的魔力，此刻暴蹿的两股不同内力在他的身体里汹涌，洛冰河难受的蜷在湖水边，握紧了拳头。  
在剧烈的痛苦里，一瞬灵犀突然从他的脑海中闪过。  
（07）  
那一次，洛冰河受了不轻的伤，回到清静峰时，宁婴婴看到他的脸色，捂着嘴顿时就要叫，洛冰河对她做了个噤声的动作，对她道：“师姐，别告诉师尊。”  
宁婴婴睁大眼睛：“阿洛你，你要瞒着师尊？”  
洛冰河点点头：“师尊会担心。”  
宁婴婴气得跺脚：“你怎么不怕师尊生气！”  
洛冰河道：“只要师姐不告诉师尊我回来了，瞒过这几日，师尊便看不出来了。”  
宁婴婴瞪他半晌，道：“你也不用躲躲藏藏啦，师尊现在根本就看不见你。掌门师伯外出，师尊在穹顶峰帮他处理事务呢。”  
洛冰河微微一愣，点了点头，转身要走，宁婴婴却突然叫他，神情欲言又止。  
“阿洛，你还是去见一见师尊吧。你不等他醒来就离山，这几天师尊其实心里……心里……”  
洛冰河觉得被一把小刀扎进了心口，来回搅弄。  
可若是告诉了师尊自己受伤的实情，对战天锤时，师尊定不会派自己出战，又不知会生出什么意想不到的变故。  
这一世，洛冰河绝不会再让变故发生。  
这一次对上天锤的时候，洛冰河没有手软，在对方准备偷袭之时，闪身上去，直接一掌击碎了对方的天灵盖。  
……这便是他倒在寒湖畔时，想通的一点。  
与其事事谨防，不如干脆让这件事不曾发生。  
洛冰河其实已经很不好受，内伤闷闷作痛，一口瘀血积压在胸口，无比地想听得师尊几句柔声安慰，被摸一摸头，将温和的灵力送进自己体内。  
他走到沈清秋身边，目光又温柔又明亮。  
没想到，沈清秋却似心不在焉一样，简单对他吩咐了一句，便头也不回地御剑而去。  
洛冰河仿佛被打了一闷棍，几乎打出他心头淤积的那口血来。  
（08）  
在洛冰河的掌心和心口，曾分别各有一道疤痕。  
他并不是习惯了伤害自己，而是想要抓住一切和师尊有关的事情，哪怕是伤痕也甘之如饴。  
况且，他那时在心里一直抱着一种隐秘的幻想——要是他不让伤疤消失，若是师尊看见了，不知会不会有片刻心疼，或是片刻懊悔。  
这种幻想就像是一种快感，一点的萤火之光，照他在无尽的黑暗里，硬撑着走下去。  
纱华铃的红绫最后一次卷过来的时候，洛冰河一念之差，便没有躲。  
那一次受伤昏迷后，洛冰河在梦境中被梦魔一番诘责。只是心中下定了决心，便对梦魔的话不为所动。  
唯有最后那一番话，在他心里掀起波澜。  
“前尘种种，你真的一切都弄清楚了？”  
洛冰河那时的回答是：“我信他。”  
上一世他与师尊解开心结，最后携手同归，便已打算不再问那些他心里其实还没有解开的诸多疑问。  
从梦境中睁开眼，沈清秋正坐在他床边，目光里是不掩饰的深切担忧和心疼。  
洛冰河和那双眼睛对视，一瞬间便心中悸动，呆呆地听沈清秋柔声对他说，已为他要到了万剑峰选剑的资格，除此之外，竹舍的偏室也已为他准备好，随时可以住进来。  
被那双温暖手臂抱在怀里的时候，洛冰河觉得一切都太美好了，巨大的喜悦幸福滋味狠狠地撞击在他心上，整个人都如在云端。  
与之相比，之前受的伤痛和委屈，便简直轻如鸿毛，不值一提。  
（09）  
洛冰河拿到了正阳剑后，凭借心中早就滚瓜烂熟的各路剑法心法，修为的提升几乎一日千里。  
而每晚入眠时，心上人就在一墙之隔，每日师尊第一个看见的人便是自己，二人的关系也因此亲近不少。在那段日子里，他竟然觉得师尊对他的亲近之感，反而更像是两人许多年后在一起时的样子。  
洛冰河为此心情十分快乐，连带看着清静峰上的那些弟子们也顺眼了许多，平日与明帆争宠，被百战峰的弟子围堵切磋，心中也没有那么厌恶，反而将其视为一种乐趣。  
唯一有一点，那就是随着他年岁渐长，少年人血气丰盛的身体里那种特殊滋味，也逐渐开始有燎原之势。  
他每日躺在师尊一墙之隔的地方，心中的煎熬几乎要将自己烧毁。他记得以前的自己，曾为此跳过冷水坑，在师尊面前丢尽脸面，而这一次若是再遇上那样的情况，或许自己只有去跳清静峰后山的那座悬崖才好。  
于此同时，正阳剑给他带来的灵力修为的提升，令他身体里灵魔两种内力的不平衡越来越明显，走火入魔的次数也越来越多。  
前世洛冰河曾经用容器的方式引渡体内过剩的魔气，这种方法，这一世却不能再用。  
面对这种状况，洛冰河根本没有办法，却绝不能停止提升自己的修为。  
为了无间深渊的那一战，他绝对不能停下来。  
关于无间深渊，洛冰河早已有了决断，那就是努力在十七岁前，将自己的灵力修为恢复至接近当年的巅峰水平，那么不露魔相击败漠北，就不是难事。  
仙盟大会结束，他依然可以与师尊一起回清静峰，与师尊相守相伴。  
蛰伏的魔族血脉蠢蠢欲动，在他每次境界提升时都趁虚而入，在周身左突右走，企图占据他的全身灵脉。  
每一次，洛冰河都痛得浑身颤抖，眼前几乎不能视物。  
纵然不愿让师尊发觉自己的狼狈，却还是被撞破了几次。到最后，沈清秋几乎是疾言厉色地在警告他要循序渐进，不准莽撞。  
洛冰河嘴上答应，心里却一阵酸涩。  
不能莽撞这四个字，是洛冰河在这些年里告诫自己最多的一个字。  
不能莽撞，师尊会生气。  
不能莽撞，会唐突了师尊。  
不能莽撞，师尊会看出不对劲。  
然而，在那个初冬的深夜里，他在竹榻上被师尊紧紧抱住，被周身熟悉的气息包裹的时候，这么多年负隅顽抗的理智却终于断了线。  
这一次，洛冰河没有再去跳什么冷水坑，或是后山的悬崖。  
和师尊终于嘴唇相贴的时候，那种熟悉的感觉几乎令他落泪。  
沈清秋的震惊，无法接受，都在洛冰河的预料之中。但洛冰河却能感觉到，师尊看自己的目光里有各种情绪，甚至有隐隐的心疼，却独独没有反感和厌恶。  
（10）  
对于情爱这件事，洛冰河并不敢强求，却也不曾后悔那晚的唐突。  
有时候他甚至会想，要是师尊在得知自己心意的情况下，是否还会狠得下心来，将自己推入无间深渊中。  
洛冰河早就学会如何示弱装可怜，每日如常为沈清秋做饭，替他将一切处理地井井有条，并不逾矩。只是每日看向沈清秋的目光里，却带着一丝失魂落魄和隐隐期望。  
沈清秋每每与他这样的目光接触，总是下意识躲闪，言行举止之间，甚至有躲避他的意思。  
洛冰河何其敏锐，感觉出师尊虽然避他，却并无恶意，那双向来波澜不惊的眸子里，甚至有一丝心乱的神色。  
洛冰河期冀又大胆的想，师尊是不是也有那么一点喜欢自己呢。  
洛冰河陷在这种突然决堤的情爱里无法自拔，直到那一日，他一人坐在清静峰山门外的山石上，静静望着来路出神，却无意间听到了一段对话。  
便是那段对话，从此彻底颠覆了他的整个人，整颗心。  
洛冰河坐在树枝掩映的山石上，沈清秋和尚清华二人并肩坐在一辆马车外缓缓而来，两人相谈正切，没有人驾车，任马车自己缓慢的沿着漫长的山路前行。  
洛冰河抿了抿嘴，看着师尊脸上是极少见的随意神情，心中更是不悦。凝神谛听，竟然让他听见了一段十分不同寻常的对话。  
内容与他有关，虽然大部分内容洛冰河都听得云里雾里，直觉却告诉他，这其中藏着一个他不知道，师尊也绝不会告诉他的极大秘密。  
一路听下去，洛冰河心里竟然升起一种强烈的恐惧感。  
这种恐惧之心，超过了好奇之意，即使之后与师尊两情相悦，那种梦一样的喜悦之情，也没能冲去他心中想要得知这个秘密的迫切。  
（11）  
两人在一起之后，沈清秋主动提出，要带他在双湖城游赏散心。  
这几日心中萦绕的心结被暂时抛开，洛冰河看着穿了一身白衣的沈清秋，几乎移不开眼睛。  
歌楼上房内，月色极好。两人借着酒意，地上榻间，一晌贪欢。  
心迷意乱的时候，洛冰河想，要是能一直如此就好了。什么秘密也好，无间深渊也好，他都不愿去想，不愿去管了。  
他所做的一切努力，承受的一切煎熬，不都是为了能与师尊这样相守相伴吗？  
然而他刚刚产生了这种想法，那个秘密却突然撞到了他眼前，狠狠地撞破了他两世的梦。  
“你师尊和你一样，你们都活了两世。”  
“洛师侄，我这样说你懂不懂，若是有那么一本书，写着一个世界里的一批人，还有这个世界里发生的一切事情，突然有一天，这本书里的世界突然不再是纸上的文字，而变成真的了，你相不相信。”  
“我和沈……你师尊，的确是同乡，这个同乡嘛，又不是一般所说的那个意思。我是写这本书的人，你师尊是读这本书的人，总之是这本书中世界之外的人。”  
“啊，言下之意就是，你们，除了我和他之外的你们，都是这本书中世界里的人。洛师侄你就比较不一样了，你是这本书的主角，有光环加持的。”  
“这个世界上有什么，会发生什么，我们都了如指掌，毕竟熟悉这本书嘛。哦对，你师尊可是忠实读者，这本书的魔物系统他能倒着背下来。”  
“按理来说，我们的确是像先知一样的存在，但是人在屋檐下，不能不低头，我们也很惨的。迫于系统的淫威，不能随便乱走剧情，还得做牛做马……系统是什么意思？师侄你就理解成  
管理这本书的神仙好了，还是不太讲理的那种，动不动就扣分，不完成规定任务，分分钟威胁要回城重造的那种。”  
“回城？回城的意思就是，这个世界的身份已死，被遣送回原来的那个世界，再也不回来了。”  
………  
尚清华絮絮叨叨，眉飞色舞，洛冰河呆滞麻木的听着，觉得仿佛有无数根寒针，四面八方向他扎过来，无处遁逃，只能被明明白白的扎在心口上，分不清滋味。  
待到尚清华走后，在湖静风软的凉亭里，洛冰河才渐渐觉出冷来。  
蛰伏的天魔血脉在主人心神大乱时又开始暴蹿，洛冰河痛哼也不发出一声，蜷缩在凉亭的一角，感受一阵阵的凌迟。  
方才，洛冰河问的最后一句话是：“若是我不去无间深渊，师尊会怎么样？”  
尚清华道：“说不清楚。总之下场很惨吧。”  
说这句话的时候，尚清华第一次抬头和他对视，眼里没有玩笑意味。  
洛冰河轻声道：“我知道了。”  
天魔血脉再次侵蚀他的时候，洛冰河并没有去压制。他不知道自己这么些年刻苦修炼，压制天魔血所受的痛苦，有什么意义，那个人根本就不在乎。  
如此说来，曾经师尊其实是没有骗他的。  
师尊是真的不在乎人魔之分。他是魔也好，人也好，在师尊心里都是一样的。  
一样不过是书中之人！  
洛冰河低低地笑了起来，擦了擦脸上的烫热液体。然后闭上眼睛，像之前无数次那样，努力汇聚精神，潜心调息，将暴走的血脉再一次收束，这次结束后整个人几乎脱力。  
洛冰河想，既然一切从一开始就错了，那就将错就错吧。  
（12）  
关于婳魍之目，虽然知道师尊已不会再中无可解，洛冰河却始终心有不甘，十六岁时曾又一次去了山城的寒湖，费了一番周折，终于将它猎杀，剖出来一颗莹润碧蓝的眼珠。  
洛冰河犹豫了很久，一直不知该如何将它送出。  
他知道，以师尊的聪明，其实早已看出了一些自己的端倪。一旦他送出这颗眼珠，师尊只要稍加推断，便能猜出他的不对劲。  
洛冰河是有向师尊坦白两世记忆的打算的，只是觉得未到时候。  
现在看来，师尊或许也和自己一样，虽然有所猜测，却一直不敢相信那种想法。  
于是他与师尊，生生错过了整整七年。  
可是现在的洛冰河，心中所思所想，已经完全不在这件事上。尚清华告诉他的那个秘密过于震颤，那日洛冰河回去时，低头看了看自己的掌心，一时有点辨不清自己身在何方，自己是谁。  
自己……是书中之人吗？  
自己从小成长，生活的尘世，竟然都是别人用纸笔造出来的吗？那岂不是无足轻重，渺若浮云。  
他甚至不知道该以一种什么样的心情，来面对他的师尊。  
洛冰河几乎是逃窜一般地说，自己要去灵犀洞闭关七日。  
走之前，他将婳魍之目装在一个锦囊内，指尖一点，落上一层定时灵封，交给了沈清秋。洛冰河算好了时间，仙盟大会开始后，锦囊才会自动打开。  
等到这个锦囊打开的时候，他便对师尊毫无秘密了。  
（13）  
在与世隔绝的灵犀洞里，寒气透骨，只能听见水滴落在石壁上的声音。  
在那七日里，洛冰河想了很多往事。  
清静峰，金兰城，圣陵，埋骨岭……往事如流云一样向他奔来，洛冰河甚至分不清身处哪一世。  
他也想明白了很多事。  
明白了为什么师尊会那场病后突然性情大变；明白了为什么师尊如此熟知甚至预知这世上的一切；明白了为什么师尊明明说不在乎人魔之别，却还是要将他逼下无间深渊；明白了为什么  
师尊在仙盟大会三年后重见自己，态度会冷漠如斯；明白了师尊为什么宁愿自爆，也不愿站在自己面前。  
原来上一世，即使师尊与自己在清静峰上相处了那么多年，也从来没有相信过自己。  
可是，明明自己从一开始就是一腔真心，满怀真意的啊。  
自己为了师尊一个眼神便能心神大乱的时候，为他不惜拼上性命一战的时候，为了他撑过三年又五年的时候，对方的心里，不过是将自己看成书中一成不变的虚幻影子，先是加以利用，后又避之不及。  
他以为师尊以前只是恨他，不喜欢他，却万万没有想到，会是这样的。  
可是那么多年的温柔关怀，圣陵里的舍身相护，埋骨岭宁愿与自己共赴黄泉，却又不是假的。  
他可以为了师尊不顾一切，师尊岂非也在一次次为了他赌上生命。  
在空无一人的灵犀洞里，洛冰河竟不知是该哭还是笑。  
（14）  
“你可以不下去。”  
站在无间深渊前，洛冰河听见沈清秋的声音，清清楚楚的说出了这句话。  
洛冰河有些怔忡，隐隐的想，师尊这次终于选择自己了。  
他看见沈清秋对自己伸出手，一遍遍的让自己走过来。看着那双眼睛，洛冰河又想，原来师尊也会有这么慌乱的时候吗？  
他站在悬崖边，狂啸的魔气舔舐着自己的后背，刺激着体内的天魔血，洛冰河的神智在剧痛下也隐隐不稳，刺人的话语便几乎不受控制。  
他太委屈，太心酸，很想和对面那人大吵大闹，又很想冲进他的怀里，将他狠狠抱住，骨血相融，再也不分离。  
“师尊，我宁愿你对我说失望，把我打进无间深渊里去。”  
脱口说出这句话后，沈清秋眼里呈现的震痛神色，洛冰河只看了一眼就后悔了。  
然而接下来，他必须要做出那件犹如亲手在沈清秋心口上扎刀的事。  
万万令他没有想到的是，闭目下坠的时候，耳边风声撕裂，洛冰河感受到一只手抓住了自己。  
万分震惊的睁开眼，沈清秋长发飞扬，正对自己微微一笑。又伸出另一只手，努力想要抱住他。  
“这一次，师尊不会放开你了。”  
那一瞬间，洛冰河觉得一直以来的一根弦在脑海中崩断了。  
这就够了啊。  
什么书也好，利用也好，只要他们真心相爱，又何必去管？  
压制多年的天魔血，在那一瞬间终于冲破了主人的禁锢，极大的力量如同潮水一般，涌向洛冰河全身的经脉。  
接着这股力量，洛冰河拼尽力量，将面前的人向上托去。  
他道：“可是这一次，我却要放开师尊了。”  
以前的诸多误会，诸多曲折，不都是因为自己步步紧逼，不肯略微松手吗？  
洛冰河微微一笑，甚至还有一点玩笑的心思。师尊，不日重逢，可千万别再躲着弟子了。  
最后一句话，他在沈清秋耳边道：  
“师尊，等我回来。”


	53. Chapter 53

（五十二）  
沈清秋倒在地上，很久才渐渐缓过一口气来。   
他自认不是个泪腺发达的人，可此时此刻，自己脸上好像满是热热的液体，还在一个劲的往下流，难看至极。   
良久，沈清秋深吸一口气，提起袖子，准备擦一擦脸。   
他一动作，坐在他身边的尚清华立马松开扶他的手，迅速挡住了脸。   
“……”沈清秋无语：“你做什么？”开口声音沙哑，把自己也吓了一跳。   
尚清华继续挡脸：“沈大大，我知道你现在心里不爽，不过你是文化人，要文明解决问题，打人的想法是很不正确的。”   
沈清秋沉默了一会，踉跄的站了起来，慢慢走到悬崖边，捡起正阳剑。剑身还是雪亮如霜，一尘不染，只有剑柄处主人虎口握剑的地方，血迹斑斑。   
悬崖下是潺潺河谷，无间深渊已经彻底合闭了。   
沈清秋出了一会神，才转过身去，发现周围渐渐人多了起来，不断有人御剑落下，围着黑月蟒犀的尸体唏嘘议论。   
苍穹山众人到的最早，都沉默站在他身后不远处，没人出声，沈清秋一转过来，就和岳清源沉沉关切的目光相对。   
岳清源上前一步，紧盯着他的脸色，握住了他没拿剑的那只手，另一只手也移到他肩膀上。   
感觉到岳清源在探他灵脉，沈清秋道：“掌门师兄，我没受伤，不必担心。”   
岳清源犹豫了一下，声音压得很低：“清秋，洛冰河他……”   
沈清秋扬了扬手里的正阳剑，慢慢地道：“洛冰河为保绝地谷众人平安，独力斩杀黑月蟒犀，体力不支，坠下了无间深渊。”   
苍穹山众人不约而同的倒吸一口冷气，面色各异。   
宁婴婴刚从人群里挤进来，就听见了这句话，顿时呜咽一声，捂住脸蹲了下来，大声的哭声从交叠的胳膊里溢出来，肩膀颤抖不止。   
明帆也脸色发白，跟着蹲了下来，伸出手抱住了她。   
柳清歌站在岳清源身后，几次想要上前，对他欲言又止。   
沈清秋道：“柳师弟，我没事。”   
柳清歌道：“那你哭什么？”   
沈清秋一愣，好像自己的确擦干净了眼泪，但是眼底还是红的，暴露了痕迹，怪不得所有人都用那样的眼神看着自己，真是太丢脸了。   
岳清源握紧了他的手，低切地道：“清秋，万事……都要想开。洛冰河也一定不希望，你为他消沉不起。”   
沈清秋没有接话，岳清源顿了顿，又低声道：“无间深渊如同蛮荒鬼蜮，凶险至极，且极难开启，清秋你定要理智，若是人进去，根本不可能回来………”   
沈清秋打断道：“洛冰河会回来的。”   
岳清源低叹一声：“清秋。”   
沈清秋笑了笑：“掌门师兄过虑了，我不会进去的。几年而已，我等他回来。”  
仙盟大会之后，沈清秋在清静峰几日，整个山峰都静悄悄的，连平时最爱打闹说笑的那几个弟子，这几日见了他也小心翼翼。人人路过竹舍，都是踮着脚尖走路，说话轻声细语，像是生怕打扰了他。   
怎么搞得他像成了重点保护动物一样！   
说实话，没了洛冰河在身边，的确是少了点什么。结果所有人反而都因此来不打扰他，搞得他老人家提前有了空巢之感。   
一想到洛冰河，沈清秋便觉得心中一阵闷闷作痛，像是心里堵了一口瘀血，不断深呼吸才能勉强压下去。   
沈清秋向后一仰，倒在床上，点出了系统，一项一项地查看数据。   
正在浏览，系统突然“叮咛”一声，弹出一个高亮对话框：   
【恭喜贵方完成无间深渊剧情，爽度加1000。是否兑换一次系统升级机会？】   
沈清秋想了想，道：“3.0这个版本的用户体验还不错，说起来还挺舍不得的。再升级一次，是不是就是4.0了？升吧升吧。”   
下载更新包的时候，沈清秋继续浏览数据，类似于哲学形象深度一类无聊的数据，都是走马观花的直接扫过，待看到爽度值的时候，惊奇的发现旁边多出了一个最新更新的选项，点开来，眼前便出现了一幅跌宕起伏的爽度值走向折线图。   
每一个曲折，都是洛冰河曾经的心境。   
沈清秋在折线起伏较大的时间点慢慢回忆，突然觉得，自己对于洛冰河的了解，在此刻居然是前所未有的深。   
正看得出神，系统又弹出一个对话框：【系统4.0竭诚为您服务。检测到您有一项福利一直未阅，请问是否立即查看？】   
沈清秋想了半天，才勉强记起来，自己在刚刚重生到这一世的时候，系统的确给了自己一个福利。但重生之后自己要想的事情太多，竟然把这件事抛到脑后了。直到刚被新的系统提醒，才想起这么一茬。   
沈清秋：“那就看看吧。不过系统2.0给的福利，我不是很抱希望。”   
系统“叮”地弹出一个新窗口：   
【VIP玩家沈清秋在本世摘取勋章，达成荣誉成就较高，考虑到本世贵方与主角洛冰河为恋爱关系，故在游戏新开头奖励同时解锁双方前世记忆，希望贵方再接再厉，与主角携手并进！】   
沈清秋突然觉得心中前所未有的累。   
好在他的心理承受能力，在经历了一堆破事之后，又上了一个新的台阶，这个时候，居然也没有想要狂砸系统，或是写一万字差评投诉的强烈冲动。   
这几日他一直呆在竹舍里不曾外出，此时反而想出去走一走，刚一打开门，就看见明帆站在门外，准备敲门的手举在空中，吓了一跳：“师，师尊！”   
沈清秋揉揉眉心：“怎么了？”   
明帆小心翼翼地道：“师尊，幻花宫的人送灵石来了，师尊要不要亲自去接见？”又连忙道：“师尊要是不想去，弟子就推脱说，师尊此时不在峰中。”   
这孩子倒是机灵了不少。   
此次仙盟大会，洛冰河毫无悬念稳居榜首，尤其是在后期魔物大暴走后，榜单上的念珠数更是狂升不止，据说看愣了榜单前的一众仙门前辈。而至于最后的那只黑月蟒犀，经过各位前辈掌门的商议，直接又给洛冰河加了十枚念珠。所以算到最后，洛冰河的念珠数比第二名的公仪萧竟然多出一倍不止，摘下了本届仙盟大会金榜第一。   
幻花宫是数一数二的仙门大派，当然不会赖他的，不过虽然赌赢了，沈清秋心里依旧十分不平衡。   
幻花宫，真是有钱的令人发指啊！   
一万灵石的巨款，说赔出去就赔出去，还在几天之内就凑齐了送来，手笔绝非一般门派能比。   
沈清秋来到殿内，一个白衣少年已站在殿中等候，见他来了，立马露出一个笑容，对他一礼，目光明亮干净：“沈前辈。”   
沈清秋微微一愣，随即笑道：“真是没想到，这一万灵石，居然是公仪公子亲自运送。”   
公仪萧不好意思的道：“是我自己主动要求来的。我输给了洛师兄，这些给前辈的灵石，本该我自己送过来。”   
说到这里，公仪萧渐渐收起了笑容：“我听说，洛师兄他……沈前辈，还请节哀顺变。”   
虽然口中出言安慰，公仪萧脸上的神情，却也是掩饰不住的惋惜。沈清秋看了他两眼，突然笑了：“我记得之前曾答应过你，一定请你来清静峰上坐坐。”   
公仪萧一愣，道：“几年前的事情，沈前辈居然还一直记在心里？”   
沈清秋摇摇折扇，道：“自然没忘。清静峰的风景甚好，我叫弟子们带你玩一玩，若是玩累了，还可以来我的竹舍里喝茶。”   
公仪萧听他说完，目光生辉。道：“恭敬不如从命。”   
一直到日落向晚，沈清秋将公仪萧送出清静峰的山门，两人在曲折的山路上并肩而行。   
公仪萧从刚才一直流露出犹豫神色，分别之时，才终于开口：“沈前辈，洛师兄…虽然不在了，但前辈日后若有什么吩咐，我一定尽力而为，定不推辞。”   
他目光诚挚，沈清秋微微一笑，道：“公仪公子说的话，我可就当真了。最近正有一件事情，需要公子帮个小忙。”


	54. Chapter 54

（五十三）  
尚清华站在清静峰的一片飒飒竹林之中，心情十分复杂。   
几天前，沈清秋给他发了封灵信，让他今日来清静峰，说有要事相商。   
出于人身安全的谨慎考虑，尚清华下意识想推脱。因为谁也说不准，沈清秋那日没暴揍他，仅仅是因为没回过神，如今一个月过去，沈清秋精神养的差不多，正好和他来一次“亲切友好”的长谈，算算总账。   
怀着五味杂陈的心态，尚清华踌躇了几天，最后还是心怀悲壮的过来了。   
没想到，他人是来了，沈清秋居然不在。   
引他前行的弟子面露歉意：“尚师叔，师尊几日前去昭华寺听无尘大师讲谈佛理，至今未归。不过师尊曾说今日就会回来，尚师叔不如在竹舍稍作等候？”   
昭华寺？无尘大师？？讲谈佛理？？？   
尚清华表情僵了片刻。   
瓜兄啊……你实在是……就算……也不至于如此吧！   
你单枪匹马在我评论区喷出百层高楼的气魄呢！！？？   
你一边炸霸王票一边指天骂地的风骨呢！！？？？   
只是和冰哥谈崩了而已！一切都还可以商量的吧！！！   
怎么就如此想不开！！！   
太让我失望了！   
尚清华略带试探的问那名弟子：“那个，师侄我问一下哈，你们师尊……最近精神状态如何？你们洛师兄遇难，他受了打击，这一点非常可以理解。但应该不至于……”  
把“出家”两个字憋了下去，尚清华听那弟子回答道：“回师叔，师尊这一个月来一直不太开心，那日幻花宫的公仪师兄来，师尊才略有点笑容……可能是想起了洛师兄吧。”又道：“尚师叔不要见怪，这段时日，师尊时常去昭华寺与无尘大师喝茶清谈，掌门师伯和柳师叔来了几次，也没有见到人。”   
尚清华：“幻花宫？送灵石的？”   
弟子点点头，目露光彩：“是啊！我还是第一次见到那么多灵石。可惜师尊一颗也没有要，全都分给苍穹山诸峰了。”   
尚清华道：“等一下。安定峰似乎没有收到？”   
弟子道：“师尊说，安定峰本来就掌管钱财物资，一律皆是掌门师伯批给，这些根本就不缺，不必多此一举。其余十峰，正好每峰一千灵石……师叔？您没事吧？”   
尚清华心中悲愤不已。   
这是什么逻辑？   
安定峰虽然满山钱财物资，但根本就不归安定峰吧！   
守着金山银山，还不是要恭恭敬敬累死累活按时打包送去给你们这些大爷！   
安定峰就不要花销的吗！！   
人手劳务费结算一下啊！！！   
说白了，沈清秋不是不明白这个道理，这厮就是没打算给他。   
尚清华在心里发誓，他若是还有键盘在手，一定要好好考虑评论区那栋“求阉沈清秋”万民请愿楼的实现可能性。   
在竹舍里坐不住，尚清华走出门，在周围的竹林里绕了一阵子，突然听见前面的竹林掩映间有说话声。仔细一听，便认了出来，似乎是沈清秋一男一女那两个宝贝弟子。   
宁婴婴和明帆一左一右，正守着一头咔咔啃东西的短毛怪物，一个蹲在面前喂竹子，另一个在边上帮忙递竹子。但说话的内容，却没有眼前这副场景那样和谐。   
宁婴婴蹲在短毛怪前，摸了摸它的头，话却是对明帆说的：“你老是跟着我干嘛？”   
明帆道：“小师妹，你和我说几句话吧，别一直憋着，让人担心……”   
宁婴婴撑着胳膊，不肯转脸：“谁要你但心了！你走开。”   
尚清华啧啧啧啧。   
他写出来的这两个角色，一个无限倒贴男主的无脑恋爱少女，一个智商掉线性格蠢坏的炮灰大弟子兼反派跟班。这二人吧，本来有青梅竹马之谊，可惜在光环瞎眼的男主洛冰河出场后，基本上就剩下了眼前这样的相处模式。   
尚清华见怪不怪，在心里给明帆点了个蜡，准备开溜，又听见明帆软声道：“小师妹，我那天不该对你说重话。我给你赔罪，别生气了，好不好？”   
宁婴婴道：“我生什么气啦？师兄你说话可真奇怪。”   
明帆跟着她蹲了下来，小心翼翼地道：“自从洛冰河那小子……掉下去后，我看见你每天都在掉眼泪，还自己偷偷一个人过来喂他养大的短毛怪，也不叫上我。小师妹，我，我怕你……你本来和我说过，以后不再想那小子了的。”   
宁婴婴腾地站了起来，咬牙跺脚道：“阿洛是我师弟！他不在了，我难道不能为他哭吗？大师兄你总是这样不讲道理！”她抽了抽鼻子，眼眶又红了：“我心里好担心师尊。他为阿洛伤心，我也为师尊伤心……你反正也不懂我在想什么。”   
明帆连忙抓住她的手，再三保证：“我现在懂了！小师妹，是师兄错了。你以后要哭，就不要对着短毛怪哭了。它什么都不懂。你要哭，就对着师兄哭吧。”   
宁婴婴看了他一眼，噗嗤一声，破涕为笑。   
明帆垂头道：“小师妹，我就是怕你心里还在想着那小子。我是比不过他，可是这次仙盟大会排行上，也有我的名字……”   
宁婴婴突然红了脸，重新蹲了下来，把竹子喂到短毛怪嘴边，低低地道：“明帆师兄，我果然最讨厌你了。你……你把我当成什么人啦。”   
躲在后面的尚清华：“……”   
冰哥啊，你为什么混到了如此地步！   
我给你安排的后宫，你心里只有你师尊，不去推可以理解，但也不至于被你少年时期的死对头捷足先登吧！   
你的男主魅力呢？？？你的百分百被倒贴光环呢？！   
正感叹唏嘘，突然觉得肩膀上被人用东西一拍。   
尚清华浑身一震，猛地回头，沈清秋顺势将手里的折扇一展：“打飞机巨巨，兴致不错啊，看什么呢。”   
尚清华伸手一指竹林，说了刚才心里想的，沈清秋奇怪道：“冰哥不去推，难道还不准别人推？走了，去竹舍喝茶。”   
二人一同走入竹舍，尚清华观察沈清秋气色脸色，居然还不算太糟糕。见沈清秋居然还给他倒茶，尚清华一把握住茶壶：“瓜兄，你还好吧？”   
沈清秋道：“茶洒出来了。我好不好，你不如猜猜看？”   
尚清华道：“沈大大，我必须要说明一下，告诉冰哥实情，我也是迫不得已，我……”   
沈清秋面无表情打断：“我没怪你。这件事，本来应该我自己告诉他。”   
尚清华道：“你真这么想？”   
沈清秋没有回答，道：“你安定峰的活都忙完了？”   
尚清华摊手：“哪里有忙完的时候，安定峰什么时候养过闲人？”   
沈清秋点头表示赞同，“那就别忙了，我请掌门师兄给你放个假，怎么样？”   
尚清华警惕的看着他，半晌大惊：“卧槽！瓜兄，千万别。我承认我是做了很多不地道的事情，但那都是系统和情势所迫，我还是努力在做一个好人的。至少还没有到让掌门清理门户的地步。”   
“……”沈清秋道：“我是说，你想不想出去走走散散心？咱俩可以结个伴。”   
半日后，清静峰山门外，尚清华一扬马鞭：“我怀疑你让我陪你出门走走，其实就是想找个车夫给你赶车。”   
沈清秋扔给他一个碧绿瓷瓶：“拿着。”   
尚清华伸手一接：“这是什么？”   
沈清秋道：“仙盟大会赢来的灵药，大伤小伤，一擦即愈，不留疤痕，比灵石值钱。看你被漠北君一日三揍的，确实值得同情。”   
尚清华愣了愣，感动了：“瓜兄你真是太义气了。”说着勒紧缰绳：“去哪？”   
沈清秋道：“白露山上白露林。还有印象吧？”   
尚清华想了一会：“要说我自己的设定，确实印象不深。但是我依稀记得你和我说你上一世的事情的时候，提起过这个地方……草，你要我陪你去取日月花露水？那东西现在对你还有什么用？”   
沈清秋：“……日月露华芝。自己设定出来的东西，至少把名字记清楚了，别丢人。它对我没用，对别人就不一定了。”   
他并不在车厢里窝着，和尚清华一起坐在赶车位上，一路指点路线，路上歇了几次，终于在第三日接近日中的时候，看见了一片熟悉的灵气充沛的深林。   
尚清华道：“瓜兄，我刚刚看了看地图，怎么都觉得这地方在幻花宫的版图里，至少蹭了个边。你刚薅走了幻花宫那么大一把羊毛，老宫主现在肯定对你感情深厚，我们还来偷人家地里长的瓜，不太好吧？”   
沈清秋笑而不语，走到一颗苍天大树下，手指轻轻一扣，一个灵音咒被放出来，发出一声悠扬的响声。   
片刻，一个白衣挺拔的少年从一片深丛中绕出，对沈清秋抱剑一礼：“沈前辈。”


	55. Chapter 55

（五十四）  
沈清秋也对他点头：“公仪公子。”   
公仪萧对他身后的尚清华行了个礼，道：“二位前辈请随我来，这一片在我派的阵法之下，若是走不好，可能会迷路。”   
尚清华被沈清秋赶进车厢里，揉了揉赶车许久发酸的肩，撩开一角车帘，对前面接过车绳的公仪萧道：“那个，公仪少侠啊，有一个问题我很想问问。你沈前辈是给你灌了什么迷魂汤？你来给我们带路，你家师父知道吗？”   
公仪萧答道：“尚前辈，白露林并不算幻花宫的区域，只不过地界相接，又一直无门派看顾，幻花宫才代为照管。二位前辈在此地处理事情，我熟悉地界，沈前辈开口，自然要尽绵薄之力。”   
沈清秋心中呵呵。   
这个“代为照管”，言下之意就是把这一片划成了自己的地盘，幻花宫财大势大，谁敢有异议？白露林灵气充沛，它的产出，平时肯定也全都进了幻花宫的腰包。   
也就只有堪比傻白甜的公仪萧，才会信自家门派的这种说法。   
沈清秋没挪位置，换成了和公仪萧在马车前并排而坐，随口和他聊了几句天，故作漫不经心地道：“公仪公子，我记得几年前在双湖城的时候，与你们一起的那位秋姑娘，现在如何了？当然，若是不方便透露，也没关系。”   
公仪萧思索了一下，答道：“倒并没有什么不可告诉沈前辈的，只是此事有些奇怪。秋姑娘那日之后，昏迷不醒三日有余，我们以为她受了惊吓，便将她带到客栈，师姐妹们每日轮流照顾。第四日半夜，她突然醒了过来，却有些……不对劲。”   
“不对劲？”   
公仪萧缓缓点了点头：“她一醒来就大哭大叫，一直在不断重复“不是我的错”，还有一些教人费解的胡言乱语。守着她的师妹想将她按住，却被她打伤。秋姑娘打伤了师妹后，便夺窗而出，一边喊一边往远处跑，自此再无讯息……那时大家都在休息，等反应过来的时候，她已经不见人影了。”   
沈清秋微微皱眉，怎么都觉得，秋海棠的这种状态，居然和上一世在圣陵里的样子颇为相似。   
正待深入思考，突然见公仪萧正看着他，脸上神情欲言又止，始终犹豫着没有开口。   
沈清秋：“公仪公子？”   
公仪萧终于像是下定了决心似的，道：“沈前辈，秋姑娘来幻花宫之后，家师曾经……让我查过一些事情。前辈日后，要谨慎为上。”   
沈清秋愣了愣，片刻心中雪亮，淡定一笑：“我猜你师父，一定对我颇有微词吧。”   
公仪萧道：“我相信沈前辈。”   
沈清秋逗他：“你相信我，那就是不相信你师父了？”   
公仪萧沉默了，露出一点忧虑烦扰的神情，很久后才低声道：“师父他老人家，毕竟于我有授业教养之恩……”话一出口，立马闭嘴，不再多言。   
沈清秋叹了口气。   
唉。家家有本难念的经。   
记得上一世金兰城事变，老宫主一口咬死了他就是个人渣，带得一波好节奏，让他成为众矢之的，偏偏只有公仪萧，依旧愿意相信他是个人品高洁的人。   
也就是说，公仪萧并不相信他被扣上的罪名，即使这是自己的亲师父极力指证的。   
那时沈清秋心里就略觉奇怪，虽然不抛开公仪萧对他不知从何而来的谜之亲近尊敬的因素，在有着徒弟对师尊绝对信任服从的思想风气的修真界，公仪萧不仅选择了相信他，还选择帮着他逃跑，这种行为，其实已经相当于和自己师父对着干了。   
老宫主不是什么好人，这一点铁板钉钉没得说。公仪萧身为他最喜欢的首徒心腹，自然常帮他跑腿办事，其中说不定就有一些不太能见光的事情。尽管老宫主为了对内外维护正道派首人设，肯定会加以掩饰，或者不告诉公仪萧真实的目的，但公仪萧在他身边多年，若是看不出一点点端倪，那就不是傻白甜，而是真的傻了。   
沈清秋看他陷入沉默，正准备换个话题，突然听到在车厢里靠着车窗看风景嗑瓜子的尚清华爆出一声惊叫：“卧槽这什么！！！”   
公仪萧反应极快，立马凝神拔剑，被沈清秋轻轻按了回去。   
沈清秋回头掀帘：“你鬼叫什么？”   
尚清华伸出一只手，死死抓住他的胳膊：“蛇！！巨蛇！！！蛇人啊！！！草！！从车轮底下挤过去了！！”   
沈清秋把胳膊挣脱出来，安抚性的拍了他两下，“乖，只是个怪物而已，你什么没见识过。坐好接着嗑你瓜子。”   
公仪萧皱眉喃喃：“巨蛇……人？”   
沈清秋问道：“怎么？你曾听说过这只魔物吗？”   
公仪萧道：“并没有听说过。只是白露林一带有魔物存在，此事还是谨慎一些的好，以免伤害附近无辜百姓。”   
沈清秋道：“既然没有听说过，想来它也不曾杀伤过人命。若是它没有作恶过，公仪公子也准备解决掉它的性命吗？”   
公仪萧迟疑道：“可这毕竟是魔物……”   
沈清秋道：“白露林灵气充沛，我猜测它说不定是遇到了什么困难，想借白露林苟且安生而已。又或者仅仅想借此地修炼。它安安分分活着，也没什么错。”   
公仪萧想了想，点头道：“前辈说的是。”   
白露林中曲曲折折，前面还有路可走，越到后面，马车越难以前行，三人下了马车步行，沈清秋走在最前面带路，不久就望见了一个熟悉的岩窟。   
尚清华看了眼黑洞洞的入口，果断凛然道：“之前遇到的那只蛇怪，说不定还在一直跟着我们，趁我们在洞里行动不便时，悄悄偷袭。沈师兄，公仪少侠，为大局考虑，我决定在洞口守住，以防那东西跟在后面潜进来。”   
公仪萧点头，沈清秋无语片刻，越过尚清华，招呼道：“公仪公子，我走吧。在洞中要加倍小心，以防那只魔物背后伤人。”   
公仪萧“啊”了一声，道：“不是有尚前辈在外？”   
沈清秋道：“你听我的就是。”   
就是有尚清华在才不放心！   
呵呵。别说挡住魔物，真到魔物当前的时候，尚清华不就地躺倒，开门迎客，就已经是超常发挥了。   
沈清秋和公仪萧一前一后，在洞中前行，公仪萧道：“前辈，不如还是让我走前面开路吧。”   
沈清秋也没推辞，点了点头，两人换了个位置。在转过一个拐角的时候，公仪萧的身影隐没，沈清秋停住脚步，慢慢低下头，看向缠在自己脚腕上的那一截软绵绵的苍白尾巴。   
沈清秋沉默了片刻，低声道：“你跟了我一路，有什么话要说吗？”   
半蛇半人的大半个身体隐藏在黑暗里，嘴里发出嗬嗬的声音，有一丝急切。像是知道沈清秋听不懂他说话，拼命睁大了眼睛，努力要从眼神里流露出什么东西。   
沈清秋心里有一种说不出的滋味。   
对于竹枝郎，他一直抱着一种复杂的心态。就好像一个人非要对你好，却一直在你往前跑的时候在前面各种挖坑。把人坑下去后，还要对你诚恳的说，前面太危险了，还是呆在坑里好。偏偏还没办法怼回去，令人又无奈又憋火。   
但是竹枝郎死后，沈清秋心里的确还是有些发自内心的怅然若失的。想的是，若是都能活下来就好了。  
沈清秋压低声音，道：“你怎么知道我会帮你？”   
蛇人没有反应，依旧睁大露水一般的眼睛看着他。   
也对，竹枝郎现在的形态不能靠近阳光，这个洞窟估计从来没人来过，好不容易遇上了人，无论是好是坏，总要孤注一掷试试看，总比在这里年复一年干瞪眼要好。   
只是也不知竹枝郎是如何发现这个地方，以及知道这里的露华芝有奇效的。   
前面公仪萧的声音传来：“沈前辈？你跟上来了吗？”   
沈清秋俯身悄声道：“你既然一路跟着我，那就跟紧了，别到处乱爬。”   
竹枝郎目光里放出异彩，默默地贴住了黑湿岩壁根，将自己隐藏了起来。   
沈清秋跟了上去，带着公仪萧向石窟的中心走。不久看见一大片露水汇聚成的清澈水湖，中心一个长年被日光滋养的小洲，上面长着一小片仙灵雪白的肉芽。   
公仪萧呆呆看了半晌，扭头道：“这便是前辈要找的地方了吗？”   
沈清秋道：“正是。公仪公子，我想请你帮一个小忙。”   
公仪萧会意：“何劳前辈沾湿衣物，我去替前辈摘取吧。”   
说着将剑别在腰上，趟水向湖中走去。只觉湖水虽然清澈见底，却寒意透肌，泡在水里的身体都感觉被灵气滋养，清凉之感流向四肢百骸。   
公仪萧慢慢步到湖中，挑了几棵看起来粗壮些的肉芝，小心捏在手里。若有所思了片刻，便转身往回走。   
回过头，便看见沈清秋站在岸边，脚边居然多出了一只苍白畸形的蛇形怪物，似人非人，公仪萧顿时一惊，就要拔剑。   
沈清秋对他摇了摇头。公仪萧沉下呼吸，手还压在剑上，走到了岸边，见沈清秋并无反应，忍不住问道：“沈前辈，这……这究竟是……”   
竹枝郎自公仪萧走过来，就表现得极为激动，眼睛几乎要睁大到裂开来，向前挣扎着爬去。沈清秋伸出手，在它的头上轻轻一拍。   
竹枝郎安静了下来，抬眼看这个居然肯把手放在自己头上的人，将自己慢慢地蜷了起来，用身体遮住了脸。只剩一双干净的眼睛，还在死死盯着公仪萧的手。   
沈清秋道：“并不打算隐瞒公仪公子，这次前来，便是为了这位……咳咳。”   
“……”公仪萧道：“这位……咳咳，是沈前辈的故人吗？”   
见沈清秋不置可否，表情高深莫测，公仪萧隐隐明白了什么，将手从剑上放下，了然道：“既然是前辈的故人，我相信他先前必定不是这个模样。这些灵芝，便是可以助他恢复的良药吗？”   
沈清秋点了点头：“非它不可。”   
公仪萧望向竹枝郎的目光顿时有所改变，蹲下身去，将手中的肉芝递向竹枝郎。   
竹枝郎目光极亮，颤抖着张开嘴，小心地从公仪萧手中口中衔过。   
三人辞别的时候，公仪萧将马车交到尚清华手中，突然道：“前辈，我刚才仔细想了一路，觉得这个地方，我似乎曾在幻花宫某本的手札残篇上看到过。”   
沈清秋道：“是吗？原来幻花宫已经有人到过露水湖？”   
公仪萧道：“看来是这样。我见到那本手札还是许多年前，也记不太清了，刚刚去摘那些露华芝的时候，才突然想了起来。”   
沈清秋道：“既然幻花宫的人许多年前便已经知道了这个地方，怎么会一直都没有人来过？”   
公仪萧道：“看那本手札的内容，似乎是因为手札的主人并不欲此地被破坏，才没有说出来。说此地生长的灵芝，有某种奇效，却对生长坏境要求极其严苛，若是被人所知，定会被不断破坏，倒不如就这样一直隐蔽，说不定日后能发挥作用。”   
沈清秋心道，那手札的主人还挺有先见之明的。许多年后，他刻意保护下来的这片露水湖，真的发挥了关键作用。   
沈清秋道：“能发现这么隐蔽的地方，我想那手札的主人，也定是个喜欢寻偏觅奇的侠客。”   
公仪萧点头道：“这位幻花宫前辈，听闻生前的确是如此。”   
沈清秋：“生前？他已经离世了吗？”   
公仪萧道：“是的。这位手札的主人，便是曾经幻花宫的第二掌权人，苏夕颜苏前辈。  
注：  
苏夕颜当真是一个冷酷无情却妙不可言的人。  
见时，会带他们找各种珍稀的玩意儿，去各种有趣的地方。竹枝郎怎么也搜罗不到的禁书钞本；长在某个隐蔽溶洞里的奇特灵芝，流动的水晶般的露水湖；艳名并未远播，却弹得一手绝妙多情琵琶的烟花女子；不见时，却十天半月不见踪迹，怎么也见不着。  
——————《人渣反派自救系统》番外《竹枝词》


	56. Chapter 56

（五十五）  
从白露林返回，沈清秋把尚清华哄回去后，便接过马车，调转方向去了昭华寺。   
昭华寺宝塔下，无尘早已整顿好行装，远远对他双手合十。   
沈清秋还礼，无尘道：“看来白露林那一桩，沈峰主已经妥善解决了。   
沈清秋道：“不算妥善，还差无尘大师的一股东风。”   
无尘颔首，目光肃然：“昔日一段冤罪尘劫，老衲未能发觉阻止，心中一直有憾。如今老衲能有机会一解当年罪过，万死不敢推辞。”   
二人一路不歇，赶到了白露山脚下。沈清秋从怀里拿出一张图纸，上面龙飞凤舞的画着一副路线图，在一个犄角旮旯地方，潇洒的画了个对勾。   
沈清秋之前逼着尚清华冥思苦想，硬是让他想出了自己写的这个关押天琅君的地方，还画出了地形图。   
沈清秋一看就皱起眉头：“真是这里？”   
“真是这里。”   
“这环境也太惨了。”   
尚清华拍拍他的肩：“你觉得幻花宫老宫主那样的人，能让搞大了自己徒弟肚子的野男人好过？当然是要往死里整。”   
所以当沈清秋抖出那张图纸时，无尘看了一眼，便闭目诵念佛号，声音悲悯。   
沈清秋道：“天琅君被关押在此地，已有十七年。”   
无尘道：“当年四大门派听信老宫主之言，一同出力镇压天琅君，结束之后，老宫主却执意不肯告知众门派天琅君的关押之所。若是此地被众人知晓，至少昭华寺当年，必定不会赞同。”   
进了白露山，沈清秋一路用剑劈开挡路的树枝荆棘，护着无尘大师往山深处走。越走，越觉得周围一丝山林灵气都无，白露林那丰沛的灵力，被完全阻隔在外。   
沈清秋仔细判断地形，终于确定了一个狭窄的深谷，艰难找路进去之后，就被其中的寒气激得头皮发麻。   
深深的山谷下中有一道狭长岩石缝，被各种草木掩盖，黑深不见头。沈清秋看了看地图，又将地图叠了回去。   
然后挥手放出一个结界，把一道猛地扑来的白色长形影子挡在了外面。   
沈清秋定了定神，低声道：“是我。”   
蛇人在地上艰难翻过身体，缓缓向他爬来，沈清秋蹲下来，温声问道：“天琅君可在里面？我请这位……故人，来看看他。”   
竹枝郎睁着眼睛看他，半晌，缓缓挪开了地方。   
沈清秋站起来，无尘大师道：“沈峰主，可否让老衲独自前往，去见一见这位天琅君？”   
沈清秋想了想，把修雅剑解下来，交到无尘手中：“天琅君性情不定，大师要自己小心。”   
无尘轻轻推回，长叹一口气：“沈峰主，他被关押在此，早已无力挣扎了。”   
说完，独自拄着禅杖，向洞中黑暗缓步而去。   
沈清秋目送他进去，转身找了块干净点的地方，在洞外席地而坐。   
竹枝郎也没有爬进去，默默的卷在了他的脚边。   
沈清秋道：“你为什么不跟进去看看？这么相信我？”   
竹枝郎湿润的尾巴尖，在他身边一块岩石上慢慢划着字，沈清秋认了半响，才勉强认出来那几个字：“日后报恩”。   
沈清秋赶紧摆手道：“不必了。”   
他看着竹枝郎，道：“日后，最多再过几年，这种日子就可以结束了。到时候，你不必来找我。我想，一个天琅君，就够你折腾了。”   
竹枝郎说不了话，沈清秋接着道：“也还请你告诉天琅君，我只能为他争取到尽可能最好的结果，若是他非要报复人界……这世上还有一个人的存在，那人不会让他这么做的。对上那个人，必败无疑。”   
沈清秋又想了想：“或者说是魔更恰当？”   
竹枝郎的目光里露出一丝疑惑之色，沈清秋也不管他，从乾坤袖里翻出了一大堆装帧花哨的小本子。   
竹枝郎：“……”   
沈清秋把它们叠整齐，放在竹枝郎卷起的身体中央，以免被周围的露水弄湿，道：“都是人界这些年最流行的话本。让他消磨接下来的日子，大概足够了。”   
竹枝郎把身体卷得更紧，缠住了那一堆画风格格不入的话本。在沈清秋看不到的角度，一大滴泪水，从露水一般的眼中滑出。   
竹枝郎抬起尾巴，又在岩石上一笔一划地写字：“为何”。   
沈清秋温柔地道：“为了谢谢他。”   
无论有心还是无意，天琅君到底将洛冰河带到了这个世上。   
沈清秋在外面等了很久，一直到山谷里光线暗淡到几乎不存在，判断不出时辰的时候，无尘的身影，才从深缝中出现。   
无尘的眉上都结了一层白色薄霜，袈裟被露水打湿大半，下摆也泥泞一片，神色却从容平和。   
沈清秋引了个火符为他烤衣服取暖，一边扶着他，往来时的路走去。   
沈清秋问道：“大师与天琅君，谈得如何？”   
无尘道：“老衲将所知的往事，一字不隐瞒，尽数说与他听。天琅君听后，沉寂良久。老衲本想用佛法与他开解，面对此情此景，竟无从开口。”   
沈清秋道：“天琅君得知当年真相，也在情理之中。”   
无尘道：“昭华寺曾藏有一册上古药书，记录了日月露华芝培育之法，可促露华芝尽快成熟。老衲便将此法诵与他，好助他早日脱离苦海。老衲还允诺，若天琅君日后若想安定下来，昭华寺愿意留他清修礼佛。”   
沈清秋道：“那么天琅君可说了什么？”   
无尘道：“他什么也没有说。只是在最后，叫住老衲，问了一句话。”   
沈清秋：“什么话？”   
无尘双手合十，目露悲悯：   
“他问老衲——那个孩子，长得更像谁些。”  
从白露山回来后，沈清秋无所事事，清闲了一年多。   
期间，也无非是和柳清歌一起出门打打小怪，或在清静峰批批卷宗，或者去昭华寺，和无尘大师喝喝茶。   
至于那只婳魍之目，沈清秋托仙姝峰心灵手巧的仙子动动针线，改成了一枚剑缀。把修雅剑上原来的那个取下来的时候，突然想起那个好像也是洛冰河做的，又厚着脸，托仙子重新设法，将两枚剑缀合为了一个，再挂上去。   
说真的，平日里他把修雅剑挂在墙上，竹舍便以此为中心，各种蛇虫鼠蚁几乎绝了迹，威力不容小觑。   
沈清秋原以为这几年内修真界都不会有什么变故，某一日，他正在竹舍喝茶，竹舍的门却被人突然踢开。   
柳清歌看了他一眼，开门见山：“拿上剑，去山门。”   
沈清秋站起来：“出了什么事？”   
柳清歌言简意赅道：“金兰城。魔族行凶。”   
听到这两个词，沈清秋心头顿时被狠狠一戳。   
柳清歌的表述，直接点明了是魔族行凶，而不是“瘟疫”一类的词。这让他不得不思索，这究竟是系统新加的剧情，还是原本该三年后触发的剧情，被直接提前到了现在。   
沈清秋拿上剑就走，和柳清歌一起御剑到了山门，以岳清源为首的几位峰主早已等在那里。   
岳清源道：“情况紧急，来不及召集诸位集会商议。金兰城几日前开始，有百姓陆续失踪，且难查踪迹。据此地的仙门说，金兰城魔气十分浓烈，想来是魔族的手笔。金兰城城主连夜向四大门派发出求救急信，希望我们苍穹山派能施以援手。”   
沈清秋问道：“那金兰城，有无瘟疫的情况？”   
岳清源诧异地看他一眼，摇头道：“并没有。”   
柳清歌道：“义不容辞。师兄，我们立刻出发，前往金兰城。”   
一行人御剑飞驰，向北而去。在金兰城结界外，站在高处远远看去，洛川和衡川两条河流交界的那个点上，隐隐笼罩着一团巨大的黑气。   
沈清秋十分震惊。   
简直不要太明目张胆！   
这与白日昭昭地和修真界说“没错就是我们魔族在搞鬼你们怕了吗”有什么区别！   
岳清源低头看了一阵，沉声道：“我们下去。”   
几人站在城门外，金兰城的城门白日里也紧紧关锁，连守城的人都不见一个影子。   
岳清源道：“城中无故失踪的人越来越多，经常有人独自一人出了家门，便再不见踪影。所以，守连城的人也不敢过来站岗。”   
正门是不能走了，几人找到了那条商人们用来地下交易的暗河，乘船进入。   
下船的时候，沈清秋驻足回头，往河道看去。柳清歌问道：“你看什么？”   
沈清秋道：“没什么，走吧。”   
入城见了城主，早已有好几家修真门派守在此地。见了面，相互寒暄问候了几句，便切入了正题。   
岳清源问道：“那些无故消失的百姓，各位可查出了什么线索？”   
无妄大师道：“并无什么线索，眼下只知道是魔族所为。我派在金兰城外设立的针对魔族的结界，也不能拦住它们。”   
昭华寺的结界都挡不住？  
沈清秋问道：“那如今城内的情况如何？”  
城主满面愁容，道：“人消失的无声无息，有夫妻在家里睡觉，一晚上醒来，枕边人就不见了的。现在金兰城人心惶惶，谁也不敢出门。可你们说，不出门又有什么用？唉，谁也不知道自己是不是下一个。”   
木清芳沉吟道：“有没有什么魔物，是可以吃人于无形的？”说着，看向一旁的沈清秋。   
沈清秋思索片刻，摇头道：“不知道。况且，若那魔物真有吃人于无形的本事，又何必去吃人？”   
讨论无果，城主愁得双眼凹下去，还是礼数周到的安排修真各门派安顿下来，再作商议。   
金兰城商业发达，没有宵禁一说，即使晚上也十分热闹。但闹出了这么大一件事，夜色降临后，便再无人敢出门，整座城静悄悄的。   
沈清秋自然不会乖乖待在客房里休息，待到夜色深得差不多后，便从床上翻身而起。从墙上取下修雅剑，推开窗往外一跃，落在院子里。   
还没走两步，肩上就被轻轻一拍。   
沈清秋回头，柳清歌也一样衣服整肃，剑在手中，对他道：“同行。”   
两人在街上慢慢前行，仔细辨认风中的气息。沈清秋道：“柳师弟，你有没有发现，这座城中的魔气，似乎有些不一样了。”   
柳清歌沉吟了一会：“不错。”   
沈清秋还没来得及细想究竟是哪里不一样了，柳清歌突然侧首倾听，抬脚便向一处深巷中走去。   
沈清秋赶紧跟上。二人站在一扇不起眼的铁门前，相视一眼。柳清歌一脚踹开门。   
门内，一派人声吆喝，灯笼高照。几十张赌桌前都围满了人，喝酒的喝酒，赌钱的赌钱，十分忘我投入，并没什么人注意到他们。   
见有人来，赌场的小厮立马迎上来，嘿嘿笑着把二人往里面让。沈清秋一把抓住他：“金兰城如今出了这么大的事，你们深夜聚赌，不怕出事吗？”   
小厮笑道：“客官您这就说笑了。来我们无虑坊的人，赌的就是个无所顾虑嘛。赌急眼了，别说老婆女儿，自己都能押进去，那些个魔魔怪怪的，还能碍得了我们做生意不成？”   
柳清歌“嗤”了一声，冷冷抱臂。   
小厮压低声音，对沈清秋道：“不瞒您说，这儿今夜生意这么好，是因为昨日有位不愿露面的大人物说，凡是今晚来这儿赌的，赢了算自己的，输了算他的。让我们把这消息放出去。这不，全都来了。怎么样，客官要不要来几局？”   
大人物？ 什么大人物？  
沈清秋刚要问个仔细，沉重的铁门又一次被人一脚踹开。   
少年中气十足的爆呵从门口传来：“谁让你们又在这里赌钱的！全都给我滚滚滚滚回去睡觉！！”   
一听这风风火火的嗓门，沈清秋就知道是谁了。没想到，在暗河里没有遇见，今夜竟然会出现在了这里。   
小厮凑上来，赔笑道：“杨少东家，你小声些。今夜这些客人，你拿着棍棒刀枪，可是难赶走了。”   
杨一玄瞪着他，把手里的铁棍往地上一竖：“城主都说了不让晚上出门！你们这是要钱不要命！等那什么魔物来了，一抓抓一堆！赶紧都散了！”   
小厮不情不愿地小声嘀咕道：“哪儿能啊。那魔物都是一个个地抓，这儿人这么多，谅它也不敢来……”   
杨一玄不跟他废话，冲进人群里，一根铁棍舞得生风，见人就赶，见赌桌就砸，引得鬼叫一片。有人一手好注被搅个稀烂，气得大喊，扑过去要抓他，被杨一玄拿铁棍一掀，人就飞了出去。   
柳清歌哼道：“还不算虚张声势。”   
沈清秋正头疼要不要去帮忙，突然皱眉道：“不对。”   
柳清歌也察觉出不对劲，跃上一张桌子，用内力喝道：“都出去！”   
话音刚落，就有几人惊叫起来，“有人不见了！！”   
“刚刚还在一起赌钱的，他就站在这里，一会的功夫，就不见人影了！”   
另一个方向也传来了惊恐地叫声：“这里也有人不见了！”   
有人胡言乱语尖叫道：“我看清了！！是虫子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！好多虫子！！！咬成一块一块带到地下去了！！！！”   
整个赌场顿时乱作一团，魔气呼啸乱蹿，哭喊鬼叫声一片。  
从地底冒出的无数黑色飞蛾，聚成一团，在瞬息之间爬上人的整个身体，无声迅速将人肢解成小块后，又拖回了地底，连骨头毛发都不放过。   
若说之前这种魔物作乱，只是零零散散地吃人的话，那么眼下的整个赌场，就和鱼群里面放进了几条鲨鱼没差。   
唯一的好处，就是终于看清了作乱的魔物，可以动手了。   
沈清秋一甩手，放出一个灵力暴击，一面墙顿时倒塌。沈清秋喊道：“赶紧出去！”   
人群哭喊着一窝蜂地往外冲，沈清秋放出一个信号，示意修真门派众人，又伸手一抓，将被人群冲撞得摔倒的杨一玄提到了屋顶上。   
满天黑蛾追着人群飞扑而去，柳清歌乘鸾出鞘，剑气激荡，将眼前的黑蛾纷纷切成两半，对沈清秋道：“这些黑蛾，不对劲。”   
沈清秋冷静分析道：“它们想逃。但逃之前，要捞最后一顿。”   
黑蛾实在太多，仿佛受了什么刺激一般，纷纷从地下冲天而起，四下逃蹿，一旦追上人，便一拥而上将其分食。  
沈清秋效法柳清歌，用剑气震杀黑蛾，婳魍之目的剑缀不停摇晃，他的四周，竟然没有飞蛾敢靠近。   
沈清秋一面设立结界，在街上挡住乱扑的飞蛾前进，一面抓起摔倒的或是落后的人，就往附近的窗内扔。   
突然间，一片绿叶飞过眼前。   
紧接着，是两片，三片，四片。   
沈清秋心中一震，慢慢抬起头。   
摘叶飞花！   
无数片细叶，在月光里从一个地方源源不断地飞出，追着乱飞的黑蛾而去，势不可挡，气势浩大，不一会儿，长街上就堆起了一层薄薄的虫尸。   
柳清歌也愣住了，头发被飞叶带起的风吹得凌乱，将剑在空中一收，猛地朝沈清秋回头：“怎么回事？是你干的？”   
沈清秋怔住，对他一摊手，否认道：“不是我。”  
无数片飞叶，便如柔韧无比的薄仞，十分巧妙地绕开了人，追着漫天乱扑的黑蛾，一切一个准。绿色和黑色交错交织，残翅乱飞。  
人群被这幅奇异的景象所震惊，连跑都忘记了，全都呆呆地站在原地，不知所措。  
渐渐地，飞蛾的数量越来越少，即使数量再庞大的飞蛾，也终于被无数片锋利小刀一样的树叶一一绞杀完毕。街道上，屋顶上，尽是黑蛾的残肢断翅。  
完成追杀任务后，上千片飞叶的凌利气势，顿时柔和了下来。  
在月光里，数不清的飞叶，竟然聚在了沈清秋身边。像无数飞舞的蝴蝶，纷纷绕着他打旋，慢慢飘落而下。   
修真各派众人赶到时，便被眼前这样一副景象给镇在了原地。   
“这……这究竟是怎么一回事？！”  
“那么多黑蛾，竟然全都……”  
“之前便是这些东西在作乱？”  
岳清源喃喃道：“摘叶飞花……清秋，这可是你做的？”   
沈清秋没有说话，伸出手，接住一片叶子。像是感应到了什么，捏紧手心，缓缓抬头看去。   
不远处的高楼上，一人负剑而立，身形修长，白衣如霜，正深深地看着他。  
（五十六）  
看见那个身影，沈清秋的心一下子被提得极高，然后，又慢慢地沉下来。   
对面的那个人，正和他隔着月色飞叶遥遥对视，谁也没有说话，却谁都也没有移开目光。   
一下子，沈清秋有一种云开雾散的感觉。   
突然觉得，什么都不必再想，也什么都不必再问了。   
众人顺着沈清秋的目光看去，都看到了那个白衣人影，面面相觑。   
柳清歌站在墙头上，皱了皱眉：“沈清秋，那是不是……”   
沈清秋没有回应，向前走了两步。那道白衣人影也动了起来，从高楼上跃身而下，瞬间便到了眼前。   
洛冰河背后背着一把被缠得严严实实的长剑，站在众人眼前。碎发飞扬里，一道鲜红的天魔印，在额间流转着红光。   
洛冰河垂在身侧的手，指缝里还夹着一枚灵光未褪的青叶。   
有人一下子就认了出来，惊呼出声：“洛冰河！”   
仙盟大会之后，修真界还有谁不认得这个名字的。三个字在人群里炸开，人群顿时议论纷纷。   
“看清楚了？真是苍穹山清静峰首徒洛冰河？”   
“老子绝对没认错！这等样貌的还能有第二个吗？”   
“他，他额头上的是……魔族？！”   
“这怎么可能？苍穹山派怎么可能会收一个魔族为徒？？”   
处于议论中心的洛冰河没有说话，目光紧紧落在沈清秋身上，像是很想走上前去，却又在犹豫着不动。   
柳清歌从墙上跃下，挡在沈清秋面前，遮住二人的视线，乘鸾出鞘：“你是魔族？”   
洛冰河道：“不错。”   
柳清歌厉声道：“那你还敢回来？”   
岳清源走上前，压了压柳清歌的肩。看向洛冰河，沉稳缓声道：“前段时日，我有所听闻，魔族南疆自当年天琅君被镇压后，原本一直四分五裂，扰乱人界。而几月之前，一支势力却异军突起，势如破竹，将南疆各族一一收服妥帖。就连如今北疆，也有归附之意。”   
洛冰河点头道：“嗯，是我做的。”   
岳清源又道：“据闻，南疆各部统一，又收服北疆之后，与人界相安无事，就连常年搅乱修真界的魔族小教派，也全都烟消云散。”   
洛冰河淡声道：“是我的意思。”   
岳清源道：“那么阁下今夜出现在此处，敢问又是何意？”   
洛冰河道：“南疆最不中用的一个小部族不服统一，生出异心，想要以金兰城的百姓作为口粮，用以充实反叛南疆统一的物资。我亲自来收服。”   
岳清源温声道：“阁下出身我苍穹山派，仙盟大会之后，既然没有身陨一说，那么为何不返回门派？”   
洛冰河简单地道：“并非我不愿回去。”   
有人听出话中意思，听不下去了：“岳掌门，你这是何意？洛冰河既然承认自己是魔头，苍穹山岂还能承认他是门下弟子？”   
一位女掌门道：“你这话说得也太不讲情面。金兰城魔族行凶，我们束手无策，方才似乎也是洛冰河压下的吧？”   
立即又有人反驳道：“一码归一码！魔族与修真界水火不容，洛冰河既然暴露了魔族身份，苍穹山身为四大门派之一，难道还要和他论起同门情分不成？那成了什么？修真界成了什么了？”   
有人犹豫道：“岳掌门方才不是说，洛冰河并未帮助魔族危害修真界，反而还……”   
一位帮主怒声道：“魔族能有什么好人？现在不害修真界，谁知道他日后会不会？我看说不定今日就是他串通魔族，故意骗取我们的信任也不一定！”   
“就是，苍穹山既然身为修真界表率，岂能同魔族同流合污！”   
有人摇了摇头，一语中的：“苍穹山派认不认洛冰河，关你什么事？又关我们什么事？”   
一时间，一片寂静。   
岳清源淡淡道：“多谢诸位关心。但此事的决定，并不在我。”   
他转过身，目光投向始终没有说一句话的沈清秋。   
沈清秋觉得四面八方的目光都跟着落在了自己身上，审视的好奇的严格的，各种各样。   
不要这样啊他压力很大的！！   
有人小声道：“我听闻，清静峰峰主与他爱徒之间，曾传闻有……”立刻被人捂住了嘴。   
洛冰河抿了抿嘴，目光向他看来。   
沈清秋深吸一口气，道：“洛冰河是我的徒弟。”   
他走上前，与洛冰河并肩，声音不大，却很坚定：“我认他。”   
洛冰河的眼里，燃起了一簇极亮的光。   
有人含嘲带讽道：“沈峰主，你未免也太因公徇私了。洛冰河在你座下这么多年，你就一点都不知道他的身份？”   
沈清秋愧声道：“一开始就知道了。只是未能告知苍穹山同门。”他转头对岳清源道：“师兄，对不起。”   
岳清源对他轻轻摇了摇头。   
柳清歌脸黑得难看：“……喂！”   
岳清源道：“我师弟是清静峰主人，他既然没有将洛冰河逐出师门，那么苍穹山派的名册里，洛冰河的名字，名正言顺。”   
沈清秋简直都有点不好意思了。   
这纵容包庇的也太明显了。   
这不就是在直接说“我师弟说了洛冰河是他徒弟那就是你们不要再废话了”吧！   
周围有人冷冷道：“沈峰主，你与这洛冰河，可真是师徒情深啊。”   
他格外强调“师徒情深”四个字，让所有人都不由得往另一个截然相反的方向想去。   
柳清歌脸上的表情，就好像恨不得拔剑而起，用乘鸾把他和洛冰河一起穿了，扔进金兰城随便哪条暗河里去。   
上一世面对这种情况，沈清秋都是能沉默就沉默，随他们说去，毕竟沉默万岁，沉默是金。   
而这一世，看着紧紧跟在他身边的洛冰河，沈清秋突然觉得，脸皮这种东西，反正也是要丢，丢的时候，还不如打个水漂取取乐。   
沈清秋道：“师徒情深，当然。但我维护他，不止是因为此。”   
“沈峰主这是何意？”   
沈清秋洒脱一笑：“洛冰河是我道侣。”   
众人：？？？？？？   
沈清秋理所当然地道：“所以，我不帮他，帮谁？”   
众人：“……………”   
够了。   
这实在是太……伤风败俗了！   
简直没眼看！   
这种事情，私下里被天花乱坠不亦乐乎地流传是一回事，被当事人自己亲口说出来，又是别样一番清奇滋味了。   
在当风凌乱，被九天神雷劈得找不到北的众人之中，沈清秋握住洛冰河的手，对岳清源道：“师兄……”   
岳清源温和地看着他，道：“去吧。”   
沈清秋郑重地点了点头，拉起一旁还在出神的洛冰河，飞身而起。   
沈清秋迎风踏上墙头，一跃落在了屋檐上，四下看了看，接着又腾身而起，带着洛冰河，在空中飞奔了起来。   
作乱的魔物被洛冰河一场摘叶飞花清理掉后，整座金兰城上方的魔气烟消云散。   
明月朗照，凉风如许，将两个人一青一白的衣摆吹得飞扬。   
洛冰河看着两人相握的手，像是还没有明白状况，愣愣地跟着沈清秋在高处飞奔。不由自主地将手握得更紧，渐渐地，又转为十指相扣。   
沈清秋找了一处城外的树林，远离了人群的耳目，带着洛冰河落了下来。   
洛冰河依旧一副茫然愣怔的模样，沈清秋无奈道：“还是一点都没变。”   
洛冰河低声道：“师尊，我是不是又在做梦了。”   
他方才面对岳清源，沉着淡定，应对自如，现在却是一副全然不知所措的样子，看着沈清秋，一遍一遍地问同样的问题。   
沈清秋被他问烦了：“要是在做梦，你准备什么时候醒？”   
洛冰河无声了几秒，眼眶顿时就红了。   
他哽咽着，带一点委屈道：“我不醒。”   
“……师尊，我不想醒。”   
沈清秋看了他半晌，习惯性地伸出手，揉了揉他的头。柔声道：“醒吧。现实比梦更好。”


	57. Chapter 57

（大结局）  
洛冰河伸出手臂，将他抱进怀里，却不敢用力，带着一点小心翼翼。   
他道：“我，我以为……师尊你还在生我的气。”   
沈清秋点头：“不错。刚才那个问题，为师现在也想问你。既然回来了，为什么不回清静峰？”   
洛冰河解释道：“无间深渊那时，我那样就跳下悬崖，不听师尊的解释，还说了那么多伤人的话，我怕师尊从此生了大气，甚至都不想再见我。所以我不敢一回来就去见师尊，索性将魔界收了，勒令他们不准骚扰人界。日后见了师尊，好让师尊高兴。反正也用不了多久。”   
沈清秋头疼的叹气：“洛冰河，都这么多年了，你真是……”   
洛冰河声音里又带了几分哽咽：“我知道我这样不对，我也知道，师尊想说我一点长进都没有。今日看见师尊还肯认我，我就知道，又是我多想了。我总是忍不住。”   
他一把握住沈清秋的手：“师尊，我今后再也不会了。”   
沈清秋用另一只手揉揉他的脸：“嗯。师尊不怪你。”   
想一想，其实无论这一世还是上一世，如果他早早就把话说清，坚决果断地站在洛冰河身边，洛冰河也不会如此患得患失，即使两人之间早已确定感情，也依然在习惯性地惴惴不安。   
沈清秋的目光，落在了洛冰河背后的那把剑上。   
洛冰河道：“师尊，心魔剑我找到了。你放心，我从没有哪一次，觉得它比现在更听话。我什么都不怕了，它再也不能反噬我。”   
沈清秋微微一笑，重新将洛冰河抱住：“它当然不能反噬你。”   
沈清秋道：“为师也有很多话，要和你说。书和系统的事情，为师不是有意瞒你。”   
洛冰河从他肩上抬起头，黑润润的眼睛盯着他。   
沈清秋道：“被卷入这本书里，是个意外。为师在自己的世界里，原本有着很安定的生活，也没有想过，有一天能与自己读过的书里的人有什么故事。在我读的那本书里，洛冰河，你的确不太可爱。”   
洛冰河默默地收紧抱他的手臂，声音低低地：“我知道。”   
沈清秋吸了一口气，继续道：“起初，我也不知道该如何去做好一个师尊，也想尽力在维护那个故事原状的同时，不违背自己的本愿。其实现在想来，为师的本愿，便是不伤害你。只是很多时候，无能为力，也无法开口和你说明原委。只能眼睁睁看着很多事情一发不可收拾。那种滋味，并不太好。”   
洛冰河原本已经褪去红意的眼眶，又逐渐湿润了起来。沈清秋缓声道：“但是，我觉得这辈子遇到的最好的事，便是进入这本书里，成为你的师尊。”   
“最不后悔的事，就是遇到你。”   
沈清秋道：“系统和那本书，就当不存在吧。从今往后，一切都过去了。”   
上一世，沈清秋兢兢业业，终于填完了所有的坑，摘下的勋章可以挂满一片墙，系统也十分客气，直接大手一挥，要奖励他回城。   
而这一世，沈清秋在最后总结了一下自己的功绩，似乎也不错。   
在他将无尘送入那道深缝的时候，系统发出了提示，苏夕颜，天琅君，以及竹枝郎这三个隐藏人物的剧情，被百分之百的补完了。   
至于沈九，沈清秋后来查询系统时，发现关于这个人物隐藏剧情的解锁进度条，竟然也是满的。   
对此，沈清秋一直百思不得其解。系统做出解释道，沈九的人物解锁基于原主的记忆找回，由于他有上一世的记忆，所以在本世剧情的一开始，沈九这个人物的填坑进度，就已经完成了。   
而无论系统升级到哪个版本，有一条规则是不变的：完成主线剧情，解锁完所有的隐藏人物后，玩家达成成就，将自动被遣送回城。   
然而，再来一世，或许谁也承受不起了。   
好在，系统规定的填坑项目，还有一个——   
苍穹山的山门外，沈清秋道：“诸位不必送了。又不是不回来。”   
齐清萋呸道：“谁送你啊？苍穹山出了这么个百年难闻的奇事，做师父的竟然被徒弟拐跑了，当然要过来看看热闹。沈清秋你敢不回来你就完了！出去和那小子游山玩水的时候，千万别说你俩是苍穹山的！”   
木清芳道：“师妹，其实说不说，也没多大区别。金兰城那一出后，如今全修真界都已经知道了。”   
众人皆点头道是啊是啊。   
齐清萋怒道：“那也不能宣扬！”小声嘀咕道：“我还当溟烟那些个乱七八糟的话本是胡扯八道，不知道扔了多少，你竟然给我坐实了。我苍穹山要真被人叫那什么山，说出去脸往那儿搁啊……”   
沈清秋呵呵笑着，洛冰河站在他身后，说不出的乖巧。   
沈清秋道：“柳师弟，你有没有什么和我说的吗？”   
柳清歌：“哼。”   
沈清秋讪讪然。好吧，虽然只有一个字，还是个语气词，但总比没有的好。   
岳清源走上前，微笑看着他。   
沈清秋敛了敛脸上的神情：“掌门师兄。”   
两人离开吵吵闹闹的人群，来到苍穹山门前的一颗苍天巨树下。   
沈清秋道：“师兄，那日金兰城，多谢你替冰河解围。”   
岳清源：“我帮他，当然是为了帮你。”   
沈清秋摸摸鼻子，有点不好意思。岳清源之前虽然从没有问过他这方面的问题，但掌门慧眼如炬，哪有看不出的。虽然看了出来，却从不揭穿，只是在背后默默的支持。   
他心里正感动，岳清源突然道：“小九。”   
沈清秋心里一紧，岳清源看着他，低低地道：“你这些年，性情比以前平和了许多。我想了又想，这种改变，似乎是因洛冰河入清静峰而起。洛冰河，当真是你命中一缘。”   
虽然说法有误会，但沈清秋没有反驳。岳清源看着他，目光深邃：“小九，多年前的那一件事，我想今日告诉你，无论你信与不信。”   
沈清秋毫不犹豫道：“不信。”   
岳清源面露无奈：“小九……”   
沈清秋道：“无论之前有什么我不知道的往事，都不要再说给我听。”他直视着岳清源：“我只相信现在。掌门师兄，日后，还是叫我清秋吧。”   
无论你骗没骗过沈九，都不重要了。   
在另一个世界里，在你为他奔赴那场昭然若揭的死局的时候，当年的真相对沈九来说，就全都不重要了。   
岳清源看着他，目光似欣慰，又似惘然：“是啊……清秋。”   
沈清秋曾答应过洛冰河，在他回来之后，便陪他去天涯四海任何想去的地方。两人倒是游山玩水逍遥自在，而修真界，却掀起了不小的波澜。   
在金兰城外洛川冰封的某一夜，幻花宫老宫主突然暴毙，讣告发遍了仙门百家。   
沈清秋不在修真界，消息闭塞，听说这个消息时，还是在某座城的小茶楼内。   
邻座的人眉飞色舞，茶碗在桌上磕碰得像惊堂木：“一点迹象都没有！就那么死了！你说新鲜不新鲜。”   
“不会是年纪大了吧。”   
“怎么可能？那些个修仙的，还能有年老体衰这一说法？况且也不怎么老。”   
“总之稀奇。你们想想，幻花宫那么大一个修真门派，掌门人说暴毙就暴毙了，依我看呐，多半是牵扯到了什么恩恩怨怨，被仇家悄悄的……嘿嘿。”   
“他娘的，谁还能有这本事？”   
“哎哎，轻声。这种事还是小心些……”   
沈清秋听了半天，若有所思，洛冰河给他添满茶，淡声道：“虽然我曾经想过这么做，但这次，不是我。”   
沈清秋沉吟道：“既然不是你，那么也就只有一个人，最有可能。”   
洛冰河不动声色，沈清秋道：“看来，他已经恢复了。你要不要去看看他？”   
洛冰河微笑道：“看谁？”   
沈清秋心中叹了口气。唉，算了，来日方长。   
沈清秋岔开话题，沉吟道：“老宫主暴毙，那么现在幻花宫宫主之位上的，应该是公仪萧了。”   
洛冰河垂了垂眼睫，突然漫不经心地道：“师尊，之前我在南疆整管作乱的魔族，在人界与魔界的边界之地，曾经看见过一个人。”   
沈清秋：“是谁？”   
洛冰河道：“秋海棠。”   
沈清秋脸上的表情一顿，洛冰河道：“边境之地，只有修真界一些无名的修真小派愿意驻扎。我见她在那里，人并无什么异样，似乎还是某个帮派的堂主。”   
沈清秋心里暗暗舒了口气。幸好幸好，相比上一世秋海棠在圣陵里落得疯癫至死的结局，这个结果，实在是好太多了。   
沈清秋忍不住问道：“你为什么要告诉我？”   
洛冰河道：“弟子见师尊之前似乎对她颇为上心，思来想去，她的消息，我不想瞒着师尊。”   
他话是这么说，眼中还是有隐隐委屈的神色。   
沈清秋好笑又欣慰地捏了捏他的手，等洛冰河付了账，往外走去。   
洛冰河紧紧跟着他，茶楼外是一片景色优美的江水，二人沿着江岸，并肩而行。   
江面上停着一只只画舫，歌女们坐在船头，抚琴而歌，招徕来来往往的游人。   
一座画舫在江边停靠，一个大眼睛的女子正在弹琵琶。   
沈清秋心情甚好，等她弦停了，问道：“姑娘，我们一路走来，发现大街小巷，市肆歌坊，都在弹唱这支曲子。姑娘可知是为何？”   
船上歌女停弦，掩口轻笑：“仙师还不知道？几年前那极有名的话本《春山前传》，前不久终于完成了最后一章目，说是接下来，就要开始连载正传——《春山恨》了。这首曲子，便是给前传作个结，顺带勾出正传来，不久才流传出来，人人争唱。大伙儿都十分期待，这书里真正的故事，终于要开始了呀。”   
怎么春山恨这个梗绕不开了！   
他果然不该嘴贱去问！   
沈清秋有点尴尬，忍不住看了一眼站在身边的洛冰河。   
洛冰河的眼中一片柔和，也在目不转睛地看着他。   
沈清秋问道：“那么这曲子，叫什么名字？”   
歌女幽幽道：“不知春意山中藏，非要借着一股东风引渡，方才山水尽显，情意尽露。这不正像洛沈二人的故事？这首曲子，便起名叫做《渡山春》了。”   
说罢，不再多言，转轴拨弦，朱唇轻启，琵琶曲调在江面轻荡。   
“问人世，几多风流，几回红尘翻覆。   
多判是，经年思暮，一朝错误。   
无那正阳人间，偏多秋声簌簌。   
前尘旧梦几多时，春山遗恨去西风。   
怎知他，春宵帐里，虚情世间，翻云覆雨手。   
稗文野笔不关情，空书那巫山云雨歇复骤。   
总不敌，世人悠悠口。  
再人世，千山云岫，万般欲说还休。   
才道是，七载障情，一叶障目。   
芸芸求鱼缘木，几人裁冰剪雪。   
故人临渊辞故人，东风可曾谢东风。   
方念他，秋水如空，前尘尽梦，周旋飘零苦。   
新声曲度再转轴，可叹那春山几渡情与误。   
合卷时，道是君归处。”

全文完


End file.
